A Blade Reforged
by Viper of Grand
Summary: It's a Riven driven story, her interacting with champions, her thoughts, her coming face to face with Ionians and so forth. It is not a shipping story of Riven x CHAMPION, it is character and plot driven.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Death. Death is all she knew. She had just passed the golden gates of the Institute, standing in the golden halls. She had just been subjected to League Judgement and she still felt shaken. Her sword hummed with energy at first, but it slowly died down as dejection set in her heart. She knew she would never be able to share all of the horrors she experienced, the judgement showed her that much. Besides, nobody else deserved such a burden. She brushed her snow colored hair back, wincing as memories raced through.

Taking a single step forward her knees buckled, her lungs felt like they were on fire as memories raced. She clutched her chest and breathed slowly in and out, it was just a lucid memory. Her fingers itched forward, running themselves along the bandages wrapped on the hilt of her blade. It soothed her. That judgement affected her a lot more than she expected. Breath in, breath out, she's in the Institute now, she had to remember that. The sound of a footstep perked her ears, she darted to a dark corner, no one approached. It was just her imagination once more. She rubbed her eyes in frustration. She was too flustered to think properly.

She forced herself to walk through the Institute until she found a large pair of glass doors. With a quiet creak she slipped out into the quiet night, making her way to a nearby forest. Her body instantly relaxed and she made her through the darkened woodland. Tomorrow she would gain her bearings in the Institute. For now she would need to try and sleep. She needed the rest.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The dawn peered over the Institute, basking it in its glory. The snowy haired woman was already in the Institute. She knew where her first destination was. She slowly and quietly made her way down the corridors, her expression unchanging from disinterest. She brushed her free hand along a wall, running it over the letters spelling Noxian Wards. She frowned when she saw her name etched in a small plaque over a door handle, Riven. With one well aimed slice her name became illegible and she walked away from the door. She heard the sound of creaking wood, she leapt into the shadows and held her breath as a red headed woman walked by. A scar ran down the woman's eye, she sniffed at the air. The redhead turned away, leaving Riven alone. Riven finally breathed as she left the dark corner and went on her way. She could see sunlight spilling into the hall as she wandered aimlessly. She felt at ease though, this was a habit of hers for years. She had no direction, no specific way to go, and no reason to reach there. All she had were minutes, then days, then years' worth of thinking dawdling along the twisting road.

Riven's sword hung loosely from her hand, the memory of the Judgement she received barely a day ago was still fresh. It had shaken her. She had enough trouble sleeping, but now with those horrid memories torn fresh to be displayed drained her quite a bit. Her eyes had dark rings underneath them, her lack of sleep was apparent. She heard more footsteps, she ducked into another dark corner. She crouched low, it was just a Summoner. His sandals pattered down the hall as he ran breathlessly. She simply stayed in the shadows until his footsteps became increasingly quieter, then silent. She hoped the early hours would not have so many people active but she heard doors creak and locks click. This was not to her liking, she would have spent more time figuring out her next step when her body answered for her.

Her stomach growled, she was completely famished. Slowly making her way through the quiet hallways, she simply followed her gut instinct. She could smell the fragrance of food becoming stronger, she realized that she was getting closer to a kitchen. Suddenly from a pair of swinging doors a large man burst out, his belly bouncing about as he grunted with every step. The smell of baked goods permeated her nostrils, her eyes scanned and noticed him hugging a bag, a baguette peered over the top. She cracked the nearby wall with a strike, grabbing a small stone that chipped. With expert aim she threw it at the back of the podgy man's head, knocking him down and spilling his bread left and right.

With a quick dash she seized the fallen baguette. The man did not notice her presence or the loss of bread. She was too practiced to be caught that easily and he was too busy trying to figure out why his head hurt. He muttered to himself something about serving Summoners their breakfast. Riven slinked away, her steps barely audible as she made her way back to the pair of glass doors, the sunlight now pouring into the Institute. She creaked them open and fled to the same forest as the night prior.

* * *

><p>Dismembered limbs flashed through her head, the screams of agony echoed as she shot straight up, her body covered in beads of sweat. She looked around lazily, she had fallen asleep. Wiping the sweat off her brow, she looked around her to see if she had any remnants of the bread. Unfortunately for her, the bread was little more than a few crumbs on the ground. She raised herself off the tree and glanced around. The trees seemed to block out most rays of light from how dense the forest was. She started to make her way through the forest in an attempt to gain a better understanding of her environment.<p>

She wandered about until she noticed a pathway that forked that cut straight through the forest. Choosing one of the two paths she walked down it for a while when she saw a clearing coming. Ducking behind a tree she peered about. This path led to a nearby lake and some trees. Realizing how parched she was she made her way towards the lake. As she neared she suddenly heard singing. It was soft but she could hear it all the same. She stooped to the ground, crawling like a feline stalking prey as she came up behind a tree. Peeking around the corner was a sight she did not expect.

A woman with dark hair was sitting underneath an ancient oak tree facing the lake. Her eyes quickly scanned back and forth between the water and the paper she held up with her knees. She was wearing a loose flowing robe dyed red Ionian colors which revealed sections of her lithe figure. She had four swords lying down next to her as her hand dipped a paintbrush deftly into a palette and continued brushwork. Her singing was soft, and distinctly Ionian. Riven crouched behind the tree, she thought about simply turning away but she was too curious about the painting. "Just a quick peek," Riven thought. She made not a sound as she crept up behind the woman who did not seem to notice her. Her hand tightened around her sword out of habit, she was three trees away when the woman called out, "If you wish to speak to me, you only need to come into eyesight. I almost skewered you."

Riven looked to her right and saw one of the woman's swords hanging a couple of inches away from her eye, she stumbled back and instinctively rose her blade to defend herself. Instead of the expected attack, the sword flew back to the Ionian and settled itself on the ground. Riven stepped out in the open, eyeing her suspiciously. The Ionian's eyes fluttered towards Riven and locked themselves. Riven's amber eyes widened as she found herself almost lost in the emerald pools staring at her. Riven could see the hardened spirit of a warrior, the sternness of a politician and the courage of a warlord. But what startled Riven was the utter sadness she perceived in her eyes.

She laid the paper to one side and stood up, her dainty feet now shuffled into sandals as she stretched her body. She looked at Riven questionably, "Now then, to whom may I be addressing?"

Riven's body went rigid. This woman was dangerous; she made an oversized sword fly with a mere thought. Who knows what else she could do. She remained quiet as the Ionian gestured with her hand to her swords. They flew up in front of her and assembled into a giant blade. Without missing a beat the woman gestured towards the lake and the swords flew away. "Now if I did want to attack you, you would easily best me. I ask once more, to whom am I speaking to?"

Riven swallowed nervously, she tried thinking of a false name. She was not ready to face the people she had wronged yet, "Nevir. I come from a small fishing village near Zaun."

The Ionian smiled at her, "Alright, Nevir. I am Irelia Lito."

Irelia motioned towards Riven, "I do believe you were curious about my hobby. It is nothing special, but it does not hurt to practice."

Riven stepped over and had her breath taken away. The scene was the lake and the forest in front of them, but the colors and the brushwork made it slightly more abstract and more beautiful. The environments seem to bleed into one another, mixing the colors in strange ways. She almost forgot it was the Fall season, seeing each tree Irelia had carefully painted intermingle with warm colors. Riven almost wanted to touch it but her hand was gently slapped away, "I am afraid you must wait a few days before touching paint. No reason in dirtying your hands."

Riven nodded and tried her best to stare Irelia down, "Why are you in the League, Irelia?"

Irelia sat down, crossing her legs. Riven followed suit as Irelia spoke up, "My title is the Will of the Blades. I am the Captain of the Ionian guard, protector of our Elders and I serve as Ionia's symbol of war. I am in the League to further protect it from any more invaders that wish to take over my land."

Riven winced as Irelia lay back on the tree trunk. "And you, Nevir? What brings you to the League?"

Riven finally let some of her old instincts kick in. Irelia believed her this far, why tell the truth to a potential enemy, "I came to the League because of Zaun's unethical experiments which caused my village to become inhospitable. I wish to protest against such experiments. I am sorry to say it is nothing quite as grand as yours."

Irelia frowned, "Do not say such nonsense that is a worthy endeavor. I must ask why in Heaven's name you own a Noxian blade though."

Riven did not skip a beat, "A woman washed up on shore, she looked like she was tossed around for days in the sea. I tried saving her, but she died two days later. She imparted to me this blade, this gauntlet and this shoulder plate and said to continue her fight. Then she died."

Irelia nodded in response, "Despite being broken, looking at the blade I know of only one person who could wield such a monstrous sword. The Sword master Riven, Riven the Executioner, Riven the Scourge. They say he could cleave the skies in twain from the power he and his horrible armor gave him. I thought he was killed when an accident happened with Singed and a few Ionians, a mix up from what I understand. How could some woman be able to obtain this, never you mind his armor?"

Riven gritted her teeth, she was unsure how much Irelia actually knew but she would have to play safe, "I am unaware of who this monster was, but all I know is that a woman gave me these items. How she came across them I do not know."

Irelia stretched her legs out, looking at Riven intently. The awkward silence rose and finally broke when Riven sighed, "So, Riven is remembered as a horrible butcher? How did that come to be?"

Irelia cocked her head, "Why would it matter? He is dead and done with."

Riven blurted out, "How else would a man be able to gain such a horrid title if not for their sin? There is Sion, Urgot, Du Couteau… they all gained their infamy from doing such deeds. I am simply…curious how he gained such a title."

Irelia spoke, her eyes showing caution, "Riven was a master swordsman, he was said to have slaughtered indiscriminately left and right. Women, children, none stood in his path. Entire Ionian forces were wiped out by him alone as he cut swathes through them. He took no prisoners, he shed no mercy. All died equally by him. It was a celebratory day when the people of Ionia heard of his demise."

Riven did not betray the pangs of pain she was feeling as Irelia continued,

"However… I think I know a little more. Most people thought of Riven as a man because of the armor she wore, making her look masculine. I heard that when she attacked Master Yi's village, she killed Yi's master in a duel. According to the report, she was challenged by him on the condition that if he fought the Noxian commander, she would leave his village alone. One man to save hundreds, she agreed. The old man could barely move, so she removed all her armor and threw her weapon away to try and even the odds. She slew him and promptly left Yi's village be. The villagers were warned by her to leave or they would be killed. A day later the village was... well. We do not speak of it. Still, I do not think Riven intended for such consequences, I honestly think there is a little more to her than that. Though it is a shame how Noxus treated her post mortem."

Riven was taken back, "Treated? What do you mean?"

Irelia whistled, thinking hard, "When we reclaimed our territory back, we heard of ghost stories of Riven still in the ranks and killing Ionian people if they spoke against Noxus. As if she were a shade gliding into people's houses, they turned up dead and the legend stuck. Noxus is a harsh ruler."

Riven uttered, "Perhaps they were trying to strengthen them? I mean, perhaps Noxians are not all that bad."

Irelia stared at Riven with a blank look, "…They invaded my country, slaughtered my people and tried forcing us under the boot of slavery. I can think they are a bit harsh in their approach, especially when it comes to them attempting to enslave a culture of well-known pacifists."

Riven became downcast, knowing of the sins of her people but she could not help but ask for an Ionian's opinion. The only other Ionians she spoke to directly were monks, and they forgave anything. Irelia spoke up once more,

"However, that is simply the government. It is hard for soldiers to go against orders, and they were told to fight. I cannot blame them, and I even admire some Noxians. Some Ionian ideals are equivalent to Noxian and Demacian ideals. We are all human after all, it's hard not to share some ideologies. I could not forgive General Darkwill in this lifetime for conducting such an attack on my people, but soldiers are soldiers. They fight for what they are told to believe in, they are trained to believe what they fight for. When you are born, you are told to think in certain ways, to behave this way and that way so you can fit into the society better. You are told to jump this way, speak that way, fight for this, and kill for that. If you let it consume you, you become a tool. You have no emotion, no ambition, and you simply do exactly what you were told to do your entire life. Few people can break out of that cycle, and even fewer can keep it broken. Do you understand what I mean?"

Riven's mind was yelling yes, her cool demeanor said otherwise. "And what would be the point of breaking of such a cycle? Even if you could, why would you ever go back into the cycle?"

Irelia laughed and rubbed her chin self-consciously,

"Because it's scary. To go outside the mold and do what you want is something horrifying. My father died when I was young, my mother even younger. My father taught my brother and I everything: my way of thinking, my swordsmanship, my general education, he even taught us cooking. When he died, my brother looked after me for a few years and then he went missing. I have had to live for myself since. When my people were about to surrender I snapped. We learned these martial arts as a way of meditation, but they were also meant to defend, to protect, to honor. When these were failing, we faltered in spirit. What else could a good Ionian do? They had never seen war, they had never seen death on such a mass scale. New ideas like changing a rice recipe petrified people, and now they were faced with war. Instead of fighting onward they wanted to succumb, they tried to fight and failed so they must adhere to the old ways. Fighting did not bring victory, so passivity was our final option. What stupidity. I went against the grain and I was suddenly leading our people into battle. I became the spirit of Ionia; if I faltered we would lose all we fought for."

Riven stared at Irelia intensely, trying not to show any emotion as she continued, "Then I go and get killed. Almost the first thing I do! I killed a few Noxian soldiers and then a necromancer tried tearing my soul out. I slew him before he could complete the spell but the damage was done. I was on the precipice of death and I veered myself away from it. All I had and have lived for is to fight for Ionia, and I still yearn for more. I have broken the cycle. I love my country but..."

Irelia finally finished and shook her head, she started chuckling, "Please excuse me, I have had that bottled up for some time."

Irelia looked up and locked her eyes with Riven's, smiling softly at her, "For some reason, I feel like you understand what I mean. I normally do not open up like that to anyone, but you… there is something about you. I'm not sure what it is."

Riven remained quiet, she stood up and was about to walk away. Irelia called out, "I did not mean to unsettle you. Forgive me."

Riven sighed, looking at Irelia, "I…it's alright. I... I just… It's just that I cannot express myself like you can."

Riven took a step away when Irelia's hand stopped her. "You are the first person I told this to. I'm not sure why, but I feel with you that I can express myself a bit more. I hope you will be able to do the same. Promise me we will talk again. You look like you have seen things. You seem to have regrets. I am willing to listen to them, and even if you do not wish to speak of them I am willing to keep you company at the very least. Know that you have one comrade in the League."

Riven's shoulders quaked. She had words flooding through her mind but instead mustered up a simple statement, "Thank you."

Riven moved back towards the woods, she was visibly shaken. As her figure fleeted from sight Irelia whispered her farewell, "May we meet again, Riven. The first exile of Noxus."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She was told she would have to wait another two days to be allowed to be in League matches. Summoners by then would be able to handle her psyche and soul. It was somewhat comforting, all things considered. She was not in fighting form yet. Riven spun her blade uneasily, she was still unsettled by her meeting a few days ago. That Ionian woman had shocked her with her friendliness, and with her apparent ignorance. Riven was well-known during the Ionian war, would people really not know who she is? Was her appearance that well-guarded? And more importantly, how much longer would Riven be able to feign her identity?

Riven stared at the dying fire before her, the remnants of her lunch charcoaled in the pit. She could not sleep indoors despite the League's insisting. They told her it was dangerous in the forests, other champions liked to hunt in the woods. It didn't matter to her, if she stayed in the Noxian quarters she would have to face one too many familiar face. She chuckled to herself. She didn't know what was worse: Confronting those who she wronged or her countrymen.

Little did she know was that answer would have to wait. Riven shot straight up, she could hear branches break. One swipe of her sword completely doused her fire and she fled into the woods. A blood curdling howl followed her. One wolf? Strange, but manageable. Riven spun on her heels and readied her blade, she has dealt with wolves before. Simply show your dominance and they would leave you be. Her eyes widened as a blue, furry beast leapt straight at her, claws outstretched. She fell backwards and caught the monster with her feet, vaulting it over her with one fluid movement. She rolled back to standing and readied her blade once more. The creature disappeared. Her feet shifted carefully as she strained her ears to try and hear him.

A twig snapped, she dropped her sword, spun and grabbed at the creature's open jaws. It was so close to her that his tongue licked her neck, sending shudders down her spine. She twisted the beast down to the floor, holding him in place. The beast raked her arms with sharpened gauntlets, making her release it. It leapt back to its feet, snarling at her as it slowly paced around her. Riven gripped her sword tighter, the blood flowing from her arms made her hand slick. She noticed her arms were tingling, making her grip on her sword even harder. The beast stopped suddenly, sniffing the air. It dropped its' vicious demeanor for a moment, and tackled her to the ground. Her sword arm was pinned down as the beast continued smelling her. Her free hand was ready to gouge its eyes out when it cocked its head, "…Riven?"

Her eyes widened. She knew that voice. She booted him off of her, brushing herself off, "N-no. You must be mistaken. Riven is dead."

The beast snarled at her, "Your scent…familiar... You are not the monkey?"

Riven nodded, the beast howled angrily, "Damn it! There goes lunch!"

It turned on her, bringing itself closer to her. "Then who are you? Are you her?"

Riven glanced at her arms, the beast seemed to be licking its lips at the scent of her blood. She would have to be careful, "I will not give my name until you give me yours, strange beast."

"Warwick." The wolfman stated bluntly, his eyes shining now with viciousness. "Now who are you? Your scent...Your sword…Old memories…Singed failed. The little shit."

Riven narrowed her eyes, "You are wrong. I am not who you think I am."

Riven's blood still flowed down her arms, she let it flow into her palm as she gathered a small pool of it. Warwick hunched over to her, "No…I'm sure…I know…What was your name…"

He smelled the air, his mouth curling into a vicious grin, "…Blood."

He suddenly shot straight up and howled maniacally, "Blood! Ah ha ha! Blood!"

He leapt at her once more. She threw the crimson that had pooled in her hand into his eyes. Warwick blinked momentarily in response. He slashed left and right, her blood now blinding him. Riven looked around, she had to figure a way to pacify him. That answer, would come crashing in front of her as a fist barrelled forward and sent Warwick flying through the air. Warwick smashed against a tree harshly. He dragged himself back to his feet as a large, hairy man loomed over him. "Do not taint our forest, cursed one."

Warwick snarled at the man who cuffed the wolf down to the ground with a thunder clapping slap. The hairy man glanced at Riven, "We have been looking for you."

Warwick sprung back to his feet and launched himself at the man. Warwick bit deep into his forearm, his claws raking the man's body as he made no response to the attack. Raising his freed hand, he struck Warwick squarely on his head, knocking him out. He stared at his bleeding arm, and flexed it as hard as he could. The flow surprisingly stopped. Riven examined the man, he wore a strange black gi with animal furs decorating his being. His large beard covered most of his face. Riven suddenly realized who this man was, the legendary beast man of Ionia: Udyr. He repeated himself, "We have been looking for you."

Riven stood her ground, her sword readied. He continued, "You are wounded. Are you alright?"

Riven glanced at her arms, their bleeding had stopped but they still ached. She shrugged her shoulders, "What do you want?"

Udyr cracked his knuckles, "We want to know why you are in our woods, little girl."

Riven shot him a questioning look, "You…you don't know who I am?"

Udyr remained deadpan, "I do. What that means, is yet to be determined."

Riven was about to question him more when Udyr disappeared from sight. She ducked instinctively and a fist fired above her, shattering the trunk of a nearby tree. Udyr chuckled as Riven rolled away from him, "Good. Now we fight."

Riven held her hand up, "Wait, no. Champions are not allowed to attack one another outside a sanctioned match, right?"

She barely dodged another strike as Udyr responded smugly, "Did not stop Warwick. Let them try to stop us. We need a challenge."

Riven drew her sword and was ready to strike him, but guilt shot through her. She froze for only a moment, which was all the time Udyr needed as his strike hit true, rocketing her off her feet. She landed harshly and rolled back to her feet, grabbing at her chest in agony as Udyr slowly walked over. "You hesitated. Why?"

Riven breathed in and out, she needed a reason, "B-because I don't want to fight."

Udyr roared in laughter, "Then why are you here? The League is only meant to kill!"

Riven clenched her jaw, flustered at the man. Udyr continued, "You are here because you want to fight! You hesitated because you showed guilt! Do not lie to us!"

Udyr's body became wreathed in fire, "We will burn this entire forest down if you do not strike back. Fight us!"

Riven exhaled sharply, got to her feet and readied her blade. Udyr rushed forward, she could read it this time. She feinted with a swipe upwards. Udyr caught her blade and struck downwards in an attempt to cave her skull in. The fire licked Riven's face as she twisted away from it, and with all her might punched Udyr in his solar plexus. Udyr's body lifted off the ground from the force of the punch. Riven pushed herself away from him and readied herself once more. Instead of the expected retaliation, she heard something strange: Laughter. Udyr was laughing as the flames died down. He pointed at her, "Good. You are strong. We look forward to fighting you."

Riven was shocked, Udyr strode forward and clasped her shoulder. He dragged her away as he led her twisting through the forest. Despite her best attempts, she could not break free of the man's vice grip. "Stop struggling. You will dislocate your shoulder."

Riven settled down and complied with Udyr as he led her through the forest. They eventually came to a clearing, randomly in the middle of the forest. Udyr stopped here, "Do you wish to live in these forests?"

Riven glanced at his face, trying to read what he meant. He spoke up, "You were in Warwick's territory. You cannot trespass on his land unless you are ready to fight. His territory stretches the entire Southern part of the forest. This is our territory. The lake is a half mile walk westward; the main path is a little further south westwards. These forests are owned by the League. They are meant to house those who find nature more hospitable. You may stake your claim here."

Udyr turned around and started to walk away from Riven, she could not let it lie like this. "Why are you doing this? Why did you fight me?"

Udyr turned and pointed at her, "We were asked to, Nevir. And as for why we fought, did you want to?"

Riven shook her head, he simply stated in response, "That is why."

He disappeared from sight, Riven looked around her and realized this was an old camping spot. It was relatively well hidden from sight, and it provided protection against the autumn winds. She looked over to a decaying tree stump, it was half pulled from the ground. With a little exertion she managed to pull the rest of it out, and centered it near the middle. This was a better seat than the last log provided she mused to herself. It was then she realized her arms were still bloodied, so she headed towards the lake.

* * *

><p>Following Udyr's vague direction she eventually reached the lake. Looking around carefully for anyone nearby, she made her way to the water's edge. A quick wash of her forearms revealed the deep scratches from Warwick. She fondled the satchel hanging off her waist, carefully avoiding the bundles of papers within, and grabbed some bandages. She clumsily wrapped her arms, smirking at the thought of her old ally being a shaggy beast now, "Serves him right." She sat there for what seemed like hours, lost in thought. The tide's flow eventually splashed itself on Riven's sandals, causing her to yelp in surprise. The water was much colder now.<p>

She stood up, stretched her body, turned around and saw from the corner of her eye a monkey tail pull up and away. Riven's stomach growled, She eased for her sword carefully, and slowly made her way towards the twitching tail. Why is there a monkey in this region of the world? She was about to ignore it when a rock sailed and hit her head. The chittering in her ears sounded like the monkey was taunting her. She turned to face it, its' tail swinging back and forth. She clutched her forehead, moving her hand into her line of sight to see specks of blood on her palm. That must have been why Warwick was so adamant about catching the monkey. Annoying little bugger. Another rock was thrown at her from a completely different direction, but this time she caught it and threw it back with ease. The sound of rock hitting bone echoed through the forest, and the screech of pain soon followed, which was then promptly followed by the sound of cracking branches.

Riven turned back to face the lake, she was relaxed. She reclined into the sand, and fell into thoughts. She reached into a satchel she had been carrying this entire time and withdrew papers from it. She figured she would have to look at the list eventually. It was a list of every champion inducted into the League so far, she started shuffling through the papers and squinted to read the text. Whoever wrote these had absurdly small handwriting. She had finished the Demacian champions and some of the non-human champions when she flipped over to the list of Ionian champions. Her eyes widened, her hands started to tremble as familiar names came popping out at her.

Where they were born, where they lived, where they trained, where they fought, she recognized almost every region. Many of these regions were those that she herself was in charge with. Only one name stilled her hands for a moment, Lee Sin. She cocked her head; she did not know he was in the League. She would have to speak with him. Her stomach was flip-flopping as she pulled out Irelia's file finally. Save the worst for last. She read it slowly and carefully, her fears confirmed. She threw the papers to the ground and started coughing violently. Memories started to race through her mind. No, no, no, not again. Not here, not now. "Are you alright?"

Riven looked up, completely stunned. It was Irelia, except she was decorated in full Ionian ceremonial armor. The Mantle of Decorum hung behind her head, marking her as a capable warrior and the highest honor any Ionian could receive. Riven knew she was dangerous before, but this exceeded her expectations. Riven spoke up shakily, "Y-yes, I just…had a coughing fit."

Irelia helped Riven to her feet, "I asked Udyr to check up on you. Did he harm you?"

Riven looked at her arms and hid them behind her back stupidly. Why was she hiding her wounds? "No, it was Warwick. I am fine."

Irelia frowned, pulling Riven's arms out from behind. "Warwick tends to coat his claws with a paralyzing poison when he hunts. It is mild and can cause nausea, but you must let it pass. He constantly hunts in those woods, it was a miracle you didn't meet him sooner."

Irelia examined Riven's bandages, her frown did not disappear. Without a word she unwrapped Riven's arms, and before she could protest they were already rewrapped comfortably and expertly. She then proceeded to wipe Riven's forehead off with a damp cloth, cleaning the blood. Irelia shot her a smirk, "You need to learn how to take care of yourself better. It's not easy to be alone."

Irelia stood up and stretched her legs and proceeded to walk towards the spilled papers. She knelt down and gathered them up in a neat pile, placing them back in the satchel. Riven's thoughts were racing, 'Why is she being so nice to me? Why send Udyr? Why help me? Why?' Riven called out to Irelia, "Wait!"

Irelia stood up and turned to face Riven slowly, locking their eyes once more. Riven could see how most would be intimidated by this young woman. The sword flourishes, as though painting with blood. That was from a Noxian field report on her, the rest of the report retold how she tore any Noxian in her path like cattle to the slaughter. Riven spoke up, "How…how did you know where to find me?"

Irelia chuckled, pointing to the lake, "Despite what you may think, I paid attention when we spoke. Where else would I expect a fisherwoman to be?"

"Then why did you come looking for me?"

Riven anxiously waited for a response, Irelia shrugged her shoulders, "You have been living outside of the Institute for almost a week now. I am allowed to be worried about comrades, no?"

Riven stepped forward, her speech almost shrill now, "How can you call me that so easily? You don't know me and I don't know you!"

Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Riven spoke out of emotion, she had just gone ahead and screwed things up. She was mentally berating herself when she heard Irelia's response, "That is true. Yet I feel as if I can. Is that alright?"

Riven ran her hand across her forehead, "Y-yes, I …I'm sorry for my... Thank you for your help."

Irelia bowed towards Riven, "Hopefully I'll see you in your first match. It's easier when you see a familiar face. Farewell for now."

Riven's face lost all color, two days. She bowed to Irelia in response, "Irelia, thank you for everything. Goodbye."

As soon as Irelia's figure disappeared Riven collapsed to her knees. Two days, that was when her identity would be revealed and everything would be ruined. She got back to her feet and made her way to her satchel. With one swift swipe she grabbed it and attempted to lift it. It was heavier now. She laid it back on the ground and opened it.

Her eyes widened, tears trickled down her face. It was a box with a note attached to it, the smell of meat and rice permeated from within. She read the note carefully, 'Keep your strength up. Do not make me worry." –Irelia. Memories suddenly raced through Riven's mind: blood everywhere, screams of anguish, pleads for mercy, screams of pain, limbs flying, heads rolling. She shook her head clear, and stared at the note. She could not stop the tears from flowing. Even if it only lasted a week, no matter her sins, she at least had found a comrade for the time being.

* * *

><p>Hours later, in darkest pitch of night a monkey swung from tree to tree as quickly as he could. The monkey could see the fire from a fair distance, he made his way towards it. A man wearing a multi-lensed pair of goggles sat, meditating. He spoke out loud, "Did you have your fun today, apprentice?"<p>

The monkey landed in front of him, whirling a staff around him. "Yes Master. Warwick is great for training, but then there was that woman who interrupted."

The man made no motion, "Oh? What woman?"

The monkey chittered excitedly, "I made Warwick chase me for an hour straight, he couldn't catch me the dumb lug. When I was leading him on I saw a woman sitting around. Smack in the middle of nowhere in the woods it had to be the newbie I thought. Anyhoo, she was looking all bored like so I thought, 'hey, why not introduce the two?'"

The man the monkey called Master shot him a glance, "That was rude of you, Wukong. You could have harmed her."

The monkey continued to chitter, "Don't worry sir, she bested him! He seemed stunned though, like he recognized her. Called her Liven or somethin'."

The man shot straight up, his sword drawn. Wukong was taken aback by the raging aura encircling his master. "What did she look like?"

Wukong scratched his chin excitedly, "Well, she was human, so kinda dumb lookin'. I guess she'd look good if she had any hair on her arms. Hm, she had white hair…"

A sigh of relief was heard when Wukong snapped his fingers, "And…a scar on her cheek! Yes, that's right! On her left cheekbone. She was also kinda muscular. Most muscular human female I've seen. Hm…She also had a big shoulder pad; she wore a glove on her right hand with some funny symbols and her sword…"

"Was about seven feet in length, a foot wide at the base and a foot and a half at the tip? Lined with runes?" The Master's aura strengthened.

Wukong shook his head, "No no no, her sword was broken. I'd say it was about my forearm in width at the base, and less than my arm in length. It's got a weird fork in it now and jagged edges. It had a similar symbol on it like that glove had too ."

The Master paced back and forth, "Is that all? Maybe I am wrong…"

Wukong shook his head, trying to think harder. "Hrm, what else... what else...She was very skilled. Y'see, I was kind of upset she stopped my fun so I caught her when she was relaxing, and threw a rock at her. Caught her that time. Then when I threw the second, she caught it and knocked me out, just for a bit! If only I remembered the name…it was definitely an R sound…River, Raven, Regis…I think I'm still woozy, definitely not Regis…"

Wukong handed his Master the rock, it was no more than half the size of a coin. To knock out a human would be a tell of strength with such a pebble, but to knock out Wukong with it would be almost superhuman. Wukong seemed to be in deep contemplation when he snapped his fingers once more, "Riven! That's what he called her!"

A scream of anger echoed through the forest as the Master sliced at the fire before him, causing it to split apart. Wukong leapt out of the way, surprised to see his master so angry. "She was supposed to be dead! Gods damn her!"

He sheathed his sword, his aura still ignited, "Come apprentice. You will see what it means to avenge your master's death and what it means to be a Wuju master."

The man strode into the swallowing black night. For the first time in his life, Wukong was frightened.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blue lights danced around a particular clearing in the Institute's forest. Riven materialized within moments. She swayed back and forth, she was still getting used to teleporting. She soon swooned and fell backwards. She caught herself before hitting the ground too harshly. She gagged and coughed, her stomach wrenching at itself. This confirmed that she was definitely not used to teleporting yet. More importantly, she was tired, she was hungry and she most likely smelled horrendous. She forced herself back to her feet and made her way to the lake. Hopefully that would solve all three problems in one go. She dragged her sword behind her. She was too tired to hold it properly. The match was more taxing than she thought would be.

Half an hour later she could finally see the water's edge. She carefully looked around for any other being. Apparently this was not a popular lake. Still, she did not want to risk it. She found the mouth of the river that fed into the lake and slowly made her way up it. After a few minutes of wandering up river she felt it was safe enough to bathe. Throwing her satchel next to the river bank she untied her hair bun. Her hair fell down to her shoulders, she threw the lace originally holding it up into her satchel.

She slowly stripped her clothing, still throwing a wary glance about her until she was completely nude. She stretched her sore body. Numerous scars decorated it. No space on her body was sacred, the scars varied in size and length. A few scars were no longer than a fingernail and no wider than paper; these mostly lacerated her right hand. Her largest scar ran across her chest down to her stomach. She ran her finger down it, wincing at the memory.

She made her way to the water's edge, peering into it to make sure it was deep enough. After testing the depth with a stick, she readied herself. She breathed in, knowing that she was about to suffer the inevitable cold shock. With a quick run and leap she splashed into the water. She was submerged for what felt like an eternity when she finally rose out of the water. Gathering enough air in her lungs, she yelled in agony from the cold running through her body. She rubbed her face as she gasped once more, taking in the full realization as to how cold the water truly was. 'That must be why people avoid this lake', she thought, her body shivering in response.

Once she got over the initial shock she reached for her satchel. She withdrew a bottle of powder and a curved, flat rock. Rubbing the powder on her wet skin she scraped it off with the rock. She paid little attention to anything, including the sound of a bird cawing near her. She methodically powdered her arms down then scraped it off. A rough voice spoke up, "What is that powder?"

Riven absent mindedly responded, "Natron. A simple cleaning agent, rub it on moistened skin then scratch it off. It helps rid the body of…"

The realization finally hit her. She looked up in horror as she reached for her blade. Udyr chuckled in response, "It is nothing we have not seen before. Most warriors have scars."

"You're watching me bathe!" Riven had one arm across her chest while her free hand searched frantically for her sword.

Udyr shrugged his shoulders, "We were told to find you and so we did. But we are here for our own reason as well."

Riven cocked an eye at him, still attempting to find her sword while she stared him down, "Oh? Why send you? Why seek me now?"

Udyr grunted, "You are miles within the middle of a forest, it takes a hunter to find his prey. As to why now, we doubt you will attempt to run without any clothing. We also doubt you will try to attack us lest you find yourself cloth less. "

He pointed at the spot she set her clothing on. It was a bit of a stretch, but his arm could easily reach it from where he stood. She groaned as she gave up her search, but still covered her modesty. "What do you want?"

He leaned in, keeping eye contact with her, "Did you win your introductory match as you promised us? What was your tally?"

Riven sighed, her memory flashing to this morning, just before the match.

* * *

><p><em>A strange voice boomed in her head, "HELLO? IS THIS RIVEN?"<em>

_She clenched her ears, a migraine already pounded at her head. "Yes! What? Who is this?"_

_The voice toned its' volume down, "Excuse me. I am going to be your Summoner today! My name is Nechako. I was chosen to summon you first due to my expertise. You are being prepared to be summoned, do you feel a warmth gathering in your veins?"_

_Riven felt her arm slightly tingle, she shrugged in response. The voice continued, "Good good. So, while we wait for the magic to fully channel, do you need to know anything?"_

_Riven swallowed nervously, she had one question to ask this Summoner. He promptly answered, "Irelia will not be participating in this match."_

_Riven narrowed her brow, this man knew everything she thought. "Yes, I do know everything you think. Once the summoning is complete we will share body and soul. That is how a summoning works. We work in conjunction for a common goal: Victory."_

_Riven shot up, snarling at him, "Stay out of my thoughts. I will talk to you when necessary."_

_The Summoner shot back, "We are under oath to not reveal anything that we may inadvertently learn."_

_"Oaths can be broken. You will read my mind only when I permit it and when it is necessary."_

_The Summoner stuttered for a moment, "I-it's not that simple! I can't help but read your mind. It would take a very strong individual to-"_

_"It is yes or I refuse to be summoned." Riven focused her mind, no more disarray. She was going to fight now, no room for hesitation. She could not focus if someone could just delve into her thoughts and memories. This was one time she was thankful for the military training Noxus provided her with._

_It had been a while since she had to use this technique. It was normally used to stop probing by those who would forcefully extract information from Noxian commanders. She hoped it would work all the same. The Summoner cried out in frustration, "Are you there? Hello? Riven? I think she disconnected me!"_

_Riven slowly spoke to him, "If I feel that you are being too invasive, I will disconnect our minds. Is that understood?"_

_The Summoner grumbled in response, "Thought you'd be easier to control than this, I was told you were a self-hating manic depressive-"_

_Instantly he gasped out, realizing what he had just thought. Riven made no mention of her caring or not. The warm tingling spread throughout her torso and her arms now. Back to business, "Who are we fighting, who do we have, and what is the plan." Old instincts kicked in. With Irelia out of the way and no other Ionians she could focus on the fight._

_Her Summoner snapped out of his shock, "We are facing Wukong top, Xerath mid, Nocturne is jungling, and the bottom lane is Caitlyn and Sona. We have you in the top, Talon for mid, Rammus for jungling and for the bottom lane we have Blitzcrank and…Ugh…Teemo. You are going to build more defensively and be used to chase down any stragglers, lots of baiting and trapping. Think guerilla warfare, can you do that?"_

_Mobility was her specialty. This plan would suit her tastes perfectly. She knew a few of those names from reading over the files and reports. Talon was a name that stuck out, she swore she should know the name but she didn't know why. She would have to read up on him after the match. She was almost ready to be summoned when she heard the snapping of twigs, making her look for the source. There stood Udyr, arms crossed as he walked towards her. He stopped a few feet away from her, dramatically pointing, "Do not disappoint us." She bowed to him in acknowledgement before being summoned._

* * *

><p>Back in the present, Riven nodded to Udyr. "We won. I slew four, I did not die, and I obtained three assists."<p>

Udyr bobbed his head, grinning widely, "Excellent. That pleases us."

He promptly turned around to face away from her and fell silent. Riven decided not to probe him for more. She still had to bathe after all. After several minutes of awkwardly staring at Udyr, who seemed to have fallen asleep while standing, she went back to washing herself. Scarcely more than five minutes passed when Udyr became animated again. He grabbed one of his many pelts and threw it near the river bank. He wasn't thinking of jumping into the water with her, was he? "W-what are you doing?"

Udyr sternly regarded her, "How were you planning on drying yourself?"

Riven was about to respond when she fell silent. She usually let the sun dry her, but today was a cloudy day. Udyr grunted once more, "When you are finished bathing you have two hours to do what you wish. After which you will see Irelia. She wishes to dine with you in celebration."

Riven tensed for a moment, then relaxed. Irelia was still in the dark as to what her identity was. "Where will she be? By the lake?"

Udyr snorted, "No. Some place within the Institute. She told us to tell you she wished to make up for missing your match."

Riven's body went completely tense. Inside the Institute? As in indoors, where almost everyone else is? "No. I refuse."

"Irelia wishes to meet with and to honor you. You will not refuse." Riven and Udyr stared one another down. Riven gritted her teeth, she was not losing this argument.

* * *

><p>A voluptuously built scarlet haired woman made her way through the Noxian residential wards. Her hair parted back to reveal a scar that ran across her left eye, an old battle wound. Her hand slipped along the walls, an old practiced habit of hers. She eventually stopped at one of the many rooms. A key flicked into her hand and she unlocked the door. Pushing her way into the grand and exquisite room she threw her daggers on the bed. An assortment of expensive furniture, exquisite jewelry and rarely used clothing littered the room. They were old gifts from fans and Summoners who favored her. She drew one of her many knives from a belt strapped across her chest, and threw it at a frilly, pink dress hanging off one of her armoires. A satisfying thunk was heard as the knife tore into the torso of the dress. She smirked. Today had been a good day so far. Her ear twitched, hopefully it was about to get better. Her silky voice called out, "Talon. What do you have to report?"<p>

A purple hooded man seemed to melt from the ceiling. He kneeled before her, "Lady DuCoteau."

She waved her hand at him, "No formalities, just my report. I hate wasting good money."

Talon rose from his knees. Talon's disturbingly deep voice informed, "It was her. Just as you suspected."

She laughed, shaking her head, "Good. How is she?"

Talon's voice grew angrier, "Her eyes show remorse, regret, and confusion. She is useless."

* * *

><p><em>Riven was near her tower, Talon watched from the shadows as she stopped her retreat. The shadow monster known as Nocturne lunged at Riven, she readied herself and phased out of existence thanks to her Summoner. Nocturne twisted left and right, attempting to find its' lost quarry. It spun around, hissing at her as she ran past the shadows Talon laid in. Nocturne clawed after her, forcing itself into a lunge. She stopped in mid run and rolled underneath it. Nocturne twisted around to face her once more, this time a dagger flew out and embedded itself in the creature's face.<em>

_Scratching at the wound it whirled to face the new attacker to no avail. The creature was surrounded by a dozen knives with no sign of its' attacker. Suddenly all the blades converged into Nocturne's chest. Before it could react, Talon's daggers tore into the monster's back and popped out of its' chest. Nocturne shuddered and dissipated into a fine black mist. While the announcer called for another kill for their team, Talon cleaned off his knives. He was glaring at Riven all the while. "…Tired already?"_

_Riven was covered in wounds, deep gashes ran across her body from Nocturne's earlier onslaught. She was beyond exhausted, "No." She hypocritically bowed her head right afterwards._

_Talon cocked an eyebrow at her, "Pathetic. And to think you were a Noxian."_

_Riven looked up at him, his cold glare staring into her eyes. He flatly stated, "Your eyes disgust me."_

* * *

><p>The scarlet haired woman leaned in to Talon, stroking his chin, "Ah ah ah, that's not what I asked you. How is she?"<p>

Talon rumbled, "She has some of her former strength. Nothing we could not overpower."

She laughed at him, shaking his head to and fro. "That is not our goal, Talon. Think about the bigger picture for once."

Talon fell silent, glaring at her. The scarlet haired woman sighed, "You will await for further orders. I want to recruit her for our plans. She would serve us well."

"And I think that is a mistake. She is unusable in her current state. She'd be just as valuable dead." He received a sound slap for this across the face, her nails causing crimson trails to drag across his cheek.

She slowly spoke, "You do not back talk your master. Off you go."

Talon sneered at her, "Katarina. Remember where my loyalty is tied."

Talon disappeared from her room. Katarina chuckled as she rubbed her scar carefully. Whether it took days, weeks or months, she and Riven were bound to meet.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I lost." Riven muttered aloud to herself as she carefully made her way. Her steps were barely audible as she crept her way through the café. Why did Irelia want to meet here? A waiter rushed past Riven, brushing her sore shoulder. She flinched as she rubbed it tenderly. She silently made her way through the bustling restaurant, becoming increasingly paranoid with every step. She finally made her way outside and found her quarry.<p>

Irelia was out on the terrace, sitting at a table with a cup in hand. The autumn breeze lifted her hair ever so slightly as she overlooked the view the terrace provided. She was adorned in her ceremonial armor once more, dark circles lined her eyes. She had been busy. Riven dragged the chair in front of her back and, despite her caution, caused it to screech loudly. Irelia grinned at her, "I'm glad you made it. I thought you would be too mad at me to come."

Riven winced, "Why would you think that?"

Irelia's grin quickly turned into a frown, "I failed to keep a promise. I had business to attend to last night. It was supposed to end earlier but...that is no excuse. I should have told you ahead of time."

Irelia rubbed her eyes carefully. A waiter came by and filled her cup with more tea. She breathed shallowly on the rising heat and sipped at the cup, "So, how did your match go?"

Riven tried to rest on her chair, she looked around cautiously first before responding. "We won."

Irelia's smile returned, "Excellent. I knew you had it in you. Please, look at the menu. I am paying for you."

Riven rose an eyebrow, "Is everything not provided for due to our status?"

"Yes and no. You need to set up what you are allowed to purchase first. Ever since certain champions abused the allowance feature we are limited to using the right in and up to five select shops within the Institute. This little café is one of mine. What benefits you gain outside is purely up to the masses." Irelia sipped at her tea once more.

Riven could not help but twitch at every sound she heard, every foot step made her jolt. She already put herself in a bad position and she was incredibly vulnerable at the moment. She held the menu in front of her face, trying to hide herself when a cough shook her. A waiter was waiting for her, "What would you like, miss?"

Riven took a quick glance at the menu, the first item she saw was some kind of page of recommended food. "Ah...hrm…Whatever the cook recommends."

The waiter stared at her, "Say, you're the new champion, aren't you?"

Riven's eyes went wide, she nodded. She had to be careful. The waiter snapped his fingers, "I think I saw your match today, miss…"

"Nevir." She waited for his reaction; this better work.

The waiter raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. "No, no. I'm sure it was somethin' else…"

Irelia interrupted their riveting conversation, "Nevir, did you order a drink? They have a good wine selection here."

Riven unexpectedly barked, "No alcohol!" She coughed at her exclamation. She had terrible memories of the one time she drank. The sound of brawling and nonstop vomiting arose from the depths of her subconscious. The waiter was clearly frightened while Irelia was curious. Riven cleared her throat, "Alcohol makes me deathly ill. Please, just water."

The water, though visibly scared, droned on, "River water, mountain water from Mt. Rakkor, we have some refreshing water from the lakes of Demacia, perhaps some glacial water from-"

"Water. Just. Water." Riven's eyes narrowed, sending him scurrying away.

Irelia tittered, "You are terrible, you know that?"

Riven instantly became downcast, mumbling to herself, "I…I'm not very good with people and…"

Irelia leaned in, patting Riven's hand gently, "Why is that? Are you agoraphobic?"

Riven's flinched her hand away, thinking, 'Because I'm a well-known mass murderer with thousands of people wanting me rightfully dead. Oh and did I mention I left Noxus so I have the entire Noxian army after my blood for the crime of desertion?' She slowly breathed in, clasping her face with her hand, "No, I mean yes. Kind of. It's because…I was different. I didn't get along with people and I was fine with that. Being alone that is. Times were different."

Irelia softly smiled, "Well, now you have me as a comrade. I'll be there to help you out. Even Udyr has taken a liking to you."

Riven drew back. Udyr was one of the last beings she'd assume to befriend others easily. "He has? How do you know?"

Irelia sipped at her cup, "He has told me he wants to kill you."

Riven's face lost all colour. Did Udyr know? When did he find out? Does Irelia know? They are both Ionian after all, perhaps this meeting is an elaborate a trap? Irelia finished her tea, and finished her previous statement, "Don't take it the wrong way. That is the highest honor he can bestow on someone. He wants to kill several people; you and I are included in that list."

Riven's jaw dropped, "He…wants to kill you."

"Yes." Irelia stated flatly.

"And I'm not supposed to take that the wrong way? How don't you find a problem with that?" Riven was clearly confused from Irelia's statement.

Irelia shook her head, pouting her lower lip, "Not at all. It is simply his way. He enjoys fighting."

* * *

><p><em>Riven had to give him credit, her opponent was an arrogant, smarmy, annoying bugger but he was smart. He was provoking her, or at least attempted to. Riven could feel her Summoner still trying to get acclimatized to her skill set. Apparently killing these minions would help him gain a better understanding of her fighting style and psyche. Fair enough, she would have to bid her time. She silently struck minion after minion down while Wukong kept chattering at her with insults. "Hey, what's with the hair? You a granny or somethin'? I bet you are. Betcha got granny titties! Disgustin'!"<em>

_Riven's Summoner was belting out orders to her other team mates. She noted that it had been a few minutes and no one else had died yet. She finally spoke to her Summoner, "How many more of these toys will you need before you can unlock my full potential?"_

_She could hear him mentally whistle, "Another six maybe?"_

_She hissed at him, "No. No maybe. How many."_

_She struck another minion down, her Summoner responded quickly and fearfully, "Seven."_

_Before she could respond, she heard the announcer belt out another death. It was one of her allies' again. Wukong broke out laughing, "Oh man you are getting destroyed! Why even try?"_

_Riven furrowed her brow, she had enough. "Summoner, give me control. I will alert you when you need to step in."_

_Her Summoner did not protest. She reached to the ground and grabbed a pebble. She casually tossed it at Wukong's forehead, to which he blocked easily with his staff. He laughed, "Another rock? Really? You have a sword and you throw a rock!"_

_"Yes." Riven demeanor was dispassionate._

_The monkey cocked his face at her, contorted as if he were in deep thought. "So…why a rock? Eh? Eh?"_

_Riven stared at him not amused. In fact, she was completely disinterested. He chittered, "You think you're good or somethin'? Better than me?"_

_Riven cracked her neck as she swiped at another minion casually. Six left. "I was bred for war. You were bred to juggle."_

_Wukong's entire demeanor dropped, he suddenly turned serious. "Can't have a little fun, can you human? It's just a fight! We don't even perma-die; we come back in two shakes of a monkey's tail!"_

_Riven's expressionless eyes stared at him. "War is not fun. Fighting is not a game. Battle is death. There's no honorable way to kill, no gentle way to destroy. There is nothing good in war, except its ending. And you tell me you fight for fun?" Five left._

_Wukong laughed, "War? Who said anything about war! A fight's a fight! And to be the best, you gotta beat the best!"_

_Riven snorted at him, shaking her head disapprovingly. She shot a thought to her Summoner who assured her that the enemy jungler was in the bottom lane and LeBlanc was still going toe to toe with Talon. Good, four left. Wukong was now infuriated, she could guess as much as he ran straight at her, staff swinging, "Guess you're next on my list! Time to cross off granma boobs!"_

* * *

><p>Riven glared at Irelia, "How… how can you take killing so lightly? There's no honorable way to kill, no gentle way to destroy. There's nothing good in war, except its' ending."<p>

Irelia chuckled in response, further angering Riven. Her firm voice stopped Riven from condemning her, "I know that scholar very well. He is one of my favourites. You neglected to mention 'You cannot simultaneously prevent and prepare for war. So long as there are men, there will be wars.' Nevir, I do not enjoy war."

The waiter came by and dropped off a glass of water on the table. Riven almost scowled at Irelia, "Yet you are willing to fight for stupid reasons. 'Honor.' 'Justice.' The great scholar Alvertos said, `Killing under the cloak of war is nothing but murder.' How can you justify that?"

"Rather simply really, I do not enjoy war but when I am asked to fight I am aware of my actions and I am content with them. I am willing to fight to protect my friends, willing to kill to protect my people, willing to murder to protect myself. If Udyr wishes to kill me, let him try. If he can best me, then so be it. If I have to condemn my beliefs and throw my life away for my comrades, countrymen and friends then I would be more than willing to. We as a people are inherently very selfish. You and I are no exception." A cocky smirk played across Irelia's face, eyeing Riven.

Riven scrunched her lip, she was not liking where Irelia was going with this topic when she finally realized what Irelia had meant. Riven relaxed and spoke candidly, Irelia chimed in unison, "We as a people are inherently selfish. You and I are no exception to this rule. Though it may take a selfless man to be able to sacrifice oneself for the greater good; it takes selfishness to drive it."

Riven chuckled, shaking her head, "That is one teaching of Calouscius that always confused me."

Irelia tittered, "I'm more surprised that you know so much about Ionian wise men and scholars."

Riven took a draught of water, casually replying, "I enjoyed reading their works when I had the time. It was inevitable after all the time I spent-"

She intentionally choked on her water, coughing violently. That was a close one, she almost gave herself away. Irelia frowned and rose from her seat. Riven held a hand up and shook her head, breathing out, "I'm fine, just water. Excuse me."

Irelia sat back down, rolling her eyes, "Be more careful. You do not own a pair of esophagi, don't speak and drink."

Riven shrugged her shoulders, that was too close. She was becoming much too comfortable. She was speaking to an Ionian whom she had inflicted countless amounts of evils upon. She could not let herself get too attached, the truth of her identity will come out sooner or later. It was a true miracle that it has not happened yet, though this did not mean she could not afford to let her guard down again. Suspicion and paranoia let her survive this long in life, and it had not steered her wrong before. She nearly jolted out of her seat when a bird loudly cawed, destroying whatever thought train she may have had. She looked around for the bird to no avail. She didn't trust the bird. A plate being placed in front of her snapped her attention back to the table.

The waiter circled around and placed a plate in front of Irelia, he bowed to the two and let them be. Riven drew back from the plate, it was a simple sandwich with a star shaped object next to it. She had no idea what she had ordered, she now regretted not looking more closely at the menu. Irelia flicked her finger, levitating her utensils and hovered them over her plate of rice and beef. Riven gathered her courage and picked the sandwich up carefully, gently biting into it. Irelia was amused with Riven's caution, "It's not poisoned, relax a bit. Not everyone is out to get you."

Riven nervously smiled at Irelia, oh how she wished that were true. She waited for a minute, her body wasn't sent into spasms so it was safe to eat. She bit deeper into the sandwich, her eyes widened in surprise. It was an amazing sandwich. She looked down at the star shaped object and gently nibbled into it. Her body shuddered. She dropped it back on her plate. Irelia shot her a concerned look, "Nevir? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Riven stammered out, "W-what is this?"

Irelia was clearly confused, "What, the pastry? It's a cream puff. The chef's specialty, it is why this place is called the 'Star café.' Why?"

Riven picked up the rest of the pastry and devoured it, making Irelia burst out in laughter. Riven chewed into the pastry, her cheeks reddening with delight. She finished it and took a draught of water. She let out a sound of satisfaction when she realized Irelia was still laughing, wiping away tears with the back of her hand. Riven sheepishly spoke up, "I…I've never had such food…"

Irelia finished laughing, and replied with her voice still lit, "Never had a pastry? No wonder you've been so dreary."

Noxian Commanders and soldiers were not allowed any sort of culinary delicacies during a war. It would soften them and make them want higher quality sustenance rather than the proper nutrients required for survival. Riven shuffled her feet, she had lost control. Again. Irelia tapped her shoulder to break her out of her reminiscence, "I know you are uncomfortable indoors and with people, I can tell that. I simply thought you would want to have a change of scenery. I'm sorry about the distress this is causing you."

There it is again. Irelia apologized yet again. Her stomach churned at the thought of Irelia apologizing to her. If only she was stronger, maybe then she would be able to drop the façade. She forced a wry grin, "You need to stop apologizing."

Irelia settled back into her seat, "I'm simply trying to make you feel at ease. Your body is currently so tense a wire could snap across it."

One of Riven's hands underneath the table clamped on to her leg in a poor attempt to stop it from the nervous shakes she was suffering from. She spoke up uneasily, "No…Irelia. You have no reason to apologize. Thank you… for everything. I will never be able to repay you."

Irelia brushed her off, "It is nothing to fret over. What are comrades for?"

Riven winced. The pastry lurched in her stomach.

* * *

><p>Wukong made his way through the forest, swinging wildly. He had been made a fool of. He enjoyed a good joke, but not at his expense. He swung from tree to tree, smelling the air. He could sense his master. He dropped down to the grass and run on all four of his feet towards a mountain looming over the horizon. He pumped his arms energetically as he raced there, eventually seeing his master in the distance. He stopped in front of his master, bowing low to the ground. His face was still contorted with anger.<p>

His master stood up, brushing himself off, "Why the anger, student? It was your choice after all."

Wukong grumbled at him, his words inaudible.

The Master cocked his head, "I take it you lost?"

Wukong pounded the ground angrily, "Lost? Lost? She destroyed me!"

His Master stroked his beard thoughtfully as Wukong recounted the last part of their fight.

* * *

><p><em>His Summoner bellowed to him, "Keep her busy a little longer, Nocturne is on his way!"<em>

_Riven slashed into Wukong again and again, blood splurted from his body. This was just insulting. Wukong gnashed his teeth, yelling at his Summoner, "She's mine! Wuju demands it!" Wukong grunted angrily, switching the way he held his staff. Grabbing the very end of his staff he started to spin wildly. Riven dashed away, but not fast enough. She was launched in the air as he continually beat with his blindingly fast spin. He thought he had her now._

_From the corner of his eye he noticed something unsettling, her face was that of concentration rather than pain or fear. His Summoner yelled at him once more, "Rammus counter ambushed Noct! Get out!" Wukong barely listened, he was currently speechless. He had only seen that look in a few champions. The moment she landed energy coursed throughout her body. He could hear her mutter aloud, "I am awakened."_

_Wukong stopped, open eyed and jaw agape as a shadow cast over him. Even his Summoner was stunned. It wouldn't be right to call her sword such a term. That would insinuate it was meant to be handled by man. It was more of an obelisk of darkest obsidian looming over him. A single strike from the flat end catapulted Wukong off of his feet, sending him crashing into the wall. He shook his head clear as he attempted another decoy, she spun her colossal sword with such ease it caught him in mid swing before he could get too far._

_He felt the tip hit his abdomen as he tore away. It was just the tip, he was safe. Or so he thought as he attempted to run away. Better to live and fight another day. He slowed down suddenly, despite his arms still attempting to catapult him forward. Riven had stopped chasing him. He looked down, completely stunned at his predicament: His lower body was still standing, hard as stone, several feet behind him. Riven flicked her sword, throwing the blood off of her blade. "I kept my promise. It is not fun, it is not glorious. You will learn that."_

* * *

><p>Wukong sat on the ground, still infuriated he had been beaten so soundly. His Master knelt down and handed him a small, tied up bag. Wukong sniffed at it, opened it slowly and his eyes lit up. He shoved several peaches into his mouth, relishing in the nourishment. He completely forgot his anger within moments.<p>

His Master shook his head slowly, "I told you not to confront her. I know you wished to quell my anger, but now she has slain my master and wounded my student. No, not just wounded, but shamed him. "

Wukong swallowed the peaches, the juices still running down his lips. "She can channel ki, she leaps around faster than any rabbit, and she swings that sword with one hand! I gotta admit, the human's got game. Can't wait for the next fight, I'll be ready then."

His Master frowned, his aura viciously thundered around him. "Student, you will not be facing her again. I told you not to do so the first time and yet you went ahead. "

Wukong sputtered, wiping his mouth off. Before he could protest his Master silenced him with a raised hand, it was shaking with anger, "You will listen to your master. This is a matter I cannot and will not let lie. She will taste the full strength of Wuju. There is no other choice. My only request of you, my student, is this: if I fail, you will let history denounce the name of Yi."

Wukong bowed his head, remembering her words, "War is not fun, fighting is not a game, and battle is death." He slowly responded, "I swear it, Master Yi."

* * *

><p>The night soon enveloped the land, the Institute's lights started to peter out and turn off save for a select few. One of these lights that remained overlooked the entire Institute and its' landscape. A gnarled hand with pen in hand was making seemingly wild sketches. The light of his lantern burned brightly beside him as he put the finishing touches on the paper. A refined, feminine voice spoke up, "How go the plans, dearest General?"<p>

The man made no sound as he placed his pen down. The sound of a switch clicking on was soon followed by his entire room lighting up. His blood red eyes squinted at the new light. The woman's laughter sounded like thousands of shards of glass raining, "Oh Swain, why abhor the electric light? It is so much more useful than a small canteen of foul smelling oil."

The man being regarded as Swain stood to his feet, grabbing a nearby cane. He shuffled over to a coat hanging off his coat rack. He brushed the collar of it, revealing a purple hued woman who was decorated with various amounts of golden jewelry. She smirked seductively at him, handing him a little black rock. "This is from today's match. It seems your little trained chimp is running free."

Swain shook his head slowly, "Not a chimp. That would mean she was a parlour trick. She is a trained dog unleashed."

The woman shrugged her shoulders, disappearing from view and reappearing behind him. She draped herself over his broad shoulders, "Where is Beatrice, darling? I brought her num nums."

Swain looked to the window, his two red eyes shifting in three pairs of monstrous eyes. They quickly shifted back, "She is overlooking my little soldier. I regret not sending her earlier. The results are…disappointing."

The woman laughed once more, this time it sounded like bells chiming, "Oh dear dear! You are disappointed at your little soldier!"

She tightened her grip on him, her lips barely a breath away from his ear, "Should I take care of that for you?"

Swain shook his head, "No. We cannot risk the rest of the plan due to an unrelated contingency. This is a personal matter and I will take care of it."

The woman reappeared in front of him, "Oh? It's personal? In that case, a little tid bit of information for m'amour. I spoke to her Summoner." She twisted her hand downwards and flipped it back up. A clear stone popped up. "You know what this is."

The General traced his fingers across her cheek to her chin, forcing it upwards. "Well done, LeBlanc. Now go, the good prince needs to make an appearance, hm?"

LeBlanc disappeared into the shadows, whispering "Hail Noxus." The sound of crystals clacking onto the ground was the last heard of her. Swain's face instantly twisted itself to the shape of a monstrous raven. He could see what Beatrice saw. A bird's eye view stared at Riven who made her way back through the forest. Despite the fatigue lining her face, the limpness of her arms dragging her sword, the rust stains on her armor, she had a thin smile on her face. He continued watching for a little longer, his deadpan face now twisting into a monstrous smile.

His face shifted back into its human form, Swain got what he needed. He now knew where Riven had been hiding this entire time. Now, what to do with her. He rolled the two stones in his hand, so many choices, so little time. He will break her.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The waves beat on the lake's shore. Riven had not moved for a few hours now, thoughts racing through her mind. Horrible memories resurged once more, she had been able to supress her guilt for some time now. After what had happened today though, she could not help but fall back into old habits. The old memories flooded, and she saw herself play her role as a puppet. Without emotion without meaning she saw herself jerk to the rhythm of an invisible puppet master.

He was right about her. The sound of metal softly clinking against one another perked her ear. Sitting next to her was Irelia, she patted Riven's shoulder gently. Riven made no response, she wanted her to go away. The cracks were showing, she would have to detach now or else.

"You missed lunch." Irelia pointedly spoke.

Riven remained silent, not even acknowledging her presence. Irelia continued, "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

Irelia smelled the air and looked at Riven with distaste; she reached for Riven's arm. The moment she was touched Riven withdrew, Irelia narrowed her eyes in response, "You are hurt. What happened?"

Riven cast her glance away. Shit, she could smell the blood. She was too lost in her thoughts that she forgot to bandage herself properly. Irelia frowned, "Nevir, what's wrong?"

Me. I am what's wrong. Why are you being so nice to me? Are you that stupid that you don't know who I am? Do you know? Is this an elaborate trap? Are there Ionians hiding in the shadows? What would you do if you knew me? Why me? Riven simply stated, "Go away."

Irelia drew back, surprised. "O…kay? Are you sure?"

Riven's voice hardened. "Go."

Irelia shrugged her shoulders, stood up, and started to walk away. Riven bowed her head to her knees, her hand running along the hilt of her blade. It was best this way; all things had to come to an end. She had her fun, but after what happened today she realized this was best for them.

* * *

><p>Yesterday was when this entire mess started. It had been a week since Riven and Irelia first met at the restaurant. Since then Riven had not attended a League match. Instead she was forced to attend several sessions for the Summoners. These sessions, as they explained it, were meant to help integrate her better into the feelings of summoning and sharing one's soul with another being. These included the attacks of nausea she would have whenever she was teleported and her discordant attitude towards merging minds. They assured her these were common for most new champions, and they urged her to attend to these sessions to help better her on the battlefield.<p>

She had lost most feelings of nausea, but she still felt uncomfortable with the merging of soul and mind. During this week she also gained a bit more courage, meeting with Irelia in the same restaurant a few times more. They would talk about the simplest of topics, philosophies, the weather and even some of the champions. Other times they would just eat in silence, letting Riven wallow in her thoughts. She still felt pangs of guilt for keeping the farce up but they became less notable as she became more lost in her lies.

She walked down the hallways towards the usual café. Her body still shuddered at the sound of every step, but she did her best to ignore it. This time, she knew she was being followed. Again. She felt a crawling sensation down her back. She knew someone was stalking her. She had been able to evade the being for quite some time now. She tensed her lip; it was about time this happened. She glared at the shadows. A figure slinked out of them, then darted towards her, blade pressed against her throat. A deep, angry voice whispered, "Finally."

Riven craned her neck, the blade had drawn a scarlet line across her neck, "Talon. What do you want?"

He hissed at her, "One week! One full week of me tracking and attempting to catch you! Why did you run, Riven? Are you scared?"

She remained quiet, he snorted, "Amazing. The poster child acting like a spoiled brat."

He tugged her closer, his blade pressed harder, "What does Katarina see in someone was worthless as you?"

Riven silence only made Talon's anger climb, "Never the less, I was commanded to bring you in. She wishes to meet with you. You will agree."

The response he received was a simple shake of the head. He laughed, "Really? If I'm not mistaken, you were off to have some tea and crumpets with that Ionian tart. Is-"

Talon was suddenly airborne. He landed harshly on his back, winding him. Riven mounted him and held a blade against his jugular, "You talk too much."

Talon glanced at the blade pressed against him, it was one of his. How did she…

Riven answered his thought for him, "Sleight of hand. Now apologize."

Talon cocked his eyebrow at her, she continued, "You will refer to Irelia as such. Not as Ionian, not as tart, not anything else. Scum like you and I do not deserve to call them anything but their proper names.

He rolled his eyes, "Feh. The point remains, you need to meet with Du Coteau-"

"How does it feel?" Riven questioned bluntly. Talon looked at her confused, she finished her inquiry, "How does it feel, being someone's bitch?"

Anger flared in his eyes, she kept him pressed to the floor, "I will not meet with Du Coteau. I refuse her offer. You have done your job, go back and nestle at her feet. Leave me be."

Talon threw Riven off of him, shoving her to the wall. He aimed his knife at her eye, a mere centimeter away from piercing it, "She was very insistent. You will come."

Riven tapped his groin with the edge of her sword, "I am running late for my appointment. You and I will meet tomorrow."

Talon breathed a pleased sigh, releasing her, "I will tell her thus. When and where?"

Riven shook her head, "No one but you and I are going to meet. It will be at the sparring pits, at twelve hundred hours. If you defeat me, I will do whatever you wish. I will be your thrall. If I win, then you will answer me whatever I may ask no matter what I inquire. Is that understood?"

Talon grinned widely, "A stupid bet. I agree. First act I will make you do is to relive the Noxian Commander's oath."

Riven startled Talon by her response: She laughed. Her eyes slowly met with his, this time there was no remorse in them. No anger, no hatred. It seemed almost like a light of cruelty shined,

"I read your profile. I know who you are, and I know your claim to fame. According to Katarina, you are one of the three greatest blade masters in Noxus, she is included in that list. They fail to mention you and she are nothing but cutthroat thugs. You are right though, it was a stupid bet."

She turned around and left Talon be. As soon as she was sure he had left her knees buckled, forcing her to hold on to the wall for support. She didn't want to be so base and challenge him to a duel, but it was the Noxian way. Arguing rarely ever convinced another Noxian of one's point of view, duels on the other hand were very common. She could feel the gloom knot up her stomach.

Her countrymen finally caught her after all this time… No, that is not the best way to put it. It was as much a miracle that it took them this long to find her as it was for Irelia not to realize who she is. How much longer could she keep the façade up until the cracks started to show? She could barely eat during lunch; her thoughts were too filled with what she needed to do.

* * *

><p>The next day Riven's sandaled feet tapped through the hallways. The directions she was given were ambiguous, she cursed under her breath. She had to stop asking Udyr for directions. Eventually she heard the clamor of weapons striking one another and screams of ecstasy. She followed the sounds until a pair of large mahogany doors stood before her. The noise was loudest here. She pushed them open and had her breath taken away.<p>

The size of the room should not been able to fit in somewhere like the Institute, it had its' own right to be called a town. Hundreds of arenas stretched before her, some were covered while others broadcasted their lush forests, their running rivers, even desert climates. She frowned, so many choices and arenas. She hoped Talon would be able to find her. A dark robed man stood by the entrance, the symbol of the Summoners hung off his chest. She gently tapped his shoulder, "Sir?"

He slightly turned his head towards her, a wispy beard flipped out from the hood, she continued, "I am expecting to spar someone. Is there an arena with a lot of obstacles, ledges, and places one could hide in? I am unfamiliar with this area."

The Summoner scratched his chin, "There are several…I believe an available one would be A 250 subsection lower case b."

Riven's eye twitched for a moment. That was a ridiculous number he named, but it seemed like it would be private enough. She bowed to him, requested she send a purple clothed man her way if he saw him and made her way to the recommended number. The Summoner smirked mischievously the moment she left.

Riven rattled the numbers off the doors and the arenas, she was at A 120 subsection e. This was utterly ridiculous, why did they have so many arenas? Suddenly a column of fire billowed out of one of the many arenas, annihilating the very walls of it. The fires died out just as quickly as they came and were replaced by ice crystals. She could barely make out a bird flapping away from the arena's remnants while some being was encased in the ice. Suddenly having so many arenas made sense to her.

She eventually made her way to the recommended arena. She saw it had a closed roof, making it seem absurdly small. Opening the door made her more confused, there was a ground floor but there were several stories worth of stairs and platforms. Both petit and gargantuan columns littered the arena. The inner space of the room was vastly greater than the outside size. Dimensional bending was her conclusion; that was the only answer for this to make a scrap of sense.

The Summoners must have used powerful magic to shape all of these arenas. A voice interrupted her thoughts, "Guess who's gankin' ya."

A giant arm enveloped her face, she grabbed it and heaved the offending arm over her. The man surprisingly landed on his feet but staggered on his landing, "Ashe, what's wrong with you?"

Riven adopted a fighting stance when the shirtless giant of a man turned to face her. His long flowing onyx hair barely was contained in a horned helmet, a giant sword hung off his broad back. He cocked his head at Riven, eventually putting two and two together, "Hey…you're not Ashe."

Riven relaxed her composure, "No. I'm not."

He leaned forward, scratching his goatee, "You might as well be her sister though. That's incredibly creepy. Sorry, miss…"

Riven bowed her head towards him, "I do not give my name out unless I know to whom I'm speaking to."

The man drew back, his face reddening, "You dare talk to the great barbarian King Tryndamere in such a manner?"

What an idiot. He gave his name out without realizing it. Riven nodded, "I do."

Tryndamere drew his two handed claymore from his back, he swung it about him with ease. Riven couldn't help but start chuckling at him, he furrowed his brow and his nostrils flared, "What's so funny?"

Riven pointed at his sword, "It's just…so small. Your sword I mean."

Tryndamere stopped, the redness gone. He hung his head, his shoulders shivered, "You… think my sword is small…?"

Riven suddenly felt like she had insulted him. Her sword when reformed was much larger than his. She was only stating fact from her own point of view. She almost felt like patting his shoulder to console him. "Well, yes. It kind of is, it's not that sm-"

Tryndamere rushed forward, picking her up in a bear hug, "Thank you! No one's ever said that to me!"

The breath from Riven's lungs quickly escaped, she started wheezing for air as he continued, "Everyone always says stop overcompensating, you're a king now. Why do you carry such an unwieldy sword? Get something practical! But you, you! Thank you! Anything you want, just ask!"

Riven gasped out, "A-a-airrrr.'

Tryndamere set her down and wiped away a big dewy tear, "You dun get it, I can keep my sword! Ashe was going on this one time about how it's too big, it needs to look regal, it hits guests in the face, it needs to be more décor oriented, put a shirt on more often it's cold outside, and I tell her ,'woman! I am a barbarian king, not a namby pamby! If I want to go bare chested I will! If I think my sword is fine then it is, I don't need a toothpick!' She goes on and on, nags and nags…"

He droned on while Riven became impatient. She glanced around when she noticed a shadow from the corner of her eye. She interrupted Tryndamere in mid rant, "Tell me, are we allowed to fight one another outside the arena?"

The barbarian king raised an eyebrow, "Well, it's rude, but yes. Why?"

Riven took a step to the left as a purple shadow tore past her, through the open door and into the arena. Where she once stood a long abrasion was torn into the earth. She stepped towards the door, "We'll discuss this…later, King." She was very thankful for Talon's timely interference. At least she knew he had some mercy in him, or else he would have let her continue to listen to such inane rambling.

She stepped into the arena, closing the door behind her. The sound of a click assured her it was locked. Reading up on the arenas the night she knew she was in no real danger. You could not die in the arenas. There were enough defensive and healing wards in place that if anyone were at the brink of death they would be saved. It was a little fuzzy on the details as to how, but if all goes according to plan then that shouldn't matter to her. A hollow voice called out, "You chose a field that suits my tastes? Why is that?"

Riven looked around, the darkened corners stretched onwards as the little light source flickered. "When I defeat you, I want it to be absolute."

A hollow laughter rang out in the arena. Riven twisted her body out of the way of a flying dagger. It stuck itself in the wall near her. "You can't catch me here. Not that I mind, but if you wanted to serve us so much you could have simply said yes."

Another knife darted out, scratching her bicep. Her arm went limp; a paralyzing poison was coated in the knife. She muttered angrily to herself. She was definitely out of practice. If an assassin could beat her, then she deserved to lose her humanity again. Three circular blades whizzed out, she sliced them in mid-flight. Another knife flew out, Riven dodged it again. And again. And again. Riven kept dodging and blocking the onslaught, the entire ground around her and several columns became filled with knives. Her arm still hung limp while her good hand gripped her sword tighter. She had to be patient, her chance would come.

Suddenly, just as quickly as it started, the onslaught stopped. He had run out of knives to throw. A shadow darted towards her, she twisted out of the way as Talon struck the stone column near her, sparks erupting from the metal of his blade. Riven swung wildly to where Talon was as he nimbly leapt away. The column slid downwards in an angle, her sword had cleaved through it with ease. Unfortunately he had disappeared once more. Riven focused her sight, she could see the thinnest of wires attached to a knife, then another wire. And then another. Her eyes widened, over fifty knives rushed at her all at once. There was no way she was stopping all of them.

His leap had given him a chance to collect all the wires in one hand, he was ready. Talon pulled at the wires, his ultimate assassination technique let him control his blades with the smallest amount of effort. The ability to control them came from the micro wires specially designed by his original master, Katarina's father. Instead of the sickening sound of dozens of blade tearing through flesh, he heard a dull thump. Then he was off his feet and soaring. He slammed harshly on the ground, the wires still gripped tightly in his hand. Before he could react a strong kick to the face knocked him out.

He awoke moments later, tied to a column with his own wires. He looked around and saw almost every single one of his knives wrapped around Riven's sword. How could she block so many? This was answered as Riven stepped into view. Three knives were embedded in her left shoulder and an additional two were embedded in her already wounded arm, the blood flowed freely from the wounds. He smiled at the sight of the bloodied soldier. "Hmph, letting your wounded side take the brunt of what you couldn't dodge. You win. I suppose…" He bit his tongue, "you are skilled."

Riven strode towards him, forcing him to look her in the eyes, "I was efficient. Now, why does Du Coteau want me?"

Talon became silent, looking away from her. Riven stood there for a few minutes. She became aggravated, "You gave your word. Start talking."

Talon shrugged his shoulders, "Or else what?"

Riven picked up one of his knives and jabbed it in his shoulder, hot blood spurted out, "Talk."

Talon was still silent despite the wound. Riven stabbed his other shoulder, twisting the knife in deeper, forcing blood to billow forth, she commanded once more, "Talk."

Talon's shoulders seemed to quake, but he refused to speak. She flipped his knife about, than promptly stabbed his thigh. The blood bathed her hand and forearm. Her voice became icy, "Talk."

He burst out laughing, almost maniacally. She drew back in shock as he calmed down. It was strange seeing a man such as this to be able to laugh. "She was right. You are still a Noxian."

Riven hissed at him, lifting his head up and pressed the knife against his throat, "No. I'm not."

Talon craned his neck closer to the knife, "Look at how you're acting! I thought you had gone insane when you started associating with that Ionian but look at you! An amazing feat of drama, you led me to believe you were barmy!"

Riven's hand started to tremble at her realization. Talon continued,

"Here I am, a hostage: tied up, bound and helpless. I was giving you the silent treatment and you lost your patience. Like a good Noxian, you wanted answers. How would you get an answer? Attempt torture! Your cuts are purposefully missing the arteries so you're maximizing the pain but minimizing the chance of death! Your craftsmanship and your nature precedes you, Riven the Butcher."

She dropped the knife, shaking her head, "Nnh…I just…I needed to know what…"

Talon's mirth quickly dissipated,

"To know what? What Katarina wanted? You served with her in the war, you saved her life, and you question why she wishes to meet you? If you are so dense, then fine. She wants you to join her, an old Noxian comrade in arms. She simply wanted to discuss why you should come back and how much she needs your expertise. You see her father, General Du Coteau, is dead."

Riven had beads of nervous sweat drip down her arms, staring at the bloodied knife in hand. He continued,

"We have suspicions as to who and why, but it is three, maybe four, against many. She seemed to think you are worth the weight of an entire army. You defeated me in my own environment, no small task in of itself, and with a broken blade. You showed tactical knowledge, you show cruel efficiency, and you showed the Noxian spirit."

Riven's hands shook violently, she had slipped up. This time though, the evidence was not ignorable. The man bleeding in front of her was all she needed to show she had not changed in the slightest bit. Talon writhed in his bonds, "For once, I'm pleased to be disappointed. Now then, release me and let us go meet with Du Coteau."

She shook her head, Talon's demeanor shifted, "You are a Noxian. Stop lying to yourself."

Riven stuttered, "N-no…I'm…I…I can't. I have to m-meet with Irelia…"

Talon chuckled, "Why do you meet with her anyways? Perhaps it's an elaborate plan of yours? Hammering the last nail in the Ionian coffin?"

Riven looked away, she was becoming a mess. Talon's venomous tone forced her to look at him once more, "Or maybe you're looking for redemption from her? Someone to pat your hand and go, 'there there. It's alright. I forgive you.' And who better than the pure, sweet Ionian that you wronged so much?"

He stared at Riven as the tremors that plagued her suddenly afflicted her legs. He twisted in the wire, trying to free himself, "You have yet to make your decision? Then answer me this, how is it that she hasn't killed you yet, or at least tried?"

Riven bowed her head, her body was convulsing, "I…she…she doesn't know who I am…"

The room became dead quiet. Talon muttered, "And how is that possible?"

Riven spoke up, her voice staggering in tone, "I…I lied to her…I told her I was Nevir from a fishing village near Zaun…My appearance is different from back then so that helped…"

Talon's eyes widened, his jaw dropped. Then he burst out laughing once more, "You should have been a comedian! Nevir? Really? Then she's either retarded or…"

His brow furrowed, a wicked smile spread across his face, "She's known this entire time. Just waiting for the perfect moment, gathering your trust, bidding her time to strike."

The tremors stopped in Riven, she roared at him, "No! Not her!"

Talon's smile did not disappear, "Oh? How much do you know of her?"

Riven's self-righteousness did not dissipate, "I know she is a capable warrior, I know she where she grew up, and I know she is a good person. A better person than I ever could be. I may have lied to her, but she has had no reason to lie to me. She has honor."

Talon's sickening chuckle made her shiver once more, "Honor? Good? Are we talking about the same person? Have you asked her how Katarina got her infamous facial scar? I'll give you a hint, your lovely Ionian laughed as she carved it into her. She despises Noxians, especially those involved in the war."

Riven gripped her arms, "That's because that is Du Coteau. She relished in the killing. I-"

"You saw it as business. Systematic slaughter. Do you know you still hold the record for the most killed in a single war? You beat the old record of High General Barom Darkwill himself. Do you think she doesn't hold you accountable? Maybe she is stupid and doesn't. What boggles me most is your lust and drive for forgiveness. It is blinding you to the obvious. Tell me, after all your time in exile, are you any closer to your goal? Are the lies helping?" Talon's challenge to Riven threw her back into her shakes.

Riven did not know how to answer him. She knew all of this of course, but being confronted by the facts was terribly unsettling. She glared at him, then promptly turned and knocked on the door. The sound of the locks clicking let her know it unlocked itself. She pushed it open and walked out of the arena. Talon was left all alone, sighing to himself, "She could have at least untied me."

The sound of the door closing and locking once more was heard, Talon looked up with a smug grin, "Changed your mind?"

A look of confusion crossed his face as a Summoner walked towards him. "Weren't you by the entrance?"

The robed man flipped his hood back. A pair of goggles with several lenses decorated his face. They twisted and turned as they focused on Talon, he strode forward and grabbed Talon's jaw, "Tell me everything."

* * *

><p>Riven didn't even care about the time, she made her way outside as quickly as possible. She needed to rethink everything. She needed to be alone. What she did to Talon, what he said…She needed to rethink things.<p>

Riven cast her glance away. Shit, she could smell the blood. She was too preoccupied feeling sorry for herself that she forgot to bandage herself properly. Irelia frowned, "Nevir, what's wrong?"

Riven's voice hardened. "Go."

Irelia shrugged her shoulders, stood up, and started to walk away. Riven bowed her head to her knees, her hand running along the hilt of her blade. It was best this way; all things had to come to an end. She had her fun, but after what happened today she realized this was best for them.

Riven's sword whined with energy for a moment. Irelia stopped in her tracks, turned back around and faced Riven. "…No."

Riven looked at Irelia who was making her way back. Irelia shook her head, "No, you are not wallowing in your own despair. I will not allow that."

Riven laughed, "Despair? I am simply not in the mood to speak."

Irelia knelt down, grabbing Riven's shoulders, "Nevir, what is wrong? You cannot let whatever concerns you consume you. You are really hurt by something and you are letting it fester. You need to calm down. You were not brought in this world to-"

"Brought in this world… Really? That's what you say?" Riven burst out laughing, twin tears streamed down her cheeks. "Do you think they care? Can you tell me what they were thinking when they brought me into this world? I sure can't! I never met my progenitors!"

Irelia was startled as Riven leapt to her feet, she continued with her voice rising, "I never knew them! I never knew anyone else! I was raised by some faceless people and forced to grow on my own! Do this, do that! Jump higher, crawl slower! You, you had people! You had a father, a mother, a brother! You had people to care for you! I had and am nothing!"

Irelia clicked her tongue in an aggravated manner, Riven continued, "Oh don't you pull that on me, you were raised by caring people. You have a reason to fight no matter what you do. Me? I did what I thought I needed to do, than I found this!" Riven swung her broken sword to emphasize her point, "This became my everything! And I don't even know what it means!"

Riven threw her sword with all her might, cleaving a helpless tree. Riven's entire body was quaking. "I…I don't even know why I'm here anymore. I thought I could become stronger but…look at my hands…shaking like a child…hah…"

Irelia was quiet for a few moments and she slowly responded, "…I never knew fishing was so harsh."

Riven turned to her, her shakes were gone and were replaced by a dumb founded look on her face. She burst out laughing, genuinely this time. Irelia sighed a breath of relief, "I'm not sure why you are feeling this way…but it is obviously effecting you. I will leave you be, but I want to get something out in the air first."

Irelia walked over and prodded her finger on Riven's stomach. "Do you feel this?"

Riven nodded, Irelia shifted her hand over to Riven's forehead, slowly stroking it, "And this?"

Riven didn't like where this was going, Irelia moved her hand to the middle of Riven's chest, "And this?"

Riven drew back, "Uh…Irelia…what are you doing?"

Irelia smirked, "Obviously I'm trying to seduce you."

Riven looked at Irelia with a confused look. They stared at each other for a few moments when they both exploded in laughter. Irelia wiped at her cheek,

"Nevir, what I'm doing is pointing out the obvious. You have a heartbeat, your face has rosy warmth, and your belly has a fire within. These are things your parents gave to you and nothing can take it till the day you die. Until then? It is up to you how you live your life. You are human. You have a right to live because you were given that right by two people whether you knew them or not. Never forget that."

Riven looked away, "And…what if…what if I've sinned?"

Irelia kicked at the ground, a rock flew into the lake, "We have all sinned. Do you know Katarina Du Coteau?"

Riven shrugged her shoulders, "I…may have heard of her."

Irelia sat on the ground, patting the spot to her left. Irelia's sword rested on her right, Riven sat down and Irelia began the tale,

"When I was…temporarily disabled by the necromancer, Soraka attempted to save me. I've known her since I could remember. She was a friend of the family. On the battlefield she was at my side, trying to save me when Katarina attempted to strike her down. The same moment she closed in for the kill, I came back to life. I saw Soraka about to be slain, so I pinned Katarina to the ground with these blades here." She softly stroked her blades. She continued,

"I had work to do and couldn't focus on Katarina. I found a nearby Noxian blade and stabbed it through her shoulder, keeping her pinned. She could not move nor could she remove it despite her attempts. She watched me kill three hundred Noxians, she watched me bathe in the gore… smiling the entire time. Her remaining comrades left her to die at my hands thus I turned my attention back to her. Soraka tried to stop me, I shoved her away. I wanted to make the Noxian suffer; suffer as much as I did."

Riven's body tensed. Irelia's voice did not falter,

"I tore the blade out, she screamed in agony. I forced her to her feet and I started to viciously pummel her. She didn't stand a chance. There was no honor. There was no glory. This was savagery. She didn't beg, not yet. I pinned her to the ground and took one of her own knives from her belt. I asked her to scream for me, I was laughing. Slice, right down the face. Again. And again. And again. She screamed for me to kill her. Do you know what stopped me after I incised the same wound twenty times?"

Riven shook her head, Irelia chuckled as she finished,

"Not Soraka. Not a soldier, not a comrade and not even a Noxian. I had stopped myself. I am told I was paralyzed when I regained my senses from the horror I committed. I wanted her dead at the cost of my humanity. Ever since that day, she has been terrified of me despite how she hides it. And I, terrified of her. For bringing out the worst in me, and for her having the potential to do so again. And the worst part? What I feel for her, is not a millionth as to what I still feel for Singed and Warwick."

Riven looked at Irelia, completely boggled by what she had just been told. Irelia sighed, leaning back, "The thing is, I know I was wrong. I almost gave up my humanity back then, and for what? I am here for many reasons, these include facing that what I fear most. With strength comes the temptation to misuse it, never forget that. Nevir, what do you think the point of having strength is?"

Riven sat and thought, slowly responding, "Having strength means being able to rule over all because it is your right."

Irelia frowned, "Truly? Is that what you believe, or what you think?"

Riven went silent. She wasn't sure. She looked at Irelia, "I…I don't know. What is the point of having strength?"

Irelia shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

Riven frowned as Irelia tapped her shoulder,

"I don't know for you. I know my reasons, but your reasons…that is something you have to find for yourself. If I told you what to fight for, would you accept it? Should you? You need to find what you want to fight for. It is an old question my father used to ask me. 'What is the point of strength?' He used to say, 'For some it is to build strong families. For others, it is to make works of art. There are many reasons and everyone needs a reason to not only have strength, but a purpose to use it for. What purpose is this?' Only you can answer that.' It was one of his many lessons."

Riven shuffled her knees to her chest. Irelia got up, and was about to walk away when Riven called out to her, "Wait Irelia."

She turned and faced Riven, who got to her feet. Riven breathed sharply in, "One thing…the only thing I know about my... my mother is…this is so stupid…is this…"

Riven started softly humming the song in surprisingly perfect tone. It was a brief song, and a tender smiled was spread across Riven's face when she finished, "It's my first memory and my only memory of her. It was a lullaby. It's called, 'Sunlit Child.'"

Irelia bowed her head towards Riven, "I'm sure wherever she is, she is proud of you. You are stronger than you think. You simply need to know what to do with that strength, and remember why you came here in the first place."

Irelia left Riven alone. Riven rubbed her face, she was already exhausted from the emotional drain she had put herself through today. She hoped things wouldn't get worse. Her ears suddenly rang, "HELLO? IS THIS RIVEN?"

She bit her lip, she hated when Summoners attempted to contact her, "Yes…this is Riven. What do you want?"

The Summoner continued, "Well, there's a dispute. We try and have two non-allied state champions per team in these sorts of disputes. It is a simple claim, one insulted another. Something about one's mother, and then things deteriorated from there into an all-out brawl. In order to avoid punishment they opted for a League match to decide who should be punished."

"Yes? And how does this pertain to me?" Riven did not like where this was going.

The Summoner fell quiet for a moment, "You were specifically requested. It is between some Noxians, Zaunites and Ionians. You have been selected to be a part of the Noxian and Zaunite team as a neutral champion."

Riven clenched her fist. The Summoner's voice became tense, "Your team will be Warwick, Singed, Morgana and Sion. You will be facing Karma, Alistair, Udyr, Akali and Ashe. You will have tonight and tomorrow morning to prepare for the match."

She could feel the Summoner tug away from her mind. She cursed under her breath. What cruel joke is this? She could almost taste the conspiracy involved in this. She gripped her blade; she would have to face this with her head held high. A lot of adversity was on the field tomorrow, but no matter. Whether Irelia knew who she was or not didn't matter at this point, what mattered was why Riven came to the League in the first place. Irelia had reminded her of that, and she would not lose sight so easily again.

The Summoner stepped away from his crystal ball, he spoke up cautiously, "Does this please you, General?"

The sound of a raven cawing was his response, the Summoner bowed in the direction of the sound, "Hail Noxus."

(The lullaby, I can't post it, I did write one but you'd have to ask for it in a pm)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A blade whistled, cutting through the air. Riven's practiced steps showed a pattern as she slowly increased her speed. The blade seemed to sing as she reached her full speed, the green runes of the blade trailing behind in a faint light. She kept up this tough regiment for a full half hour. She stopped, out of breath. She used to be able to perform her usual warm ups for a full hour when she was a commander. She was definitely out of practice. Her muscles tensed from fatigue, she would not let such a thing stop her. She had to be both strong in mind and spirit if she wanted to win this fight…she did want to win after all, right?

The Noxian and Zaunite Summoners were in the same room, talking with one another. The tapping of a cane stopped their chattering. One of them looked up, "Greetings General. We are almost ready."

A raven cawed and was quickly silenced by a soft pat to her head. "Almost?"

The Summoner nodded, "Yes, just a few variables and-"

A single tap of the cane silenced the Summoner. "Variables. I do not like that word, not the way you phrased it. Have them attended to. Now, has permission for my viewing been appropriated?"

The Summoner bowed to him, "Of course General Swain. We must make some final preparations for the summoning and then the match will begin."

Swain nodded as he tapped his way to a side of the room, sitting on a luxuriously padded chair. The match would be in an hour or so. He closed his eyes, letting ideas and plans race through his mind. From beneath his scarf, which covered his mouth, a small smile emerged.

"RIVEN? ARE YOU PREPARED?" The voice boomed in her head. She swore they took pleasure in their yelling. It's not as if she could not hear a voice inside her mind, why be so loud about it otherwise?

"Yes."

Riven could feel her arms start to warm and to tingle. She was used to the feeling now, the warmth spread to the rest of her body rapidly. Having gone through multiple sessions with the Summoners, the strain was much easier on her. A blue light surrounded her, and within moments she was torn through time and space.

* * *

><p>Instead of appearing in the Fields of Justice arena, she appeared in a grey room. Several chairs rested against the walls while a crystal ball was situated in the middle of the room. Riven looked around, this is odd. This was only her second match, but she knew this was definitely not an arena.<p>

She heard the hum of magic from behind her, followed quickly by a roar. Sshe was knocked down from behind, a clawed hand grabbed her shoulder and twisted her head to face a snarling Warwick. "You!"

She had prepared for this. She shifted her hand to one side, ready to strike when the hum of magic was heard once more, and a new voice was heard. It was a deep, cold voice, "Master, let her up. It is rude to attack one's own comrades."

Singed. She bit her tongue, a plethora of insults sprung to mind that would make a devil blush. Warwick growled at her one last time, than released her. She glared at Singed; he was a lot more decrepit than she remembered. The years of his chemistry practice took a huge toll on him, as seen by the amount of bandages nearly mummifying his body, and the apparent lack of hair. He had a large bottle strapped on his back and his only visible weapon was the tower shield wrapped on his left arm, as well as various pouches which littered his belt.

He scratched his jaw, "Hm…you look different. Did you do something with your hair?"

No. Calm down. Relax. Ignore him. The hum of magic was heard once more, it was quickly followed by blusterous laughter. "This is Riven the Butcher? More like Riven the Pipsqueak!"

Singed rolled his eyes, "Ever the originator of wit, Sion."

Sion lumbered forward, his body's frame towered over Riven. She could easily count how many of her it would take to make up his body's width: It was three and a half. The sickly green skin and the rotting flesh falling off his skull should have repulsed her, but she had known other undead Noxian soldiers and commanders. This was perhaps the most successful example of reanimation she had seen.

He flipped his oversized axe from hand to hand. He made his way over to her, looking her up and down, "So, this squirt was who I was competing against?"

Competing? Sion's toothy smile was followed by a gust of foul breath, "I almost got your record of kills against the Demacians. What a sad day when my streak was stopped. I was almost a killionaire!"

Singed chuckled, "I do not think she wishes to hear about your stories of slaughter. She has more than enough under her belt, no?"

His voice alone made Riven's blood boil. Very little was holding her back from attempting to gut him, Sion could read the murderous intentions in her eyes, "Save that for the Ionian pigs, eh? We gotta stick em and roast em. Are y'catchin' my drift? Yeah you are."

Another hum was heard, this time no voice followed. Instead a malicious aura filled the room; it sent chills down Riven's spine. Whatever had come, it was not human. Not even the shadow monster Nocturne made her feel this disconcerted, after all, darkness was something she had faced every day during her travels. Riven turned to face the presence, completely dumbfounded by what she saw.

She had briefly read about her: Morgana, the fallen angel. Reportedly she was an incredibly powerful, incredibly dangerous and incredibly vengeful woman to both team mate and foe alike. She was considered one of the hardest champions to summon due to her wrathful nature. A pair of tattered, leathery wings stretched from Morgana's back, her purpled skin a clear sign of the corruption that lay in her veins. She turned and faced Riven, glared at her for a moment, then made her way to one of the many chairs. Despite her ragged appearance, she managed to hold an air of regality about her.

Singed broke the silence, "Now that the entire gang is here, it is time for our pre-match commentary."

Our what? A feminine voice spoke from the crystal ball,

"Welcome, champions of the League. Today's match will be in the Summoner's Rift field. I will be your announcer, Illya. Please adhere to the rules, fight fair, and the best of luck to both teams. And please remember, if you hear my voice during the match it most likely can only be heard by you or by those who I am referring to. I am a neutral party and I will not favor either side with the provision of tactical information. With that said, on with the show."

The announcer's voice suddenly boomed in volume, "This match is a grudge match between Sion and Udyr as most of you viewers know! It was almost a week ago when the incident occurred: Sion confronted Udyr in Singed's on location bar in the Institute, and an argument broke out. Combined they caused damages costing over a hundred thousand in gold coinage. Neither of these champions could pay such a hefty fine for the damages, hence why they settled for a live match, broadcasted across all over Valoran!"

Swain muttered to himself, "It was easy enough to goad Sion. The idiot."

Riven turned pale, broadcasted all over Valoran? What exactly did that mean? Her question was answered promptly,

"This means from the Eastern most Ionian village to the western most Demacian dwelling are watching this match! That means anyone with access to the Institute's trademarked CrystalVisionTM can watch this event! Every major city and tribe were donated a free flat panel fifty feet by forty feet Institute brand CV screen!"

Oh. That explained that. Fuck.

"We are told that over seventy thousand Noxians are watching this match! They cheer for the mighty Sion who is considered the most powerful brute of the Noxian army! We are told over fifty thousand Ionians eagerly applaud their famous martial arts champion, who has been quoted to be, 'ready to claim the heavens themselves!' This is a match that has been awaited for many years! Brute strength against brute skill! Who will win? And with us for this match are some very special guests on both sides! But first, our newest inductee…"

Oh no. No, no no no. Riven turned even paler, causing Morgana to raise an eyebrow. Riven looked at Singed, his eyes gleamed with sick pleasure. He knew. He knew this was coming. Riven gripped her sword,

"Everyone, please welcome Riven! The Butcher of Noxus!"

Looking at the crystal ball, Riven could see she was staring at herself as her image appeared upon its' surface. She could see the look of utter shock glazed on her face.

"She has only been in one match prior, a mere introductory match to help her ease into the League. This is her first official match! We were told that she was recently reaccepted by Noxus despite her many years of absence! She was most prolific during the Ionian war and gained her title when she…"

Butcher. The announcer's words were drowned out by Riven's thoughts. There was that word again. This was wrong. She had specified she was not with the Noxus anymore. She was told she was to be a neutral Champion. Accepted back into Noxus? What is going on? What was the announcer talking about?

Swain spun his cane from hand to hand. As he spoke Singed echoed his words, "If only you made the time to do some paperwork, hm? Bureaucracy can be such a pain sometimes. Some ideas can be… easily misconstrued and manipulated with the proper forms."

Riven spun on Singed, anger clearly flared. Singed wagged his finger at her, "Tsk tsk, save that for the field, Butcher. Do not forget, you will be penalized for harming teammates."

The announcer cut through any response Riven wished to make,

"...and that is what Warwick and Singed have been up to recently! Also with the Noxians is a fan favourite, Morgana! The Fallen Angel! She rarely makes an appearance these days, only coming for the most monumental matches or to fight against her lovely sister! Her power has grown exponentially, and as we all know even our Summoners are having some trouble controlling her! Tell us Morgana, what brings you to a match such as this?"

Morgana refused to move from the chair, black tendrils crept along the floor, "I am here because I was asked to. It was a strange request, but it sounded amusing to say the least."

Swain nodded, this was going exactly as planned.

"Sion, last but not least, what are your thoughts on this upcoming match?"

Sion expanded his chest, slapping his axe onto his shoulder, "I'm gunna crush the puny Ionian! He's got what I like to call little girly muscles, not meant for heavy lifting! I always did suggest he open a nice little tea shop! Haw!"

Sion flexed his muscles to emphasize his point, "He wanted the bull, now he's gunna get the gun show!"

A slight groan escaped from Singed's mouth, muttering inaudibly. Morgana did not move from her seat, she looked bored of the entire affair. The voice spoke up once more,

"So let's see who's on the Ionian side! Most of the team declined for comment, except for surprisingly the fair lady Karma and the fan favourite! You know him, you love him, and here he is! Udyr, the Animal Spirit!"

Riven could see Udyr on the crystal ball, she expected him to be seething with anger. Instead, he had his arms crossed and a calm demeanor.

The announcer excitedly questioned him,

"So how long have you wanted to fight Sion? We know he has been aiming for you ever since your victory during the infamous Ionia vs Noxus rematch. He has stated that you made Noxus look foolish, and ever since then wanted to show the true strength of a Noxian. He has challenged you several times, and you refused each time. Why did you accept now? Were you forced into this fight?"

"No." Udyr's voice was eerily calm. "At first we were coaxed to participate, and we were going to disregard the match completely. Then we saw the champions listed for their team."

The announcer sounded confused, "Meaning…?"

"Meaning we refused and still refuse to fight a carcass. However, we will see her on the fields. That is why we are here."

Warwick burst out with hyena pitched laughter, "This is going to be great! Two birds, one wolf!"

Sion was visibly shaking with anger, "I'm gunna kill him. Then I'm gunna suck his bone marrow, then I'm gunna kill him again. Then…suck…his bone marrow."

Riven grasped her sword, breathing slowly in and out. She had to keep control, she swore to herself she would. She closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing. In. Out. In. Out. These theatrics were meant to throw her off, but off of what? Or maybe they were meant to show her something? What was she missing?

"And we are surprised to see the good lady Karma here with us! Tell us, why are you here today?"

A soft voice replied. No, soft was not the right word. It was soft and elegant but at the same firm and imperious, "When I learned of the champions that were to be organized for this match, I simply asked Udyr if I may be a part of this match. I need some perspective."

The announcer stopped for a moment, and then started back up, "Ah yes! Riven led the attack on your village, an attack concluded by Singed and Warwick's siege weaponry! We know of your opinion on those two individuals, but do you harbor any hatred towards her?"

"We shall see." Karma's statement was simple yet carried the weight of a thousand words.

Riven opened her eyes, clutching her sword with all her might. No, no more hesitation. She was here to face those she wronged, to face her old comrades. She didn't care what caused all of this, but she finally came to a realization. "Summoner Nechako?"

"Yes, Riven?"

Riven cracked her fingers on her leg, "When were the champion listings released? And why was I not informed I was a part of them?"

"The listings were released three days ago. You were informed yesterday for your participation today."

Riven shook her head,

"Isn't it League law that I am informed the moment I am put on the champion listing to be told of such and at the time the listing is released? In the simple case I do not wish to participate or if I have plans? And if I remember correctly, Irelia was meant to participate in a match but canceled it at the very last moment because of circumstances beyond her control. The way Udyr and Karma spoke, it seemed like I was an already confirmed pick whether I chose to participate today or not.

Her Summoner responded slowly, "I…suppose. Your point being?"

"My point being is that this in turn would mean the champion listing was either very small as to assure there would be no large backlog of champions and to assure my participation, or that only the five of us here were the only confirmed. I let this slip by the first match because I thought that was how things were, but I just realized Udyr found me at an incredibly specific time. It was as if he knew when I would be summoned."

Nechako furrowed his brow. He was unsure how to reply while Swain almost seemed to take delight in this. Riven continued her accusation,

"Speaking of which, is it not strange that my chosen Summoner, who knows I am an isolationist, would not regal me with important news such as participating in a match against the Ionians? I was told I was chosen due to my neutral status, lo and behold not only am I called a Noxian but I am on a team with a prolific Noxian warrior, two former comrades and a fallen angel who resides in Noxus. How should I read all of this?"

Her Summoner fell quiet. He cast a gaze at Swain who remained silent. Riven concluded, "Your silence says it all. Thank you for not lying any more, it would have dug your grave deeper. After this match, we will have words."

* * *

><p>Nechako turned and faced Swain, he was clearly nervous. He felt like he had failed, and was about to try and defend himself when the General raised his hand, "You worry too much. If she managed to figure all of that out, then give her another minute or three to realize what it means."<p>

"…But she does know. She knows she was set-up." Nechako was clearly confused.

Swain's chuckle made every Summoner in the room cringe in terror, "I would have discarded her myself if she didn't realize the obvious. No, there are a few more subtleties here. She is still, however, being too emotional in her reasoning, missing the obvious. I will give her three minutes to realize what she has stumbled upon before rendering my first of many verdicts."

* * *

><p>The voice finally concluded the preamble, "Now then loyal viewers. Your champions will be transported to the Fields of Justice in a minute and twenty seconds. And as usual, they will be given a minute and a half for preparations. Let's get on with the match, Sion versus Udyr, the grudge match! Who will win: the over powering Noxian and Zaunite alliance, or the ever resilient Ionian spirit?"<p>

Singed tapped a beaker around from hand to hand, blue light surrounding each member of the team. Riven cricked her neck, she needed to focus. Just focus. Warwick clicked his claws together, "It's been awhile since I've tasted Ionian. Never feels proper without a bit of sauce and rice."

Odd, Warwick seems more lucid than when they had met a few weeks ago. Maybe it is from the influence of the Summoner? Morgana rose from her chair and made her way towards Riven. She placed one finger underneath Riven's chin, causing her body to convulse from the raw power exuding from the angel's body, "I hate losing. Do not disappoint me too much, human."

* * *

><p>Morgana was the first to disappear. Riven and the others followed suit shortly after. This was a bit more familiar; she recognized the Summoner's Rift field. It was where she had her first match. She turned to the shopkeeper, an ugly pig man wearing a plain blue robe. Her responsibility was the top pathway, just like in her match against Wukong.<p>

Her Summoner asked her to buy a pair of boots and a couple of healing potions. She tapped the icon carved in a stone and instantly felt her legs become less sluggish. Almost every "item" she "bought" was simply to let her Summoner access more of her innate abilities. Some of the items actually pushed beyond and excelled the innate skills of champions, but they tended to be worth an absurd amount of gold. The gold came from an imaginary coinage their Summoner would receive each time they killed a champion or one of the automaton soldier minions each team had. The same went for any other champion and their Summoner. It also helped the Summoners specialize what areas they wished to focus with their champions, which of their innate skills they wished to exemplify. The only actual physical items that she had to carry were sight and vision runes as well as any consumable potion. The glass clinked together as she strapped the health potions on her belt. She felt a clawed hand grab her shoulder, squeezing it tightly, "I will be watching you."

Warwick turned and marched towards the wooded area. They called it the jungle despite it not having any typical jungle animal or jungle forestry. It was strange slang, almost as strange as the term ganking. She refused to call it such. It is an ambush or a surprise attack. A sneak attack maybe at most. While she jogged to the upper path she wondered whom she was to face. A quick thought was shot to her Summoner, he promptly responded, "Akali will be top, Udyr will be jungling, he is most proficient there, Karma is to take mid and then Alistair and Ashe will take the bottom."

Akali. Riven clicked her tongue, she had read about her: a fierce ninja woman and a member of the triad ninja group, the Kinkou. She was meant to be the executioner of the three, it is reported that she is strong enough to slice through solid stone with her bare hands. More importantly, her village was one of the few that the Noxians and Zaunites attacked and failed. This attack happened after Riven had become missing and presumed "dead."

The announcer yelled that another thirty seconds remained before the spawning of minions and the official start of the match. Swain stared at a pocket watch in hand, "Twenty five seconds left."

Riven looked around her, the path widened and now a lot of thick brush cropped up in places. These were meant to be used to dart in and out of, to help confuse the enemy. She tapped the ground; it was dry and solid. She looked to her right, where the path divided into a shallow creek. It was muddy, inhibiting walking only by a bit but having options gave her assurance.

Trees behind her meant she could use them for cover and to gain some more footing, also meant it was grassier making it slightly slicker to run through. There were three different types of grounding for her to use. Good. Udyr could pop out of only the jungle or the creek. This assured her slightly.

She headed into the brush, crouching low to the ground. She did not want a ninja surprising her. If that happened she might as well write her own epitaph. While she waited she thought about what she said to her Summoner a few moments ago. Something about her own words disturbed her. If Udyr knew where she was during her first match that would mean he would have to have looked at the champion listing. And in order for that to have any effect, he had to know what her real name was. Riven's eyes widened at the stupid realization. He did know who she was, he even said so the first time they met. But if that is true, and there was a champion listing that is posted days before a match... then that meant Irelia-

"Minions have spawned!" Riven snapped out of it, she could not get distracted. She'll figure out what to do with the realization in a bit. Nechako turned to the General, relaying what Riven had just realized. Swain closed the watch, "She realized a full second earlier than I expected. Not too bad. Now then, let's see how she fights."

Riven's muscles tensed, she watched the "minions" clash at the center of her lane. It was creepy watching them fight. They looked like clockwork toys re-enacting battle scenes, their multicolored blood splattering on the field. They reminded her of children. A rustle of bushes pricked Riven's ears. A green clad woman stepped out with kamas in hand. She looked around and readied herself to strike one of the minions down. This was when Riven rushed forward.

Riven swung in a broad arc, narrowly missing the woman who nimbly leapt away. Riven tore one of the enemy minions apart from the strike. Riven readied herself for the counter attack, a kama flew at her face to which she narrowly evaded. The sound of steel embedding itself in one of the minions was heard as the woman leapt over Riven, retrieving her weapon.

The woman wore mostly green, her loose flowing robe was barely enough to hold her breasts in place. Her jet black hair was tied back in a ponytail and her mouth was covered by a metal frame with green cloth stretched across. A kunoichi outfit, Riven knew of them and why they dressed as such. At least she had one immediate advantage over the ninja. When the ninja finally spoke, her voice was smooth yet commanding, "You are Riven the Butcher, yes?"

Riven shook her head, "I am Riven. You must be Akali."

"I wish to strike a deal with you."

Riven cocked an eyebrow, the ninja continued, "I will not attack you, and you will not attack me. Not until both our Summoners are able to access our full range of skills."

Riven swatted at another minion, "And why would you do that? You have the advantage now. You can throw your kama and retrieve it with relative ease. Now would be your best chance to defeat me."

The ninja's eyes narrowed, resentment in her glare, "I wish to kill you at your full potential. I do not want to hear any excuses when I cut your throat."

Riven was startled by the ninja's remark, she heard that the Kinkou were about maintaining order and were famous about keeping emotion in check in order to render true justice. "Aren't you a member of the Kinkou? Aren't you being a bit...?"

"Irrational?" Akali chuckled, "Do you see my fellow members with me? No, you do not. This is not business. This is personal."

Riven sighed, she would go along this for now. This could, after all, benefit her. She would gain a better advantage after seeing how the ninja telegraphed her attacks. "Yes. Agreed"

Akali twisted her body around, heaving a kama which narrowly missed Riven. Another one of Riven's minions fell to pieces. Energy hummed around the ninja's open hand and her weapon instantly appeared within her grip. "If my fellow Kinkou were here, I would be told to keep my emotion in check and to not make such a request. And of course, they would be right for advising me so. Thankfully for me, they are not here. Let's see if you can keep your word."

Riven breathed a mental sigh of relief. This gave her a chance to plan ahead and try to overcome the nerves that had started plaguing her. The set up was meant to put her off kilter, everything was done to try and rattle her. She was in a terrible position now: If she won she would be dubbed a Noxian despite her protests and her title would become etched in stone. Any hopes of redemption would be lost. If she lost, then she would most likely lose most Noxian support, but how would it affect her standings with the Ionians?

She originally joined the League because she was tired of running, tired of hiding. Win or lose, how would people view her? What would she gain if she won? If she lost? These questions continued to plague her as she silently struck minion after minion down.

Suddenly a shock of vigour shot through Riven's body. It alerted her that her Summoner had her entire array of skills ready. Akali cricked her neck in anticipation, "Are you prepared?"

Riven nodded and took a stance, Akali drew out of her pouch a small metal ball and threw it to the ground. A soft click was heard and thick smoke billowed forth. This was a classic ninja trick. Riven readied herself, Akali darted out of the smoke at a blinding speed. She was almost as fast as the blur that Riven spotted from the corner of her eye. Akali's foot was an inch away from Riven's nose when a burly hand caught the ninja's ankle. The only word that best described the situation was expressed by both women, "Huh?"

Akali was thrown through the air, wind milling the entire distance. She landed roughly on her side, she coughed as the air escaped her lungs. Udyr stood in front of Riven, his back turned to her. Akali gathered her bearings, "Udyr, what are you doing? She is our enemy."

Udyr raised a hand, "We wish to fight her first. We have told her that we looked forward to our fight, you will not breach our word."

Akali got to her feet, brushing herself off. "Then we will both kill her. That is the only compromise I will make since we are on a team."

Udyr pointed at Akali's ankle, "We do not think you should fight with an injury such as that."

Before the ninja could respond, blood sprayed from her leg. Akali gripped her shin in pain as the announcer started yelling, "Udyr has attacked his own team mate! What is going on?"

Akali's fury did not subside, "How dare you…I made a promise. How dare you?"

Udyr bellowed in laughter, "We dare because your promise could be kept for another decade or so. Our word, cannot. Go back and heal your wound. You will have another chance."

Akali staggered to her feet, shaking her head at Udyr. A blue light surrounded her, "Fine. I will…withdraw, for now." She glared at Riven, "I will be back." She disappeared soon after her statement.

The announcer called out excitedly, "Apparently Udyr wishes to show the Butcher of Noxus the might of Ionia! This is going to be a showdown to remember viewers!"

Udyr turned and faced Riven, his body pulsating with raw power. He stretched his hand out and two small orbs were visible: A blue and a red one. These were blessings given by slaying certain monsters in the jungle, they empowered the jungler. That is what made the jungler such a formidable force, these blessings would give him a distinct advantage in this fight. Never the less she would fight him. Udyr chuckled at her, "You worry about your chances against these blessings, but you are still willing to fight."

Riven gritted her teeth, Udyr was able to read her so easily. That already gave him an advantage, she would have to be careful. Udyr continued his chuckle as he crushed the blessings, their auras dissipating from him. "We need no such toys to fight you. Now then Nevir, show us your strength."

Did he say what she thought he said? Riven warily spoke, "You do know my name is Riven, yes?"

Udyr nodded, "We are aware. What that means, is yet to be determined."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Riven was stumped and wanted a clear answer for once.

Udyr shrugged his shoulders, "You lied, yes?"

Riven bit her lip, "…Yes. I did. Udyr, tell me what-"

She barely dodged the punch in time; the shockwave emitted made her briefly reel. Udyr cracked his neck, his muscles flexing to their full potential, "No more talking. No more discussing. Your sword and your fists never lied and never will. Show us your resolve. Show us what your life means!"

Fire wreathed around Udyr as he took a stance, "Come! Face the mighty Udyr! Face your destiny! No hesitation, no remorse, no regrets, no hatred! Let your soul sing!" The fires roared around him, the landscape became an inferno. The brush turned immediately into ash, she had nowhere to hide.

Riven narrowed her eyes. She swept her sword behind her, he wanted a fight? Fine. She just realized what he had meant when they first fought in the forest a few weeks ago. She would do her best to show him why she was here. With that she attempted to formulate a plan. She could not trade blow for blow with him, she would lose. He tore apart most of the brush and any hiding areas she could have used to her advantage. She would have to end the fight as quickly, there was no room for error.

The fires from Udyr's body started to eat away at the ground. He leapt at her with arms spread out. The fire seemed to form a wingspan along his arms as he sailed towards her. Riven barely dashed away from his expected landing spot in time, an explosion scorched the landscape. Her Summoner probed at her mind, asking if he should use his own magic to aid her against Udyr. No, she will fight him on his terms. Victory or defeat, she will fight.

Riven leapt towards Udyr, her sword coming to life as she sliced into him. Udyr's aura shifted, the flames died out instantly. He blocked the strike with his forearm. No mark blemished his skin as he threw her blade to the side and shifted his stance once more. Violent energy exploded from him, she could taste the rage as he struck her. Never in her life had she been struck so hard, the air escaped her lungs as Udyr dashed past her. She felt like a trainee again. Wounds serrated at her arms and her body, blood billowed forth. Udyr grunted in response, "Pitiable. We expected more. Why the hesitation?"

Riven rose to her feet, catching her breath. "You sure I hesitated?" She gestured with her chin towards his leg. He looked down; a fountain of blood was spraying from it. He cocked his head and laughed, "The femoral artery. A very well placed strike."

Udyr flexed his leg as much as he could, the bleeding slowly stopped. Riven reached down to the ground, grabbing a handful of dirt. She rubbed it into her hands, making sure her grip was sure and that her blood wouldn't inhibit her. Udyr rushed forward once more, this time Riven dashed to meet him headfirst. She swung her sword clumsily, letting Udyr catch it with ease. Good.

She focused her inner ki, a burst of green energy shot forth from the sword. Udyr's arm fell limp at the side, this was her opening. She swung her blade with all her might, piercing Udyr's chest. He grabbed at the blade, pulled it out and kept the blade firmly in his grasp. His paralyzed arm sprung back to life, she saw the muscles tensed. He was about to strike. Riven released her sword and rocketed forward, Udyr's fist was crashing down to her face. She twisted herself around his fist. If she hadn't then she would have been instantly killed.

Udyr was still in mid swing, there was no way he could react to this next attack. By using his own momentum she threw one leg over his arm and flipped herself on top of his shoulders. She could not afford any mistakes, no hesitation if this is to work. Before he could even think of reacting she executed a reverse frankensteiner. Udyr slammed to the ground while Riven rolled away, clutching her sword once more. She had the advantage now, ki coursed through her. A faint outline traced itself around her sword momentarily, than reformed itself into its' original colossal form.

Swain frowned more and more as he watched the fight progress, this was a decent bout but something felt off. Udyr thumped the ground and got right back to his feet just in time to see the giant blade swipe at him. He caught the blade with both hands, forcing it away from him. Riven did not waste the added momentum he had accidentally given her, spinning and swinging the megalith around she caught Udyr's side. This strike should bisect any human; she had cut down both horse and rider with this sort of strike. It only scratched Udyr. He dusted himself off, "Is that all?"

Udyr disappeared from view, but she could feel the heat from his flames as a hand grabbed her face, slamming her to the ground. The fire burned hotter as he readied to strike the final blow, she was not letting it end like this. Her sword hummed with energy and paralyzed Udyr once more. She kneed him as hard as she could in the solar plexus. She swore she heard her knee cap shatter from the force, but it at least caused Udyr to become winded. She threw him off of her, clasping her megalith once more and slammed it directly onto Udyr's back. She had come to terms it would not cut him so easily, but she could faintly see the damage this strike had caused.

She staggered to stand once more, she was dizzy. She swore her vision in one eye became more and more blurred. Was she this fatigued? She gingerly touched her eye and realized part of her face had been horribly burnt. He had attempted to blind her with his fire. Luckily for her he only succeeded with one eye. She retreated a few steps away from him. She needed distance for what she was planning. If she kept going toe to toe with Udyr then he would easily win, he had established that. She was struggling keeping up with him in speed, his strength and technique seemed superior to her in every way. She had grown complacent, she knew this. No, not complacent, something still felt missing, it was as if she was fighting with a handicap. Something weighed on her soul. It was not the usual guilt or despair though. This feeling was that of absence, something was missing. Her arms started to shake, she was losing ki and quickly. Think later, fight now.

She raised her sword up, focusing all of her strength and energy into this blow. Udyr was up on one knee when he saw Riven's dramatic pose. She swung downwards with all her might. This technique was one of the reasons as to why she was aptly named "Butcher." The Wind Slash was what her ex-comrades dubbed this devastating art. She had destroyed houses, torn down fortifications, decimated legions of men with this strike. From her own sheer strength with the added weight of her sword she was able to create a ridiculous blade wind that sliced through even the most potent of magical barriers.

For a scant moment the air was stilled, than the gust came forth. The ground ripped up, several wounds several feet deep scarred the earth. Any nearby shrubbery was torn asunder. Riven was exhausted, but then came the second greatest shock in her life: Udyr was still standing.

Udyr's stance was unyielding with his arms crossed in front of him. Wounds were etched into his forearms from which crimson rivers flowed. "Is that all? Truly?"

Riven cursed inside her head, he knew. Swain looked at Nechako, answering the unasked question "She let her guard down for a moment. She said…he knows."

Riven's sword dissipated, transforming back into its broken self. Udyr lowered his arms, his eyes a lit with fury,

"You truly are only a Noxian dog. You have the resolve of one. You have lost most of your former strength. Your speed is sluggish; your strikes lack any resolve or certainty. You used to pride yourself on your mobility and agility. Despite the few feats you showed here, we know better. It was reported you slew four men several meters apart in two seconds. The Butcher was an almost unstoppable invisible force, a gale of death. You have lost your hesitation to fight, a proper first step, but you still have no reason to fight. You do not even wish to defend yourself, you make it seem like it is a chore. You are a falcon with broken wings, Nevir."

Riven's shoulders quaked, despite the amount of physical pain she was in this cut her deeper than any other wound. "Why…why do you call me Nevir when you know the truth?"

Suddenly Udyr was in front of her, grasping her neck in a vice grip. "Until you find your reason to fight, we will call you by the chain that binds you."

Riven closed her eyes, just one twitch from his grip and her neck would snap. She had lost, she would accept her death. A blood curdling howl was heard and Udyr instantly released her. He was knocked to the ground as Warwick tore into him. Udyr roared out, staring at Riven all the while, "Coward! This is how you fight?"

Swain shot straight up, slamming the tip of his cane into the ground. His face was transformed into a monstrous bird, hissing "Useless! Useless soldier! How long did her sword last?"

Nechako looked at him, his face contorted with concentration, "Fifteen seconds. Not a millisecond more."

Swain stomped forward, grabbed at Nechako's crystal ball, "Fifteen seconds! Is that it?

Nechako wrinkled his brow, trying to concentrate, "I may have pushed her past her limit. I would say she would be able to retain the sword for twelve seconds. It does take a lot of ki to sustain for any amount of-"

"She should have killed the man fifteen times over in twelve seconds! But no! She has grown weaker!"

"Sir, with all due respect, she faced Udyr and she can still chalk a kill up. I just need to give her a little push."

Swain's face quickly transformed back into its' human form, he had calmed down. "To think the child of his loins would perform so poorly. Disgusting."

Nechako glanced at him, "Pardon sir? She's a child of whom?"

Swain mentally swore at himself. He would have to ask LeBlanc for a small favor to remedy that major slip of the tongue. No matter, despite how weak she is now she still had her purpose. This would simply make things easier for him.

Riven looked on in horror while Warwick continued his onslaught. If he wasn't injured he would be able to decimate the wolf, but now he struggled to fend him off. Udyr's body wreathed itself once more in flames, but the once brilliant glow seemed to almost sputter now. He was a lot more injured than he let on. The blessings of the jungle invigorated Warwick, causing each of his strikes to strike deeper and more brutally. He growled aloud, "If only Udyr spoke less and killed more! Damn my Summoner!"

Warwick's snapping jaws aimed for Udyr's jugular to finish him off. Riven's grip on her sword tightened. After everything Udyr had said, after everything he had done, she knew he was right. This was not the time to dwell and philosophize; there was no room for such luxuries. She once heard a saying, it's not the cards you're dealt that matter, it's how you play them. Deal them and play them then. Her Summoner made her lurch forward, forcing her to make a broad sweep with her blade towards Warwick and Udyr. That's their play? Her call.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Warwick's snapping jaws aimed for Udyr's jugular to finish him off. Riven's grip on her sword tightened. Her Summoner made her lurch forward, forcing her to make a broad sweep with her blade towards Warwick and Udyr.

*CLANG*

Warwick bit into a black blade, his teeth shattered from the force of his own bite. Riven was not going to let Udyr die like this, that would make her the monster she once was. Warwick reeled back, giving Udyr enough room to strike him. Warwick stumbled back, still grasping his jaws and now his chest in agony. Udyr struggled to his feet, glaring at Riven, "…You cannot attack your comrades."

The announcer called out, "Riven just stopped Warwick from slaying Udyr! What is she trying to do?"

Riven furrowed her brow, shooting a glance back at Udyr, "I'm not." She turned her attention back to Warwick who grabbed at the chipped teeth in his jaw. "Stupid, stupid woman! Stupid whore! You're next!"

Riven clumsily ran after Udyr, swiping at him as he easily dodged the strikes. She hoped he would be able to read her intentions. Warwick howled once more and ran after Udyr. He threw himself on all fours and started to run at incredible speeds, the wounded Udyr could barely move faster than a jog. Riven leapt at Udyr and arced her blade. She completely and utterly missed him but nearly dismembered Warwick. The wolfman had to leap out of the way to keep his arm, effectively slowing his pursuit.

The announcer called out, "Ah! Riven is trying to get the kill for herself to try and gain an advantage in the top lane! She's trying to curb Warwick's bloody nature the only way she knows how!"

Udyr surprisingly made his retreat into the nearby brush. The brush eventually regenerates itself, she had to make a note of that. Riven stopped her pursuit for two reasons. The first was because she was content Udyr got away, the second being this was an obvious trap. Warwick did not seem to care or he was too caught up in his blood lust to care. Warwick leapt head first and snarling into it, than he promptly flew out. His body skipped off the ground as a cloud of smoke surrounded him.

A kama flew out of the smoke, piercing his throat. He gurgled on his own blood. A green flash booted him in the face which was quickly followed up by a second kama embedding itself in the other side of his throat. Akali appeared behind him, her hands gripping the hilts of her weapons, and with one fluid movement she decapitated the beast. His blood splattered over her, and Riven could see that Akali suddenly became exalted with the blessings of the jungle. Despite her wounds, Riven readied her sword in anticipation for an attack. There was no way she could run now, she was too wounded to move quickly and Akali was not only fresh for the fight but strongly empowered.

Akali flicked her kamas, the crimson droplets flying off. The announcer called out the first blood for the Ionians. She stared at Riven, her previous resolve now fleeted, "…Go."

Riven was startled, Akali continued, "Go back and heal up. I could kill you anytime I wished to."

Riven was about to reply when she saw the soft look in Akali's eyes. She stepped into the brush and felt a blue energy surround her. Riven was torn through space. She would have to figure out what Akali's words meant prior to the duel with Udyr. For now, she wished to bask in the new feeling welling in her chest. Somehow, what had just happened with Udyr felt right though she was unsure why. That feeling quickly dissipated when she returned and a seething fallen angel met her at the summoning platform. "You."

Riven stared the angel in her eyes. Morgana strode towards Riven, her clawed hand shooting forward, "I saw that. What the Hell was that display?"

Riven slapped Morgana's hand aside, "A challenge, to your masters."

The fallen angel burst out laughing, the air seemed to chill from such a phenomenon, "Masters? I am bound to nothing but my own word. How ironic that a lapdog states such an absurdity."

Riven glared at the angel, "Do you know who I am?"

"Riven, the Butcher of Noxus. I believe that was how you were introduced and how your information was related to me," Morgana stated smugly.

Riven shook her head, "Did they tell you that I was born and raised there, that I was uplifted by the people of Noxus? Yet the very same people and country I fought for betrayed me. Noxus slaughtered my comrades, they aimed to kill me. It was sheer blind luck I survived, it was even luckier that I survived the after effects of a biochemical barrage. You were fed false information, I am no lapdog. I am Riven. You will call me as such."

She quivered at her own words. She was being incredibly candid, and incredibly blunt to one of the most dangerous beings ever inducted in the League's hallowed halls. The cold raspy voice of Singed interrupted the conversation, "Luck? I suppose, but you could always thank me."

"For what?" Riven spun on him, her anger was barely contained, "What, in the name of every heavenly star, should I ever thank you for?"

"For saving you." Singed stated bluntly, drawing a flask from one of his many pouches. He started to pass it from hand to hand, then throwing it up and about him as he continued,

"Despite the Noxian General stating, lessee if I remember this correctly… 'Make use of dead weight,' and ordering us to annihilate both your squad and the Ionians, you survived. In spite of your inevitable death at the hands of some Ionian jokers, you managed to survive. So a thank you is in order, for saving your life. Anytime now."

Riven's mind screamed, her Summoner drew back in pain. She wanted to tear his throat out. What happened next shocked her, Singed and Swain. Before Singed could continue his insults, Morgana strode forward and prodded him gently, "Really? Then perhaps you should thank me for sparring you."

She clenched her fist, Singed toppled to the ground. He arched his back in agony. She unclenched her fist the moment he muttered what sounded like an apology. By the time Singed got back to his feet Warwick was rejuvenated, snarling curses at Riven. Morgana slapped the wolf across his face,

"Heel. Back to the jungle, no more personal prejudices from any of you. Riven, Akali is going to be excessively aggressive or else her blessings will have gone to waste, her Summoner will make sure of that. Try to use that to your advantage, Warwick you will help Riven top and kill Akali if you and she wish to make up for your mistake. Grab a vision ward, it is a pink rune that lets you see through the strongest of invisibility magic, activate it when you wish to strike and carefully place it. Singed, Sion is in trouble, stop dawdling."

The two of them looked at the angel while Riven was already following her advice. Morgana's wings flipped open to their full span as she yelled at the two, "Go!"

Riven was back in the game, her mind set straight. Nechako attempted to communicate with Riven only to be promptly told to quiet down. She would talk to him when she needed to. Right now she needed to focus.

Fifteen more minutes passed, it was a slow match. Sion and Singed managed to etch out a victory in their lane despite Udyr's constant harassment and had destroyed the enemy's first guard tower. An eternally respawning dragon had been slain twice by Warwick. It was a feature of this battlefield; apparently this dragon could be slain every few minutes to give a great monetary benefit to the team that had slain it. At least the wolf benefitted the team in some small way. Meanwhile Morgana had more or less decimated Karma despite Udyr having struck the angel down once.

Riven and Akali silently struck minion after minion down, each tensing and waiting for the other to strike first to no avail. Udyr did not remerge in the top lane much to Riven's disappointment. She needed more answers. Riven eventually lost the top lane because Warwick refused to help her, and Akali's advantage proved too great for Riven to compete with. She had to retreat and lose their tower.

Upon her return she expected a rebuking. Instead Morgana tapped her own chin thoughtfully, "We still have a slight advantage, we could etch out a victory if we play smart."

Riven nodded, turning her attention to the shopkeeper when Morgana caught her attention once more, "Or…we can have some fun. I believe you should buy some items to enhance what little magical aptitude you have. Perhaps an Amplifying Tome, or a Rabadon's Deathcap."

Riven hunched her shoulders, taking in Morgana's intentions. The angel wasted no time, "You are mad at being pulled around like a puppet, yes? Tired of dancing to whatever strings someone imagines they have you hung by?"

"…Yes. I however refuse to throw the match. That would be the greatest insult to the Ionians." Riven knew this was fact, she could see it in their eyes. She would not commit such an atrocity, she already had too many under her belt.

"You would honor those that despie you, nay, hate you? Why do you repel those who welcome you and embrace those that you have persecuted? Are you some special type of stupid?" Morgana's prodding worked, it fired Riven up.

"No. I despise those that jerked me along, who inflated my ego into making me think I was never wrong, that I was indisputable. I thought I was the will of Noxus, and I was to carry out the orders of men who were supposed to be that very same spirit. I tore through men, women and children, all the way from the unborn to the elderly, they did not stand against my so called might. These whom we are fighting are some of the greatest Ionia has to offer. The very least I can do is fight them on the battlefield, the same field that I had scorched with my rampant naivety." Riven looked around worriedly, she had just divulged a lot of personal information. This was bad, and unprofessional of her.

Morgana snickered at Riven's concern, "You look worried. Frightened that over a hundred thousand people have just heard you?"

Before Riven could get a word in Morgana continued, "Luckily for you, I have had many years of experience with our Summoners. No one has heard what you said, except for a select few."

"Who? Who has heard?"

Morgana's smirk did not fade, "The only ones who heard your winged words were those it would affect most."

Sighing, Riven shook her head, "It matters not. The point still stands, I'm if I do and if I don't."

"You wish to fight them, but not able to win? You wish to show them how hard you are willing to fight? I am following you, yes?"

Riven nodded, which made Morgana's smile returned, "Very well. You do not have to throw the match, you may honor them however you wish. I, however, have made no such deal."

Morgana's smile faded, "This is going to hurt me a lot more than you. In exchange for this, I do have a request of you."

The exiled warrior cocked her head, not sure if she should be dealing with a corrupt being like this. the fallen angel's smile briefly returned, "I own a little bakery in the Institute. If you ever need an ear, just state your name and ask for me. Everything is on the house for you, angel's word."

"Thank…you?" Riven was completely confused. According to Morgana's portfolio, mortals were a trifle, pawns to be played with. She had lived over a thousand years, she had seen the rise and fall of civilizations, and she despised mortality. All she desired was power at any cost. Riven knew Morgana was an exile, but she was a millennia old and despised all mortal life. They were vastly different, two different types of exile. Morgana wished to rule her people, to throw off the shackles of the supposed tyranny while Riven sought inner peace. At least that is what the fallen one's profile said. It was still odd that such a powerful and malicious being would be so…sympathetic.

Morgana's body shuddered, her head fell limp. The announcer cried out, "Morgana has apparently disconnected from her Summoner! What is going on here? Apparently after speaking with Riven she left the match! What an upset! What could Riven have possibly said to make the fallen angel leave?"

Swain nearly snapped his cane in half. This was not good, a four versus five meant almost certain doom. If the Noxian and Zaunite alliance had a gross advantage then it would simply make the victory look sweeter, but the Ionians were not far behind. The chances of victory were now miniscule. He noticed Morgana's Summoner started to shake, his body fell limp momentarily. He rose back up, energy surging from his eyes, a woman's voice called out, "Are you watching, Swain? Have you seen what has come to pass?"

Swain tapped his cane angrily, "We had a deal, fallen one. An angel, disgraced or not, cannot betray their word."

"And yet here I am. That means I have not betrayed my word, has it?" The Summoner's smile seemed vicious, purple and black veins appearing in his face. "It is as you mortals phrase it, a loophole. And besides, you did not tell me the full truth."

Swain was irritated beyond belief, "And what, pray tell, would that be? I told you she was a Noxian commanding officer that went AWOL during a war. That is all you needed to know."

"Truly? Then I will tell you all you need to know. Tell me, Swain, how old do you think I am?" The Summoner looked at him with a malicious glint in his eyes.

Riven cocked her head at Morgana's still form, the fallen angel was no longer moving. She wanted to reach out and prod the angel out of sheer curiosity. She heard the sound of the rest of her team coming back to base. Warwick howled to the sky, glaring at Riven, "You, this is your fault! Are you so desperate to rush to death? I could have granted that wish, but no, you went and did this!"

She closed her eyes momentarily, and then glared at him, "I did not do this. It was you, and Singed, and the Noxians that had done this."

Singed's cold voice spoke up, "Really? You blame everyone but yourself? How noble."

Riven pointed at Singed, "You. You are not allowed to say such hypocrisy. My fault is that I was too stupid and let all of this come to be."

She turned around, gripping her sword. "Now then, come along, we have a fight to attend."

Warwick skidded in front of her, raising a clawed hand to stop her advance, "We have lost. We have to surrender."

She slapped his paw aside, "You can surrender, I was summoned here to fight, I do not surrender. Sion, do you not have a showdown with Udyr?"

"Well…I wanna." Sion grumbled, "But he's got all his buddies to help him, I can't show him who's da man when he's so cowardly."

Riven snickered quietly to herself, Udyr, cowardly. Sure. She spun her blade about, "I am going to fight them. Sion, if you have even the slightest bit of honor befitting a Noxian soldier, you will not surrender."

She stepped past Warwick, and walked down the path by herself. She looked back, none of them moved. Singed called out to her, "This is your own stupid idea, you made the bed now go lie in it!"

She smirked at him, "You almost sound worried."

She faced forward once more, taking one step after another. This was what she was most used to, being by herself. No friends, no comrades, her versus the world. This was her life for the past decade. She walked down the path, following the minions as far as they would go. Her Summoner chimed in her ear, "Warwick's Summoner requested for surrender, we have two yes and one undecided. What is your answer?"

She did not respond, he already knew the answer. The announcer called out for a failed surrender, this was seen by both teams. She stopped in the middle of the entire arena. She could sense the other team. Udyr stepped out of the bushes, followed by Akali and the frost Archer Ashe. A Minotaur barrelled down from the opposite side of Riven, accompanied by the lady Karma. They circled around her, Karma spoke up, "Your team wishes to surrender. Why are you here? Are you trying to prompt them to surrender?"

"No."

Karma looked at Riven questionably, "Then why are you here? You will die, not many can face such odds and win."

Riven gripped her sword, swinging it behind her, "I am here because I wish to make a statement. I may or may not win, but that matters not. What does matter is that I am not Riven the Butcher. She died years ago in the chaos and hell of war. I am simply Riven. I do not give up, I do not back down, I do not surrender. To do so would only dishonor my opponents."

"Oh?" Karma smiled at her, "Is that what you told the children you killed?"

Riven bowed her head, her shoulders trembled momentarily. She looked back up and glared Karma in her eyes, "…No. You remember them…you remember their horrific burns…their wounds… To not do so would have been worse than the mercy I gave."

Before Karma could argue, Riven silenced her with a raised hand, tears streamed down her face despite her strong voice, "But that does not justify me. No matter what I say, no matter what I do, I killed children. I killed the elderly, I killed the innocent, and I cannot fathom to apologize to you. Not because I do not wish to, but because it would be an insult. An apology would not suffice, not in this lifetime. The least I can do, right now, is to fight all of you. I will fight to the very bitter end. It is only one of many steps to redemption."

Riven's sword blitzed with energy, it swirled around her fist, "However, I will not face Udyr."

Udyr grunted, about to say something when she glared at him, "You were not a part of the war. You did not partake in it. I will fight these four, the Noxians wronged them but never you. This match is about you and Sion, I think people would be disappointed if you did not face him. If you want, I will ask my Summoner to send his a message for a duel. Warwick and Singed are nowhere close by, and if they start to advance I will warn you ahead of time."

Udyr stroked his beard, thinking about what she had said. He looked at her, "…And how do you propose to win this match?"

"I don't know." Riven admitted, "But I don't care. I will fight for as long as I live, not as a Noxian, but as a person."

Udyr walked over, clapping her shoulder, "Good to hear that, Riven. However, we are not that sadistic. Tell this to Sion's Summoner: if we fail in slaying him then we will surrender."

Alistair roared at Udyr a plethora of insults, each insinuating the cowardice of the Noxians and the sheer stupidity he had uttered. Udyr waited for the Minotaur to finish before he continued,

"If he fails to slay us, then he will surrender. You do not have to surrender, it is only the majority that is needed. We assume the cowardice of Warwick and Singed are prevalent, and they have requested surrender. At least this way, if you will lose, it will be with your boots on."

Udyr walked past her, Riven's Summoner fired a message off to Sion' Summoner. An instant no was thrown down, the announcer called out, "The Butcher has just challenged most of the enemy team to a one versus four fight! What is she thinking? And we see Udyr walking down the path, we are alerted that he has challenged Sion for the outcome of the match! Whoever wins in their duel, wins the match! What drama, what excitement folks!"

Riven turned her attention back to the four in front of her. Her sword blitzed with energy, reassembling itself into its monolithic size. She flipped it around her, she was focused. She rushed forward, aiming straight for Karma. A kama flew out at her, she tumbled underneath it. Her sword was too gargantuan to complete the roll, so she had to be creative.

Placing the edge of the blade on the ground, she made a makeshift spring board, launching herself off it and towards Karma. Alistair moved in the way of the blade, it sliced cleanly across his skull. He snorted at the wound, "That is not the first from your people, Noxian." Numerous battle scars, numerous wounds from whips and beatings were all etched in the bull's body as a testament to everything wrong with Noxus.

"Do not call me Noxian." Riven roared, "Call me Riven!"

Using the broadside of her sword she smashed the Minotaur's face, his legs buckled from the blow. Riven vaulted over Alistair and crashed down to Karma, she could see the ninja closing in quickly. Five seconds had passed, she needed to act faster, she screeched in mid run and faced down Akali. A harsh wind from Karma tore at her back, she could feel her blood drizzle down but she needed to take out the most damaging target first. A click was heard and smoke appeared, Akali disappeared in the smoke.

From her pouch Riven withdrew a small pink rune, throwing it on the ground made Akali completely visible. Their weapons clashed, Akali slashed at Riven's stomach, nearly disemboweling her. Riven caught the first kama, and used her free hand to slash at Akali. This time the ninja did not have the blessings of the jungle to aid her. Akali attempted to boot Riven's face, the dull sound of flesh striking stone thumped. Akali smiled at Riven, she had her where she wanted her, "Now you're mine."

Riven was too contorted to block the incoming strike from the kama, but on the battlefield she was quite adept at improvisation. The sound of metal striking bone was heard, Riven caught the kama with her teeth. Crimson droplets fell on the kama's metal, the strain was immense on her jaw. Wrenching the kama out of Akali's hand she kicked the ninja's leg, she could feel the kneecap dislocate. That was one incapacitated, three more to go.

Riven spent too much time dealing with the ninja, her sword could barely sustain itself any more. She leapt away and saw Akali, Alistair and Karma all bundled together. This was a chance she would not lose. She let loose her Wind Scar, tearing at the earth. It did not incur any fatalities but it did wound the Minotaur the most. He had suffered most of the blow while the others suffered only a gash or two. It was then her sword reverted back to its broken form. Riven scanned the area, she noticed something was off. Where was the archer? Riven spun just in time to catch an arrow about to embed itself into her back. She almost breathed a sigh of relief when the arrow exploded with magic. A thin layer of ice lathered itself on Riven's body, the frost archer lived up to her name.

She was only slowed by the thin layer of ice though, but it was more than enough for the others to catch her. She felt the giant hand of Alistair slam her into the ground, shattering both the ice and her ribcage. She did not get a chance to breathe as he roughly grabbed her and threw her to the awaiting feet of Karma and Akali. Suddenly her Summoner detected movement from Warwick and Singed, he cursed inwardly to himself for thinking aloud. They were going to ambush Udyr.

* * *

><p>Udyr had walked down the path, no minions stood in his way from either side. The undead warrior trudged towards the mighty beast man of Ionia, the announcer cried out, "This is it! Udyr has stated that if Sion can defeat him, he will instantly surrender! But if he defeats Sion, they will have to! The drama! The tension! The stakes! This is what you have all been waiting for!"<p>

Udyr cracked his knuckles, "Do you know why we despise you, zombie?"

" 's cuz I'm stronger than you, duh." Sion stated. He knew he would win this fight, Singed and Warwick would assure it. They just needed to wait for his Summoner's signal. They had slowly inched along the path, enough to make sure Riven hadn't noticed.

Udyr shook his head, "We have met many who have died once, and been reborn. It is that of the mighty Phoenix, to die and to become anew. But you, you have died and you have adulterated that idea. You are no different now than before, you are an insult to every living being. You do not deserve such an honor."

Sion laughed, hefting his axe on to his shoulder, "Oh? Then why're ye' so gung-ho to fight me now, Ionian?"

Udyr turned around and pointed down the path, "It is because of her. You-"

Udyr ducked a swipe that would have decapitated him, he continued, "gave that poor girl no chance and tried to rein her in. You people clipped her wings. You people are-"

Another swipe was made at him, he dodged it with ease, "-trying to keep a bird that does not wish to be caged, caged. It is because of this gilded cage that you-"

Another swipe, another dodge, "-forced her into she is like this. Even now, she has improved in her ability, in her strength, in her courage from a single fight, a fight she wished to partake in. Meanwhile you, who have been in dozens, hundreds of fights, you have-"

Sion roared angrily as he attempted to tackle Udyr to no avail, "-not changed your style nor your thinking in the slightest bit. We fight you not because of your pride or your ego, we fight you to destroy her cage, to finally let her spread her wings."

"WILL. YOU. SHUT. UP?" Sion hollered at him. He was promptly met by a strong crack to the jaw, tearing it off.

Udyr cracked his knuckles, fire danced around him. Sion picked his jaw from the ground and set it back in place, he laughed murderously. His crimson eyes glared at Udyr, freezing him in place for a scant moment. It was the curse of the undead, their gaze can paralyze any man or beast. Sion's hellfire surrounded him as he barreled down at Udyr. The beast man promptly shook off the effects of the undead gaze and leapt away, the hellish flames licking where he had once been. "Your thirst will be the end of you."

Sion swung his axe at Udyr who caught it easily; this was when Udyr began his onslaught. Tearing into the zombie deep gashes now formed, Sion staggered back. He flicked a green rune on to the ground and swung once more at Udyr. This time his axe bit deep into Udyr, "Hah! How does Chopper taste?"

"You tell us." Udyr wrenched the axe from Sion's hands and sliced off one of his arms. Sion looked dumbly at where his limb once was, he reached down and set it back in place. "That's the good thin' 'bout bein' dead, nuthin' hurts. Now for you, that's a different story."

Udyr raised an eyebrow, he saw golden light surround the green rune. He snarled at Sion, "The deal is off if your allies aid you."

"I can't stoppem, and besides, I think the League would agree that if I get the killin' blow, the deal holds." Sion's smile stretched further than should be for a human.

Udyr threw the axe to the ground, "We do not retreat. If you wish to fight like a coward, we will kill you all the same."

A howl was heard from the bushes and Warwick leapt onto Udyr, keeping him pinned as he wildly slashed at him, "Delicious! Once more, it's all thanks to the good commander!"

Singed appeared behind Sion, he raced at Udyr. The beast man threw Warwick off of him and turned his attention to the incoming mad chemist. A single strike made Singed reel back, allowing Udyr some breathing space. He took a step to the side as an arrow flew down the path. Singed was struck by it and utterly encased in ice. Before Warwick could react a Minotaur rammed him into a tree, raining blow after blow into him. Ashe appeared next to Udyr, readying her bow as Udyr dodged the ice covered chemist. He made his way to Sion whose arm kept falling off and reattaching itself. Cracking his knuckles Udyr made his advance, "You say you cannot feel pain? It is time for some empirical evidence."

* * *

><p>They had come thanks to Riven's warning. It was only a few moments earlier, Riven sputtered out blood and rolled on to her back. With one quick movement she grabbed the hem of Karma's dress, "Send…Send help. Udyr is about to be attacked…" Karma nodded, and pointed to Alistair and Ashe. They hurried down the path to save their comrade.<p>

Karma knelt down and simply gazed into Riven's eyes. Riven knew she had lost, but she refused to give up. She stood back up, looking Karma in her eyes, "You…I know what I did to your village…I'm…I'm… I know I said I wouldn't apologize…that it would be an insult…but….I need to say it… I am so sorry. I am sorry, so very sorry…"

Riven breathed in and breathed out, hefting her sword up. She readied herself, she was starting to black out. 'If I die, I die on my feet.' She rushed forward, Akali caught her in mid strike and with one quick twist snapped Riven's neck. Riven tumbled to the ground, her breathing became shallower. She could hear Karma's voice, "Did that really accomplish anything, Akali? Did that make you feel better?"

Blackness overcame Riven's eyes, but she could still hear. Akali's response made her shudder, "…It accomplished one thing: It made me feel awful. I need to speak to Yi and Irelia, the pact is not meant to be kept. She was right… She was right…."

…Irelia? The blackness closed around her, the last thing she heard was the announcer calling out, "...And Udyr is literally beating Sion to death with his own arms! Ladies and gentlemen, we have never heard the undead warrior cry for mercy but we can all hear those howls! And here he is, the victor! Udyr has won!"

Riven smiled, good. It was best this way…Right?

* * *

><p>Hours later, Swain was in his room. His raven nested on his desk, she was half asleep. No sound was emitted as a figure walked through his wall. It was the same gold adorned woman as before, LeBlanc. "Dearest General? What is the matter? I finished the memory wipe, there is nothing to fear."<p>

He glared at LeBlanc, his eyes glowed red, "I have no idea what you imply, Emilia."

LeBlanc's smile did not drop, "Do not play coy with me, Jericho. It does not befit you."

Sighing heavily, Swain stood up. He hobbled over to his raven, slowly petting her. "…Did you see today's match?"

LeBlanc cringed, "Yes, I did. Terrible affair."

"That angel spoke to me afterwards. What she said has…disturbed me." Swain bowed his head. "Angels cannot lie, they cannot break their word. She believed in what she said, and despite my confidence, what she said was very disconcerting."

Curiosity glinted in LeBlanc's eyes, her voice now turned to a soft purring as she ran her hands along his shoulders, "Tell me what she said."

* * *

><p>Riven staggered out of the medical quarters, apparently the first time a champion dies is a rather unsettling experience. It is especially unnerving when the Summoner disconnects the soul joining while she is dead, making the experience not only harsher but it took them several minutes to rejuvenate her. The doctors kept her there for an hour to check up on how she was holding up, she was fine. The entire dying experience felt familiar enough. She was still rather light headed though. She caught the wall in an attempt to keep herself up. A gruff voice spoke up, "Are you stable?" Udyr stood in front of her.<p>

Riven nodded her head hazily, "Yes… I am. Udyr, can you do you me a favor?"

He nodded, "With the way you fought today Riven, you may. What is it you require?"

"Can you find and tell Irelia I need to speak with her? It was something Akali said that…unnerved me." Riven passed her hand in front of her head, she was a bit dizzy.

"We shall tell her after her meeting is done. She is in a council meeting with the Elders, if such is the case then she most likely missed viewing the match." Udyr stroked his beard, waiting for Riven's response.

Why would he qualify it like that…unless he is still trying to lie about Irelia's knowledge for Riven's benefit. He was actually a lot nicer than he let on, despite all the internal bleeding he caused her. "Please tell her that her…friend, Riven, needs to speak with her. Wait for when the meeting is done to tell her, I will be at the lake."

Udyr muttered to himself, calculating the amount of time it would take to teleport to the palace and then back to the Institute as well as how long the meeting would take. "These meetings tend to run long. She may not be able to come until tonight. We will be as expedient as we can be."

Udyr bowed to Riven, "When we fight again, we hope you will be at your full strength. No point in slaying a weakling." Riven was about to make a retort when she saw the stealthy grin under his beard. He turned around and thundered down the hallway. Riven snorted a chuckle and walked the other way from him. From around the corner, a curved sword gleamed.

Riven made her way into the forest, she was famished but she felt too nauseous to eat. She had some rations in her pack still, she had no worries about food. She would try to sleep it off.

* * *

><p>They were caked in blood, dirt and sweat; thunder pealed behind them and the rain was a torrent on them. She made no expression as she tore through them, her spins sending out deadly blade winds as the Ionians fell to pieces. She stopped when they started to raise again, women screaming, children weeping, their hands grabbing at her. Her knees buckled as they started dragging her when a soft hand reached out and grabbed her own. She pulled her up to her feet, and pointed down a path. Riven took several steps towards it before shuddering, she collapsed to her knees. She tried getting back up to no avail. The woman placed a gentle hand on Riven's shoulder, and helped her back up. Riven could almost make the face out when she shuddered awake.<p>

Riven still felt nauseous, she tried eating the rations she had in her pack but it was no use. The nausea was there. She had a feeling it was not from dying but something else. Something she did. She made her way to the lake, it was a half hour trek. She reached the water's edge, and splashed her face. It was cold, and woke her right up. A voice spoke from behind her, "It is cowardly to attack unannounced. When I kill you, I want you to see who bested the Butcher."

She hazily turned around, a man with flowing green and black Ionian robes stood behind her. His curved sword hung from his sheath, and pair of multi-lensed goggles was strapped tightly to his face. Riven cocked her head at him, "Do I know you?"

He removed the goggles, throwing them to the ground. He unsheathed his blade, "I am the current master of the Wuju art, Yi. You killed my master and my people, prepare to die."

Swain slumped back in his chair. He grabbed a bottle of wine and poured it into a glass, swirling the crimson around. He could not think straight, things were becoming complicated. He needed to play his cards right. If she would not join Noxus, then she would have to die. It was that simple, military law dictated so. Even the League could not dispute that. Yes, he still had full control of the situation. His hand shook ever so slightly.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Riven drew back, she felt the water's edge kiss her heel. Her sword was only a foot away from her, she instinctively reached for it. A sense of foreboding overcame her, she jerked her hand away just as a slash tore between her hand and her blade. If she had grabbed her sword she would have lost her arm. This man was exceedingly fast, just like his master was. "What's wrong, Butcher? You defeated my master with your bare hands, can you not repeat your past feats?"

She needed her sword, she needed to get over the nausea, and she needed a plan. Yi slowly turned to face her, flicking a red droplet off his blade. Red…? She felt moisture trickle down her cheek, he was very fast. She took a stance and charged at him, he smirked as he prepared for his next strike. He made a wide swipe at her neck, she leaned backwards and underneath it only to play into his hands. He changed trajectory in mid swing into a downward slash, she tumbled away as sliced strands of her hair floated away. She rolled to her feet and grabbed her blade, readying herself properly. She looked around cautiously, he was nowhere to be seen. The whistle of wind announced his strike.

She ducked once more, the swing going far over her head, she thrust her legs upwards and knocked Yi to the ground. Her nausea dissipated, she leapt back to her feet and dusted herself off, "Why are you doing this?"

"Hatred." Yi admitted, "At first, it was out of hatred. Then I watched your match today, and now I am confused. The hatred is still strong and I did swear to kill you, one must always keep their word."

Riven shrugged, "Even if it is wrong?"

"No, but I am not sure if it is. Your demeanor, it is somewhat similar to when you fought Talon. His testimony solidified my beliefs for a while, I needed you dead. Then you say such a…moving speech in front of thousands. Words lie, people lie, it is their nature." He aimed his sword at her, "It is only in fighting that the most basic truths are said. Is your life forfeit, will you lie down and let me slay you? What is it that Udyr sees but I cannot? I want to know, I need to know, I need to see if my master died by a wench, a monster, or..."

Riven stuck her sword in the ground, lowering her head as she slowly spoke,

"Your master died an honorable death, and I tried to honor his word. My orders were not to destroy your village because they knew not of its existence. I found it by pure chance, so I made a decision for myself. I did not send a report because it was not necessary, your village was a side trip at most, and I did not dare think of falsifying one. Unfortunately, every Noxian commander has a helping hand, just in case a commander does not follow the Noxian law completely and utterly. He thought I was testing him, to see if he would send the report or not. And now, we are here."

Yi darted forward, his sword raised, "Then tell me, if everything you said in the match is true, that whole little speech, then why are you known as the Butcher still?"

Riven gripped her blade and dashed towards him, "They will call me whatever they wish, I will call myself Riven."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you want me to seek her once more?" Talon stared dumb founded at Katarina who sipped away at a glass of wine. "Was one failure not enough?"<p>

She swirled the crimson liquid around, "She knows better now, much better. I ordered it and you will carry it, no questions asked."

Talon frowned at her, "Why pursue a failed path?"

"What did I just say?" She motioned to Talon to come closer, with a flick of her knife she drew a drop of blood, letting it fall into her glass. "Why? Because she is learning, she is becoming smarter. But she was still stupid enough to leave you behind and let that Ionian question you. What was it you told him again?"

He scowled at her, "I told him-"

"You should have told him nothing, but your own witlessness and ego made him gun for her, your…manipulation served its purpose, eventually. I was lenient in my punishment that once. Never again." She sipped at her wine, licking her lips, "I suppose it is for the best. If more Ionians try to kill her then perhaps she will be convinced to come back to Noxus. In the end, I suppose it worked out for us. I must do something about Irelia though, she is infecting poor Riven with her drivel."

She got up, finishing her drink in a single gulp, "Swain made a terrible mistake despite all of his planning, if only he knew people better. He thought she would simply lie down and take it. The old her would have and would have done so with glee. This is his biggest blunder, and I wish to take full advantage of it."

Talon's scowl did not dissipate, "What makes you think she will join us now?"

"Absolutely nothing." Kat poured herself another glass, than filled a second glass. "But I do not need her to join us. I do not need her in that regard anymore, but I do need her to not join Swain. And as much as it sickens me, I would prefer she not join the Ionians but...that is the worst case scenario."

"That is the worst case scenario?"

Katarina drank her glass in a single draught, swallowing the liquid with vigor, "Yes, it is at the moment. That can change when I find out what that angel said."

Katarina handed Talon the second glass, then poured a third, "No mortal speaks to Morgana for more than a minute, she cuts off communication from her own scorn of us. But Riven, she spoke to her for several minutes. No one else noticed nor cared since it was muted. You know of my dislike of secrets."

Talon poured the wine on the ground, "Yes, in that regard, what time should I tell your boy t-" Katarina snapped at him, "Finish that sentence and you will be eating your felonious tongue."

She sipped at her wine, correcting herself, "I hate secrets being kept from me. Thankfully, like Swain, I have friends in high places."

A knock on the door was heard, Katarina picked up the other glass and glared at Talon. He slowly moved towards the door, opened it and disappeared into the shadows, ever watching. Summoner Nechako stepped forward, sweeping his foot to the side as he bowed deeply towards her, "Lady Du Coteau, I have what you wished for."

He opened his palms, magic slowly culminating within them. She frowned until he waved his hands about him, sticking his right hand into the air in front of him, withdrawing a bulging folder of papers from a glowing vortex. She smirked as she traded a glass for the folder. "Have a seat, relax, you're with comrades now. Now then, tell me what you know."

* * *

><p>"Your attacks are sluggish." Yi booted Riven to the ground and readied another strike, "What is wrong with you?"<p>

Riven rolled out of the way of the blow and leaned on her blade, breathing heavily. That dream she just had, she had not had one of those in quite some time. All that time she spent speaking to Irelia had lightened her, but seeing the other Ionians today, and now Yi. This was almost too much, but she was stronger now, she would not let it break her. She sadly smiled at him, "Yi, who do you hate?"

He turned his blade into a more defensive position, "What game are you playing, Noxian?"

"I told you, it is Riven. And no game, who do you hate? Do you hate me? Do you despise me, is that why you're trying to kill me so earnestly?" Riven shifted her weight, she managed to catch her breath.

Yi lowered his sword slightly, "Hate you? The person who slew the man who raised me? The one person who brought the entire Zaunite hell upon my village? I still see the burn shadows of my sister, clutching my mother in utter terror. Answer me then, 'Riven', do I hate you? Do you even understand what hatred is?"

"I do." Riven nodded her head, "I know what hatred is, I see it every day. I suppose that is one thing we have in common." She looked at Yi, her smile still depressingly lined her face, "Years after the war, we let our mistakes catch up to us. What I can say is that I am most thankful for Irelia."

Riven brushed her hair back, almost musing to herself, "I believe her to be...despite my lies and my history, my...my friend..."

Yi cocked an eyebrow, "Why would you believe Irelia to be anything more than your enemy? She was the one who made the pact."

"That word, pact, I keep hearing it." Riven bowed her head, "I keep hearing it but I still want to believe, I want to believe in something once more, no matter how minute or insignificant it may be… 'Nevir', hmph."

Yi shook his head, "This is a Noxian trick, you are attempting to fool me. Irelia has nothing but contempt for the Noxians who commanded the attacks. You yourself took away her innocence, you took away her happiness. Do you know what a rarity it is to see her smile, to hear her laugh? You did that to her." He blitzed forward, his sword raised, expecting Riven to retaliate.

Riven looked up to the incoming attack, her sad smile still there, "Truly? Then she deserves to kill me more than anyone. You on the other hand, you have no reason to do this. You do not hate me otherwise you would not try attacking me; you would have already slain me. We know why you are doing this. You and I, we do not hate anyone else except…"

She let the blade bite deep into her shoulder, a scarlet spray shot forth. Yi released his blade and drew back, his face expressing his shock. She looked at the blade snugly embedded in her, still smiling, "Ourselves."

* * *

><p>A blue ninja stared at Akali intensely while a smaller ninja paced back and forth impatiently. They have remained in silence for a full hour now in meditation, the blue ninja eventually opened his eyes. His brow furrowed as he spoke, "Fist of the Shadows, I have come to a decision. It is time to deliberate your judgement."<p>

Akali bowed her head, "Yes, Eye of Twilight. I-"

The blue ninja waved his hand, "We will now drop with the formalities. Akali, repeat why you fought with Riven."

Akali wanted to be a smart aleck but knew better than to be snippy with him. "I fought her because of an agreement I made with Yi and Irelia many years ago. I wished to keep it."

"That pact? I advise you against carrying it out yet you ignored my words. You do realize the way you acted did not befit that of the Kinkou? It made you look petty. Kennen, what is your opinion on this matter?" He looked over his shoulder, the short purple clothed ninja stepped forward.

He grabbed Akali's hand and pulled her close to him, he looked over at the sapphire clothed ninja, "Shen, she acted out of her heart, her care for a member of her family. Can you fault her?"

Shen's brow furrowed, showing his displeasure, but quickly relaxed. He looked at Akali briefly, "I have concluded thus: I will let this misjudgement of yours slide…this once. Never again."

Akali nodded, Kennen exhaled a breath of air, "Thank goodness never seen you guys so serious in such a long time, you need to lighten up a bit!"

He started to leap about, electricity erupting from his body from all of his pent up energy. Akali patted his shoulder, "Kennen, calm yourself, please. This deliberation is not over, I need to explain why I was so…adamant."

"To Shen? Nah he's fine without explanations he knows them `fore we do, y'know that's kinda his shtick!" Kennen flipped a shuriken from hand to hand, traces of electricity trailing behind it.

"Not for Shen, for the Starchild." Akali looked at the door, a silhouette was barely seen. Akali deeply towards the door, "Come in, Lady Soraka."

The sound of hooves echoed the room. A woman with sapphire skin, a horn protruding from her forehead and glowing white eyes made her way carefully into the room. She bowed to the three ninjas, "Greetings, honorable members of the Kinkou. Thank you for seeing me."

Soraka turned to Akali, "Please, tell me what this pact is that you spoke of, I fear you have made a terrible mistake."

"I know I have. When I fought her, I did not feel like I was fighting a warrior. I felt like I was fighting a…a…" Akali rolled her hand, trying to find an explanation.

Soraka finished Akali's thought, "Udyr's assessment of her was most apt. if she were to fight any Ionian in her condition she would most certainly fall, and Irelia would be heartbroken."

Akali cocked her head, "Heartbroken…?"

"To lose a friend tends to break one's heart." Soraka waved her finger at her, "Did you know that Irelia dislikes fighting?"

"Of course, your point being?"

Soraka softly smiled, "She and Irelia both dislike fighting, they both want more from life than simply to fight. Strange, coming from the Butcher of Noxus and the Will of the Blades, is it not? However, Irelia has a clearer purpose in life, she knows why she fights when she needs to and even when she is forced to. Irelia has that choice, she is a bright child and will steer herself true. Then there is Riven who… is unsure of herself, of her beliefs. She needs the time and guidance, she is on the right path but more death and more violence will not necessarily help her. What purpose does vengeance have if all it does is make the world blind?"

Akali rubbed her forehead, "In my defense, Irelia swore vengeance-"

"When she was how old? I am not sure, that is what you are going to tell me, but nevertheless Irelia has matured greatly in the past few years. Do you really think Irelia has kept anything else hidden from me, or that she could? She attempted to lie, I admit, and said she was visiting the newest champion 'Nevir,' the Zaunite fisherwoman." Soraka tittered, "That worked for a few seconds and made Irelia feel horrid. Unfortunately she was a much better liar when she was young."

"Why does Irelia care about this one person? Why should she care? This makes no sense…"Akali looked at Soraka pleadingly, "Please, explain it to me, I am very, very confused. How can an enemy befriend an enemy?"

Soraka's laughter did not dim, "That is how your mother raised you, no feeling, no understanding, you are meant to kill and only kill. The only reason you feel like you owe Irelia anything is because-"

"I owe it to her for my failure!" Akali shook her head, "And now she is trying to help the very person she wished dead with all her soul."

Soraka's smile did not dissipate,

"She told me she wants to see the kind of person Riven wants to be, and not who she was forced to be. Sounds familiar, no? She sees within her a light, something that will push her to greatness, why else would the Noxians try so desperately to rein her under their control? Irelia was dangerously close to losing her humanity after the loss of her father, brother and people. This was exemplified, if you care to remember, at the battle of Placidium. Never the less, we gave Irelia a chance to be who she wished to be. Then there was the Noxian rematch, if she had participated she would have lost her being. That is when Udyr, of all people, helped her. He stepped in and lightened her burden the people had placed on her, and has let her try and be human once more. This is her choice, this is her chance to do the same for another person, do not take it away from her. After all, why else would you feel so terrible for fighting and killing Riven?"

Akali bowed her head, "I…I know. I am sorry. I am sorry I did not take your warning from before. What does Karma think of this?"

"She thinks it is a noble endeavor on Irelia's part and though she disagreed at first..." Soraka shrugged her shoulders, "She came to see Irelia needs Riven as much as Riven and Karma need Irelia. Those two's fates are intertwined, I have read it in the stars. We can only do so much for our beloved Captain, but for her to completely regain her old self and her old feelings she must face who took it away from her on her own terms, whatever they may be. And Riven, well, hopefully she knows what she must do. Now then, this pact, what is it, or rather, what was it?"

"The pact was made after Irelia's village was destroyed." Akali admitted, "The original pact was that which we had made to her brother prior to Noxus' invasion."

Soraka frowned, "Ah yes…the one we failed."

Akali nodded, "Irelia was only thirteen years old when she demanded this deal to be made." Soraka blinked only once, "The same year our village was burned down."

"Yes, and the extermination squad in charge of killing the survivors was Riven's. Only six inhabitants survived, five of them got away by retreating in time. Irelia…was found and caught by her, she spared Irelia for some reason, I am unsure why. It was then Irelia attributed all of the horrors of war to a single person: Riven. She had seen the face of those that killed her friends, her neighbors, and because she could not possibly attribute the killings to the faceless superiors and war machines… When she was brought to the Silver Talon's village she sought me and demanded that the two of us kill Riven. With my failure as her caretaker still fresh in mind, and with Irelia burning with anger and vengeance, I agreed to it. She never told you because you would never agree to such an atrocious idea…" She winced at her own words, knowing full well of Soraka's own horrible mistake.

After a few moments of awkward silence, she continued, "A few months later, Yi joined in the promise after the destruction of his village, he attributed it to the same person: Riven. Irelia at this time was trying to track Riven down so we could fulfill the promise. Yi caught her while she was out scouting and demanded to be let in, to make up for his failure to her, her brother and to his village. She was to search the North East while Yi searched and butchered his way South East. They never found her, but when Irelia returned she seemed to…not care anymore. I never questioned her why, nor did I have the time to. Aside from my own training, she made her famous speech at the Placidum soon after her return. With the war resolved I returned to my training with the Kinkou. The reports of Riven's death were released soon afterwards, and we let the pact be."

Akali cracked her knuckles out of habit before continuing,

"It was only when the reports of her reappearance in our conquered territories that we became curious. I sent Yi to investigate while I looked over Irelia to make sure she was level headed about these new reports. She did not seem to care about them, and when we won our territories back I simply stopped caring as well. However, when Riven joined the League, I waited and bid my time for my chance to face her. Irelia told me the same lie, she was seeing Nevir, the fisherwoman. I was unsure why she would lie to me but I let it be. When I got my chance to fight the Butcher, I took it. Irelia has done so much for Ionia and for once I wanted to do something for her, to give back to her. That ultimately failed. Now that I think about it, Yi has become extremely unsettled because of this over the past…few…weeks…"

Akali's eyes widened and darted around the room, "Where is Yi?"

Shen shrugged his shoulders, "He has been training outside of the Institute with his new apprentice for the past couple of months. He is most likely in the forest still, why?"

"We need to go, now." Akali unsheathed her kamas, "I saw Yi two nights ago and he asked if I was going to carry out the pact, I said yes and I planned to in today's match. He replied that he would carry his part out after the match, and I stupidly agreed with him. Shen, Kennen, we need to find Yi: Now."

Shen raised his hand, stopping Akali's advancement, "That is not necessary, it has been arranged."

* * *

><p>Blood splattered Yi's face, he simply stared at Riven as she slowly advanced on him. She grabbed his sword and tore it out, letting fresh scarlet spray forth, she was still smiling, "You hate yourself as much as I hate myself."<p>

She pointed his sword at him, "This pact…I do not know what it is nor do I care why it was made, not anymore. I deserve any and all punishment, and if this makes you feel better…"

She flipped his sword around and handed the handle to him, "Then keep slicing. Keep cutting, do whatever you want, if it will help you then I will accept it. If it will make Irelia happy, then do it."

"You speak…of others. What of your own feelings? What do you wish?" Yi took his blade back, readying it.

Riven's shoulders quaked slightly, still smiling, "I do not want to die, who does? I have fought my entire life, and all it has brought is pain to others. For once, if my life can be used to help others…then take it."

Yi lowered his weapon, Riven's entire countenance changed as she yelled at him, "Now you back down? Must you face the Butcher to fight?"

She grabbed her sword, it elongated into its colossal size, ki energy blitzing forth. Her anger seethed from her, "Or perhaps you see what I see now! I am trying to learn from my mistakes, and I want to! If you wish to kill me, then come! I have much to atone for, and I will not let you take that away!"

Yi smiled, "Is atonement all you fight for? Why then do you still use the blade that slaughtered innocents? Why do you fight?"

"I don't know. I use this blade because it is all I know, it was my closest and dearest companion, the only thing I could ever rely on. Now…I do not wish to fight to be honest. But…" Riven raced at Yi, her feet barely touching the ground, "But I will be damned if I die before I find out!"

Her blade crashed downwards, her wounded shoulder still oozing blood. Yi made no effort to dodge the strike as he held his blade up, blocking the colossal blade. The force of the blow made him buckle to his knees, her blade cut deep into his shoulder, his arms quaked as his smile broadened, "Now we are even."

He slid her blade off and disappeared. She easily detected him and caught him in mid swing, throwing him off his feet. Moisture trickled down her brow; he was close to fatally striking her. Yi raced at her once more, she actually threw her blade at him like a comically oversized boomerang. He jumped up, touching the stone blade with his toe and over, he was going to do an overhead slash when she tackled him midair. All air escaped his lungs as he fell down to the ground, Riven grabbed his sword arm and snapped his wrist. She leapt off of him to dodge a swipe of his blade and picked up her own sword the moment she landed.

Yi got to his feet, wiping his mouth off of the blood that trickled down his lip. Riven spun to face him, readying herself once more, "This is what you wanted, is it not?"

"You are fighting admirably, but is it what you wanted?" Yi nodded, his sword still gripped in his misaligned hand.

Riven shook her head, "As I said, no. But a very wise, if not blunt, man once asked me if I wished to fight. I replied no, and his response? That was that is why he fought me. I will never forget his words, or the bones he broke."

Yi nodded, "As long as we are being honest, then I must tell you something: I am not left handed."

He flicked his sword to his good hand, Riven smirked back at him, "And I must tell you something: did you know one can use both their hands to wield a blade?"

Each slash she swung afterwards had a gust of blade wind that sliced into the surrounding; Yi was dodging them with expertise as he kept the distance between them. She had already grown stronger, her conviction to live now strengthened her. Almost every strike Yi attempted she would block and counter, etching a new gash into him each time. She did not go unscathed from his assaults, however it did not seem like she cared. Yi smiled inwardly to himself, thinking, 'Good, these wounds are nothing to me either.'

He thrust forward, Riven attempted to twist away from it but was caught with her good shoulder, the blood erupted once more. He attempted to pull his blade back to no avail. Luckily for him he was too close for her to use her sword properly, unluckily for him she could still bludgeon him with it, a notion she made apparent on his face. Yi staggered back, dazed, his sword was still stuck in Riven. Her colossal blade seemed to peter in power, the glowing energy humming more quietly. She threw her blade to the ground, looking at Yi's blade with a calculating look, "It is stuck near my carotid. If I remove it, I could die. If I break it, I live but you lose an heirloom passed down generation to generation of Wuju masters."

She pulled the blade out, thrusting it into the ground. She glared at Yi, "I have approximately two minutes before I am completely drained of blood. Come, fulfill your pact, try and take me on. I will fight you to my last breath!"

Yi and Riven rushed at one another, fists raised when a new, very angry, very riled voice boomed at them, "What in the name of every Heavenly body is going on?"

A cheeky monkey leapt into view, pointing at them, "They're right here Miss Swordsalot, just like I said."

Yi shut his eyes momentarily, a slight groan escaped his lips, "Wukong, I thought you were watching. I did not see you leave."

"I was," Wukong admitted, "Then I stopped seeing my master and I saw a human for a brief moment. One of those smelly, disgusting hairless apes that are blinded by their own stupidity was made apparent for a moment. I'm glad to come back to my master."

Yi sighed, nodding his head, "I suppose…I deserve that. You are right, you have witnessed a lesson in what a Wuju master should never do."

Irelia stepped forward, her face red with anger, "Why…" she whipped a finger out, pointing at Riven, "Does Udyr have to come, interrupt a twelve hour council meeting with the Ionian Elders, not that I'm not somewhat thankful for that, telling me Riven wishes to see me and that she seemed kind of depressed after she delivered an emotional speech and I should make haste! Oh! By the way, Yi looks like he wants to kill her and Akali spoke of a pact made between the three of us that she wished to carry out! And why, are you spouting blood like a gods damned fountain? And you, why…"

Her finger whipped around and pointed at Yi, "Why are you trying to kill her? It's not as if you tried to kill Singed when he was inducted and he…Wait a minute… is your wrist backwards? Why is your wrist backwards? Are you bleeding as well?"

The two of them looked at one another, somewhat embarrassed. Irelia rubbed her eyes in an effort to calm down. It did not help, "So! Who wants to explain why I am going to have to drag two people, possibly corpses, to the infirmary? Hm?"

Yi and Riven looked at one another once more, they both started to chuckle. Riven broke the silence, "We are idiots."

"That is something we can agree on." Yi reached to his belt and withdrew several flasks filled with a scarlet liquid. He tossed one at Riven who attempted to grab it only to have it fall through her fingers. It smashed to the ground, the liquid draining into the sandy shore. She knelt down in an attempt to try and save it, but stopped and looked at the shattered glass. She picked up the fragments, letting them fall through her fingers. A genuine smile crept on her lips.

* * *

><p>"That is everything then?" Katarina swirled her glass around. Nechako nodded, "Yes it is, Mistress Du Coteau. Have I served Noxus well?"<p>

She stood up and motioned to the shadow in the corner, Talon slinked out. "So, that's what Morg said. You have done well, Summoner. Talon, please find Riven tomorrow morning. I wish to see her, tell her it is only to talk: Nothing more, I swear it on my family's name."

Katarina looked down at a crystal ball resting on the table, "Does that sound diplomatic enough for you, sister dear?"

A hiss came from the crystal, "Yes Kat, we will look over your dialogue for tomorrow later. For now, excuse Nechako. He has been here too long. Someone may become suspicious if not already."

Katarina nodded and waved the Summoner off, "Talon, show him the door. Thank you Summoner Nechako, hail Noxus."

Talon opened the door and let Nechako out. The Summoner's footsteps echoed in the hall, he walked the darkened corridors for what seemed like hours. The sound of breaking glass ringed in his ears, his shadow came to life and materialized in front of him: It was LeBlanc. She smiled at him, "Now now, why did you go off and do something so abhorrent?"

"I only live to serve Noxus." Nechako bowed his head as she walked around him, her heels making no sound. Her smile did not fade, "Able to resist the memory wipe, you are full of surprises, hm? Did you really think you would get away with it?"

He shook his head, "Of course not."

"Oh dear, an intelligent martyr? Not a good combination." Energy surged forth, Nechako's corpse fell and shattered into crystal shards, LeBlanc's smile broadened. The shards dissipated into dust as her heels silently clicked over his remains. She sighed, Swain had lost his touch. Normally he would have drilled these men to their very core to find any double agents in his ranks. He was letting his power get to his head, a dangerous mistake made by many rulers. He needed to be reminded of his place.

With a gesture the dust gathered and a simulacrum of the former Summoner appeared, she petted his hair, "What are you going to tell the Summoners' council tomorrow?"

"I need to find myself and I am going on a six month pilgrimage, alone, to the Shurumia Desert because I need to find myself." he hollowly replied. LeBlanc frowned, "Try that again, with more vigor, and let's make it a ten month pilgrimage, hm? We need to make sure you do not return."

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight." Irelia was significantly less red but still noticeably frustrated, "You attacked her because of the pact? Even though I said I was meeting with Nevir on a nearly daily basis? That did not tip you off whatsoever?"<p>

Yi winced, "I thought you were being tricked…"

"By someone reversing the letters of their name? Riven, Nevir? Really? Are you that dense or do you think I am? How could I be fooled by…" Irelia calmed down, her demeanor suddenly apologetic. She cast a downcast glance to Riven, "I am sorry, that was out of anger. Please don't take much offense. Nevir is a nice name, it truly is. But it was a little obvious you have to admit, even Nevira would have been a better choice. I didn't say anything because-"

Riven grunted in pain, her wounds were deeper than she originally believed, "That is alright. I panicked, and I was scared to face you, so I went with the first name I thought of… I am not a very creative individual."

Irelia nodded, "I understand your fear. Almost every time you meet an Ionian you apparently get attacked. Isn't that right, Yi?"

He groaned, grabbing his arm, "It…was rash of me."

"If it was just the pact, I would not be nearly as upset with you, but do not treat me like a child. I am only sorry for not nullifying the pact earlier to rid you of any excuse, it is outdated and useless." Irelia walked with broad strides while Wukong chittered beside her anxiously, "Can I get a ride next? Please?"

She looked at the monkey who seemed beyond excited, "Perhaps after we take them to the infirmary. They currently need my blades more, for some mysterious reason eluding us." She glanced behind her. Her sword was separated into two halves: One carrying Yi, the other carrying Riven. Apparently healing potions did not restore the amount of blood lost, or at least not enough of it. Their weapons were snugly grasped in Irelia's firm hands.

Riven spoke up, "Irelia… how long have I known you for?"

Irelia sighed, "…We met a little more than a decade ago the first time. I was very young, and very angry. You would not be able to recognize me."

Riven turned to look up at the stars, they shimmered brightly. "…Irelia, what did Udyr tell you…?"

"…Riven wanted to see me." Irelia rolled her shoulders comfortably, "That was all that was needed to convince me to come. What hurried me was Udyr saying Yi was stalking you, and I should find Wukong if I wanted to know what he was planning. Thankfully Shen gave him written directions to give to me to find Wukong, or else I would have been spelunking fifty miles deep inside a cave."

Riven took a breath in, "Irelia…I need to ask you for a favor or two."

"Anything. What is it?" Irelia did not look back as Riven slowly asked, "Can you arrange a meeting with Lee Sin? The sooner the better."

Yi shot her a glance, Irelia simply expressed her surprise, "Master Lee? Why?"

"I know my old teacher can help me in what I aim to do. I need him to do this though." Riven swallowed nervously, she knew what had to be done and she was going to have to do this, she could no longer run from her worst enemy.

Irelia was shocked, "Old teacher? What did he teach you?"

"A few things…" Riven breathed in and out raggedly, "And for my second favor…"

Irelia nodded, waiting for Riven to ask. She clenched her fist, her voice shaked, "…Can…can we meet for lunch? Twelve hundred hours? I wish to talk about today's match, about Lee, some literature…about some ideas…that is, if I can I still call you fr-"

"On one condition…" Irelia interrupted, throwing her a cheeky smile, "If you smile more often. You have a good smile, it's a shame you don't show it more."

Riven chuckled, "I…I suppose I could try." She leaned back onto Irelia's sword, a smile crept on her face. This was good, it was best this way, no? She knew the answer this time.

Yi could not help but notice Irelia dragging Riven's blade on the ground, its tip trailing in the earth below, scratching a thin path behind. It had been more than ten minutes since the fight alone, and her blade still had not dissembled itself back into its broken state yet. Apparently no one else noticed except Yi. She was on the right path, but would she be able to follow it through? Only time will tell, he would give her that chance. She deserved that much.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The morning sun shined on the expansive gardens of the Institute. A well-muscled man walked through the gardens, his eyes bandaged by an orange cloth. He easily navigated himself despite his apparent blindness until he reached an opening. There rested a tall, enveloping fig tree. He made his way to the tree, softly touching the trunk. He slid his hand up and down the trunk for a moment before sitting underneath its shade. He took a meditative posed and simply sat and rested. His bared chest rose and fell with controlled breathing, his mind was calm. He was at ease.

He rarely stayed at the Institute longer than he needed to, but he was asked by Irelia to stay today, an old student wanted to see him. He could easily hear the quiet footsteps of his visitor as they made their way to him. He rested his hands on his legs, smiling, "You have no need to be so quiet, Riven. Come forth."

Riven stepped into view, she saw the man waving at her to come over. A large satchel hung across her chest, no sign of her sword in sight. Her entrance was accompanied by the angry squawking of a bird. Goose bumps covered her arms, the autumn winds were harsher here than in Ionia. She walked over to the tree and sat in front of him. He still smiled at her, "It has been awhile, no?"

Riven nodded out of habit, then winced. She leaned over and reached for his face. He let her gingerly touch the bandage, her pained expression did not dissipate. "How…how did you lose your eyes?" Her voice was full of emotion, causing him to smile wider.

He slowly spoke, "Did you know the Noxians managed to conquer some of the Southern territories of Ionia?" Riven nodded out of habit once more, wincing again. She slowly spoke, "Yes."

His smile did not disappear, "It was an unequal trade. My eyes, in exchange for a chance to regain those territories." He added with a laugh, "Such a minute price to pay for the lives of thousands."

Riven gently grabbed the bandage, pulling it slowly away. He grabbed her hand and helped her guide the bandage off. She sighed, looking at his face, "I wish to say that I am glad to meet you under these circumstances, Master Lee." She sighed, "Your eyes…"

"Student…" He patted her hand gently, "I am most glad to meet under these circumstances. You have never shined so brilliantly."

Lee stood up, readjusting his bandage back over his eyes. He stood up, and started to walk. Riven followed him closely, and he struck up the conversation, "How have you been? How has the League treated you so far, Riven?"

Riven nodded her head, "It's…had its ups and downs."

"Oh?" Lee extended a hand out, brushing it along foliage, "Would these include being manipulated by the higher Noxian council, being forced on the same side of those who wronged you and make you face the Ionians you wronged unprepared?"

Riven sighed, but before she could respond Lee continued, "Udyr told me. He is impressed with you, as am I." He threw a smile at her, "Imagine my surprise when he tells me that you reformed your blade with ki. You have come a long way in harnessing your ki. Your aura has even changed, it is now such a brilliant emerald."

Riven blushed ever so slightly at his praise, "I could not have taken the first steps without you, M-"

He rose a hand, silencing her, "Please. Call me Lee. No need for any formalities."

Lee and Riven walked for a bit in silence, she simply took in the view of the garden. It was still brimming with life, despite being autumn. Lee chuckled, "Magic, a truly potent force. Can make the seasons seem like such a paltry thing." He gingerly touched one of the flowers that bloomed, "So why have you sought me, student?"

Riven breathed in and stepped in front of Lee. She bowed to him, "I…I need to ask for your strength."

"Oh?" Lee traced his fingers along the flower, "What do you need me to do?"

Riven inhaled sharply, keeping herself bowed, "I…I need you to use your magic. I need to face my past."

Lee drew his hand back, a frown formed. "You know I have relinquished all of my magic."

"No. You have not." Riven became firm, "You said you would never use it again. And all I would need is for you to let me live my memories. I need questions answered…please."

Lee bowed his head, thinking about what she said. He slowly spoke, "Tell me why you would seek such a path, you know of my staunch opinion on such a thing. What would make you ask me such a fruitless endeavor, an endeavor that would endanger our friendship, a request that I have refused the most powerful beings in Runeterra?"

They had walked around back to the fig tree. Lee led her to sit underneath it, and they sat across from one another. She recounted everything that had happened, from the moment she came to the League to her fight with Yi. Lee sat and listened intently, and finally spoke, "I am still surprised you were able to speak to the fallen one. I trust you have not taken her up on her offer?"

Riven remained silent, she did not respond to his question. She decided to change topics, for now. She would come back to this in a little while, but it was strange to hear Lee speak such words. "What have you conjectured from all of this, Lee? Am I…am I on the right path?"

Lee shifted his posture ever so slightly, "Your guilt precedes you, Riven, especially in regards to Irelia. Are you aware what you have done to Irelia?"

Riven nodded her head, "All I have done is hurt her. All she has done is help me, to be there for me. And it is for that, that I need to see what I had done to her, to the Ionians. I…I don't want to run anymore, but I don't know what I need to do…I need to face myself, Lee. I want to do something for her, I need to figure out what I did to her…For the both of us. Please."

"That is incorrect. You have aided her." Lee shrugged his shoulders, "If you had not, she would be averse to you. She regards you as friend, that is enough from you. You are on the right path, and you will come to your own conclusions-"

"No!" Riven became insistent, "I know what you are thinking, and no! I have to stop running!" Riven shuddered, "I keep running from my memories. Every time I have those night terrors, every time I try and recollect, I run. I still have those nightmares, Lee. I do not want to spend the rest of my life running, I can't. I need to do this, or they will consume me."

She looked at Lee, pleadingly, "But I know I can't do this alone. I…I'm not strong enough…"

Lee was silent for a few more moments, "And you come to me, because you trust me."

He bowed his head, thinking for a few moments and replied, "You have only spoken to a few Ionians, yes? And that…angel, I suppose. Perhaps if you had a less narrow view, spoke to others, like your former countrymen?"

Riven settled herself, "I have spoken to Katarina."

"Oh?" Lee "glanced" at Riven, "You have shown your individuality, your want of repentance, and the ability to exhibit emotions. An incredible change from the being you once were."

Lee folded his hands in one another, "Tell me what you conversed about, please."

Riven bowed her head, "I forgot how much I missed this…"

"I did not." Lee smirked, he struck the fig tree behind him. Several of the fruit falling into his outstretched hand. He handed some of them to Riven. "So, what did you discuss with Lady Du Coteau?"

* * *

><p>The red haired woman known as Katarina stretched her arms, she had just finished dressing herself when she heard a knocking on the door. She acknowledged it with a quick hurl of her knife, embedding itself in the middle of the door. It swung open, Talon slinked into the room, low to the floor. She smirked at the purple clad man, "So? What did she say?"<p>

Talon muttered loudly, "Why not ask her, yourself?" He stepped to the side, Riven strode through the door.

Katarina looked at Riven with a bored look, walked over and embraced her. A small blade flew out of Katarina's sleeve, and she jabbed it downwards. Riven easily caught her hand and threw Katarina off of her. The assassin daintily landed several feet away, and broke out laughing, and cocked both hands at Riven, her fingers curling, "You're still pretty good!"

Her smile did not fade, "Take a seat, please." Katarina pointed at a nearby chair, Riven walked over and uneasily sat in it.

Katarina reached for a bottle of wine near a crystal ball. She poured a glass of wine and was about to pour a second when she stopped herself. "Right, you don't drink." She threw another malicious smile at Riven, "We both remember what happened last time." Riven stared passively at her, not betraying a single thought.

Katarina place the wine away and grabbed a bottle of water, pouring a glass of the sparkling liquid, and handed it to Riven. She glared at Talon until he skulked into the shadows, disappearing completely. She sat in a chair across from Riven, she smirked and shook her glass at her, "So! How have you been?"

"Du Coteau." Riven started, "You asked for an audience. What do you want?"

Katarina snorted, taking a drink from her wine glass, "No formalities." She glanced at Riven, a grin curled about her lips, "How has your stay in the league been?"

Riven frowned, placing the water on a nearby table, "I have had better days. Why do you want to see me so earnestly, Katarina?"

Katarina raised a finger, finished her drink, and answered, "Are you absolutely sure you do not want to come back to Noxus, yet?"

Riven nodded, "I refuse to join Noxus. Talon told you this already."

"I know, I know." Katarina polished her drink off, then poured herself another glass, "But I want to make sure when you do, you don't do it under the wrong conditions."

Riven cocked an eyebrow, Katarina motioned to the shadows with a twitch of her finger. Talon strode forth, holding a bundle of papers. He handed it to Katarina with a growl, "I am not your butler."

Katarina chuckled, "Back to the corner. Shoo shoo."

Riven narrowed her brow, slapping the papers out of Katarina's hands. She looked at Riven with a look that could bore through steel, Riven pointed at the papers, "You will not treat him like that, not in my presence."

Katarina and Riven's stared one another down. Talon watched the scene unfold before him. He had not seen Katarina this mad in quite some time, and Riven did not look like she was giving an inch. Katarina broke the staring contest by throwing her head back in laughter, "Only you, Riven. For the longest time, only you had the balls to face me down! Only you showed no fear!"

Katarina laughed, sitting back in her seat. She glanced at Riven, the murderous intent glinting in her eyes, "Why did you run away, Riven? We would have accepted you back, you did not have to desert us."

"I didn't." Riven's indignation did not dissipate, "Noxus deserted me."

Katarina's laughter continued, "You were going to die, so they equalized the battlefield. You lived because you deserved to. Why not come back?"

Riven slowly responded, "If they deserved to die, then I should have let you die back then as well?"

"Of course not." Katarina smirked, "But I'm much more important than those peons. My blade is worth a thousand of those Ionians or those grunts under your command."

"Those grunts were under my care." Riven anger grew, "They served under me, they were my responsibility. Tell me, Katarina, why did we ever go to Ionia?"

Katarina poured herself another glass of wine, "They are weak, we are not. We needed and still need land and resources, they did not and still do not. We take what we need." Katarina drank half of the glass, "Ionia refused all trade with other cities and cultures. They were so boxed in and ostracizing of the outside world that victory was almost assured."

"Yet we were wrong." Riven grabbed her water and sipped at it, "How many other things are we wrong about? Have you ever thought about that?"

Katarina laughed, "We underestimated the Ionians, that is all."

"We did so twice. And we underestimated the Rakkor." Riven rattled the losses off, "And the Freljord, and the Demacians. We have not won a war in decades, and all it is doing is stressing our economy. It is weakening Noxus at its core. And why fight? Why are we so hell-bent on warring?"

"Don't tell me you've gone soft. Has sipping tea with that Ionian bitch, discussing the words of men long dead, talking poetry and fuffy wuffy cwouds made you forget the Noxian spirit?" Katarina glanced at Riven, about to take a drink when she noticed something strange. Riven was actually angry, and she was showing it.

Riven's words were laden with venom, "The same Ionian bitch that made you scream for death?" Riven's glass shattered from her grip on it, "No, I have not forgotten the spirit. Tell me, Katarina, what is the purpose of strength? Why are we so desperate to become stronger?"

Katarina threw several of her knives at Riven, each one nicking her skin as they flew by. Her tone became more dangerous, "Watch your tongue." She drew out another blade, smirking, "Why have strength? Because we deserve it. If we are not strong, we are weak, and then we get stepped on."

Riven shook her head, "Have we been stepped on? All we have done is step on others, we have treated them like insects, and when they retaliate we do not bother thinking about the consequences. We aim to become stronger and to crush them. It is only destruction, it is only death. How can we expect to live in such a state? It is narrow minded, like you." Riven got up releasing the broken shards of glass from her hand, "I'm done here."

Katarina swirled her glass, "You make it sound like you're any better than me. Of the two of us, you are the child killer after all."

Riven was about to yell at her when Katarina continued, "Don't worry, you're among friends here! Everyone in the League all have one thing in common. We have all officially killed children. I could list the champions, but I think that would be redundant."

"List them." Riven's fury did not dim. "List them. Did Irelia kill any?"

"My, my." Katarina took a drink, "You sound like you want to bone Ionia. Go join them already and leave us alone if you like them so much."

"Answer my question." Riven nor Katarina were giving any quarter to one another. Their tempers were flaring.

Talon actually intervened in the conversation, "No. She has not, most Ionians have not. It is a clause in their agreement, due to the neutrality of two of the children and the third belonging to the Freljords, one of their allies. Only in the early days of the League did the early Ionian inductees have to fight and kill one of them."

Riven shook her head, "This is what I joined? This is the League? This is no worse than the battlefield."

Katarina flicked her knife at Riven's head, she caught it with ease. Katarina shook her finger at Riven approvingly, "There, you got it. You finally got it. The League isn't any better. Think of all the inductees, of all the prisoners, of all the people. And you threw yourself back into all of it! You spent years running from it, only to hurl yourself in once more!"

Riven wanted to argue that point, but she felt like Katarina was right up to a certain degree. However, that did not deter her, "I chose to be here at least."

"So why are you here?" Katarina finished her wine and rested her head on her fist.

Riven slowly responded, "Because I need to find myself."

"Look in the mirror." Katarina snapped at her, "And surprise? You're there!"

Riven scowled at Katarina, "You…do not have any idea what I went through."

"Oh hey, it's not like I was in the same war you were or anything." Katarina chuckled, shaking her head condescendingly.

"You weren't." Riven stated flatly, "You were ordered to assassinate guards, nobles, people who were deemed tactically important so we could cut through the villages easier. You killed soldiers and civilians in your spare time. I had to do the cleanup. Those were my orders. I had to look them in their agony filled eyes, feeling their blood spill on me, have their hands clasp me in an effort to try and live, asking me why." Riven's glass filled fist had blood dripping from it. "And I walked over them. This is what Noxus is? This is what strength is? That's what it's supposed to be used for?"

Katarina nodded, "Yes. You are stronger, they are weak. You survived when they did not. It is that simple."

Riven released the glass from her hand, "No, it isn't." Riven made her towards the door, she had enough of this.

Katarina raised her hand, "Don't you want to see what the papers have?"

"As far as I'm concerned, they are meaningless." Riven threw Katarina a scowl, "Goodbye, Du Coteau."

She had her hand on the doorknob when Katarina spoke up again, "Don't you want to know who caused that calamity of a match? Perhaps, why they did?"

Riven stopped, she looked back at Katarina, "What is the price."

"I was going to say free of charge. I still owe you after all these years." Katarina's smile reappeared, "But because of that little hissy fit you threw, I ask you to apologize."

"No." Riven waved Katarina off, "Goodbye."

* * *

><p>Riven walked out of the room. She was angry, she was beyond angry. She stormed through the hallways, her hands empty of her sword. She had left it back in the woods, she was trying to not answer everyone while carrying a ridiculously large blade. It was a bit unnerving when she wished to speak cordially to people, and she has seen them eye her sword with suspicion. It made sense, but not having the sword with her was very disconcerting. She needed to look into buying a sheath for it. Perhaps Irelia could help her pick one out. Riven chuckled at the thought, realizing the absurdity the moment she thought it.<p>

A shadow emerged in front of her, it revealed itself to be Talon. He glared at her, "Why did you do that?"

Riven sighed, throwing one hand up, "Because I will not apologize for what I believe in. Isn't that the Noxian way?"

"Not arguing with Katarina. To be honest, that was rather pleasing." Talon's stone face did not change its demeanor, "Why did you defend me? There was no need."

Riven thought about what he said, and slowly responded, "I…I'm not sure." She brought her hand up to her chin, thinking, "I suppose I just…I can't seeing people with such blind loyalty. You do everything for her, and she treats you like…like that. It's as if I'm watching myself."

"And just like you owe Noxus for your life, I owe her father the same." Talon flicked his blades from hand to hand absent mindedly, "Her father gave me a chance, just as Noxus did to you. It is not wise to bite the hand that feeds you. It was not blind loyalty that I served her father, and it is his wish I serve her. I honor his words, because I gave him my word."

Riven snorted, "Why do you serve him so fervently then?"

Talon crossed his arms, "He is the only man to defeat me in a duel. He could have claimed my life, but did not. He gave me a choice, a chance, something no one ever gave me before."

"That makes no sense." Riven shook her head, "I did the exact same feat, and I do not see you asking to serve me."

Talon was about to reply when he fell silent. He mumbled, "Perhaps if you did not stab me so many times…" He shuffled papers forward and handed them to Riven, "Here. Take them."

Riven grabbed them, looking at Talon with a strange look, "Why are you giving them to me? Did she command you to do so?"

"No." Talon drew his hand back, "I did it because I enjoy seeing Katarina upset."

He headed back towards the shadows, he gave her a quick flick of his fingers, a sign of parting, "See you on the fields. Next we meet, I will destroy you."

Riven could swear she heard his voice have a certain…lightness to it. No, she must have heard him wrong. She continued to walk down the hallway, looking at the papers. Her eyes widened as she read them and muttered several curses out loud.

* * *

><p>Talon dropped from the ceiling and made his way back towards Katarina's room. Katarina opened the door, a half smile perched on her face. "Did she take the papers?"<p>

Talon nodded, Katarina's smile did not dissipate, "Good, excellent." She let him into the room, and made her way to the crystal ball. She tapped it with her knuckle, "Sister, dear, what did I tell you?"

A feminine hissing came out from the crystal, "That was not diplomatic, Kat. That almost failed in such a stupendous manner it would have rivaled Urf."

Katarina's laughter was never easy to hear, it always had a tint of sadism to it, "I wanted to see what she has become. Talon is right, she has become a lot more dangerous. She is…emotional."

The hiss came out once more, "Emotional? The Butcher?" The voice remained quiet for a few moments when it spoke once more, "Did she take the papers?"

"Yeap." Katarina nodded, "Talon gave them to her. Work her up, get her flustered, than present her the truth of our enemies. You were truly a master of manipulation, Cass."

During the conversation of the two sisters, Talon secluded himself in his thoughts. He could not help but see her amber eyes race through his head, again and again. When he first met her, they were lost, they were weak, they were hungry for answers. He wanted to pluck them out of her head. When he fought her, they were the eyes of a cold, hardened soldier. This time? This time, he was slightly disturbed. They had an alien warmth to them, the crackling of embers on a great kindling. If it were ever ignited, who knows what monster will be born. Would the Butcher be reborn, or something worse?


	10. Chapter 9

"So? What did the papers say?" Lee was still sitting in a meditative position, munching on a fig.

Riven sighed,

"They were the forms and papers that were filled, proving that I did not fill them out. I thought they were nonsense, bureaucratic nonsense I never truly had to deal with. Name, champion's title, birth date and place, which city-state I wish to fight for, if any, and so forth. I thought that by simply speaking to the Summoners, being assured of my neutral status. They said everything would be taken care of by them, if I so wished for it. Stupid me, I let them. I thought it would not cause such a problem. There was also a copy of papers that had these ones nullified, drafted and written by Du Coteau herself."

Lee folded his hands on top of one another, "Anything else?"

"Yes…" Riven closed her eyes, "It was also filled with all of the Journals of Justice newspapers, up to date, and classified League judgements. I became aware of Darkwill's death only then." She shook her head, "I met him only once, but when I did…it was an honor. He regarded me with such esteem, such pride, it felt like…I'm not sure. Back then, it was simply honor and respect. Now that I reflect on that day and what happened? That smile he gave me, people remarked that he never looked more proud of a soldier than that moment."

She looked at Lee, her voice becoming more melancholy, "And all of these implications. Swain's rise to power, what happened last match, Irelia's anger…her pain…All of this, all of these things I was unaware of."

Riven stood up and started pacing, "I did not know Irelia had a brother, not to mention that he is still missing, that the war caused his disappearance in the first place." She looked at Lee, "But her Judgement, it shows her a lot…colder. Angrier. Reading the article for the rematch, her statements to Katarina, the same coldness remains. Then the later articles…She shows her softness, she has someone she pines for. Why did Yi say what he did then? Am I causing her distress? Is she hiding her pain from me?"

Lee bobbed his head, "And what did you do with all of this knowledge?"

"I…I wanted to speak to her about it." Riven exhaled, "At least, I wanted to. When the appointed day came, we were interrupted."

"Oh? By what, or rather, whom?" Lee reached behind the fig tree and retrieved a boiling hot pot of tea and a pair of cups. Riven's jaw almost dropped as he poured the cups. He chuckled, "I assume you did not see him. He does say a ninja is faster than light. This is his subtle way of saying that I missed tea with him, but to finish speaking with you. He is in no rush, nor am I."

Riven looked up and about the garden in an attempt to find who Lee was talking about to no avail. She did not like someone else listening in on their conversation. Lee handed her a cup, "Do not fret, he already knows more than both you and I. He would be a poor successor to the Eye of Twilight if he did not. The wind carries our whispers to him."

Riven took the cup, her hand shaking, "I wanted to speak to you in private…"

"Within the Institute, there is no such thing as privacy." Lee shrugged, "What Shen is doing is making sure that no improper ear listens to us." The sound of a bird angrily squawking filled the air. Lee smirked at the sound, "Eyes and ears are everywhere, Riven. You must be careful."

Riven rubbed her face, "I…I know. I just…I have been paranoid for so long. Jumping at the sound of crickets, jumping at the sound of silence, I wanted to relax."

"Care and paranoia are two separate things." Lee took a sip of tea, "Do not fail to distinguish the two. If you trust me, you can trust Shen more. Now…" He shook the cup at her, "Who did you speak to?"

Riven took a sip of the tea, she drew back in shock. It was dragon tear tea, her favourite jasmine tea. That ninja was good. She held the cup in her hands, slowly speaking, "The Crownguards."

Lee cocked an eyebrow, "Interesting. What do you think of them?"

"Lux is…a happy girl. A happy, sweet girl, who…" Riven shrugged her shoulders, "Who has this…this sadness. This…sense of loneliness. Garen is a stubborn, pigheaded, narrow minded oaf of a man." She smirked, "He reminds me of my old self."

Lee chuckled, drinking the tea, "Do tell."

* * *

><p>Riven sat at the Star Café, waiting for Irelia. It had been a week since she spoke to Katarina, and she had not rested easily since. She had not been involved in another League match since. She had gained popularity because of her stand and she had been invited to help solve many disputes, Summoners clamored to summon her. She cared not, she was her own person and she could choose which matches she would fight for. She did not care if Bilgewater ran their mouth and said Zaunite alcohol tastes like sweaty socks, she did not care about the League of Bearded Men match. These were insignificant, yet the people clamored for them. She did not want to debase herself in such a way.<p>

Riven sat in silence, drinking her tea, for several minutes when the sound of armor clanking perked her ears. She did not raise her eyes, "Have a seat, Irelia. Another meeting?"

"Nope, and don't mind if I do! However, my name is Luxana. But please, call me Lux!" The sound of the bubbly voice made Riven tense up, she looked up in shock at the girl calling herself Lux.

She was shorter than both Irelia and Riven. She bore the colors of Demacia and her armor had the insignia of said country. She looked young, as if she had just finished blossoming. Her long blond hair was held back by a headband which helped emphasize her bright, sparkling sapphire eyes. Her lips thinned out into a wide smile, "I'm glad I managed to finally meet you."

Riven raised an eyebrow, "What do you want, Demac…" She caught herself, she hated it when others called her Noxian and Irelia as simply Ionian, she would not do the same mistake. She quickly corrected herself, "Lux."

Lux's smile seemed to beam from her as she sat down and propped her head on her hands, "You actually called me by name. You caught yourself and called me by name. Interesting!" She pursed her lips, "Tell me more."

Riven was caught completely off guard by this girl. She set her cup down and slowly spoke, "What do you want with me?"

Lux shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing really. Just talk. Your speech made a really big impact on me."

"Speech?" Riven was about to question further when she realized what Lux meant. She mouthed her understanding, "So?"

"I'm just surprised! You wear Noxian armor and wield a Noxian rune blade, yet you haven't insulted my heritage or my parents, yet. A pretty solid start!" She leaned forward, "Why do you wear the Noxian stuff anyways?"

Riven shrugged her shoulders, "To remember what I used to be."

Lux cocked her head at Riven, "But you're not that same person as before. Why hold on to the past, why not accept it?"

This girl. She was inquisitive, and she was asking questions she did not want to answer. This little girl who knew naught of war. It irked Riven. "Why are you asking this? Why do you care?"

"I'm just curious, honestly!" Lux cocked her head to one side, "It's just…you're interesting. I've sat here for more than a minute and you haven't insulted me or attacked me. I know you and Irelia, of all people, have been meeting up constantly. She's canceled on me so many times that I decided to meet the being who would halt political discourse! Then I see that big speech of yours, your mad dash to death and your indomitable spirit! Irelia meeting up with that kind of woman? I had to meet her too, and I happen to know Irelia is kinda bad at scheduling!"

Riven furrowed her brow, "What is the point of all this?"

Lux's cheerful voice toned down in volume and cheer, "Because behind all of that, I could see the sadness in your eyes. I did my research, and I know what you've done. You kept yourself alone for so long, you kept the reach of others away from you, you were scared. But mostly, you have that… gloom about you. I have seen it only in one other person."

Riven rolled her eyes, she was becoming annoyed, "And who would that be?"

"You know her." Lux nodded in confirmation, "Irelia."

Riven drew back for a moment. This may benefit her after all. "Yi said something similar. I don't understand why people say that. I have seen her smile, I have heard her laugh-"

Lux burst out in laughter, and only quieted when Riven glared at her. Lux hesitated for a moment before questioning Riven, "You're serious? You've heard her laugh? Not forced, not sadistic, not victorious, but just laugh for the sake of laughing?"

Riven nodded her head, "Why is that so shocking?"

Lux, "Irie is known as the Ice Princess for good reason. On the Fields of Justice she's a terrifying force of nature. I've seen that girl become solidified in blue ice and shrug it off like it's nothing."

Riven raised an eyebrow, "Why is she an ice princess?"

"'Cuz we already got a queen." Lux's merriment quickly died away, "Seriously, Irelia is frightening. She is the most unapproachable Ionian 'side from Udyr." She puffed her cheeks out, "But he's just a jerk. Says my chest is too small…" She grumbled to herself.

Riven shrugged her shoulders, "Your chest looks fine to me." Lux's eyes widened and clutched her bosom, Riven continued, "Your arms and shoulders are a little frail, they could use a bit more tone, but if you're happy with it then who cares."

Lux stammered out, "Th-that's not what I…not what he…" Riven stared as Lux tried to find the words when she tittered, "Oh…Oh! You got me!"

Riven actually chuckled, "Tell me, what do you mean Irelia is an ice princess?"

Lux scratched the back of her neck, "Well, it's simple. Outside of some Ionians, she's a no nonsense lady. She carries this kind of political sphere about her. She's a walking, breathing image of the Ionian people, and she keeps true to it. She rarely lets the mask fall, and she rarely lets people see Irelia." She smiled, "You're lucky to know her. She's actually a really nice person underneath all that."

"And how do you know there's a mask at all?" Riven eyed Lux carefully for her response.

Lux responded slowly, her head bowed "Well…it comes from experience."

Before Riven could question Lux further, the sound of armor clanked into the room. Irelia stood before the two of them, looking back and forth. Her voice was firm, "Lady Crownguard, I thought I was meeting you tomorrow."

Lux instantly brightened, "Nope! That's today, the fifteenth!"

Irelia rolled her eyes back, and looked like she was counting the date in her head. She muttered a curse and looked at Lux, "That's today, damn. I forgot. I really need to delegate this to Karma more often."

Irelia glanced at Riven, "I am sorry, Riven, but can I ask you to leave for a bit? I need to talk about some sensitive political issues."

Lux gasped at Irelia's bluntness. Riven nodded and stood up from her seat, "I understand. I will return in an hour." She smirked at Irelia, "You owe me tea then."

Irelia returned the smirk and nodded. Lux slammed her hands on the table, "No, no! That won't do!" She looked at the two of them, "You're both sitting here and we're talking!"

Irelia rubbed her eyes, "Luxana…"

Lux shook her finger at Irelia, "No, no Luxana. I'm Lux and you're Irie…"

Irelia's eyes widened, her blades arched out into a wingspan behind her as Lux stood with a cocky grin on her face. Irelia's voice was venomous, "What did you just call me?"

"I called you Irie." Lux showed no fear. "You're among friends, relax a bit."

Irelia's anger did not dissipate, "You have no right to call me such a thing. Drop it, or I will drop you."

Lux threw a look at Riven, a crafty glint in her eye. She did this on purpose. Riven was curt, "Irelia."

The Ionian woman's demeanor instantly calmed, her blades did not. She looked at Riven, who continued, "She meant no harm. And she is correct, you are among friends. Am I wrong for assuming so?"

Irelia nearly scowled at Riven, but eventually acceded. She sat at the table, crossing her arms like a child who had just thrown a tantrum. Riven could not put her finger on how to comment on Irelia's demeanor, while Lux was able to vocalize it clearly, "You look so cute!"

Irelia snorted in response. Lux tittered and waved at the waiter. He came over and bowed his head towards the trio, "The usual, Lady Crownguard and Lady Lito?" They nodded, and he disappeared.

Lux looked at Irelia, her smile returned, "So? How are you doing? How're things in Ionia? Preparing for the Lunar Festival yet?"

Irelia shrugged, "I'm fine, they're good, and I don't plan the festival. Soraka and the Elders get to have all the fun with that."

Lux chuckled, "How about a dress? Something pretty to wear for once?"

"No." Irelia shook her head, "I am always requested to wear the ceremonial armor of Ionia at any celebration or political affair. I will not wear something so constricting and rib crushing like a dress."

Lux raised an eyebrow, "It's just a dress."

"I like kimonos. They're more free, more comfortable." Irelia's sleeves loosely hung off her delicate arms, as if emphasizing her point. The Ionian ceremonial armor's cloth aspects took after the kimono.

Riven spoke up, "Why would Irelia ever wear a dress? That seems absurd."

Lux looked at Riven with a strange look, "Cause she'd look pretty in one?" She smirked at Riven, "Now that I think about it, you'd look good in one too."

Riven shrugged, "Why would I care to look pretty? I agree with Irelia, it's not practical."

Lux's eyes narrowed, she looked at Irelia who shrugged alongside Riven, "What? She agreed with me. I don't want to wear a dress."

Lux slammed her hands on the table, "Oh come on! It's not a bad thing to be a little bit vain!"

"If you showed vanity in the Noxian army…" Riven took a drink of her tea, "You got twenty lashes across the back. Vanity has no place in the army."

Lux sighed, "Here's a thought: You're not in the army." She frowned for a few moments, then snapped her fingers, "How 'bout this? Us three go dress shopping in a month."

Irelia and Riven opposed in unison, "No." "No."

Lux shook her finger at them, "Yes! Because I'll be paying for them! Come on, I hate going by myself, it's so boring! Why don't you two look at some dresses for the Lunar Festival, get all fancied up, and have a bit of fun! Embrace your feminine side!"

Riven rolled her eyes, "Why would I go to the Lunar festival in the first place? Besides, I don't have to put a dress on to look like a woman. I can look in a mirror."

Irelia snickered at this, Lux became downcast, "Oh come on, have you never thought of looking beautiful?"

Riven shrugged, "If beauty could kill, then sure, I would. I do not see the point in a dress, it is restrictive, they are expensive, and I am not out to impress people by how I look. I believe in the words of action."

Lux puffed her cheeks for a moment, then a wily grin appeared. "Riven, do you have any other clothing, aside from what you're wearing?"

Riven shook her head, "Not on hand, no." Lux looked at Irelia, "Oh come on, you gotta agree with me, we have to do some shopping for her."

Irelia shook her head, "She does not want anything. Drop it."

Lux wailed, "There has to be something! I want to go shopping and I don't want to hear Galio's 'if you think so' another fifty times!"

Riven sighed, perhaps this was her way of being sociable. Lux seemed to be very insistent, and she did seem to only have the best of intentions. And she had not judged Riven from her first impression, perhaps she should be a bit more lenient. "I do need a sheath…"

"Pardon?" Irelia shot a look at her, Riven continued, "I need a sheath for my sword. It's disconcerting not having it on hand and it is cumbersome to carry it everywhere."

Before Irelia could question her futher, Lux clapped her hands, "There! We can talk to the Institute's tanner!" She looked at Irelia, "I saw this nice kimono the other day, something your guy would like!"

Irelia raised a finger up in protest to only let it droop afterwards. She brightened and was about to say something else, but instantly stopped and appeared to be in deep thought. She eventually just threw her hands up in defeat, "Fine. If Riven goes, I'll go."

Lux clapped her hands together, about to say something when the loud clanging of armor approached the table. A giant armored glove came down and gripped Lux's shoulder, followed by a deep, manly voice, "Luxana. What are you doing?"

She instantly froze, her face drained of color. Riven casually observed the man, he had short brown hair, a square chiseled jaw, wore a suit of azure armor and had a wide bladed great sword strapped to his back. Lux looked up at him, "Garen…I'm just…"

"You said you had a match." Garen frowned, "You lied." He pulled her slightly, "Come."

Irelia moved from her chair, but was intercepted by Riven. She glared at the well-built man, "She is with us. We are talking to her."

"She lied to us. She has other duties to attend to. Something you would not understand, Exile." Garen's eyes smoldered at Riven.

She got out of her chair and walked over to him, "I understand quite clearly. She chooses to speak to us, will you let her be?"

"No. She is needed." Garen's demeanor remained neutral.

Riven shook her head, "No, she is not. You are upset because she lied to you."

"No." Garen stated flatly, "I am not upset. I am disappointed she lied to her fellow Demacians to talk gossip."

Lux protested, "It's not gossip! Garen, you have to admit, Jarvan is acting-"

"He is stressed, Luxana." Garen's tone became a growl, "He has had to deal with Kalamanda, he has had to deal with being falsely accused and the short battle that erupted due to Kalamanda. I will not have you defacing the Prince's image to the Ionian representative or to a Noxian."

Riven walked up to Garen, he towered over her both in width and height. She actually had to look up to regard him properly, "I have no idea what you speak of. She did not say a single word regarding those matters. I wish to talk to her still."

"And I do not care." Garen simply glowered at Riven, she did not back down, "You stubborn, pig headed…" She breathed in and out slowly, he was irking her with his presence alone.

Riven glared at him, "Then I challenge you." She looked at their table and pulled it away from the railing overlooking the Institute's forest. She carefully moved all of the ceramics off the table and sat in a chair, "Arm wrestle. If I win, you go away and deal with Lux later. You win, you take her now."

Lux protested, "Riven, I don't need you to-"

"Apparently, he wishes to treat you like property." Riven narrowed her eyes at him, "Then I will play his stupid game with one of my own. If you were able to do something, you would have. Now then, Crownguard. I wish to talk to Lux."

"That is stupid. It would be more detrimental to me to take such an inane bet." Garen took a step away with a seething Lux in tow when Riven called out, "Scared that an Exile will beat a Demacian? I know I would be too, if I were in your position."

Garen stopped, spun around and slammed himself into a nearby chair. He removed his gauntlet and rested it on the ground next to him. His forearm and bicep bulged with raw strength, his hand easily encapsulating hers. "Fine. Challenge accepted. No cheating."

Riven smirked, "I have no need to."

Their free hands gripped each other's elbows to make sure none of them moved, and then the competition started. Garen's clothed and armored arm did not display any form of exertion while Riven's bared arm showed every muscle spasm. Garen grunted as he slowly pushed Riven's arm downwards, "You are quite strong, Noxian." Riven stopped her descent, and snapped him back into place, "I am Riven. You will address me as such."

Garen grunted again as Riven snapped them back into the neutral position, "Make me."

Riven's tiny hand gripped Garen's hand so tightly any observer could see bruises being formed, "As you wish, Crownguard."

She snapped his arm downwards, the table breaking from the force of the strike. Garen did not look surprised as he pulled his defeated arm back. Lux looked at Riven in pure shock. Irelia broke the silence, "I believe Riven won."

"And she did so admirably." Garen got up, grabbing his gauntlet. He nodded at Riven, "I will enjoy fighting you, Riven."

He glared at Lux as he passed by, "Tonight." He walked away from the three women, leaving them alone with the debris.

Lux finally let out a breath of air, she stumbled into a chair, "That…that was ballsy!" She looked at Riven, "I've never seen another human beat Garen in a contest of strength!"

Riven shrugged one shoulder, "To be honest, I almost didn't. He didn't expect that much power to be exerted from me, and I didn't expect him to be able to resist so much. If he had anticipated my strength, I would have lost. I think...I think I dislocated my shoulder." She looked over to her right, her shoulder was definitely rolled back weirdly. She snapped it back into place with a wince, "Gah…"

Irelia walked over and frowned, rubbing her shoulder tenderly, "I'll ask the waiter if they have some ice for you."

Riven sat back down on the chair, not looking at Lux. "I am sorry I called you that."

"Called me what?" Lux was clearly confused. Riven clarified for her, "Property. I am sorry."

Lux sighed and draped herself over Riven's shoulders, "I don't care, I'm actually impressed you beat him. He's going to be in such a sour mood, I almost regret not doing that myself."

"Lux?" Riven asked through gritted teeth. She was feeling incredibly awkward at having someone touch her so intimately, but that was not her primary concern at the moment.

An innocent response to a seemingly innocent question, "Yes Riven?"

"Dislocated shoulder."

Lux jumped off of Riven, apologizing profusely. She sat across Riven, a smile beaming, "So, you want to talk to little ol' me~"

Riven nodded, "Why were you so insistent on Irelia and I to go shopping with you? You must have others that would be more willing."

Lux fell quiet, her eyes shimmering with tears. She giggled and looked at Riven, the tears dissipated, "I just thought you and Irelia would look really good in something less violent."

Riven wanted to question Lux further, but they were interrupted with food being served to them. Irelia came back soon afterwards with ice wrapped in a thin towel. They ate and chatted, Lux making the occasional jab at Irelia and Riven. Riven actually delighted in the conversation they had, just talking about…fluff really. Nothing important, nothing earth shattering, just simple conversation. Two hours later, Lux pulled her chair back, "It was nice talking to you, Riven!"

She glanced at Irelia, "And we'll discuss about Jar Jar another time, Irie."

Irelia furrowed her brow and groaned, "Please don't call me that."

Lux stuck her tongue out and left the two women be. Irelia and Riven looked at one another and chuckled. Irelia pointed at Riven, "She is going to put you in the pinkest, frilliest dress she can find."

Riven chuckled, "I'll just hang myself if it comes to that, and I'll take you with me if need be."

Irelia's chuckle died down, "By the by, I forgot to mention. I spoke to Master Lee. When would you like to meet him?"

* * *

><p>Lux walked out of the café, glancing back. She reflected on Riven's question, why was she so insistent on shopping with them? Why them and not others? Why be so persistent with the Will of the Blades and the Exile of Noxus?<p>

She shook her head, her eyes welling with tears once more. "If you two, of all people, if you two are able to show warmth, to show friendship, to show humor…maybe one day, Garen can do the same. Maybe one day, I can call him brother."

* * *

><p>Riven finished recounting her story, their teapot was empty now. Lee rested the cup on the ground, "Interesting. You truly have grown."<p>

Riven smiled at his compliment, Lee continued, "You actually spoke without having someone prompt you to, you joked, you laughed…but you have not argued. Have you spoken to Irelia about the war?"

"Not in great detail." Riven admitted, "We both sort of just acknowledge it happened. That is why I need to dive back into my memory, so I can confront myself."

Lee stroked his chin, scratching at his thin goatee, "Hm…" He shook his head, "Riven, student, I am sorry to say, but I cannot help you. You know my oath, I cannot break it."

Riven sighed and nodded, "I know, but..." She smiled sadly, "I thought I would give it a chance, none the less." She reached into her satchel and drew out several cookies and biscuits. She leaned over and placed them in Lee's hands, "But I also came here for another reason. I simply wanted to talk to my old master, and thank him for everything he did for me: from teaching me to read and speak Ionian to harnessing chi. I never got a chance to properly thank you."

Lee fumbled with the cookies in hand, and took a bite of one. He drew back in shock, "These…these are…" He "looked" at Riven, "These are amazing, but they seem familiar. Where did you get them from?"

Riven nibbled on her own cookie, "Morgana."

Lee almost choked, "From the fallen one?"

"Yes." Riven continued to nibble away, "I saw her before I came to see you. She gave me these, assuring me they are good quality."

Lee seemed to be in deep thought for a while when he spoke, "So…You did take her offer. And it seems Morgana was not being facetious with it."

Riven shook her head, "No, she was not. I thought she was fictitious about it as well, but when I visited her at the bakery in the Institute she was a good hostess. I have seen her a few more times, and though we have not spoken at great lengths, the little we have spoken feels comforting. Just being in her presence is enough." Riven finished her cookie, "I have seen her in her legendary foul temper, but she just wants someone to listen to her, to just be there and talk to her."

Lee crossed his arms, "I assumed that she had done what she did because she is a malicious conniving creature, not for your sake or anyone else's. She is a fallen angel, she is the lowest of the low, she is evil incarnate. And you say you talk to her? Do you know what she has done to her own people? How many innocents she killed? Do you know the ego this creature supports? She thinks of humanity as scum. And you talk to this beast? This monster? This…exile?"

Riven was surprised to hear Lee talk in such a way, her voice became harder, "Yes. I do. She is a just another being, being judged on her appearance and her background, and once she tries to explain herself they shut her out. Of course she's rude. No one has given her a chance to be anything else."

Riven got up, dusting herself off, "I thought you were better than that, Lee. You did not judge me, but you dare judge her? How dare...you…"

She saw a smile widen on Lee's face, she groaned in response. "That's exactly what you wanted to hear."

Lee nodded, "You shine brilliantly, Riven. Have a seat, please."

Riven sat back down, Lee's smile did not disperse, "I need you to relax and trust me."

Riven was about to question him when a fiery aura burst from his hands. He controlled it with ease and reached up to Riven, "If I do this, you must not tell another soul. Can I trust you, as you trust me?"

"…" Riven was shocked that Lee relented. She had to take a few moments to think, she knew that Lee hated when someone responded without putting thought behind their words. She eventually replied, "Yes."

Lee leaned forward, reaching for Riven's head. She stopped him by lightly grasping his forearms, "Why now? What convinced you?"

Lee's smile grew wider, "You will have to see, will you not? Now, close your eyes, and relax your body and your mind."

Riven closed her eyes and bowed her head. A warm sensation spread throughout her body. Unlike the Summoners who overlooked her Judgement, she could sense the carefully crafted magic in this. She was not simply thrust into the world of her memory and subconscious, she was guided in by an expert hand. "_Open your eyes._"

She opened them, and saw green fire lick the field around her. Houses in shambles, corpses at her feet. She looked around, and she saw a heavily-armored figure cleave a begging man in half, crimson splattering on the armor. The black armor was stained with the blood of dozens, those that were not coated in the blood of her victims was neatly polished. The green fire's reflection danced on the obsidian metal, her obelisk of a sword easily carried. Even if the runic blade and the armor was not a giveaway, the cold, dead amber eyes that shone from the helmet did: It was Riven the Butcher. Her younger self looked directly at her older self, and in a flash was in front of her, sword swinging with all of her might. The older Riven could not evade the sword strike, and it cleaved her straight down the middle.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

No scream could be uttered. The Butcher struck so quickly and efficiently. Riven instinctively grabbed at herself, as if she were trying to hold her two halves together from the strike. A body collapsed forward, his brain matter spilling on the ground. Riven looked down and saw a man bisected down the middle. The Butcher shifted her gaze to the emerald fires still dancing in the ruins of the village. Three Noxian soldiers approached her and fell to one knee in supplication. One of them spoke in the Noxian language, "Commander Riven, quadrants one to five have been cleared, as well as eight to fifteen. Only this one and six remain. What are your orders?"

The Butcher did not regard them, flicking the blood off her colossal blade. She pointed at one of the soldiers, "You. Redirect some of the men to quadrant six, have them finish the cleanup. Do not miss a soul, make sure you decapitate the bodies. No stragglers, no survivors. We will assure the destruction of the Nightblade village."

The soldier thumped his chest, "Hail Noxus." The Butcher thumped her chest in response, "Hail Noxus." He got to his feet and marched away. The Butcher pointed to the other two men, "You two: Come with me. One last sweep to check for any more survivors."

The two men nodded and got to their feet, following behind the Butcher. Her greaves stepped into the gore, with the sickening sound of metal scraping flesh off bone emitted every other step. Riven watched in horror, she remembered this all too well. The fires danced in the shine of the armor, this was her at her height. This was who she used to be.

A groan of pain, the Butcher faced the direction the sound came from. A young girl, dirtied, bloodied and burned was carrying an old woman on her shoulders with great difficulty. The girl's leg was bleeding profusely, dragging itself in the dirt. The old woman gasped in pain with every step. The Butcher made a casual swipe at the pair. The strength of her blade wind ripped through the air, throwing dirt up into the air. The old woman saw the Butcher and shoved the young girl away from her, the blade wind effectively tearing her to shreds. The old woman's entrails rained down on the young girl, who was coughing and clawing at the ground. Riven shook her head in horror. The Butcher's greaves creaked with every step until she was directly in front of the girl.

The tip of the runeblade rested itself on the girl's neck, one push and she would be dead. The young girl uttered a simple threat in Ionian, "{I'm going to kill you.}" The Butcher made no sign that she was moved. Riven grabbed at her mouth in horror. That voice was younger, but the tone was so familiar.

The girl grabbed the blade, attempting to push it away from her neck. The colossal runeblade of Riven was relatively blunt, relying on the weight and momentum of its swings to provide its superior crushing and cutting power when compared to other weaponry. This young girl gripped the blade so tightly that her hand started to bleed. She struggled to pull it away from her neck, "{I'm…I'm going to kill you! I swear it!}"

Her face shot up and stared the Butcher dead in her eyes. Riven recoiled in horror. Her emerald eyes, her defiance, her strength, she recognized who this girl was. This was adolescent Irelia. The Butcher simply stared at the Ionian girl, who climbed to her feet. Young Irelia still gripped the sword tightly, trying to move it further away from her neck. She barely succeeded, her young arms shaking from the effort it took.

The Butcher exerted the slightest bit of strength and pointed it at young Irelia once more. Riven ran forward, attempting to grab Irelia and pull her away to no avail. Young Irelia did not back down from the Butcher, staring her defiantly in her eyes. Riven remembered the girl. She was surprised by the defiance the Ionian showed. Eventually, the Butcher lowered her sword. Young Irelia limped, at a surprisingly quick rate, to the nearby woods. The Butcher looked at the two soldiers with her, "You two, after the Ionian. I will take care of quadrant six."

The soldiers ran after young Irelia while the Butcher walked away. A few moments later the scream of a girl penetrated the air. The Butcher twirled her sword about. None could stand before her or the might of Noxus. This was their might, this was their power personified. Right? The Butcher stopped her march and looked at the green techmaturgical flames surrounding her. This was what Noxus was, right? These people deserved this. Then why did the girl look at her with those hate filled, defiant eyes. Why did she try standing against someone who was clearly superior to her in every way? Noxus is the way, Noxus brings order to chaos, Noxus' strength is needed in this world. But there she was, this young girl, who stood up against the Butcher. The Butcher shook her head. What a nuisance. At least the girl is dead and gone.

Lee's voice floated towards Riven, "Have you seen what you wanted?"

Riven was frozen. The little Ionian she spared and then sent to death was little Irelia. But, what happened if she did not die that day? Lee's voice smoothly asked, "Would you like to know?"

Riven closed her eyes, and slowly nodded. Lee's voice became but a whisper, "If you want to know, than simply follow her. If you are strong enough…"

Riven made her way towards the forest where Irelia had ran to. She peered about, wondering where she had gone. Riven looked to her left and saw a dead Noxian soldier. His head was firmly pinned to the tree with his own sword, his face twisted with surprise. Riven continued to walk through the forest and heard the sound of flesh being torn, bone being snapped. She poked her head around a tree and gasped. Irelia held one arm across her bare chest, bloodied scratches stretched across her back. Her top was completely ripped as she continued to stab into face of the Noxian over and over again.

Her knife glinted green from the flames of her village, a detailed, water pattern could be seen by a keen observer. A little wooden charm that dangled off her neck and bumped off her collar bone with every stab she made. It was coated with a fresh layer of red with every fresh squirt of blood. In the Noxian's dead grasp were the remnants of Irelia's training clothes. Her mad, unrelenting stabs into the man's face continued with such rage and fury Riven actually backed away in fear. Not a single tear of remorse or regret trickled from young Irelia's despair filled eyes.

Irelia eventually stopped stabbing the Noxian, clutching her own face. She broke out in low laughter. When she pulled her hand away, it left behind a bloodied hand print. She finally spoke after all this time, her voice half crazed, "{You...you did this. You did all of this, you took my friends away. You took my brother. You did this.}" She looked down, the mess of the Noxian's face staring back at her. She grabbed the face, hissing at the corpse, "{Your commander…I will remember her eyes. Her disgusting eyes…}" Irelia got to her feet and shuffled her way deeper into the forest.

Riven raced forward, trying to grab Irelia, "No! It wasn't…No! No!" Riven overshot Irelia by mistake, turning back only to see the young girl's face contorted with anger beyond reason. Riven buckled to the ground, and started to scream. A literal maelstrom of emotion, Riven screamed. This is what she had done to Irelia. This is what she had done. And Irelia treats her like a friend. How? How could she? Riven grabbed at her arms, tearing fierce gashes into them. Her nails dragged across old scars and reopened them once more. She screamed until she started to cough blood, the only solace her voice found was between gasps. A soft, caring tone eventually wafted to her, "Do you wish to stop now?"

"No!" Riven's immediate response made the world around her shake. "No! I am facing this! I am not running!" She grabbed at her eyes, tears billowing. "I must do this! I must!" She looked at the young Irelia, still walking away, "Irelia…I'm sorry…" She crawled after the young Irelia, "I'm sorry, don't go, let me talk to you, I didn't know." Irelia disappeared from view. Riven screamed at her, "I didn't know!"

Riven curled herself into a fetal position, still crying. Lee appeared next to her, extending his hand to her. "I will ask you one more time, are you sure you want to continue?"

Riven looked at Lee, sniffling, "I…I am sorry for that outburst…" She uncurled herself and got back to her feet on her own. "…Yes. I am sure. But I don't remember that part of the memory. How did you…"

Lee shrugged, "Perhaps another day. For now, let us continue." The world shifted. Riven's eyes widened, she was now fast forwarded. This was the field where her men died. This was where she was supposed to die. Yet the event itself had already happened.

* * *

><p>The Butcher now looked more like Riven, her helmet missing and armor disheveled. She escaped the initial barrage, but she forgot how she came back to the field afterwards. Riven watcher her younger self drag each and every corpse off the field. A kilometer away from the site of death was a hill, still full of life save for a gnarled tree and a cracked boulder at its peak. She dragged each corpse here and dug each one of them, Noxian and Ionian, their own grave. She marked each grave with their weapon whether or not they had a corpse to bury. As the sun blistered down on her, she started to remove more and more segments of her black armor. Riven could notice the chemicals already start to ravage her body. Young Riven did not seem to care.<p>

As the skies darkened and the sun started to set, young Riven finished in her task. Her body was covered in the blood and chemicals that soaked her comrades and enemies. She climbed her way to the top of the hill, the graves marking their way all the way to the tree. Young Riven rolled the heavy boulder away and started to dig into the ground. Once the hole was deep enough, she placed all of the remnants of her armor that she had stripped off during the course of the day into it. She looked at her runeblade, her face contorted in anger at it.

Young Riven stabbed it into the ground and placed one foot against the body of the blade. Gripping the hilt as hard as she could, she snapped the stone blade with a clean jerk. The rock fragments rained to the ground like so many drops of blood. Young Riven threw the half of broken blade with its hilt still attached to one side. She knelt down and grabbed the other half of the blade, still embedded in the ground, and yanked it out. She threw this half into the pit, and covered it with dirt.

Young Riven rolled the boulder back into place, her face lined with sweat. She clutched her forehead, she could feel a fever warming up. She overlooked the field, older Riven sighed. She reminisced what she thought that day. Young Riven walked down the hill, already coughing. The world shimmered, and fast forwarded.

It was night time, a few days later. Young Riven crashed into a tree, coughing violently. She had not gotten sleep in a few days, she was sure shadows were chasing her. She had to stop now though, she was finally at her limit. She clutched her face, sweat dripping from it. Spending all that time moving the corpses exposed her to the chemicals that killed them, and were ravaging her body. Young Riven stumbled forward, she was tired, she was sick, she was dehydrated and she was hungry. She buckled to the ground, vomiting air. She was so tired, and so very sick. She rolled onto a tree trunk. Maybe, if she just rested here for just a bit, she would feel better in the morning. Maybe the shadows were just a part of the delirium. Young Riven's amber eyes closed. Her breathing was shallow.

A shadow flitted down in front of her, and slowly walked into view. It was a young girl, dressed in complete black. Her hair was long, silver and white, green eyes shimmered above a black half mask. A ninja? No, it was a Nightblade. A remnant from the village she had overseen the destruction of, she was told that less than ten had managed to escape. At the time, she had thought it was just her fevered dreams making her hallucinate.

The Nightblade glared at Riven, knife raised and readied to kill her. Young Riven darted forward, throwing the Nightblade to the ground and held her blade against the Ionian's throat. Her eyes were cold and lifeless, reminiscent of the Butcher. The Ionian squirmed, feebly trying to escape. Young Riven's eyes suddenly focused on the Ionian. They widened and young Riven drew back, horrified. She shook her head as she cradled herself, "No, no, you're just a phantom. You're not real. You're not real. No, no no, no."

The Nightblade stared at young Riven, shocked. She was unable to understand young Riven, but she saw the state she was in. With great effort she moved the broken sword away from her neck and made her way to young Riven. She squatted in front of her, speaking in Common, "How have you been, Butcher?"

Young Riven was long past delirious at this point. She whispered back in Common almost instinctively, as if she wanted to be understood, "No, not Butcher. I'm not her. She died. I'm not her. Not her. Not her. The blood. The screams. They're there. They're always there."

Young Riven kept rocking herself back and forth, uttering more incoherent horrors until she seemingly passed out. The Nightblade gripped her knife tightly. She shuffled over and pressed it against young Riven's throat. She saw tears stream from young Riven's eyes as she leaned in. The Ionian whispered a question, "If you are not the butcher, who are you?"

"I…" Young Riven's eyes rolled about, "I am…Riven. The…the first exile…of Noxus…The Butcher, she is dead…the monster is gone…I'm Riven…I'm Riven…I just want to be Riven…"

Young Riven looked at the Nightblade, her eyes nearly glazed over, "Is…Is this real? Am I still a monster? Am I still the Butcher?" Young Riven grabbed the Nightblade's arms, her grip nearly breaking bone, "Am I still a monster?" She was breathing heavily, tears streaming down her face.

Shortly afterwards young Riven passed out, releasing the Nightblade. The Nightblade sat there for what seemed like hours. She stared at young Riven the entire time. The Nightblade finally lowered her knife and got to her feet. She disappeared into the night, only to return hours later with a gourd and several fruits. She grabbed the gourd and tiled young Riven's head back, slowly pouring the liquid in. Young Riven was too weakened to do much else, and while half asleep greedily drank it. Young Riven murmured nonsense. Delirious from pain and sickness she was unsure what was going on.

The young Nightblade left the fruit at Young Riven's feet. The Ionian looked one last time at young Riven and spoke aloud, "I do not see a monster. What you are, I'm not sure. But…I can't do it."

The Nightblade shuddered, "Your eyes are not the one who destroyed my village. You're…" The Nightblade's voice became full of emotion, "…I…I do not see the Butcher. Goodbye, Riven." That was when Riven realized who it was. She covered her mouth in surprise.

Morning broke, young Riven woke up. She felt considerably better, as if she had managed to drink something. She looked down and saw the fruit at her feet. She must have gathered it yesterday and forgot to eat. She palmed at her face, the chemicals were afflicting her quite severely. She slowly ate the fruit despite feeling no hunger. She got to her feet and started walking again. She needed to find somewhere to wash the chemicals off. The longer they stayed the worse her affliction became.

The memory faded, Riven cocked her head at the scene, "That's…we met again? I thought she was a phantom caused by the fever and delirium."

Riven looked around at the world shimmering, she walked slowly about it, "How are you able to do this? My judgement had me experience things more…personally. This is…" She was out of breath, at both her memory and what she saw around her.

"Simple, that is Judgement. They tap into your memories and make you relive them and take roles to try and gauge your reaction. It is quite the feat of magic that the Summoning Council has, but this level of magic takes skill and craft known to very few these days." Lee chuckled, "I was told that I was quite good at once upon a time. I'd argue against such an idea, but I know what I am capable of. I now know my limitations."

Lee quietly let Riven take in what she had just seen and heard. He eventually spoke, "May I show you something?"

Riven looked up and around. She slowly nodded.

* * *

><p>The world fast forwarded some more time ahead, Young Riven looked like she had finally bathed but the chemicals ravaged the insides of her body still. She dragged herself through the forest when she came across a little dirt trail. She took several steps to it and promptly collapsed on it. The sound of a wagon being pulled perked her ears, she got to her feet and tried running away to no avail.<p>

Two robed men, faces uncovered and shaved heads, were in front of her. Back then she could not understand what they said. The other Noxian commanders and soldiers used to call the Ionian language "moon talk." She was not sure if that was the case, but now she could understand what they were speaking about. One monk raised his hands in front of him, speaking slowly, "{Are you alright miss? Do you need assistance?}"

The other monk pointed at her shoulder pad, "{The symbol of Noxus, brother.}"

Young Riven stumbled away from them. She swung her sword wildly in an effort to dissuade them, but it only made her look inept. The first monk stepped towards her, hands still raised, "{Perhaps, but she has not tried to kill us on sight. Something is different about her. Perhaps she speaks Common.}"

"{That sounds like a wonderful idea. I have no idea how to speak Common, brother. Do you?}" The other monk stood back, trying to gauge young Riven.

The first monk shook his heads, "{No, but Brother Lee should be able to speak with her. We need her to calm down. She looks sick. If she flees she may die from whatever ails her. We may have to do something drastic.}"

Young Riven's eyes were wide with fear, swinging her blade wildly at them. She tried stepping towards the woods behind her so she could make her escape. The other monk disappeared and reappeared behind her. At the time she was too ill to react as he wrapped his arms around her. The first monk moved forward and trapped her hands in an attempt to stop her from striking him much more, "{Miss? Please, we are not going to hurt you.}"

"Get away!" Young Riven screamed, "Get away! I don't want to kill you! Get away!" She struggled in his grasp, still screaming, "I don't want to kill anymore! Just! Just get away!"

She tried breaking the monk's grip to no avail. They let her struggle and bloody them until she fell unconscious, the effort being too great on her. They loaded her up in the little wagon they were carting, and pulled her towards a mountain.

Young Riven woke up several hours later. She was in a bed with clean sheets. She shot out of the bed and looked around for her sword. She found it only a few feet from her. Once she gripped it she decided to analyze her situation. She was still wearing her clothing. That was a plus. She was indoors. That was disconcerting. A man's soft voice spoke in Noxian, "Are you alright?"

Young Riven buckled to one knee from weakness, facing the direction the voice came from. A young man with a shaved head, save for a braid of hair, looked at her with warm eyes. He looked distinctly Ionian. Young Riven aimed her blade at him, shakily speaking, "You speak Noxian? No, no it's a trick. You're Ionian. Get away! I don't want to hurt you! I don't want to! I don't want to hurt anymore!"

The man stood up and walked over to her. She swiped her sword at him, a swipe he easily dodged. He rested a calming hand on her shoulder and spoke gently, "You are safe here. Calm yourself."

Young Riven fell to the floor, clutching her sword, "Go! I need to…I need to go! I need to get out!"

"Out of where?" The monk questioned, "Where do you think you are?"

Young Riven cupped her face with her hands, tears streaming, "Can't you see them? The chemicals! The barrage! They're dying! They're all dying! Their faces! Their horrifying faces! They're melting! They're burning! They're staring at me! Their charred lips asking why! Why did Noxus do that? Why?"

She swung her sword in an overhead slash, the monk barely dodged out of the way as her blade shattered the stone floor. She continued, "I can't…I don't…why did I do that? Why did they do that? Why did Noxus betray me? Why would Noxus do that to us? Why? Why did I hurt all of those people? For what?"

Young Riven was openly weeping at this point, cradling herself. The monk made his way over and sat on her bed for the next hour as she continued to rock herself. She continued to utter more horrors of war until she eventually tired and fell asleep. She still gripped her sword tightly. When she woke up once more the monk was still there, seemingly asleep with a tray of food in hand. There was a bowl of rice, a bowl of soup and a glass of water. Her stomach gurgled from the many days she went without food. At the sound of her stomach the monk opened an eye and looked at her. He smiled as he lowered the tray to the ground and gently slid it closer to her. He spoke once more, "Where do you think you are, young one?"

Young Riven was quivering, what a strange sight. She was actually quivering like a frightened animal, though she was not scared. She looked at the food, then back at the man. The monk chuckled, shaking his head, "I am not going to hurt you. My name is Lee Sin. You are in the Shojin Monastery. What is your name?"

"…Ah, it's…it's…" Young Riven swallowed nervously. She was not sure if she should tell him her real name. Who knows how far spread it was? Lee smiled and chuckled once more, "You do not have to tell me if you are not comfortable yet. Eat, relax, you are safe here. My brothers and I will not harm you."

Young Riven peered at the door to the room, she could see half a dozen curious eyes looking at her. She pointed at them, "You are all related? How many brothers do you have?"

"Pardon me?" Lee cocked an eyebrow before responding in good humor, "Is it so shocking to have so many siblings? Our mother was a large woman."

Young Riven didn't know if that was a joke or not. Even then, she's never laughed before. Lee's soothing chuckle was emitted once more, "No, we are not related by blood. Yet we are. They are my brothers because I care for them. Just as you are my sister, despite us never having met before."

Alright, this man was clearly insane. Young Riven shook her head, "I was a Noxian commander. I killed your comrades, I killed your countrymen without care and without mercy. I am not your sister. I am a monster. That's all I will ever be." She raised her sword against him, "Release me or kill me. Those are your only choices.

"Truly? Yet…" Lee started, shuffling his body weight about him, his smile never disappearing, "A monster wouldn't know what they are, unless they were human. A human with sin and regret does not make a good monster. Right? And why do I only receive two choices when I can see more? Why am I not allowed to do something else, something I wish to do?"

Young Riven drew back, what strange…reasoning. This monk made no sense. Not in the Noxian way of thinking, of course. Not blood related yet siblings? A monster is what? What nonsense was this? She was weaker, mentally and physically at the moment. Why was he helping her? Lee got to his feet and made his way to the door, "I will let you eat, drink and rest. The door will be unlocked, you are free to leave whenever you want."

Young Riven watched Lee leave the room, leaving her alone with the food. She slowly gained the courage to eat it. The first proper nourishment she's had in nearly a month. After she ate, she shuffled to the door. All the monks were busy walking around, carrying books, chanting, doing whatever these strange Ionians did. But they did not seem to notice her. She walked past them with some difficulty. She still felt incredibly weak, but paranoia and suspicion gave her strength. She made her way to the monastery's exit, not one of the monks hassled nor harassed her.

Young Riven peered outside and saw how high up they were from the ground, and how many steps it would take to enter and leave the temple. These monks carried her all the way up here, but why? They had nothing to gain. They were stronger than her, they could have killed her, yet they aided her. What strange people. Foolish, but strange. And that one, Lee Sin, he could speak Noxian almost perfectly. Why was that? She looked down the steps, then back at the temple. Perhaps after she recovered a little more, she would leave.

The memory fast forwarded a few months, Young Riven was in the library trying to read a book. She wore strange robes alongside the remnants of her Noxian armor. The chemicals had almost run their course. She was still recovering, but there was very little she could do in the monastery aside from meditating. She took it upon herself to read some of the literature the monks had to offer. This failed miserably as they were all in Ionian. Lee silently leaned over her shoulder and smirked, "Ah. Good choice of philosopher. His words are fantastic." He grabbed the book and turned it right side up. Young Riven drew back, startled. He chuckled, "Trying to read Ionian, young one?"

Young Riven nodded, looking at the book, "Trying is an understatement. All this moon speak is so difficult…"

She covered her mouth and squeaked in embarrassment. Lee burst out laughing, "Moon speak? Why do you call it that?"

"Er…" Young Riven's eyes quickly shifted away from Lee, "That's…that's how the other Noxians referred to it as. I…"

Lee looked at her with a smirk, "What do you think? Do you think it is 'moon speak'?"

This monk for the past few months has been asking her opinions, her ideas, what she thinks and so forth. There is no I or we in Noxus. There are only the strong. There are only those that you crush, or are crushed by. You serve the stronger or you are crushed to serve them. It took Young Riven much longer than one would think to answer, "…No. I don't."

Lee tapped the book, "Would you like to learn Ionian?"

Young Riven drew back, not sure how to respond. "Is…is that right? Do I deserve to?"

"Everyone in this life deserves a second chance, young one." Lee's eyes became heavy with emotion, "It is up to them whether they wish to seek it or not."

"Even..." Young Riven turned pale and swallowed nervously, "Even if they are Riven the Butcher?"

Lee drew back, mockingly mortified, "You are her? Dear Gods. I better flee now rather than two weeks ago when I slipped, fell down the stairs and winded myself. The horrible and merciless Butcher helped carry me up all eight hundred steps of stairs."

He stopped being sarcastic and smiled at Riven, "You are who you want to be, Riven. Titles are quite meaningless despite the force some people put behind them. It is up to you in the end who you wish to be. Though people will judge you, I have no reason to. If you feel you are in the right, do what you wish."

Young Riven furrowed her brow, "So if I wanted to kill you right now you would not judge me? That is all I know. All I know is how to kill and how to do so effectively. It is my nature."

"Perhaps it is, perhaps it is." Lee shrugged, "I would not hold it against you if you won. I would be too dead to care. If this is what makes you happy in life, if this is who you are, if that is your true nature then I cannot argue against that. Friends, colleagues, countrymen, they are meant to help shape you and your ideas. But never forget one thing." He patted her shoulder, "It is your choice in the very end. If you think all you can ever be is a killer, then that is all you will ever be."

Lee got up and was about to leave Young Riven alone, who spoke aloud, "Wait. Master Lee."

The man stopped, Young Riven nervously asked, "M…maybe I can read these books one day?"

Young Riven looked down, she was not sure how to ask him. Lee came back to her side and pointed at the book, "This is a little advanced for most native Ionians. After dinner, we will start with the basics."

He pointed at the book, speaking in Ionian, "{Kal-lou-she-us.}" Young Riven looked at him, speaking back in broken Ionian, "{I know what say that. Me knowledge bad not so. Monks I hear and watch write letters I did.}"

Lee chuckled. He rubbed her shoulder tenderly and looked at her with his soft eyes, "Look at that. You are more than just a killer after all. The Ionian language is one of the harder ones to grasp, yet here you are. You managed to pick some of it up only by hearing it. Look at that intelligence."

Young Riven actually blushed. She had never been complimented in such a manner. She was only congratulated once, the day she received her runeblade. The incentive to becoming better in the Noxian army training was that if they did not, they would die. If they said they wanted to achieve something, by that assigned day they better be prepared or else they would fall. Even to this day she remembers how she killed one of the grandchildren of Boram Darkwill himself. It was to gain the position of commander in the Noxian army. She was only eighteen at the time, ten years younger than the usual legal age of a platoon commander.

She wanted to further serve Noxus, and there was only a set amount of commanders chosen each year. If she wanted to be employed in the upcoming war, she would have to prove her strength. She was coincidentally matched up against the blood of Darkwill himself, and killed him with efficient ease. After much deliberation she was granted permission a few months later. She was given her runeblade the same day she was given her title. Darkwill himself gave her the blade, his pride beaming from his entire being as he handed it over to her. His speech fell on deaf ears, she was focused on how strangely happy this man was. She was employed to Ionia shortly afterwards.

Young Riven shook herself of the memory, looking at Lee with saddened eyes, "Why…why are you helping me? How can you bring yourself to do this?"

Lee patted her shoulder, "Because it is my choice to."

He left her alone in her thoughts, the world faded away. Riven looked around, smiling at the memory. Lee drifted into view, "Well?"

"Why did you show me those…" Riven looked at the blank scape before her. She smiled all of the sudden. A memory popped up. She was sitting with her legs crossed and meditating in front of Lee. Lee was shifting his hands back and forth, letting Ki flow from his hands. Young Riven was trying to do the same to no avail. She saw months pass by as they continued the same exercise, then a year. Finally Riven was able to surge out her Ki and control it. She lost her concentration the moment she did, laughing and smiling at her progress. Lee congratulated her, they stood up and had what the monks considered an extravagant meal.

The memory faded. Another surged, she was fishing and Lee helped her cast her line. Something so simple, yet it was something she could not do for the longest time. She either snapped the rod in half from her tight grip or let the fragile stick fly from her hands because of how loose she held it. It faded. Another memory surged just as quickly, her slowly reading and speaking in Ionian with Lee helping her.

Smiling at her, looking after her, being with her, Lee always made sure to congratulate Riven. He made sure to not downplay her achievements but to correct her with good humor when need be. Riven had drill sergeants, she had tutors, she had commanding superiors and officers all which educated her in the ways of Noxus and of fighting, how to kill and how to do so effectively. How to survive in the harshest conditions, how to suffer through pain, to have the courage to kill one's self if captured by the enemy. All for the glory of Noxus. What a strange contrast between them and this single, warm man.

Riven sighed, looking at Lee, "I will never be able to thank you for all you did Lee. All of your patience, all of your guidance, they helped me so much. But why did you show me these memories?"

Lee shook his head, "You will see, Riven." He clasped her shoulder, "Did you know that you humbled me the moment you left the monastery?"

Riven drew back, shocked at his statement. "What? How? Why?"

Lee chuckled, and with a wave of his hand the world reformed itself.

* * *

><p>Young Riven's hair was now bundled up in its characteristic fashion. Her sandaled feet tapped through the monastery. She looked like how she currently did, save for the pristine white robes tailored to her taste and a new shoulder guard to accompany her Noxian shoulder plate. It was carefully covered with tanned leather. She looked at the steps leading out of the monastery. She spent many quiet minutes contemplating what she should do. The moment young Riven took her first step outside Lee's voice called out to her, "{You have finally decided?}"<p>

Young Riven turned and faced Lee, who was standing no more than four feet away from her. He was quiet and he was fast. She nodded, "{It's time I left. The war is over.}"

"{So?} Lee shrugged, "{You are more than welcome to stay here. This is a safe place, one free from persecution, one free from bigotry. You will not be judged for your actions here. You will be accepted for the lone fact you seek redemption. Why leave?}"

Young Riven looked at Lee with sad eyes, "{I wish I could stay, Master Lee. I really wish I could. But…}" She looked outside, "{The longer I stay, the more I wish to leave. I can't find all of my answers here. I can't hide the fact that I'm still alive. The blood doesn't wash, Master Lee. It never does. You of all people know this.}"

Young Riven closed her eyes, "{Every time I close my eyes, every time I sleep, I see them. I see their faces. Staying here will not solve this guilt, it is only compounding it.}" She opened her eyes, twin tears dribbling, "{And I am scared. I am so scared of going out there, of what I will find. What am I going to find? What am I going to do? I'm not sure, but I will never know if I don't find out. I can never thank you enough, Master Lee. But I need to do this. I need to know why I survived, if I am meant for redemption, or death. Thank you, for everything.}"

Young Riven gave him a quick bow and then turned away from Lee. She started her descent down the stairs. Lee watched her the entire time she walked down those stairs. She did not look back.

Riven watched her younger self walk away from the monastery that had taken her in, that had provided safety for her. Lee's voice spoke up, "Be sure to keep your eye on me."

Riven nodded and observed the younger Lee, who continued to stand at the door of the monastery until young Riven completely disappeared from sight. One of his monk brothers came by and acknowledged him, "{Brother Lee? She left?}"

Young Lee nodded, "{She did. She actually did. What an astounding girl.}" He waved absent mindedly, "{May the Celestials look after you, young one. Wherever you go, whatever you decide to do, may they watch over you.}"

Lee turned away from the doors, going back deeper into the monastery. He stopped and looked at the doors one last time. He snorted, shaking his head, "{Maybe one day I will have her strength.}"

The scene did not fade this time. Riven drew one hand to her mouth in quiet shock. She looked around, "Lee? What did you mean by that?"

"Exactly as it sounded." Lee's voice was light hearted. Riven and Lee stared at one another for a few more moments when he spoke again, "I would like you to see one more thing if that is alright?"

Riven nodded. She trusted Lee's judgement.

* * *

><p>Riven watched the scene fall away, white blanketing the room. "Lee? What memory is this?" She heard the sound of armored footsteps approach her from behind. Her own voice called out. It had a hollow ring to it, <strong>"Do you think you have changed for the better, Butcher?"<strong>

Riven looked up, scowling, "Lee, what is this?"

"What you wanted." Lee stated, "You said you wanted to face yourself, to face your memories. This is what you asked for."

Riven stood and thought for a bit. She turned and stood face to face with her old self: The Butcher. Riven furrowed her brow, "Yes. I have, because I am not you. Not anymore. I hate you. I reject you."

The Butcher nodded her head, **"Really now? How quaint. I suppose all of your philosophical quandering made you reach such a conclusion."**

Riven readied her blade as it reformed itself. The Butcher and Riven looked at one another. They ran at one another, swords crashing against each other's blades in perfect tempo. Riven would destroy the monster and pursue her own path, free herself of this burden. The Butcher stayed true to her name, each strike was relentless, each strike was with determination and ferocity she had long forgotten. The Butcher easily overcame Riven, throwing her to the ground. Each step the Butcher took the screams of Ionians followed. Blood oozed from her very being, but none of her own. The Butcher traced her fingers along her own jawline, the blood trickling from her fingertips. **"Magnificent, isn't it? The strength of Noxus."**

Riven snorted and got back to her feet. The Butcher shook her head, **"You still fight? Why do you fight? Penitence?"** The Butcher casually swung her blade. Riven attempted to block it only to collapse from the impact. The Butcher twirled her sword, **"Talon was right, all you want is for the Ionians to forgive you. What gives you the right to make them forgive you? What can you do to make them forgive you?"**

"I…" Riven got to her feet, readying her blade, "I don't want forgiveness. I want penitence. I -" The Butcher shrugged her shoulders, the blood drenching her armor, **"And what does penitence mean? Hm?"** The Butcher raised her free hand, **"How do you plan on making it up to Irelia and the Ionians by crawling in the ground?" **

The scene of Irelia and Riven's first meeting played behind the Butcher repeatedly. The Butcher did not bother to face it. Irelia's scream tore through Riven's mind each time it replayed itself. **"She calls you friend, and you are bothered by it. Because guess what? You got what you wanted."**

Riven staggered to her feet, the Butcher readied her sword, **"She's given you a chance. What are you going to do with that? What does the chance she has given you mean?"**

"That chance is to let me make my own choices. To let me be me." Riven's shoulders shook.

"**I'm you. What does that mean? Hm?"**

The Butcher circled around Riven, a predator viewing her prey. **"You've killed so many, and for what? For Noxus. You have admitted that you never lost the love of your country. You love Noxus. But not their Noxus, oh no. That's so vastly different. What can you do? What has all of your wandering done for you? Are you any closer to your penitence now than you were before?" **

Riven's body quaked. She could not respond.

The Butcher stretched her free arm and pointed accusingly at Riven, **"You keep harping about repenting, about wanting to better yourself! And yet here you are! You realize you are no closer to your goal than you were all those years ago, right? In fact, you've regressed!"**

The Butcher leaned in to Riven, **"Just like I am here, that little girl who swore to kill you? She's still there. You know that, you know she wants your blood. Give Irelia an excuse and she will cut you down. I'm willing to bet she's just waiting for an excu-"**

"Shut. Up." Riven slammed her monolith of a sword into the side of the Butcher's head. She spoke up, "That may be true, but if that is the case…then I won't give her an excuse. I fight now because I want to, I fight because I choose to." Riven got to her feet, staring at the dissipated form of the Butcher. "I fight because I'm no longer a tool." Her sword had simply passed through the Butcher as if she were cutting mist. The Butcher quickly reformed, **"You think you can claim independence by killing me? Oh sweet, innocent, naïve you."**

The Butcher shook her head, **"You don't get it, do you? You can't kill me. You can't beat me into submission. If you fight me, you will lose. Watch."** The Butcher motioned to Riven, **"Go ahead. Try running. Watch what happens."**

Riven cocked an eyebrow at the Butcher. She pushed Riven, **"Go on. Run!"**

Riven made several casual steps. As she glanced back, she noticed the Butcher had not taken a single step, but was still right behind her. She had not moved from her original position. The Butcher clapped her hands, **"Let's see if she realizes it. I'm guessing… yes. You have. But…!"**

"But I'm not you." Riven finished her own sentence. She shook her head, "I am not you. I reject you. You are dead. You…" She grabbed at her face, "You are a monster. I'm not a monster. Not anymore."

The Butcher walked over, sword readied and aimed at Riven's throat, **"Not you. Not we. Me. I. We do not exist independently of one another. We are the same. I am your past. I am you. I'm never leaving. I'm always there, I'm always in the back of your mind. Just like that little girl is in the back of Irelia's mind."**

Riven shook her head, "No. I'm not you. I refuse to be you ever again."

The Butcher removed her helmet, showing Riven's young face. **"Really? Explain this: How did you do so well against Yi?"**

Riven's indignation died, "Because…"

"**You gave in. Ever so slightly, you gave in. You accepted me for a brief moment."** The Butcher stated bluntly. **"Tell me how it felt."**

"I…I…" Riven shook her head, "It felt…"

"**Say it!"** The Butcher roared at Riven. **"Say it! Say those words for all to hear!"**

Riven grabbed her face, tears streaming, "It…it felt…"

Riven shook her head and fell silent. The Butcher strode forward and yanked her hair back, **"Oh no! You're going to say those words! Say them!"**

Riven choked out, "It…felt right."

The Butcher released Riven and clapped slowly her hands, **"Yes! Finally!"**

Riven dropped to her knees. "What…what does it mean?"

"**I've waited for years for you to realize that. Years. And you ask yourself that?" **The Butcher started to fade away, her armor peeling away to reveal the soft body inside the iron casing. **"You are an idiot." **

"Heh…" Riven shook her head, "Maybe. But that won't stop me. I'm not giving up now, not now, not ever."

The Butcher smirked at Riven before disappearing. Riven was left alone in the mindscape and was quiet for quite some time. Lee eventually spoke up, "Riven. You may think of this as harsh, but-"

"Lee." Riven interrupted him. "I know. This is what I wanted."

Riven looked around, searching for Lee. He appeared before her, bowing to her. "Are you satisfied?"

Riven made her way over and bowed at Lee, "I am. Thank you Lee, for everything." She looked around, "I think we are done here. I…I have things I need to think about."

"If you say so." Lee disappeared from view, "However, I hope you stay to have some more tea. And maybe share some more of those baked goods. They are quite exquisite."

"Lee?" Riven looked around. He slowly responded, "Yes, Riven?"

"If…" Riven fought to say the words, "If I were to accept the Butcher again, would you hate me? Would I become a monster again?"

Lee was quiet, the mindscape slowly darkening to show the slow, gradual process of ending the link. He responded, "I am not sure. It matters what you think acceptance means. I cannot answer that, Riven. And besides, should it matter what I think? Should that influence your decision?"

As the mindscape faded, Riven had one final question left on her mind: What now?


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Riven did not sleep well for the next month. She was bothered by many things: Her conversation with Lee, her romp through her mind-scape, what she had done to Irelia, and the fact that autumn had officially ended and winter weather started to set in. Strangely enough, it was still somewhat warm for winter. Riven was able to fight against the chill with her training and her clothing. The fire crackled in front of her, giving her much needed warmth. She could see the sunlight and flames dance in the reflective stone of her broken sword. She had spent all these weeks thinking, but she wanted more time to think. Riven looked up at the bright morning sky, and decided that she needed to have a bit of tea.

"You are a tremendous idiot," the cold voice of Morgana bluntly stated. She had a talon wrapped around the handle of a steaming teacup. Riven bowed her head, mumbling incoherently.

Morgana drank the piping hot tea in a single gulp, apparently not aware of temperature, before continuing, "Something's bothering you and you're not talking. One hour, sure, but two hours? This is the third pot of tea I've made and you're still nursing that first cup. What's wrong?"

Riven swirled her teacup a bit. She was acting like a child who was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. A black tendril snaked forward and lifted Riven's chin, forcing the woman to face the fallen angel, "No matter what, keep your chin up. Never bow your head to anyone, you are not inferior." The tendril shot behind Riven and tapped her spine, "And keep your posture straight, that's just common sense."

Riven murmured in her thoughts. She had gotten used to this, but every time she visited Morgana the angel always made sure her posture and everything was good. Irelia did not seem to care nearly as much. Morgana bluntly spoke, "That is because you're not being honest with her and your intentions with your life. If she is…" Morgana rolled her eyes, "Your acquaintance, she should understand."

Riven inwardly groaned. She forgot angels were empaths, able to read the emotions of a person note for note. It did not matter whether the angel was fallen or not. She began uttering a few curses when Morgana spoke up again, pouring a cup of fresh tea for herself, "And stop swearing like that unless you want to insult me. Then bring it, bitch." Morgana gave a fanged smirk to Riven. Right, they were also able to read stray thoughts. Riven sipped at her tea, "You would not want that. I would end you before you finished your tea."

Morgana shook a talon at Riven, gulping her tea down, "There we go. That's more like it." Riven settled in her chair once more. Morgana had a very strange sense of humor, she liked insulting and challenging others, pushing their buttons. But for some reason, she did not push the easiest buttons on Riven. She was actually respectful and kept away from the more tender issues. Morgana flicked a little pastry into her mouth, munching on it, "So. Why no talking?"

"I don't want to talk. Is that so hard to believe?" Riven responded. Morgana let out a groan, "Gods you are a special type of stupid. I don't want to talk, so I better go out and grab tea and pastries with someone and stare at them. You are aware I already know what's wrong, sweetie, so go ahead and be silent." Morgana's tendrils shot out and grabbed the teapot and the various plates of treats on the table. Riven was left with only her cup and her plate while Morgana got up from her seat, speaking again, "Look, that girl has issues. You've really gone and done something dumb. You need to clear the air, you need to actually say your thoughts instead of bottling them up. Where is that Ionian today anyways?"

"Matches. She has several today. She should be busy all day," Riven sipped at her tea once more. It really was good tea. Morgana glanced at Riven, "That explains why you decided to visit me. That is pure cowardice and you know it."

Riven nodded her head. Morgana frowned, "I will let it go this time because you're human and mortal, and not that smart, and still learning and blah blah blah…" Morgana sent a tendril that wrapped around Riven's neck, "But if you ever come back here with such fucking stupidity in your brain, I will tear your head off, crack it open, scrub the fuck out of it with bleach and glue it back into place. Is that understood?"

Riven blinked at Morgana. She replied, "Crystal." Morgana smiled her fanged smile, "Good. Have a cookie or two."

Riven shrugged and drank her cold tea. She set the teacup down and leaned back into her chair. She let out a sigh before dragging the chair back, making Morgana's pointed ears twitch. Riven nodded to the fallen angel, "Thank you for listening, Morgana. I must be off."

"I do not mind the company, but why avoid her? What's the big deal about telling her your concerns? She has reacted favorably before, what would change now?"

Riven shrugged her shoulders. She didn't want to say, Morgana already knew. It was nearly impossible to keep a secret hidden from her when in her vicinity. Riven headed towards the door when Morgana's voice commanded her, "I didn't say you could go yet."

Tendrils slithered from Morgana's body, grabbing several loaf of bread. They started to neatly stack loafs into a single wooden picnic basket of a sort, which the tendrils also held for the fallen angel. Morgana was busy scribbling down on a piece of paper with a quill pen some letters. She held the paper up towards Riven, "Look, you've got a couple of hours to kill, right? I think it's time you met someone."

Riven raised an eyebrow, "I am not looking for a better half."

Morgana groaned, "What is it with your mortals and…" Her voice became more harsh, "No you idiot, someone you should meet so you can discuss Noxus and crap like that and political ideas and whatnot."

Riven looked at the card, it had a room number written on it. She glanced at Morgana, "So a prostitute?"

"What? No! What are you-!" Morgana stopped and burst out laughing, "You're catching on! Good!" Morgana cricked her talons. She walked out of the bakery and motioned to Riven to follow suit.

* * *

><p>The sound of the bell ringing could be heard as Riven left the shop. She looked behind her and saw the blood red letters that dripped down the window, spelling <em>Sinful Succulence.<em> Apparently the paint was too runny, but she liked the effect it made and kept it. Riven looked up at the cloudy sky, she guessed it was noon already. Morgana had managed to open her bakery in an outdoors section of the Institute. According to the fallen angel, to have outdoor space was an impossible request if it were asked by anyone that was not a League champion without an amazing reason. Also, surprisingly easy to bribe the High Summoner Council with baked goods. The bakery door clicked closed, a black magical lock disappearing over the handle of the door. Morgana started to walk when Riven spoke up, "Where are you going?"

Morgana looked at Riven with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged, her tattered wings following in response, "I need to make a delivery, and I can't trust my usual boy. I had him skewered for incompetence." Riven raised her own eyebrow, staring at Morgana. The fallen one let out an exasperated sigh, "Oh relax, I mean I professionally skewered him. He's not getting another job at another bakery for a very long time, I put word in with every renowned chef and bakery in every city-state."

Riven rolled her eyes. Angels, fallen or not, could not lie. That does not mean they could cause others to intentionally misconstrue the meaning of their words. Morgana started walking when Riven spoke up, "Do you want company?"

Morgana looked at Riven, bemused, "Why Miss Riven, I do believe I'm flattered. My heart is all a flutter with your kind and generous offer." Riven scowled back at Morgana who laughed in response, "I wouldn't if I were you. The customer is a bit beastly."

Riven shrugged, "I don't mind. A walk is a walk." Morgana shrugged back and started walking off in a direction. Riven easily caught up and walked side by side with the fallen angel.

People whispered at the sight of the two exiles walking in tandem. Riven did not care. What would they say? What could they say? Riven and Morgana made it to the gates leading to the Institute's forests when a familiar, woman's voice spoke up, "Riven."

Riven froze. She turned around and saw a very angry, very bloodied Irelia. Riven blinked, "Irelia…aren't you supposed to be in a League match?"

"Was. Ended quickly," Blood dripped from Irelia's blades. She stepped towards Riven, "What I want to know is why you've been avoiding me for weeks, and I need to have the Kinkou tell my Summoner in the middle of League match that you're associating with that creature. And with that kind of response I know you know I was busy today. That is why you are in the Institute at all, right?"

Riven took a quick glance at Morgana who seemed absolutely bored by Irelia's presence. Riven responded, choosing not to answer her question, "You didn't have to go looking for me. I am aware that we still have to go with Luxanna for-"

"That was yesterday," Irelia interrupted. She pointed at herself, "I thought I'd give you your space, but that? That was the final straw. I had to wear frilly dresses to make her stop whining. Frilly. Dresses."

Riven slapped her forehead, followed by Morgana slapping the back of her head, "You forgot? You absolute dit-"

"Do not touch her you evil filth!" Irelia yelled at Morgana. The fallen angel looked at Irelia, chuckling, "Really? Well then."

Morgana draped herself on Riven's shoulders, speaking with rhythm, "Touch, touching touch, touching touch, touching touch, touching her~…" Riven was a bit too shocked by Irelia's demeanor to respond quite yet. Irelia hissed at Morgana, "Get off of her."

"Why Irelia, I didn't know you liked to watch!" Morgana laughed, "I-"

"Enough!" Irelia's blades shot forward, hovering in front of Morgana. The fallen angel grinned, her fangs poking over her lips, "Why the hostility?"

Irelia sneered, "I want to talk to Riven alone, demoness. Leave us alone." Morgana raised a taloned hand to her head, speaking with a mocking tone, "I do believe I have mesmerized the innocent and youthful gal, oh most valiant knight of the perpendicular table, and you must slay me to gain your princess back."

"Why?" Riven spoke up. She glared at Irelia, "Why are you calling her such names?"

Irelia gave a short, abrupt laugh, "Are you serious?" Riven glared amber daggers at Irelia. The Ionian cocked an eyebrow, "You are serious." Irelia pointed at Morgana, "She is a malicious conniving creature! She is a fallen angel, she is the lowest of the low, she is evil incarnate! She thinks of humanity as scum, and you talk to this beast…this, this, this monster? This…"

"Exile." Riven finished Irelia's sentence for her. Irelia's face immediately went ghostly white. Morgana quietly whistled. Riven pressed, "Are you telling me you are that hypocritical?" Riven slammed her fist against her chest, "I am an exile too! I have done horrid, unspeakable things as well!"

"You…" Irelia scratched the back of her head ashamedly, "You're different. You-"

"{I'm…I'm going to kill you! I swear it!}" Riven repeated young Irelia's words. Irelia's emerald eyes widened with surprise. Riven hissed at Irelia, "Why haven't you tried killing me yet?"

"Is that what this was all about?" Irelia shook her head, "I already told you! You are not the butcher, not any-"

"The Butcher never died, she stepped down," Riven snorted at Irelia before continuing, "I am still her up to a certain point. She is a part of me. Just like that little girl is still you."

Irelia clicked her teeth against one another. She was about to speak when Riven challenged her, "Kill me." Irelia drew back, "Excuse me?"

Riven pressed on, "Kill me. You were so adamant about harming Morgana, go ahead and kill me. If you think of her as a beast, a monster, then I am one too."

"Stop associating the two of you!" Irelia snapped back, "She fought for Noxus, to try and keep our territory under their control! She wanted to take away my home!"

Morgana spoke up, "Technically, she fought against Ionia as well, and I didn't, nor do I. I can't give the slightest damn about Ionia. I was asked to fight by Noxus, I was given a hefty payment and so I fought for them. Business, really."

Irelia shot the angel a look that could kill, "That is even worse! Acting like a Gods damned mercenary! No belief, no-"

"I did it because it fell completely in conjunction with my beliefs. I don't do anything that I don't believe in. You fight for Ionia and whatever, I fight for myself. We're both happy," Morgana replied. Riven spoke up, "You said it yourself, we have to fight for our beliefs. You cannot blame her for that."

"Are you taking her side?" Irelia questioned. She stepped towards Riven, "Are you seriously taking the side of evil incarnate? Are you really that stupid?"

Riven's eyes went wide. Irelia had just insulted her. Morgana, sure, she understood. But Irelia? How dare she? "If she is evil, am I evil too? Her sins and mine really aren't that different! I've killed my own people too, back when I was training to be a soldier! If we go with Ionian beliefs then every single Ionian I killed was a kinsman! I killed without discrimination, and I'm better than Morgana because I don't have fangs or tattered wings or whatever? My hands are as stained as hers! Things are not that simple!" Riven was clearly angry now, her fists clenched at her sides, "She fought for her people!"

"She keeps beating her head into the same wall over and over again! She does not realize the stupidity of her fight! She has no remorse, Riven! Will you look at her? She is the physical manifestation of hate, anger and evil!" Irelia fired back, "You need balance! She chooses to portray herself like that, she chooses to show off her malicious side, you don't! You are seeking balance, she is an extreme! You need to balance your stupid self or else you become that monster!"

Riven cocked her head at Irelia, "No remorse…? Have you ever spoken to Morgana?"

"All she does is insult, belittle and harm others!" Irelia spat back, "I would prefer rubbing my genitals on a cheese grater!" Morgana raised a claw, "So because someone is hard to speak to, you would mutilate yourself? That seems rather stupid."

Irelia blankly stared at Morgana, "…That's not the...You missed the point." She yelled at her, "You are so-!"

"Late, Fallen One." A familiar growl spoke up. Udyr stomped past the fallen angel and Riven, stopping in front of Irelia. He looked at Irelia with a scowl that could split the earth, "You are supposed to be in a match. Why are you here?"

"I slaughtered the entire enemy team and we won the battle handily. I came here after Shen told my Summoner…why am I explaining myself?" Irelia shook her head, "Udyr, what do you want?"

The beastman pointed at Morgana, "Do you hate her?" Irelia looked at Morgana, than at Udyr, "She fought against-"

"Do. You. Hate. Her?" Udyr narrowed his brow. Irelia backed down from Udyr, looking like a child who was being chastised. "I dislike her actions."

Udyr nodded, "Fine." He pointed at Riven, "Do you hate her?"

Irelia looked at Riven, her emerald eyes shimmering. She shook her head, "I…No."

"Why not?" Udyr pressed on. Riven stepped forward, tapping his arm, "Udyr, stop th-"

Udyr's glare froze Riven in place. He regarded Irelia once more, "Tell her what you told Karma, or we swear by all the Heavens we will break one of your bones every minute. Tell her why you do not hate her." Irelia was clearly not comfortable with speaking about this. Udyr pressed harder, "Is it so hard for you to admit weakness? Tell her the truth."

Riven looked at Irelia, thinking, _So there is a reason_. Irelia tried speaking, "I do not think-"

"Now or never," Udyr stated. He pointed at Riven, "Or we could tell her. Your choice."

Riven grabbed Udyr's arm and spun him around, "That is enough! Stand down!"

"Or else what?" Udyr shrugged his shoulders, "What will you d-"

Riven punched Udyr's jaw so hard his feet lifted off the floor. Morgana nodded in approval as the beast man toppled to the ground like a crashing oak tree. Riven reached down and grabbed Udyr's gi, jerking him upwards to force him to look at her. Her voice a lot more authoritative now, "She will speak when she wants to speak. You will not push this subject any further or I swear by all the Heavens I will break each and every one of your bones right now. Understood?"

Udyr grinned at Riven, spitting a lob of blood onto the floor. Riven pressed, "Yes or no." Udyr responded, his voice almost sounded delighted by the situation, "Yes."

Riven glared at Irelia, "And you." She pointed at Morgana, "I consider her a comrade. You will cease calling her such atrocious titles and names or I will lose all respect for you. Do not make the mistake you overlooked all those years ago."

Irelia slowly responded, "All those years…you mean…?" Riven nodded, "I went through my memories. I remember now, I spared you, than I was showed that you spared me. You've known all this time who I am. I want to know why you did what you did. Why you went through all of that trouble when you could have had what you wanted." Riven's eyes narrowed, "And if you dare insult my intelligence and say it is because you wanted a friend or because I am no longer the Butcher, we will stop talking. There's something more, something I'm missing, but I'm not sure what it is. All I know is that there is a reason you did all of this, and the paranoia was not completely wrong. There is something for you to gain. You will tell me when you are ready, as I will tell you my reasons of evading you when I am ready."

Riven dropped Udyr to the floor, nodding at him. She glanced at Irelia and nodded her head, "You have a match to get to soon, Irelia. Good luck in it, I hope you win. I will find Luxanna later and apologize to her." Riven looked at Morgana and pointed a finger at her, "And you…"

The fallen angel cocked an incredulous eyebrow, Riven pointedly spoke, "Have a good day." She walked past the three of them, her sandaled feet slapping on the stone floor with every step. Irelia blinked and rubbed the back of her neck. She eventually attempted to ask, "So…how much of an ass did I-"

"Tremendous," Morgana stated. Udyr got to his feet, rubbed his chin, and nodded in confirmation, "You could name a constellation after it."

Irelia sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Udyr, what are you doing here in the first place?"

Udyr reached over and grabbed the picnic basket Morgana was still carrying. He opened it and grabbed a loaf of bread, "Our weekly supply of bread. It is hard to bake in the forest." He tore into the loaf, happily munching on it. He took a hard swallow before speaking, "Also wished to discuss matters with the Fallen One."

Irelia looked at Morgana who shrugged, "Pretty much sums that up."

"Did he not…" Irelia shifted her finger between the two, "Did Udyr not tear out your heart during the rematch and show you it beating? Stating that this is what the weak deserve?"

They spoke in unison, "So?" Udyr shrugged, "You have fought against Karma, sparred against her and harmed her many times. What is a few mortal wounds between peers?" Morgana spoke up, "Besides, next time we met I tore his soul out. He broke my femur, I boiled his skin off, we started talking and hey we end up having tea. He's one of the few mortals I enjoy talking to. There is a lot more to him than first impressions give." Morgana bared her fangs with a sweet smile, "Does that sound familiar or do I have to make diagrams for you?"

Irelia groaned and tilted her head back, "I really was an idiot, wasn't I?"

Once more they spoke in unison, "Yes." Irelia looked at Udyr, and slowly spoke, "Udyr…I am unsure how much you heard, but I now realize some of the hypocrisy I said. I am s-"

Udyr rolled his eyes, "We have told you that apologies are never needed in life." He took a bite of the bread, "However, we will accept it on one condition." He pointed at Morgana, "You spend the rest of the day with her, and talk to her before passing any more frivolous judgment."

Irelia drew back, "Maybe another day, I have League matches to-"

Udyr walked over and clasped Irelia's shoulder, "Then you are in luck. We are sure we can persuade the Summoners to summon both her and us. Come, we will bathe in the blood of our enemies today. All three of us."

Irelia was off her feet and being dragged away by Udyr, with Morgana trailing behind them. The sound of a raven cawing made her turn around for a moment. She frowned and shook her head.

* * *

><p>Riven looked up to the sky and let out a loud yell. She shook her head, that could have gone immensely better. If only she was not a complete idiot or coward and spoke to Irelia. Hell, she could have done it now, but she did not want to speak her thoughts to her. What would Irelia say if she were to tell the Ionian that she wanted to reform Noxus?<p>

A raven settled itself near her while she let her thoughts drown her, cawing at her incessantly. Riven took a quick glance at it before walking away. The raven flew over and rested itself on her shoulder plate. It scratched at her cheek with a talon, drawing a thin line of scarlet. Riven was about to bat the bird away when she saw something shiny on its leg. The raven raised its leg at Riven, motioning to her. Riven reached over and grabbed the silver canister. She opened it and a slip of paper fell out. Riven read the note written in Noxian, "Meet at e_ighteen hundred hours tomorrow. Noxian Quarters. Meet Beatrice. –Swain_"

Riven looked at the bird who blinked back at her, issuing another caw. She reached into her pouch and touched the other note Morgana had given her. She nodded to the bird and replied, "I will see the General tomorrow."

((Writer's Note: Sorry about taking so long guys. A lot of stuff came up, it's not a good excuse but I want to let you all know that I will end this story no matter what. I will try my best to keep up with more regular updates like I used to.))


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The sound of sandaled feet echoed in the corridor. Riven was a few minutes early, but her training made it almost impossible for her to be late to anything. At least, not when it had a specific time assigned to it. It was out of habit more than anything, and she knew it. She carried her sword with her, holding it firmly in her grasp. She really needed to buy a sheath for it. Riven slowly made her way about the Noxian Quarters, making sure that none of the other champions would see her, she was not in the mood to speak to any of the others.

The doors creaked open. Riven peeked her head in, looking around curiously. No one was in the room. There were couches, chairs, tables, plates, utensils, but no one. A raven was perched on one of the chairs, staring at Riven. She made her way in and pointed at the bird, "Beatrice?"

The raven cawed in response, flapping its wings and took to the air. It flew past Riven and down the hallway. After a few moments of standing still, Riven was a bit confused. The raven flew back, cawed at her, and flew away again. Riven groaned, she would have to backtrack. She followed the raven which seemed to flutter just out of sight or around the corner every chance it got. Soon enough a black feather floated in front of a large door, opened a crack. Riven pushed it and was greeted with a fairly nice room.

There was a large, elaborate throne-like chair facing away from Riven. The aged, gnarled wood spoke of elegance, the gold, silver and ivory inlays made intricate designs and patterns upon the chair while a large bestial skull rested at the very top. It was a rather intimidating piece of furniture. Riven called out, "Swain?"

The tapping of a cane was heard, she looked over and saw an older man sitting in a much simpler and more modest chair. He pointed at the elaborate seating, his raspy voice questioning her, "It is a bit overbearing, is it not?" He rose from his seat and made his way to a small table. For every small and simple piece of furniture, a larger and more elaborate one rested nary a few feet away. The large table stretched several meters, marking the true size of this gigantic room. It was befitting a General of Noxus.

The older man had a cloth wrapped around the lower half of his face, his red eyes glistened with cleverness and wit, his Noxian robes flowed around his thin body while he tapped his cane on the floor, moving with slow, practiced steps. The raven flapped over and rested on his left shoulder, which had a perch attached to the shoulder plate he wore. He motioned to Riven to take a seat across from him, "I suppose we can skip formalities, seeing as you are not a part of Noxus anymore."

Riven raised an eyebrow and slowly took her seat. Swain looked at Riven with half bored eyes, "Would you like anything to drink? Eat?"

"I already ate," Riven replied. Swain nodded his head, "At seventeen hundred fifteen hours, yes?"

Riven slowly nodded her head in confirmation. Swain tapped his cane on the floor, "It is hard to break old habits." He rolled his hand out to her, "So, do you know why I asked you to come?"

"I can guess," Riven's eyes narrowed, "You want me to rejoin Noxus."

Swain nodded, "Yes, I do. I want you under my command."

Riven flatly stated, "I refuse. Is that all?"

Swain sighed and shook his head, "You do not even think before answering. How rash."

"I will not rejoin the man who tried to drag me back in against my will, who tried establishing my identity for me," Riven spat at him. "I know it was you who orchestrated that match, having me named Riven the Butcher, and you have the gall to ask me to rejoin?"

"Yes, I do."

Riven barked out a short laugh, "And what makes you think I would rejoin you knowing that?"

Swain sighed and palmed his face with his hand, "You are serious, are you not? You truly do not know?"

Riven looked suspiciously at Swain for a few moments. Time ticked by and he spoke up again, "I will give you a chance. Let us try this again, why do you think I would go out and have such a thing done, and then let you be made aware of it?"

Riven quickly replied, "You did not. T…the other source gave me the paperwork and the notes."

"So?" Swain looked at Riven with his bored eyes, "Do you honestly think that if I did not want you to know, that if I wanted to keep this a secret and for us to play cloak and dagger games, I could not? I could very easily. The matter of fact is, whoever gave you the information, and whoever redid the paperwork…" Swain's eyes brightened for a moment, "I have an idea or two, only suspicion, but I can guess," His eyes dulled once more, "Whoever redid the paperwork, do you not think I could have stopped it? Do you not think I was unaware what was happening? And even so, do you not think I would attempt to rectify it if I was caught unaware?"

Riven looked at Swain completely confused. She was about to ask him when he raised a hand, his raspy voice bluntly stating, "If you ask the question I know you will I am going to throw you out of the room myself: Think about it, just for a moment."

Riven sat and thought, gripping her sword tightly. Swain stared at her all the while, not moving from his hunched over position. Eventually Riven's eyes widened, she looked at Swain, "You…wanted me to know."

"Yes. Now, why?"

Riven's brow furrowed, "Because you wanted me to know that this was all trivial to you: You wanted to show me how much power you have, and how little I have."

Swain nodded his head, and rasped out, "Yes. Because you may be able to swing your sword, but you have no purpose to do so. You are a dog without a leash, without purpose. I want to give that back to you."

"Oh thank you," Riven sarcastically replied, "I would so dearly love to come back under the command of those that killed my comrades."

Swain snorted and rolled his eyes, "I was not a part of the Ionian war and I disagree with the tactics they used, the idiots."

Riven was indignant and slammed her hand on the table, "You generals are the-!" She paused for a moment, taking in what Swain had just said. "P-pardon me?"

"And you stutter. What a great orator you are," Swain sighed. He tapped the table with his gnarled finger, "I disagree with the tactics they used. Killing your unit would be and should be used only as a desperation tactic. What happened? That was not desperation, that was not losing the war, that was a skirmish gone bad because your commanders were a bunch of idiotic yokels. You should not have been so tired, so pushed, so exhausted in any shape or form, you or your men. But they pushed you, and they forced you to. That is not Noxian, that is abysmal. And the lone fact that they wasted so much ammunition on your comrades and the Ionians was also an economic loss to Noxus, meaning it failed on two fronts. If they wanted to do a kamikaze strike, at least make it so the numbers are not equal. The Ionians that died outnumbered your troop by only a few, I cannot remember the exact numbers but less than ten. In order for such a stupid idea to have any form of effectiveness and cost efficiency, the amount of slain enemies would have to at least double or triple the amount of our own killed."

The faces raced through Riven's head. She knew how many died that day. She would never forget how many did. Riven snarled at Swain, "So you would have killed them all the same? How-"

"Because I am Noxian, like you," Swain interrupted. He rolled his hand, "It is not my go to idea, Riven, I am simply stating how it would have been more effective. We do what is necessary to win."

"Even hire outside forces?" Riven gripped her sword tighter, "The Zaunites were not needed for the war, they were-"

"Completely necessary," the older man stated. "We do not have the manpower or the technology they do, and it would be rather silly not to use our allies in our war efforts."

"But why war?" Riven pressed. "Why do we need to fight all the time?"

Swain looked at Riven with a tinge of disdain, "Because it is our right. Why else? If everyone were under the rule of Noxus, Valoran would be a much better land."

"Says who?" Riven pressed harder. Swain sighed, "Says history, m'dear. Demacia and their ideals are bound to fall, we live in a society that thrives on war and the harming of other people. That is all life is, stepping on others to achieve your goals. You know this, Noxus is an idea, Noxus is for everyone who is a part of it. Noxus takes care of its own and only its own." Swain shook his head, "Without Noxus, Valorean would have fallen. Runeterra would have fallen. It was through the strength of Noxus that we are even here at all."

He rolled his gnarled finger in the air, "Did you know that once upon a time, Demacia and Noxus were one and the same?"

Riven tilted her head to a side. Was he serious? Was he really telling her this? Swain continued, "Think about it, think of some of the family names. Some Demacians have Noxian blood running in their veins, and vice versa. We used to be one, than the wars and ideals happened."

"Your point being?" Riven questioned. Swain let out another guttural sigh, "Really, you need me to explain it? Demacia and Noxus were one and the same, Noxus kept their ideals and Demacia did not. Demacia was Noxus. Then they wished for independence." He flicked his glance at Riven, "That is why Noxus and Demacia have been at war for generations upon generations, because Demacia rightfully belongs to Noxus. Most history books do not recount that far back, but if you do a little searching you are able to find even the best kept secrets. You simply need to know where to look for this magical land of wonder and amazement." Swain grinned under his cloth, "Some people call it the library."

Riven slammed her fist on the table, "Do you think I'm ignorant?" Riven barked at Swain, "Of course I know that! Any Noxian worth their salt knows this history!'

"And that is exactly what you are, Riven. A Noxian worth their salt," Swain admitted. Riven tilted her head back, firmly stating, "I will not rejoin Noxus."

"But you will. If you do not, then you will die the moment your revolution fails," Swain pointedly spoke. Riven fell backwards into her chair, looking at Swain with utter surprise. He chuckled, "You thought I did not know, did you not?"

"H…how? I didn't…I…" Riven's eyes went wide, trying to think of when she could have said it. She had not, she only came to that conclusion scant days ago. Swain rasped out, "I've been observing you for some time, Riven."

"Seeing your bird now, I would fathom you have been spying on me since I was inducted," Riven glared at him. The old man shook his head, "No, no, I have been observing you since you were but a child."

Swain leaned forward, "And you had those dead eyes, even back then. Those dead, hungry eyes. You were always looking for something, always seeking something, combat did not satisfy you. Serving Noxus did." He drummed his fingers on the table, "When I see you now, I see a very familiar face, I can read you like a picture book. You cannot hide your newfound emotions, young one."

Riven nearly snarled, "How do you know this? How can you apparently read me?" Swain shrugged, "Simple. Your eyes…" He tapped the side of his head, "Are the same as mine. You want what I want, Noxus reborn. What you and I want is really not so different, I want Noxus' regime to change, their ideals to change back to the older ways. I want Noxus, to be Noxus." He raised an admonishing finger at her, "The difference between you and I, is that you are a grunt. A soldier. You do not have the intelligence to rule, while I?" Swain chuckled, "Well, let us say that I do."

"I will not be insulted," Riven leaped out of her seat, "Nor will I be ridiculed. You state that you would have killed my comrades if you were in the same position, you insult my intelligence, you insult my very being and you say you were observing me since I was young! I did not come to be your puppet! How can you sit there and speak so, so calmly, so easily about this, like you know I will bend to you?"

"Then why did you come?" Swain rolled his eyes, "Do not answer that, it is rhetorical. I think I can answer all of your questions, with a simple song."

Riven groaned, _great he's eccentric. What's he going to-_ A hauntingly familiar song…no, lullaby hummed from Swain's lips. Riven started to shake all over, sweat beading down her face. His raven nuzzled herself against Swain's cheek. When he finished he patted his raven's head, "Beatrice always gets soft when I hum that."

Riven was nearly in tears, the table cracked from the death grip she had on it. Swain chuckled, "Do not look so surprised, and no. I am not your father. Your father was a Noxian legislator that was killed by an assassin/spy disguised as a prostitute. His name has been erased due to the dishonorable death he suffered at the hands of your mother."

"Th…then how…" Riven tried forming a question. Swain answered for her, "Simple, really. I was the one who had your mother killed."

All color was drained from Riven's face. Her shoulders violently shook, "You…you…"

"I was quite young at the time, I would weather…Twenty five years younger, and Barom Darkwill wanted this woman caught. No one steals from Noxus and lives, especially not from Barom himself. So after a few years of a fruitless search, I decided to try and make a name for myself. I told Darkwill to give me four days, three horses and two men. I will find her."

Swain took a pause and got up from his chair. He hobbled over to a metal box. He flicked it open and drew out a piece of rotting meat. Holding it up to Beatrice, the raven greedily ate the meat. Swain continued,

"It took me two days. She was humming that song in her final moments, and my subordinates cleanly and painlessly killed her. No one steals from Noxus and lives, Riven. We look around the little house and we find that she had a child, you. I ordered you to be killed, no dissent is allowed in Noxus." Swain nodded his head, silently laughing, "The soldier refused at first, saying he was not a child killer. 'But you serve Noxus, and me,' was my response. He goes over, picks you up, and dies."

Swain craned his head upwards, revealing his leathery neck. Tapping his jugular, he continued, "You had managed to slip one of the blades he had sheathed on his leg and you killed him. It should be impossible, for a child to move so fast, especially one your age. You were barely more than a baby, wielding a two foot combat knife and letting blood spurt all over you. He dropped you, gurgled a bit, and died. While you? You landed on the floor, broke your legs, and brandished the knife against us. You were willing to fight us to your final breath, and you did not even know what it meant to die. What it meant to kill. Yet there you were, willing to do so." Swain's eyes narrowed, "That is when I brought you back to Darkwill, to replace the coward you had killed. You were born to be a killer, you were trained to be a soldier, and that is all you will ever be, Riven."

Riven's color returned. Her head was bowed while she slowly spoke, "How do I know you are not lying? How do I know this is not a ruse?"

Swain snorted, "Why would I lie? I could lie, quite easily, but then that would mean you would never believe me when I did utter the truth. No, Riven, this is not a lie. That is the truth of the circumstance of your existence." He leaned forward, his raspy voice firm and commanding, "And I am sorry to say, but your dreams, your aspirations, cannot come true. You do not have the skill, the intellect, the personality needed. All you are, is a soldier. A killer. That is why I did all of this, why I did the bureaucratic nonsense, it was all to prove a point. You can achieve nothing on your own, that is why I am asking you this…" Swain tapped his chest, "Join me, join the man who spared your life and who wants the same thing you do: Noxus reborn."

"…And if I refuse?" Riven did not look up yet. Swain chuckled, "Then you are a lot more ignorant and naïve than I thought you were, you become dead weight, and I cut you loose."

Riven sat there in silence for several minutes. Beatrice interrupted the deadly quiet with a caw every now and then when Riven finally spoke again, "Tell me one thing, Swain. What is the meaning of strength?"

Swain raised an eyebrow, "The meaning of strength is to use it to better others. Only the strongest deserve to rule, everyone else should be subject to he who is smarter, stronger, because they are nothing but worms compared to a bird. They need someone, something to emulate."

Riven looked at Swain, her amber eyes burning bright with anger and sadness. Tears lined her face, "Thank you, Swain." Her eyes narrowed, blistering, "But I refuse your offer." Riven's voice flooded the room, "You made a few mistakes, Swain, but the main one was my eyes. My cold, dead eyes. You think that our eyes are the same? No, they may be similar, but I am my own person. I am not your dog, I am not on a leash, I am Riven."

Riven's voice boomed with authority, "You really are a raven, Swain! I am not you, I do not pick on the excrements and the dead flesh of others! I do not hunt for the eggs of others and eat them whilst they are unaware! Riven the Butcher may have killed whom you pointed to, but I do not!"

The entire table shattered from Riven smashing it with her fist, her eyes now blazing, "I am my own person! I will spread my own wings, and I will do what I feel is right!"

Swain rasped out, "And you will die doing so." Riven's piercing glare actually unsettled him. She looked like a predator, ready to dive in and tear his throat out, "Then I die of my own accord for once. Then I am not what Noxus needs." Riven beamed a smile at Swain, "And do not think I do not know why you so adamantly want me. I was the poster child for Noxus, I was the best of the best, how would the great and powerful General Swain look if he had Riven serving under him once more? No, I believe I will not do so, 'father.' Goodbye."

"I believe I said-"

"You would not have said it," Riven cut Swain off in mid-sentence, "If you did not think it would make me think in such a way. You wanted it to make it seem like I owe you something, for sparing my life, as if I am indebted to you. As if I should thank you for making me a soldier, a weapon." She punctuated each of her next four words, "I. Owe. You. Nothing."

Riven picked her sword off the floor and briskly walked out of the room. Swain sighed, "Hrm… I almost had her, almost…" He scratched his chin, "What changed? That should have convinced her."

Beatrice loudly cawed, making Swain smirk. He lowered his cloth and cooed at her, "Do not fret. There is still one last chance to have her under our wing. If not…well, I suppose freshly killed is the best of meats." Beatrice cawed in agreement.

* * *

><p>Riven's broken blade dragged on the stone floor, rapidly firing sparks out. She was indignant, beyond angry, and very frustrated. A shadow glided, following her, watching her. She did not notice. She stormed down the halls and out the doors. This place was as big as a city, it would take her hours to reach her destination.<p>

She made her way to one of the only bars available in the Institute that was not headed by that despicable, vermin of a man, and where her acquaintance would be waiting.

* * *

><p>Creaking the doors open, the bar was loud and rowdy. A bunch of people were gathered in a circle as an extraordinarily fat bartender lazily looked about, taking a drink from his large cask. His gigantic red beard flowed down his hairy belly, he seemed not to have a care in the world. Riven attempted to yell her question to no avail. The man leaned over, dribbling alcohol all over himself. With his free hand he wiped up the puddles and licked it, bellowing in a deep voice, "Whatcha need lass?"<p>

Riven yelled louder, "Where is Sivir?"

The man nodded his head, "I knew it, you all want the same thing. Here ye go!" He reached over and poured a draft of ale into a mug. He slid it to Riven, "One silver graggy, draft!"

Riven sighed and tilted to pour the drink out. The bartender's eyes flashed red, his nostrils flared and he was readied to attack when a strong hand grabbed her shoulder. The long black hair, the circlet, the cross boomerang, the Battle Mistress Sivir was here. She pointed at the crowd that had gathered, and the man who was grabbing his arm in agony. Sivir laughed and drew Riven in close, "Don't worry Grags, she's with me! It's just a joke, right?"

Gragas furrowed his brow, "Then she better drink up."

Riven looked at Sivir, then at the beer. Sivir nodded, making Riven sigh. She downed the ale, her cheeks started to instantly go bright red, making Gragas roar in laughter, "She ain't much of a drinker, is she?"

Sivir laughed with him, "No she ain't. Keep the tab up, Grag! I need a few more drinks!" Gragas shook an admonishing finger at her, "Only a few more? Yer goin' soft lass!"

Sivir escorted Riven out, and when they were a safe distance Riven spat out the contents of her mouth. Sivir whistled, "You can fit a lot in your mouth, you know that?"

Riven sputtered a bit, "Had to, couldn't look bad in front of the other commanders." Sivir sighed, knowing that she had completely missed the joke. The Battle Mistress tapped Riven's shoulder, "Still, you drank some, right? You couldn't possibly-"

Riven weaved back and forth, "I…I think…I need to sit down for a bit." Sivir chuckled and led her to a bench. She leaned over and gripped her head, "Why do you people drink? It fogs your mind up so much."

Sivir shrugged, "Tastes good and sometimes people don't want to think." She slapped Riven's back, making her cough, "So! Did you talk to good ol' Swine?"

Riven nodded, "You were right. He tried convincing me. He's desperate."

"I knew it…" Sivir nodded her head, snapping her fingers, "And what'd you do about it?"

Riven regained her posture, "I told him to shove it."

Sivir burst out laughing, "If only I got to see his face!" She patted Riven's shoulder, "Right, so, consultation fees…" She held her free hand out. Riven nodded and reached into her pouch she kept on her belt. Sivir shrugged, "Everyone's got their price. Y'know, if your plan ever goes through, I'd be more than willing to…"

Riven bluntly stated, "No mercenaries." She looked at Sivir, blurry eyed, "Noxus should be fought with Noxians. Not with Zaunites, not with mercenaries, no one else but Noxians." Sivir laughed as Riven pressed a handful of coins into the Mistress' palm. Sivir grabbed one of the coins with her free hand, bit it, and flipped it into the air, "This'll get me another two drinks."

Riven rested her head on her hand, speaking up once more, "Is it alright if I keep consulting you?"

"Heh…kid?" Sivir looked at Riven with a wide grin, "So long as you keep your end of the bargain, and keep on paying me, you can consult me as much as you want."

Riven nodded and tilted her head back. She looked up at the high ceiling above them. She muttered aloud, "It's hard to see the stars from here. Why dun' they move the ceiling more to th…th'left?"

Sivir glanced at Riven, albeit surprised, "Are…are you drunk?" Riven was apparently fast asleep, her cheeks a bright scarlet. The Battle Mistress burst out laughing, "Half a pint, maybe, and she's out like a light!" She shook her head and walked back to the bar, leaving Riven alone.

The moment she was alone, Riven opened an eye and got to her feet. She palmed at her head and groaned, "I hate drinkin' so friggin' much…" She stumbled a bit at first, than straightened her walk. The shadow that had been following her dropped down onto the bench she was resting on and watched the snowy haired woman leave. Talon nodded his head a few times, than disappeared from view.


	14. Chapter 13

It had been a nearly a week since her meeting with Swain. She spent the better part of the first of those days recovering, and the other days thinking about what he had said. She had to accept the fact that she refused his offer. Noxian generals do not take no for an answer, at least not so easily. She could not fully concentrate her efforts on that, however. She had to see a few other people in those days, she had some unfinished business to take care of and questions she needed to ask. Today? She was tying up some of the last bits of unfinished business she had remaining.

Riven waited across from a door. This was where her expected person was to come out. She had a few questions to ask this one. The long blonde hair of the young woman opened the door and lively stepped out. She blinked a few times when she saw Riven standing across from her. Riven gave her a slight wave of her hand, "Thought I'd catch you eventually."

Lux raised an eyebrow, "Eventually? How many times did you try?" Riven did not hesitate in her response, "At twice a day for the past four days."

"Why Riven," Lux smiled at her coyly, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you missed me."

Riven bluntly stated, "I owe you. It was not my intention to miss our set day. Come, let's get Irelia and go shopping."

Lux's demeanor slightly changed at the mention of Irelia. She sounded confused, "She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Riven was legitimately confused. Lux quickly explained, "Well, Irelia's not here. She's in Ionia now, and is going to be there for some time. She said she was going to tell you the next time you two saw one another."

Riven winced. That is why Irelia was trying to find her a few days ago, to let her know that she was going. Riven shook her head, "She didn't tell me." Glancing at Lux, she questioned, "Did she say when she was coming back?"

Lux shrugged, "Dunno. I figure it'd be after the festival is done. She's gotta make her presence known and let the Ionians see her. She gets off of doing preparations so long as she walks around and mingles with the Ionians and stuff. She's probably got time off of League matches even."

Riven nodded, thinking, _Perhaps it is best this way_. Looking at Lux, she motioned with a jerk of her head, "Come. I suppose the first thing we can do is get some lunch." Taking the first steps down the hallway, Riven led the way. Lux spun ahead of her, grabbed her arm, and dragged her away, "If we're having lunch, I'm choosing the place then!"

* * *

><p>Lux half dragged Riven to the restaurant of her choice, and while Riven was mostly comfortable with the one Irelia had been taking her to this one was vastly different. And Demacian. Lux pulled Riven in and waved at the waiter, "Table for two!"<p>

The waiter looked at Riven, sneered at her, and started walking towards a booth in the back. Riven did not acknowledge the man and followed suit. Lux plopped down on the seat, her metal armor clinking against one another. She smirked as she rearranged her armor to rest more comfortably, "I love this seat."

Riven nodded, "I could guess why. Easiest way for a spy to observe others."

"Well yeah, and bec…wait…" Lux eyed Riven warily, "How did you know that?"

Riven continued, "I decided to read up on your profile after we met. It says in your basic information the League provides. You were most prolific during the Ionian war, gathering information for Demacia to relay to the Ionians."

Lux rolled her eyes and muttered aloud, "Go years during wartime without getting caught, spend one lunch with someone and suddenly everyone knows who you are. Stupid, razzle frazzle League…" In a mere moment, she was back to her cheerful self. Wiggling her thin eyebrows coyly, Lux asked, "Now then, why's it matter if I was a spy?"

"Simple," Riven bluntly stated. She tapped the table with her fingers, "I want information."

"Woah, hey now…" Lux frowned, "I can't just give up information-"

Riven interrupted Lux, "I'm aware. And honestly, it's not much. I want to know the Noxian generals and commanders in charge of the Ionian War. More particularly…" Riven reached into a satchel she carried around her. Taking out a pencil and a paper, her arm suddenly shuddered from a shock of pain that ran through it. Lux's eyes scanned Riven, and noticed a couple of fresh scars peeking out from Riven's left forearm that seemed to overlap older ones. Riven sketched some Noxian characters onto the paper and handed it to Lux, "Here. I assume you can read Noxian."

Lux scanned the paper, "This is a squad name. Why…" Her eyes went wide with the realization. She looked at Riven, "This is…!"

"Yes. It is," Riven nodded. She motioned to the waiter to come over. Lux ordered a glass of red wine while Riven ordered water. She figured now would be a good time to have a drink. A few moments of silence passed, and the moment their drinks were served Lux drained half of her glass. Glancing at Riven she continued, "Alright, so why me?"

Riven tapped her glass, "Because if you give me the information, I know it will be honest."

"And why would you think that of a spy?" Lux raised an eyebrow. Riven shifted her glass about, "Because you have no reason to lie to me. You understand why I would need such information."

Lux's eyebrow did not settle itself, "You know I'm not going to give you a bunch of information just so you can kill a bunch of people, whether they deserve it or not."

"I'm not going to kill them," Riven flatly stated. "I need to know their names, for my own reasons."

Lux scratched her chin, she was staring intently into Riven's amber eyes. She couldn't stop looking for some reason, trying to find something within them. It became unsettling after the fourth minute, and forced Riven to blink. She spoke once more, "What do you want for this information, Luxanna?"

Lux's lips curled into a vicious smile, "Now you're talking. What do I want…Hm…" She leaned forward, "A full day of shopping with you."

Riven frowned, "All I need is a sheath. I do not need anything else."

"Oh yes you do," Lux waved an admonishing finger at Riven, "You need winter clothing, some proper winter camping gear, maybe some new shoes, I can think of some-"

"Winter gear is not required." Riven interrupted. Lux rolled her eyes, "You're wearing a skirt and some sleeveless toga thing, that's not going to help you when you sleep outside-"

Riven interrupted once more, "I have now taken residence in the Institute."

Lux fell quiet, and tilted her head in confusion. "…What made you do that? I thought you didn't like staying in the Institute?" She leaned forward, curiosity lining her tone, "What did you do?"

Riven scratched her neck somewhat uncomfortably, "I told Swain I would not rejoin Noxus under his command. Staying outside in my camp would be nothing short of suicidal."

Lux winced, "Yeah, he's not a fun one to anger." Her sapphire eyes now bore into Riven's eyes, "But that makes me all the more curious, why did you refuse?"

Riven swirled the water in her glass for a bit, before responding, "Because I chose to."

* * *

><p>It was a few days ago. Riven could feel the cold nip at her skin while she packed up the last remnants of whatever little belongings she had. She looked at the dead fire pit before her, sighing at the sight. She had liked it here, she really did. Slinging the satchel over her shoulder, Riven took her first steps away when she heard the sound of twigs breaking.<p>

Dropping the satchel, Riven's sword swung through the air and pressed itself against the burly neck of Udyr. He glared at her, growling, "Where are you going?"

Riven lowered her sword only slightly, "To the Institute. I cannot stay here anymore."

Udyr snorted, "What makes you think that? Simply wait for the raven to come pick at you and crush him underneath your foot. Then he will cease to bother you."

Riven cocked an eyebrow, "How did you know…never mind, I need to do this." She opened her satchel and rummaged through it. She drew out a Noxian styled dagger, "I found this when I came to the camp, embedded in the fire pit."

"Seems rather odd for an assassin to warn you ahead of time, is it not?" Udyr pointedly asked. He reached over and took the dagger away from her, examining it thoroughly. Riven nodded, "Yes, but it makes its point. I'm not sure if I can fight him now, or if I want to. I need to plan, to think, to consult people, to make amends with some and plan with others. I cannot safely do that out here, not anymore."

Udyr raised a hand towards the fire pit, the wood sprung to life with flames in the blink of an eye. He slowly asked, "And what if he were to come now? Or if we were to stop you?"

Riven gripped her sword, "Then I'd fight."

Udyr pressed her with a simple question, "Do you want to?" Riven fired back, "Does it matter? I need to, I will need to if I want to accomplish anything."

Udyr scratched his beard, staring at Riven. He slowly reached over and gripped her chin, forcing her to look into his surprisingly deep blue eyes. He eventually spoke, "Not a hawk."

Riven blinked in confusion, "Pardon me?"

"You are not a hawk. Much too slow, much less misleading, much more egotistical," Udyr shook his head, as if trying to clear his head of thoughts. Tilting Riven's face, he continued, "More of a falcon, but…not quite. Hrm… Ah." Udyr clapped her shoulder, "Hierofalcon, a rarity indeed. How interesting that these are your eyes and your wings. No longer dead, no longer scared, no longer clipped, now a predator. One who defies the circumstance of their nature, it does what it wishes because it wills it."

Udyr stepped back and motioned to Riven, "On your way, then."

"You're…not going to fight me?" Riven was legitimately confused. Udyr snorted and chuckled, shaking his head while replying, "Should we? We have no reason to. Goodbye."

Riven picked her satchel up and walked towards the Institute. Udyr waited for her to disappear from eyesight when he hurled the knife towards a tree a couple hundred meters away. He loudly growled, "Come down assassin, you are not fooling any of us."

"Wasn't trying to." A familiar purple figure dropped down from the tree, the dagger in hand. Talon brushed himself off and glanced at Udyr, "So, how long did you know I was there?"

Udyr grinned at Talon, "Not as long as she knew."

Talon nodded his head, "You think so?"

"Easily," Udyr admitted. Talon's tone mockingly admonished the beast man, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were admitting she's better than you."

Udyr's grin did not fade, "She is a gyrfalcon, different when compared to the all-consuming nature of the Phoenix."

Talon raised an eyebrow, "…Meaning…what?"

Udyr rolled his hand outwards, fire erupting from his palm,

"Normally, we would not suffer the whims of a fool such as yourself. But, we shall humor you this once. Unlike other birds, the Phoenix has no natural enemies because of its nature. All it wishes to do is consume, and burn, and burn. The Phoenix must be controlled, or else it will simply devour all in its wake. It is the ultimate predator. It cannot die, it cannot be stopped, and it will seek to consume. For this, it has no enemies. None dare challenge it, for it would be futile. She dares. She no longer shows hesitation, she has a path set before her now, and she is willing to traverse it no matter her obstacle. Her eyes are alive. For the first time in her life, they are alive, and they have a goal." Snuffing the flame, Udyr said, "Do correct us if we are wrong at any point. We believe you will agree with us, or else you would not keep such a vested interest in her."

"…I gotta correct you on one thing, she's not a bird." Talon disappeared into the nearby woods, leaving Udyr alone. With a snort, the beast man rumbled away. This little camp was no longer her home.

* * *

><p>Two plates of sandwiches were placed in front of the women. Lux was swirling her second glass of wine, thinking about Riven's request. Riven eventually spoke, "Is it too much to ask?"<p>

Lux shook her head, "No, no, nothing like that. Time consuming, yes, but I'm more curious about what you would do with such information." The blonde Demacian leaned forward, "I would like you to tell me what you want to do with such documents."

"I cannot," Riven abruptly spoke. "That could get you into more trouble than necessary."

Lux rolled her eyes, "Riven, sweetie, I'm a spy that didn't get caught. I know how to get out of trouble, it's all about knowing the angles." Tapping the table, Lux's voice became more assertive, "I want to know why you want this information, or else I'm walking."

Riven glared at lux and slowly replied. "Then walk. You have no reason to trust me, and this was a long shot, but I thought I would ask anyways."

Lux drew back, blinking a few times before responding, "So why ask if the chance was so low?"

"Because this is something I want, this is something that was not asked of me, yet I chose of my own violation to do. I refuse to force you to help, which is why I asked. That is not my purpose, and I refuse to put you in such a position. You can refuse, I will not be offended, and we will still go to the tanner and see him about my sheath. It is as simple as that," Riven replied. Strangely enough, Lux, surprisingly enough, took quite some time before responding, "This…this is my choice?"

Riven nodded, "Yes. It is. No ill consequence either way. No blackmail, no hidden messages, nothing. It is purely up to you."

Lux resumed her normal, cheery self, "In that case, you owe me a day of shopping, no questions asked!"

Riven raised an eyebrow, "…I only need a sheath-"

"No. Questions. Asked!" Lux puffed her cheeks out in mock admonishment. Riven rolled her eyes, "Fine, but I will add a condition."

Lux's smile widened, "Oh? And what's that?"

Riven finally reached for her sandwich, "A history lesson."

* * *

><p>Lux's voice could be heard clearly as the two women walked side by side,<p>

"…and then that's when Jarvan managed to unite some of the fragmented Demacia into a city-state and fought against the uprising Noxians. Before this time, it was mostly a collection of city states in bloody battle, but the last few Rune Wars became more devastating with the collapse of Demacian unity. It was because of Jarvan and his order of knights that Demacia was ever re-established in name and capital. They were the order of the Lightshields, and he was dubbed Jarvan Lightshield I. He was one of the last remaining knights and commanders who were still loyal to Demacia after the rest had deserted and formed Noxus. He established the Order of the Lightshields, in order to combat the rising threat that was and is Noxus and to help unite the shattered city of Demacia. There were several other, influential orders that joined in the Lightshield's crusade, such as the Order of the Crownguard, the original Dauntless Vanguard who swore vengeance on Noxus due to their betrayal. It is said that the first true ruler of Noxus was the murderer of the original ruler of the original country of Demacia, because they thought the strongest deserved to rule and might makes right. His name is rather iffy, because they're all just titles ascribed to him: Kingslayer, the Great Betrayer, He who Sundered Peace, the Hungry Warmonger, and the titles just become trite afterwards. "

Riven nodded her head during Lux's entire explanation. She eventually spoke, "It's strange, to hear the other side of the story."

Lux responded with almost a chirping tone, "Yeah, the Noxian version is waaay shorter." Riven glanced at Lux and smirked at her, "Shorter stories for smaller minds."

Lux frowned, "Hey, now, that's just self-deprecating."

"No, it isn't," Riven shook her head. "That's how Noxus has always been. Unless you want to find out the truth, you must find it yourself. If you want something, take it. No one is there to hold your hand, no one is there to look after you, it is all reliant on you. If you don't question it, it's your own fault."

Lux raised an eyebrow, "And what if you don't know there's a question to begin with?" Riven fell silent for a few moments before responding, "Then you become me."

An awkward silence fell on the two women. Riven cast her glance around, and realized the store Lux had taken them into was a bit too…colorful for her liking. "This doesn't look like a tanner…" Riven pointed out. Before she could question any further, Lux dragged Riven deeper into the store by her arm, she looked back at Riven with bright demeanor, "It sure isn't!"

Riven raised an eyebrow, "Then what is this-" Lux shook an admonishing finger at Riven, "Hey! I said no questions!"

"…I will remain, but I will question why you brought me to such a place." Riven looked at the store, reading aloud, "Women's Apparel Emporium."

Riven blinked a few times, trying to put pieces of the puzzle together when Lux stopped Riven and pointed at her, "Stay right here! I'll be right back!"

With that, Lux took off far faster than one would expect. Riven sighed and crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently. She sincerely did not want to be here, and this feeling grew the moment she spotted Lux approaching her. Riven's blood turned cold, she slowly backed away from Lux with upraised hands, "Now, Lux… I don't need the information that badly, this is-"

"You totally do."

Riven took another careful step back, "Well… maybe we can discuss this? Like two, mature, women?"

Lux's bright and cheery voice had a strange sense of sadistic undertone to it, "Sure can! All you gotta do, is put the outfit on! Come on, it's no worse than the skirt you're wearing!"

Riven winced, "My attire doesn't cling to my body like…uh…Like…"

"Like stink on Twitch!" A loud, obnoxious voice bellowed. Riven looked behind her and saw a large, purple man wearing a summer dress and a sun hat, with a pretty pink bow, far too small to fit his head. The colossal man walked away, the sound of his high heels clicking while he loudly exclaimed, "Mundo speaks metaphors where he pleases!"

Riven was trying to figure out why a large purple giant of a man was wearing a dress, or in a women's store, or why he looked like he could pull off high heels. In this confused, vulnerable state, Lux pounced upon her and dragged Riven towards the changing rooms.

A few minutes later, Riven loudly bellowed, "No!" Lux clapped her hands together excitedly, "Come on Riven, come on out!"

Riven barked back, "I said no!" Lux whined at Riven, "Come on, you said you would! You don't want to break your word again, do you?"

With a grumble, the door clicked open and a pair of bunny ears flopped down in front of Riven's face. She was wearing a skin tight, black foil leotard with a pair of silk pantyhose that emphasized her muscular legs and ended in a pair of pink high heels. Riven scowled at Lux, pointing a large, bunny gloved finger at her, "Only this once. You got that? Only. This. Once."

Lux smiled at Riven, "Hey, it's your fault you gave me the choice. Do you regret it?" They both fell silent. Riven scratched her chin quixotically, trying to think of how to respond which made Lux more and more impatient. "Well?"

Riven held a large bunny paw up, "Give me another minute or two…" Lux fumed, "Oh come on! You look cute! You could do more to show off your figure more often!"

Riven flicked a glance at Lux and jerked her non gloved hand at the change room, "…Can I get out of this now? I think I left my dignity in there with my morals and self-respect."

Lux puffed her cheeks out, "Sheesh, fine. At least I know your measurements now." Riven cringed, "Measurements? For what?" Lux shoved Riven back into the change room, "You'll see! All you gotta do is trust a foul Demacian a little longer!"

Riven peaked over from the top of the door, "Easily doable. So long as you promise no more bunny outfits." Lux raised her hand, "I swear on the name of the Crown-"

"Don't care," Riven interrupted. "Swear on your name."

Lux smiled at Riven, "…Fine. I swear on my name, Luxanna, no more bunny outfits. There's this kitty outf-"

"NO."

Lux burst out laughing, she couldn't help herself. Nor could Riven actually, who joined in Lux's merriment with her own chuckle. That girl's laughter truly was infectious. Soon the laughter died down, and an awkward silence took over once more. Lux pressed herself against the nearby wall, "So, Riven, I can't help but think…"

"Mm?" Riven grumbled while trying to take off the outfit. Lux continued, "You could have gotten the information a bunch of other ways. So why come to me? Why ask me?"

Riven let out an exasperated grunt, the sound of her knee hitting the wall could be easily heard. She walked out of the room, fully clothed once more, and glanced at Lux, "Because I wanted to. Is such a reason so strange?"

Lux smirked at Riven, "Then I want to know what you want that information for~"

Riven shook her head, "Perhaps one day. For now, let's get my sheath, finally."

"Nope!" Lux grabbed Riven's arm and dragged her again, "We're going somewhere else first!" She struggled at first, she honestly did, but Riven could not break free. She blinked a few times in astonishment, "…You're a lot stronger than you look."

"I can say the same about you!" Lux threw Riven yet another smile. Something told Riven that this was one of the few genuine ones Lux had given all day today. Riven sighed and let herself be dragged. What would another hour or two be in the grand scheme of things, when it had taken her years to come to her realization? Lux tugged her arm and broke her train of thoughts, the blonde Demacian pointed at another place, the heat roaring from it palpable in the air, "Come on, I know the smith!"

Smith? Now that, was most certainly more welcome than a bunny suit. Riven knew that this was most likely one of the last days she could even consider remotely relaxing, and even then she had her reasons for seeing Luxanna in the first place. She still had to speak to Irelia, she had to plan, she had to think, she had to figure out what to do with Swain and her refusal, she had a thousand thoughts racing at the same time. But it would not help to let them consume her. It would certainly drive her insane if she were to dive headfirst into such a maelstrom. And so, why not take this opportune distraction? What could one or two hours hurt in the grand scheme of things?

Riven silently chuckled to herself, faintly remembering a saying Lee Sin had once told her. _Be the calm water, eh? I don't think this is what you meant by that, Lee_.

* * *

><p>Swain was hunched over his desk, pen in hand and writing on parchment. His raspy voice filled the room, "Speak."<p>

A familiar, fair skinned woman opened his door and walked silently into the room. Swain cast her a look of surprise, "Emilia, you used the door. Is something amiss?"

"Nothing at all. Sometimes it is a luxury to appreciate the mundane things in life," the deceiver's voice was light as usual. She crossed her arms, her staff floating in midair next to her, "I have spoken to the League, and they agree with your argument and sentiments. It will be done. And I spoke to the requested parties. It may take some time, anywhere from a few minutes to a few weeks. You never know with him these days."

Swain nodded, "Good." LeBlanc stood in silence while the old general still scratched at the paper in front of him. The woman rolled her eyes, "Do you not think focusing so much effort into this one girl is a little much? The war-"

"Is at a stalemate as I planned. It gives us time to garner more support and make Keiran look worse at the same time. The pieces are falling into place, this needs to be done," Swain crowed. He put the pen down and looked at LeBlanc, his red eyes glowing, "Are you questioning me, Emilia?"

LeBlanc furrowed her brow, "Questioning the great master tactician Jericho Swain? How foolish of me. I would never fathom of such a thing." Her voice did not betray the venom laden sarcasm she spoke with. She waved Swain off, "Have fun chasing your little girls, I'm going to arrange a meeting with the generals of Noxus."

Swain nodded, "Good. Arrange it for the end of this week, twelve hundred thirty hours."

LeBlanc walked towards the ajar door, throwing a glance back at Swain, "…This plan could backfire horribly."

Swain looked up from his paper, "Hm?"

"Your plan. It could backfire horribly. The way you've structured it on such a loss before, it is a terrible idea. And it is not your first, do I need to remind you Jarvan's judgement?" LeBlanc flatly stated. Swain snorted, "It needs to be done to see the reaction of the masses before I plan on doing anything else. She refused to join. She must join us, or be made redundant. There is no in between."

LeBlanc raised an incredulous eyebrow, "Before you plan? I see. Have fun then. I will leave you to your plans, and I will tend to our plans."

The door slammed closed behind LeBlanc. Swain looked over at Beatrice, "I think Emilia and I need to have a little talk after this is done and over, hm?"

Beatrice did not caw in confirmation, and only stared back at him. Swain rested his chin on his fist, tapping at the paper with the pen in his other hand, "Strange how much conflux emotions can cause, is it not?"


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Unsettling. That's what the room felt to her. Riven opened her eyes and laid face up. It was still strange, despite how many days she had spent in this room already. Staring at the ceiling, Riven laid motionless on the floor. Looking over at the bed frame and mattress, she sighed. It had been so long since she slept in a proper one, she could not comfortably sleep one. At least, none of these overly soft and fluffy mattresses the League provided. Rising to her feet, she made her way to a desk that occupied the room. Generally, it was a furnished, yet bland room: the contents were one desk, one half-length mirror, one chair, a single armoire, a bed, and a washroom separated from initial room by a thin wooden door.

The white haired woman stared at her clothing crumpled around her sword in the corner. She had to admit, that was one thing she was thankful for. Wearing her armor and clothing all the time did get cumbersome at times, especially when the shoulder plate poked her in her sleep.

Riven got to her feet, stretched her scarred body, and walked over to the armoire. Opening it she stared at its mostly empty contents. Lux had promised to have the attire she forcibly created for Riven to be readied after the Ionian Lunar Festival. For now, this closet was void of much, save for some other miscellaneous pieces of clothing Lux had forced her to buy. The young Demacian was surprisingly very convincing with her baton.

Riven sighed, closed the armoire, and made her way to her bed. Plopping herself on it, she brought hands to her chin, holding it up. She needed to think, what now. She had not been in a League match for quite some time, and she was not told of any future matches she would be participating in. All of this despite the fact that she requested to be put in as an option in more League matches. Looking at her clothing and her blade, she decided that she needed the exercise. No reason to grow stagnant while she waited. She really did want to talk to Irelia at least once, before she closed that chapter in her life. There can be no room for hesitation for what she wanted, no, had to do.

Riven would have to wait for after the Lunar Festival, however. Gripping her sword and rotating her shoulders, she walked out of her room. She promptly walked back in with a sigh, and opened her armoire. She had forgotten one thing.

Slinging a leather strap over one shoulder and adjusting it diagonally across her chest, the strap looped up to her back once it reached her waist. If one followed the strap, they would see at the base of her tail bone a large metal ring covered with leather hung. From this ring, a flat piece of metal covered with more leather trailed up her back into a second leather covered ring fitted near the base of her shoulders. Lifting her sword above her head, she slipped the broken blade into the unique sheath. Rolling her back, Riven checked to see if it was comfortably on, and walked out the door once more.

It would have been a damn shame if she forgot to bring the one thing she actually wanted to shop for.

* * *

><p>The Lunar Festival came and went. The Institute had a meager fireworks display in commemoration of the final day of the festival, but otherwise nothing of special note happened. Two weeks after the festival ended, however, Irelia still had not returned and Riven had not been a part of another League match. Luxanna was kept busy with Demacian affairs and Morgana had her own problems. Apparently, something named Twitch had tried breaking in and stealing some of the baked goods, in particular the sweet cheeses the angel uses in her pastries. Unfortunately for the both of them, Twitch snuck in during Morgana's shift. And more unfortunately, because of the resulting battle, the bakery was made into a biohazard zone. The fallen angel had her own business to deal with, and she was quite livid about the entire affair. Riven knew better than to try and speak to Morgana when she was that angry.<p>

Riven sat in her room, head on her desk, not moving. She was having trouble thinking properly, she was not sure what exactly to do. No Irelia, no matches, and she tried the formal, bureaucratic manner but that so far has failed. How many more times would she go to the sparring pits while waiting? A knock on her door jolted her from her seat. She cautiously opened the door and saw a robed man standing there with a sealed envelope in hand.

Riven swung the door open and scanned him. Nothing of special note, his face was covered by a League standard Summoner's robe. He handed her the envelope, stated, "From the League," bowed, and walked away. Ripping it open, she read it. Rolling her eyes, she looked over at the corner of the room and eyed her sword. She would have to take a more direct approach, it seemed.

The sound of sandals slapping on the tiled floor was the only sound heard in the hallways. Riven made her way towards the Council of Equity's main room. She decided that a direct meeting with the triumvirate of High Summoners was now needed. Bureaucracy did not work, the direct method would have to. Making her way there, a delicate looking woman stood outside the doors. Her dark hair was bundled up save for a streak of red the flowed through. Her black and white dress and her regal demeanor, as well as the fans she gently held, Riven recognized her. The exile made a slight bow towards her, "Greetings, Duchess."

The Ionian looked over, a bit surprised, "…Riven? Regard me as Karma, please. What are you doing here?" The white haired woman straightened herself, "I want to see the Council of Equity."

The Duchess looked towards the door, "Did you make an appointment with them?" She frowned, "If they booked us at the same time, that will be disconcerting."

Riven shook her head, "No, I came here of my own accord." The Ionian smiled at the Exile, "Hm? You did not make an appointment?"

"No," she flatly admitted. Shifting from one foot to the other, the white haired woman spoke, "I tried their methods, with paperwork, I did, but it failed. I have not been in a League match in weeks. And then I get a letter, asking me to be in an interview in three weeks."

Karma stared at Riven, "And what would the interview be about?" The exile handed her the letter, letting the Ionian read it, "Riven the Exile, it is with our utmost pleasure that we ask you to join Summoner Ram Steed, yes, the Ram Steed, in a sit down interview! People want to hear your thoughts, your ideals, and we have questions we for you! In order to prepare, however, we must ask that you do not partake in any more League matches in the week or so leading up to the date. We do not wish to risk your health or wellbeing. With best regards, the League of Legends."

The Ionian gave the exile a confused look, "So? What is your plan then?" Pointing at the colossal blade, she said, "I sincerely hope you are not going to perform Noxian diplomacy."

"Heh…" Riven looked down and shook her head, "Isn't that sad? Noxian diplomacy, the connotation behind it, it's so horrid." Tapping her hilt, the exile stated, "No, this is because as sad as it is, I feel more comfortable with this at my side. I want to be in a match the day of the interview."

Karma raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And why is that?"

For some reason, Riven could not help herself. This woman before her, her very presence, it was calming yet regal. And she could not help but talk to her. The exile continued, "Because I can easily guess the ulterior forces that have put these events into place. I assume all these weeks of not being in a League match was to rile me up due to inactivity. Being so unproductive makes me anxious. I can assume the kind of questions they would ask me with how little privacy we have despite the League's claims for otherwise."

The Ionian woman smiled at Riven, "And if you are wrong?" Riven's response came quickly, "Then I made a mistake but I still get what I want."

The Duchess' smile did not disappear. She looked at the door, "You do realize, if you burst in without an appointment, you will break the rules."

The exile stiffened. That was true. Karma continued, "I recall, reading from an old, Noxian scholar once that if you must break the law, you should do it to seize power; but in all other cases, observe it." Facing Riven once more, she continued, "Is that your goal, Riven? To gain power?"

Riven fell silent, but slowly nodded, "…Not power in that sense. But I do not wish to break the law to do so." Bowing apologetically towards the Duchess, the exile turned around and started to walk away. The Ionian woman tittered and called her back, "Riven, do not go so quickly. You do not have to break the law. You may simply…bend it."

She stiffened again. Riven looked back at Karma, "…How far should I bend, when will that open a gate that can't be closed?" The Duchess nodded in response, "I am not sure. But that is only relevant if you make a horrid bend. For example, my companion is currently speaking to the Council of Equity, and I remain out here in accordance. If you were to come in with me, and to voice your concerns alongside ours, then that would be a slight bend for the betterment of everyone, with no one harmed, would it not? It is not breaking any rules, and it will not serve as an ill image to anyone."

The exile stood and thought for a few moments, "…And what would the price be."

Karma's smile did not fade, "Two things. Firstly, my companion and I would like to speak with you about a matter or two. Secondly…" She shifted her hands to her side and stood perfectly straight, giving Riven the slightest of bows, "I would ask for you to fight on the behalf of Ionia in a League sanctioned match. Ionia will be facing Bilgewater over a fishing rights dispute. Conveniently enough, it will take place around the day of your interview."

The way she was bowing was a formal bow, and meant to show respect to the one being bowed towards. It was also meant as a way of requesting a favor, rather than supplicating. Riven shuffled her position slightly, "…I am not Ionian. I am not even aware of the dispute, how am I to know that you are in the right?"

"You do not. That is why we will provide you with all the information you require, and I said I ask for you to fight. Not demand. It is your choice to accept, or to refuse, I will not direct the course of your heart for you," Karma replied. Riven was starting to realize why she was named the "Enlightened One" by the Noxian army. The exile looked at Karma dead in her eyes, asking, "I have your word?"

Karma promptly replied, "Yes. You do." Riven returned the bow towards the Duchess, "Then I accept your conditions. I will speak to you and your companion, but I want to see the details of the dispute first. I will not dive into a fight ignorant of what is being fought and why."

Karma straightened her posture and smiled at Riven once more, "My, my…You have come a long way."

Before Riven could reply, the doors creaked open. A blue skinned woman with a protruding horn walked out and regarded the Ionian woman, "Karma, they are ready to see you now. They have accepted the terms, they only want to…"

The blue skinned woman looked over at Riven. Her voice carried a strange, supernatural tone to it, "Hello."

Soraka, the Starchild. Riven immediately bowed towards her out of respect, she knew better than not to. Karma spoke up, "Riven will be coming in with us. She wishes to voice some concerns." The Starchild nodded and stepped aside to make room for Riven, "After you, Riven."

Two days later, Riven was in her room. She was in the middle of writing in one of the many blank pages in a thick tome when she heard a knock on her door. Opening it, she saw a Summoner holding an envelope. A wooden, rectangular crate was also behind him. He pointed at the crate, "From Lady Crownguard." Holding the envelope up, he stated, "From the League."

She took the envelope, nodded at the man who walked away, and ripped it open. A slight smirk stretched across her lips while she read the letter. Riven looked over at the crate, then back at the letter. That would be suitable.

* * *

><p>A Summoner readjusted his robe around his portly body. Leaving the hood down to let his handsome features be shown, he paced back and forth. He was a bit anxious, to be able to speak with the Exile herself was hard enough, but he could not understand why she scheduled a League match on the day of the interview. Nor could he understand why she requested that if the League wanted an interview it would have to be within the week, or she would refuse. He was going to ask if she would want to have an interview later, but the heads of his newspaper, the Journal of Justice, forced him to clear his week up.<p>

Ram Steed had to admit, he was slightly upset about that, but this was his job. He quickly got over it when he was told to expect a surprise guest during the interview, apparently wishing to remain anonymous until they arrived. Now that had tantalized him, and he eagerly waited for the arrival of the exile at this café. He had been told she specifically requested to have it in a public place, though a strange request from someone of her reputation. This café, the Star Café, he had never gone here himself but he had done his research. The few times Riven was seen within the Institute, it was here.

While musing in his thoughts, he did not see the woman standing a few feet away from him. She patiently waited until Ram looked up at her. Squinting his eyes, he spoke in a confused tone, "Hm? Oh, sorry miss, but I'm expecting someone. Don't mind my pacing."

The woman wore a steel breastplate that stretched up to her neck, a vibrant pine green hood covered her head and shoulders, barely letting a wisp of snow white hair slip out. Her right bicep and shoulder were encased with more slender steel coverings, while her right hand and forearm bore a large, dome shaped gauntlet. A crescent moon and two interlocking circles silhouettes were engraved into this gauntlet. The plates for her fingers were slender and fully moveable, it did not seem to hinder her. Between her forearm and her bicep, dark green leather could be seen covering her elbow.

Her left shoulder bore a much larger shoulder plate, and the only armor visible on her left arm was a bracer. She also wore a pair of greaves that cut off at the middle of her thighs, showing that she was wearing a pair of comfortable dark green leather pants with three buttons on each of her thighs. The woman pulled back the hood and softly spoke, "I believe you are Ram Steed?"

He looked up and scanned her once more. Her snowy, messy hair barely touched her shoulders. It took a few moments for him to put two and two together when he realized who was speaking to him. Ram tapped his forehead lightly, groaning dramatically, "Oh me, oh my! Do forgive my atrocious behavior, Miss Riven! I simply did not recognize you!"

The exile shrugged her shoulders, "Riven. And it is alright." She motioned to a nearby chair, "May we sit, Mr. Steed?"

"Please, call me Ram," he earnestly replied. Taking a seat across from her, he snapped his fingers. A pencil and paper suddenly appeared and settled themselves in front of him. He grinned at her, "So, Riven, why did you agree to this interview?"

"I did not," she flatly said. "I was unaware I was even a part of this."

Ram nodded while writing what she said, "You were unaware? Then why did you reschedule this interview?"

Riven stared at him with her amber eyes, "Because I wanted to see if it could be done. I had a few suspicions, and I wanted to see if they were founded or not." The Summoner nodded, "Interesting, very interesting. And what was this League match you scheduled in spot of our interview, and why schedule a match when you've denied every offer?"

"The match is between Ionia and Bilgewater and the fishing rights. Bilgewater had encroached into Ionian territories and were overfishing, but because they had done so for so many years it became a small part of their economy. It has, however, endangered a few species of fish, and Ionia wishes to put a stop to it. The Duchess and the Starchild asked if I wished to be a part of the match, and I have agreed to fight on behalf of the Ionians," Riven paused to take a breath in. Opening them, she continued, "And I had to schedule it because I have not been in a match because I was not asked to be in one for weeks now."

Ram looked at her, "You were not asked? That's odd…" He tapped the paper, "People have been clamouring to see you more. To see you fight. That speech you gave was passionate, fiery, and it showed the Noxian spirit." The Summoner than pointed at her, "But apparently, you have refused every match offer."

Riven shook her head, "I have not. I have not been asked, hence why I had to do something a bit…extreme." She tilted her head slightly, "People have been asking for me? May I ask which people?"

The Summoner whistled, "Hm, bugger…that really is strange…" Shaking his head, he answered her question, "Well, to be honest, plenty of people. Some Ionians, mostly the Ionian-Noxian ones, a whole slew of Noxians, I heard rumors that even the Demacians reluctantly liked seeing you fight. Granted, they want to see you fight the Might of Demacia to watch him cleave you in twain, but they enjoyed watching you! Even the people of the Freljords were moved."

Ram blinked a few times before quickly asking, "Wait, wait. I think I misheard you. You are going to fight on the behalf of Ionia?"

Riven did not answer his question, instead going back to his response to her question, "Ionian-Noxians? And how many Noxians?"

He whistled again, "Ionian-Noxians, you don't know? Because of how long Noxus stayed in the Southern borders of Ionia, they integrated into the Ionian people. There's now a large minority of a mix of Ionians and Noxians, and you've been receiving dozens of mail from a whole bunch of them. I'm not sure how many, but you've got plenty of support mail from them as well." Ram suddenly frowned, "Don't tell me you haven't been getting those either."

The exile shook her head. The Summoner snorted, "That's just plain wrong. That's quite strange, really strange." He tapped the pencil on the table, "And sorry for asking this again, but fight on the behalf of Ionia? What is going on?"

"Do not put so much thought into it, it may hurt your head," A cold, deep voice said. Riven visibly stiffened, her lip curled downwards into a snarl unconsciously. Ram looked to his right and recognized the owner. Singed, the Mad Chemist. He pulled a chair between them, letting the legs screech on the floor and sat his lanky being down. Ram Steed blinked, "…Singed. What are you doing here?"

The lanky man's spindly hands folded upon one another and he rested them onto the table. He slowly replied, "I believe I was asked to be a mysterious guest."

Riven glared at the Summoner. He raised his hands up, as if defending himself against a verbal barrage. The exile flicked her glance about the restaurant. People were looking at them. She was in a public place, and she was sitting directly next to a man she despised with all of her heart and soul. She was set up. But, she had expected this. She was in control. Clapping his hands together, Singed unenthusiastically spoke, " I must say, you have a good choice in color. It reminds me of the aftereffects of my poison. Hm, no matter." He jerked his thumb a mousy waiter behind him, "First, how about a drink?"

Riven glared at the tall, bandaged man, her face completely deadpan. Ram still wrote in his pad every word that was being spoken. Singed shrugged, "Fine. No drink." Relaxing into his chair, his bored eyes scanned Riven, "…So."

The exile drummed her fingers on the table, staring back at him. Several minutes passed in complete and utter silence. Singed finally spoke, "You have no questions to ask of me? No spouting of random accusations? Surprising. Then let me ask you a question."

Riven snarled in her mind, _I have accusations, you son of a bitch. But I can't. If I accuse you, I will look like a maniac because I don't have the physical proof. I was set up, that knowledge is my only advantage._ The chemist interrupted her thoughts, "You dislike mercenaries for some reason, yes?"

"For some reason?" The exile tightened her fist on the table. She glared at Singed, "I have my reasons. But yes. Why?"

"If you dislike them," Singed reached into his pocket and withdrew a vial. He started carelessly passing it from one hand to the other, "Why then have you spoken at great lengths with the Battle Mistress?"

Ram looked between them, then directly at Riven, "You've spoken to Sivir?"

Riven nodded at Ram, "Yes, I have." Staring at Singed she continued her response, "Sivir is different. She has defected from Noxus. She was a mercenary that was strongly employed by Noxus, and she was one of the few Noxians who spoke out against the Ionian War. Not out of morality, admittedly, but out of how poorly planned the entire affair was. That poor planning had devastating effects on both Ionians and Noxians alike. She had many connections with the High Noxian Council, and knew them quite well prior to her defection. I speak to her as a consultant."

The chemist chuckled, "A consultant? What could you possibly consult with her?"

"My business," Riven harshly replied, "Not yours." The chemist shrugged, "Fine. Why not speak to your old war comrade Du Couteau, or a fellow Noxian?" He leaned forward towards her, still passing the vial from hand to hand, "Why rely on what you hate?"

The exile did not break her gaze from Singed, "I may not agree with her on everything, but I would be an utter fool if I did not consult the wisdom of someone more experienced than me. And with Sivir, to pay her back my debt, it is a simple pass of coin with no one harmed in the process. If it were anyone else, it would be a favor requested." Narrowing her brow, she finished her statement, "And that is worth more than a ton of gold in Noxus. I am not using her as a mercenary, I am using her as a consultant."

If Singed still had eyebrows, he would have raised it, "Hm? It does not bother you that she gained the Battle Mistress of Noxus strictly because of her admirable skill in slaughtering people, for a bit of coin? Is that not a bit hypocritical?"

"Yes. It is," Riven replied. She clenched her fist tighter, "But I cannot change what she has done. No one can change their past actions. I need her help, and I don't want to bring unwilling participants. I need to do what is necessary, even if it means to bend my morals ever so slightly. I am not hurting anyone by doing so, therefore it is an acceptable bend. I am not fueling her in harming others, I am not condoning hired killing by asking for her advice, I am only consulting her. The events that made her the Battle Mistress was not done nor paid by me, nor do I condone them, but it is done. It cannot be changed."

The chemist burst out in a fit of giggles, shaking his head, "A bend becomes a break, Riven. You are just like the rest."

"No, I'm-"

Singed cut her off with a wave of his hand, "That's what they all say. They all promise crap they can't deliver, and they say doing this won't hurt, doing that won't. But it will, and does. Don't put yourself on such a high horse."

Riven gritted her teeth. She wanted to lash out, but reined herself in. _This is what he wants. Need to turn this around._ She calmly asked, "Do you care?"

The chemist grunted, "Hm?" She repeated herself, "Do you care, about what you've done. Do you care that there are thousands of people clamoring for you and Warwick's blood for all that you've done. Do you care that you were paid to kill Ionians and Noxians alike?" She thumped her fist on the table, "Do you actually give even the faintest damn that you are here talking to me about a subject that clearly bores you?"

Singed drummed his fingers on the table for a few moments before replying,

"Let me phrase it in a way that even your muscled brain can understand: I don't care. I don't care about you, about Ionia, or about Noxus outside of a paycheck and recognition for my art. I am a busy man. I am not in the mood for such ridiculous notions as revenge. I don't think of Ionians like how some Noxians do. I don't care if you say they speak moon language or need a knife to make the slits they call eyes bigger. I frankly cannot give a damn about whom you are or where you come from. You were and are all witnesses to my genius, and I was given a chance to broadcast it. That is it. That is all. Both Noxus and Zaun recognize this. No hatred, no malicious intent, I was paid to do a job, I took full advantage of its benefits, and I am now one of the most acclaimed chemical geniuses in all of Runeterra. Hurray for me. But to answer your question, I do not care in the slightest."

Ram stopped writing halfway through what the chemist babbled about and simply stared at him, slightly mortified. Riven pressed on, "So with that in mind, if you had a choice, would you have commenced the barrage on my accord on your own accord?"

"At that time? To be perfectly honest, no. I would have no reason to. I already did thorough testing of my product," Singed rested his elbow on the table, followed by resting his head on his palm, "I did exactly as I was paid and ordered to. The fact that my battalion of hextech machinery, compared to the several others battalions at Noxian command, were even in the area was mere coincidence."

Riven narrowed her brow, "And why should I believe that?"

"Because I really can't care to lie," Singed flatly stated. "And honestly, do you think you're the only squad that this happened to? The Ionian war was going bad, this was a practiced move. I didn't necessarily do it to other squads, but this was done more than once for doomed Noxians. Make use of dead weight, that was what I was told at the time for you, and it was not the last time we heard such a saying."

"All of this, all of this pain, all of this death you caused…You would never had a chance to, if you weren't hired, right? To be given a chance to perfect your craft," Riven glared at Singed. He leaned in towards Riven before continuing his explanation, "Correct. They were simply guinea pigs that were paid for. That is all. When I ran out of them I used myself. Perfection cannot be barred by such petty barriers."

Riven nodded, "You would not have been ever to do what you did, if you were never commanded, never paid to do so. But..." Riven glared at him, "You enjoyed it, didn't you? You enjoyed doing what you did."

"It'd be unfortunate to not enjoy one's own profession. Of course I enjoyed it," Singed admitted, "Or else I wouldn't be the innovative genius that I am."

Riven narrowed her eyes at Singed, "So if everything prior is true, that you only did what you were commanded and told to do, tell me why you did what you did on Yi's village. I looked into it, and I realized something very strange. The report from my squad was received by the commanders a week after the barrage you unleashed. You were not ordered to attack his village, or to target it. Why then did you do it?"

"War is war, they were the enemy. I was commended for taking such initiative on such a sequestered village. I was curious to say the least, of my own innovation. And as I said…" Singed rolled his hand in the air, "I wouldn't be the innovative genius that I am otherwise."

Snapping her fingers, she pointed as Singed, "And there. That is what is different between you and her. Sivir respects her opponents, she does not dance on their graves, she does not insult their memory, she has a job and she does it. She does it well, and I will not ever consider mercenaries under my service, but she has not committed such atrocious war crimes as you have. The lesser of two evils, in a way."

"So what you are saying is that the way I was asked to wage war was incorrect? There is a polite way to wage war?" The chemist chuckled and shook his head, "Let me guess. You want people to line up in front of one another, lower their weapons, race at one another and gut their opponents. Whoever lives step back, ready themselves, and stab each again, and again, until no one is left. So long as it is honorable, yes?"

The exile's lips widened into a smile. She rested her back on her chair, "You are a sad man, aren't you?"

Singed raised his brow, "Hm?"

"You," she pointed at him, "You are a sad man. You are trying so hard to antagonize me. You are trying to get me riled up. You want me to snap at you." Riven shook her head, "Truth be told, if this was a few months ago, then I would have. I honestly would have."

"Isn't that the Noxian way?" Singed crossed his arms, his entire demeanor showing how bored he truly was. Her smile did not fade while she pointedly spoke, "That's what everyone always thinks. Noxus is violent, Noxus shows strength by flexing its muscles. The strong survive, the weak die. You showed me otherwise."

Riven got up from her seat and pointed at the chemist, "Strength comes in many forms. I am not going to give sway to my emotions just because you remind me of the horrors you inflicted, the would be horrifyingly weak of me when I have so much to do. You enjoyed doing what you did. For what you did, what Warwick did, I admit, I will never forgive you. But thank you."

If his bandages around his mouth were removed, people would see Singed smile, "Hm? Thank you?"

"Without that barrage, I would have never known what I hate. I would never have known what I would dread to become. Without killing my comrades, by making me watch their skin boil and peel off from their flesh, I would never have realized the horrid state Noxus is in," Riven furrowed her brow. Her voice carried a certain commanding tone to it, "But I want you to know this: The very moment I can, I will make you pay for your crimes. That day is not today, and it may not be tomorrow or ten years from now. But I swear I will make you pay. Every time we fight on the Fields I will make you pay. When the day comes, and I have the power to do so, I will make you answer for your crimes."

"You already pay Sivir," he grabbed the vial and flung it into the air, "I could just pay you right now. How does five gold sound?"

"My hands are already stained with blood and sin." Riven's glare sharpened, her eyes burning with fury, "At least this sin will only affect me. I have one last question for you: Do you remember?"

"All of those times on the twenty first? No, not really," Singed emitted a deep throated chuckle. Riven shook her head, "All of the people that you killed. Do you remember their faces?"

"No. I do not remember the faces of guinea pigs," he promptly replied. Riven tapped her chest, the metal ringing from each tap, "I do. I remember each face I had killed. I remember all of my comrades that served with me and under me. I was responsible for all of them, their lives and their deaths. I am." Pointing a finger at Singed she got up from her seat snarled, "And you are now in my way. You do not want to be here, you are here because you are paid. I am not going to sit here any longer. I admit, I did not want to see you, I did not want to speak to you because I had no reason to. There is nothing to talk about. We are done h-"

Suddenly a chair smashed across Singed's face, making Riven blink in surprise. Ram exhaled sharply, holding the twisted metal in his hand, "I'm…I'm sorry, but you're such a dick! Dear Gods, wow!"

Singed looked over at the Summoner with the chair wrapped around his bald head. He didn't seem to notice the fact that he was hit by a metal chair. Ram continued, "I interviewed Shaco for crying out loud! He's a psychotic killer, yes, and he stabbed me, but you! Dear Gods, you!" He pointed at the door to the café, "Get out!"

The chemist stood up, his height alone towered over both Ram and Riven. He glanced at Riven once more, and gave her a slow, mocking clap, "I must say, you did something that I did not expect." Looking over at the Summoner, he rolled his eyes, "Same to you, Summoner."

Riven stared at him, her brow furrowed and her lip curled down. The chemist shrugged, "I will see you on the Fields. I will bring a couple of coins for you." With that, he walked away. The moment Singed disappeared, Riven hissed in anger, "Damn it!"

Ram looked over at her, "Miss Riven, I'm so sorry about that, I didn't-"

She was sitting down and cupping her face with her left hand, angrily breathing in and out. The moment she took it away from her face, Ram saw the four little fingernail marks cutting deep into her palm. Four streams of blood trickled onto the table. Riven sighed, "Damn it, I spoke too much. I spoke too damn much. He got what he wanted."

"What did he get?" Ram slowly put things together. He was honestly too shocked by Singed's unabashed amorality that he had not been piecing things together. He looked at the exile, "…Riven, what do you want from this life?"

She looked up at the sky, "…Will you be publishing this?"

"Yes. In the Journal of Justice," he admitted. Riven looked at him and shook his head, "Don't. Not in that. Publish it yourself, or else it will never see the light of day."

Ram raised a questioning eyebrow at her. She continued, "…I want Noxus to be a name respected, not feared. I want Noxus to be the Noxus it is meant to be, not what it has become because of selfish men who aim for power, for glory. I want to reform Noxus."

The Summoner sat down on the chair that Singed had sat in. He scanned Riven, trying to read her, "What then are your thoughts on the former High General, Boram Darkwill?"

"He was wrong…" Riven chuckled, shaking her head, "He was wrong. All the people in Noxus, all the Generals, all they care for is their own strength. Their own power. Their own glory, to further their own goals and ambitions. The people, the soldiers, they're trampled on. How horrible is that?" She looked at Ram, despite her soft tone, her eyes seemed to pierce into his soul. He was unsettled by the determination in her eyes. Riven pressed her hand against her chest, "What I want, is for the Noxian people to be given meaning. They are not just pawns. They are all people, they are my people. Noxus did not betray me all those years ago, it was the people commanding Noxus. No matter what, I love the people, and for them, and for the sins that have been committed in the name of Her and Her people, I want to redeem them."

A tear fell from Ram Steed's eye. He nodded his head, "That's…that's beautiful." Riven tilted her head back, "No. It isn't. For what needs to be done, it really isn't."

* * *

><p>Ram Steed slammed his hands on his editor's desk, "What the hell is this?" His publisher looked at him with a confused look, "…That is the newest issue of the Journal of Justice."<p>

The Summoner waved it back and forth, "And where is my interview with Riven the Exile?"

His editor mouthed his understanding and nodded his head, "Well, it was too long. I was asked by the bosses to not let it be published this issue." Ram hissed at him, "And when's the next issue coming out? Hm?"

The editor shrugged, "They didn't give me a date. But they did give me this." He winced as he drew it out of his desk. He handed Ram a pink slip. The Summoner looked at it, then at his editor, then back at the slip. He burst out laughing, shaking his head, "Oh…funny. Real funny." He grabbed the slip andstormed away, "I'm going to have some words with the bosses."

* * *

><p>Riven was in her room once more, writing in the same thick tome as before. A knock on her door startled her thoughts again, but this time she ignored it. The envelope was slipped under the door, and the sound of someone walking away could be heard. Riven got up from her seat and made her way to the envelope. Picking it up, she tore it open and started reading it,<p>

_Riven. I apologize for not communicating sooner. I have been busy. Meet me tomorrow, where we first met, at eighteen hundred hours. We have much to discuss._

_-Irelia_

The exile rolled her eyes, "If you think I'm that stupid Swain, then…" Something caught her eye, and she continued reading.

_P.S. I have heard of the troubles you have been going through from Karma and Soraka. I'm glad you decided to talk with them. Despite all that you have been through, I want you to remember one thing: You are not the one who destroyed my village or killed my people. You have the body of that person, you have their sins, but your soul, your being, is not of them. I do not see the Butcher. Not back when I had my knife against your throat in the forests of Ionia, and not now. Do not ever forget that. _

Riven delicately held the letter. This letter could have been intercepted, it could have been read, they could both be set up for a trap. Too many things could go wrong. Riven looked over at her broken blade resting in the corner. Walking over, she stroked the hilt of her blade. Green wisps of energy played with her fingers, a faint green outline of the blade's true shape dazzled out, stopping abruptly when it struck her floor. It could be a trap, but it mattered not. This was from Irelia. Riven would meet Irelia tomorrow, and finally, she would pass the final hurdle. She could not afford any ties for what she wanted to do. She could owe no one anything; she would have to do what came next, and to pursue her goals and ambitions on her own. Finally, it was time to say goodbye.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Within the Ionian quarters, two women sat across from one another. One of Karma's delicate hands was holding a calligraphy brush, painting her words with soft strokes while the other held one of her fans near her face out of habit. Soraka read aloud some political jargon to Karma, and they were in the throes of discussion. The large doors to the common room parted, and the sound of metal greaves interrupted the silence. Karma looked up from the paper and smiled at the sight. Master Yi gave a quick bow to the new, yet familiar, woman who strode towards the two Ionians. The woman asked the pair before her, "Should I come at a different time?"

Soraka looked at the newly arrived person. "It is alright, Riven. What brings you here? We thought you would be looking for the good King and Queen."

"Duchess Karma had two conditions on which I was asked to accept if I chose to partake in your meeting. One has been fulfilled." Riven reached over with her right gauntleted hand and grabbed the back of a chair. Scraping it back, she continued while taking a seat, "I am here for the remaining condition. I will meet with the Freljordian rulers afterwards."

Soraka looked over at Karma who nodded back to the Starchild. The Duchess let the brush slide down her fingers slightly before reaching over to a wooden stand only inches away from the paper. Hanging the brush up on it, she took her other fan that rested on the table and folded both fans and hands onto her lap. "Yes. Because Irelia is still busy in Ionia, Soraka and I wish to speak to you about a topic that the three of us discussed."

"You can of course, choose to refuse it, but we ask of you to listen to what we have to say."

"I will. What is this topic you wish to speak of?"

"We wish to discuss for you to come to Ionia."

Riven blinked. Her eyes darted between the two women, "…Why?"

"You are aware of the rebuilding efforts that are still taking place from the war, yes?"

"…I assumed such an effort would be undertaken, yes."

"Irelia has conversed with both Karma and I such an idea: For you to come to Ionia, and aid in the rebuilding efforts. To help replant crops, to create new buildings, to build new homes, to help build communities: to create, rather than to destroy."

"And we agreed with her."

Riven placed her elbows on the table and intertwined her fingers with one another. "Why offer this?"

"You seek redemption, yes?"

"Yes. That does not mean I will ever achieve it."

"What better way than…pardon?"

Riven shook her head, "Redemption…It is something that I want, but it will never be. The dead will still be dead. The sins I committed having already been committed. The blood I shed already been shed. I will always look for redemption, and I will do what is necessary to reach it. But no matter what, the sins, the scars, they will remain."

"Does that mean you are surrendering?"

"No," Riven shook her head. "That means I will fight harder. To do anything otherwise would be an insult to all that have died because of me. I will keep fighting, I will keep pushing on, no matter what."

Karma looked over at Soraka, who smiled back at the Duchess. They turned their gaze at Riven, "And so, we ask again. What is your choice, Riven?"

"Will you come to Ionia, and help rebuild? To create?"

"Do I have the right?"

"I do not know. Karma does not know. Do you?"

* * *

><p>The virgin snow crumpled underneath the march of armored greaves. Her green hood was up and wrapped around her head. Riven let out a harsh breath of air. She could see the condensation in her breath from the cold. She was suddenly very thankful that Luxana had forced her to buy a slightly warmer outfit than her previous attire.<p>

Despite the white blanket before her, she knew her path. She knew where to go. Riven trudged through the snow. When she had first left the Institute, she could hear the faintest sound of a bird cawing. Eventually, she made her way to the lake. Standing on the shore, she could see more snow resting on top of the entirety of the lake. She reached down with her gauntleted hand, and brushed some of the snow away, observing the ice that rested beneath the blanket. The trees of the forest were only scant meters away from the lakeshore, but they did not matter. The giant, ancient oak tree caught her eye. Riven made her way over, and brushed the bark of the tree. How long has it been since Irelia and she met here?

She knew. She remembered. Riven walked away and went back to facing the lake before her. Patiently, she waited. Five minutes passed, then ten, then twenty. Not even the sound of a raven cawing made her turn around. A raspy voice spoke up, "You finally decided to come out. Strange, you lead me into the middle of nowhere. There is no one around for miles, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. You stand in plain sight. I wonder, have you surrendered?"

No response. Riven stared out at the sprawling ice lake before her. Swain snorted, "Regard your superior when he speaks to you."

"If my superior was here, I would." Riven shrugged her shoulders, "I do not see him, nor hear him."

The old general visibly bristled for a moment, his raven cawing his exasperation. He relaxed and hushed the bird with a pet to her beak, "Then why come out? Why lead us to this spot, if not for supplication?"

"Two reasons."

"Which are?"

"I am not a part of your Noxus. I will never be a part of your Noxus. I know you were waiting for this. Another chance to talk to me, to have me give in without having to raise a finger. You most likely prepared a list of arguments to convince me with. And so, I came out here to give you this chance to leave Noxus be. She does not need your rule, and truly I do not want more violence. I do not want more fighting."

Swain blinked. He was visibly confused for a moment before he burst out into a bout of raspy laughter, "Surely you joke?"

"No. I am giving you this chance to leave Noxus alone, alive. This is the one and only chance you will get. You will not lead Noxus."

Straightening his composure, the general hissed, "I have forty armed men in the trees with crossbows trained on you. Your life is in my hands now and forever. You will beg me to give you purpose, to give you death. That is who you are."

Swain cricked his neck before continued, "Have you forgotten our talk so quickly? You are nothing but a soldier. That is what you were trained for. You are a born killer, a blade that needs direction. You need a wielder to give you reason to exist. You do not have the intellect, the cunning, the ferocity needed to rule. Who will support you? Who would dare support you, a deserter and traitor to Noxus? Where will your funds come from? You cannot fight without an army! You need supporters, you need the money, and who will give you these things? What will the people think of you when you participate in that match on behalf of the Ionians? What then? You are essentially throwing rocks into a well!"

"…Heh." Riven turned around and properly faced Swain. "How can the poster child, the one whom they all believed in, the one whom they grew up alongside, the one they idolized as the symbol of Noxian strength, help the enemy of Noxus?"

"Yes. My point exactly."

"What will you say, when I say that Noxus was wrong in their invasion of Ionia?"

Swain's right eye twitched, "…What?"

"Go on. Tell me. What will you say when I tell everyone that Noxus was wrong? Will you agree with me? Did you find the war unjust?"

"The only injustice perpetrated in the war was Darkwill's choice to not have me command the war. We would have won."

"Really? I don't think so. You would have still lost. Not the point, though, because you were not in command. What did we gain from the invasion? Corpses. Economic loss. You said it yourself."

"What is your point?"

"You don't see it, do you? You honestly don't see it because you are not a true Noxian."

A tap of the cane. Twenty crossbow bolts embedded themselves around her feet. Swain snarled, "Watch your tongue."

"You're not a true Noxian, Swain. Strength, in the face of adversity. Courage in place of what should make the strongest being cower in fear. Who deserves this strength? Only you? Only the select, worthy few? You want me to be passive, you would like for me to keep my head low. So what will you do when I vocalize myself against you and the supporters of the Ionian War? What will the people think of me then? One person, fighting, struggling, against all of you? And not backing down, not surrendering, and clearly stating their opinion? What will the common Noxian think?"

The color in Swain's face drained. Riven pressed, "You get it, don't you? I know that was your plan. I know the only way you can possibly defeat me is through propaganda. If I stayed silent, you would destroy me in name and spirit. To turn my people against me. But, thanks to the League, I can make myself heard. I know I already have, despite you trying to hide those letters from me. You can't hide what is said through the League broadcasted via the League, can you? You can only control so much, but not while it is live and on screen. You proved as much when the story from Ram Steed was not published. Yet people knew about the speech. Noxians know about my speech. I know this now. I found and read some of the letters you tried to subvert from me."

"You…"

"Speechless? I'm surprised. Please, tell me where I'm wrong."

"…You will only have a few supporters. The majority will not follow you. What will a few common rabble be able to-"

"What is your stance on the Ionian-Noxian people?"

Swain hissed, "Mongrels. Accidents. Why ask?"

"What of the Freljordian-Noxian people?"

"Should my opinion change? What is the point of this line of questioning?"

* * *

><p>The door swung open before her. A man dressed in a regal outfit, with the finest white fur and highly polished metal, as well as a gleaming gold crown, stood before her. His long, flowing, onyx hair was smoothed back and his goatee well-kept. This was definitely a barbarian king, not just a barbarian. He growled at the sight of Riven, "Noxian."<p>

He motioned with a jerk of his head for Riven to follow. His loud footsteps echoed in the great room he led them to. A large table loomed before her, two large chairs side by side stood at one end of the table. One each side of the table was a cast of various men and women, but the ones who stood out from these members of the cast were the yeti and the little boy riding a basket strapped to his back, and a cryophoenix. In one of the big chairs, a woman with long, flowing snow hair and an icy stare sat. She was dressed in a similar regal outfit as the barbarian king. Tryndamere made his way over, took his seat, thumped his hand on the table and motioned to Riven once more, "Get over here."

The exile walked towards the rulers of the Freljord. Tryndamere shook a finger at her, "Now don't get the wrong idea, first thing I find suspicious and I'm going to slaughter you. Got it?"

Riven nodded. Tryndamere jerked his thumb towards the large claymore that rested against his chair, "Remember this?"

She nodded again. The great barbarian king growled, "What did you say about my sword, my one and only possession given to me by my father? Passed down from generation to generation?"

"I said it was small."

The people there murmured to one another in amazement. She said something with such courage, she must have lived a good life. At least, they hoped she had, because she was about to be killed. Or so they thought. Standing up from his chair, Tryndamere reached over and clapped Riven's shoulders and bellowed a hearty laugh, "Y'see?! She thinks it's too small! I toldya I'm not crazy!" Most of the people at the table looked at one another awkwardly. The yeti and his rider burst out in a short fit of laughter while the cryophoenix stared at Riven.

With that, a huge grin spread across the barbarian king's face, "You don't back down, do ya Noxian?"

"Riven. My name is Riven, King Tryndamere. And no, I do not."

The barbarian king released her and took his seat once more. The frost archer Ashe, or rather Queen Ashe, finally decided to speak, "No matter what I say, no matter what I do, I killed children. I killed the elderly, I killed the innocent, and I cannot fathom to apologize to you. Not because I do not wish to, but because it would be an insult. An apology would not suffice, not in this lifetime. The least I can do, right now, is to fight all of you. I will fight to the very bitter end. It is only one of many steps to redemption."

Riven looked at Ashe. The two women stared at one another. Minutes of silence passed. The queen spoke up once more, "What is your next step?"

"I will continue my path. I will redeem myself, and my country for all that they have committed."

"That was not my question. What is your next step?"

A hunter's glare. That was what Riven could feel from the icy blue eyes boring into hers. "My next step is to help Ionia in their dispute against Bilgewater, to help them regain their fishing grounds that they unrightfully lost, in an effort to help preserve endangered maritime species."

"Why?"

"Because I believe it is the right thing to do."

Ashe narrowed her eyes, "What do you gain from it?"

"Queen Ashe," the cryophoenix interrupted. Anivia. Her millennia of wisdom preceded her, everyone knew better than to speak when she spoke. Her voice was soothing, yet chilling to the core. Ashe fell silent, but continued to stare at the exile. The bird looked over at Riven, and bobbed her head. The phoenix was simultaneously judging her and asking her to calmly reply. She would know the moment Riven misspoke. The exile replied while looking at Anivia, "I do not blame you, for not believing me. I do not blame you for not trusting my word in of itself. I hold no fault in you, for all that my people have done to your people. What I gain is a chance to speak my mind, to show action to my words, to say that Noxus was wrong."

Riven returned Ashe's stare. Those who could see it would swear it was a falcon eyeing a hunter, no fear, no hatred, no love, just mutual understanding. "As I once said, to ask for forgiveness would be a horrid sin. I am helping the Ionians to show that I am not speaking garbage, that my words carry action to them. I am helping Ionia in this matter because I believe they are in the right, and to openly state that Noxus was wrong in their invasion of Ionia. I will not only speak what I believe, I will act upon my belief."

"And were they right in their invasion of the Freljords?"

"No," Riven shook her head. "No they were not."

The boy in the yeti's basket spoke up, "Then why don'tcha say something about that? Huh?"

Riven looked at the yeti and its rider. Nunu was the little boy, and Willump was the yeti. She remembered them from reading their profile. "I will. They have been wrong, for so many years. Hurting people, enslaving others, trying to make people break just to show they are stronger. That is wrong. That is disgusting. That is not Noxus. That is an abomination."

"If that is true, then would you help the Freljords if they asked for your aid?"

Riven looked over at Ashe. She bluntly replied, "If you are in the right, then yes. If you are not, then I will fight you with every fiber of my being."

Everyone fell quiet. She had effectively just threatened the Queen. A burst of laughter interrupted the silence, stemming from Tryndamere. He shook his finger at her, "Surprisingly, I like you, y'know that? I'd hate to have to kill you."

Riven was about to respond when he got up and continued to speak, "What do you plan to do? Are ya gonna just keep walking around, helpin' people and all that? Is that gonna help in the end? Prevent more death?" He smiled a devilish smile, "How are ya gonna make things right? Only way I can think, is to make Noxus what you think it is, if what yer preachin' is true. So, what are you preachin'?"

He was a lot more intelligent than she had given him. That was her error. Riven replied, "I want to reform Noxus into a place that is referred to with respect, not fear. I do not want to have parents speak to their children in hush tones of the Noxians that will come for them in their sleep. Strength, and power, are meant to be respected. Not feared. The strong live, the weak die. That is not true, the strong will become the weak, and therefore it will be forever in cycle. Strength is needed to rule, not to subjugate. To guide, not to break. And so, if Ionia, the Freljords, Bilgewater, the Rakkor, and even Zaun or Demacia wish for my aid, I will give it to them if they are in the right. They ask for the might of a Noxian to aid them."

Riven narrowed her eyes, "I however will refuse all of your aid and theirs."

"Because if you want to take back Noxus, it'd look pretty stupid with a buncha Ionians, Demacians and Freljordians runnin' at em, right? Oh hey I want stuff to change but I gotta use everyone else to do it." Tryndamere thumped his chest, "That gets me right here, Riven. Y'know that? Right here. I like that."

"Yes. That is correct."

Ashe spoke up once more, "What would you say, if I gave you the same offer Irelia has given you?"

Riven raised an eyebrow in confusion. Did she know? The Queen continued, "What if I asked you to stay in the Freljords to help with the settlements?"

Riven blinked in surprise. Ashe's lips actually broke from the stern line they were, and slightly turned upwards into the faintest of smiles,

"She had wanted to invite you to Ionia for quite some time now, to aid you. I can only imagine that she has already asked you, and you have taken the time to think about the offer. I can see now that you do not want such aid. You do not want it out of pity, you want to show Noxus that they were wrong in their actions. That you believe they were and are wrong. And for all the innocent blood you have already shed, that you will have to shed of your own people, you need to show that one who has lived with war their entire life can live a life of peace. After all, states which are trained for nothing but war that, after they have acquired supreme power over those around them, they are ruined; for during peace, like a sword, they lose their brightness. This fault lies with the leader who never taught them how to be at rest."

It was strange to hear Ashe speak so much. The Queen rose from her seat, "However, just as the Ionian-Noxians that exist, what would you say to the Freljordian-Noxians? What of the settlements they have created? They are perhaps some of our more unruly people, wishing to return to Noxus. They have been denied permission by the Noxian government, and have become disgruntled. Their loyalty is in question because of how long they have lived in the Freljords, just as it is questioned in Ionia. Many of these displaced people wish to return home. Would you deny their aid?"

Riven fell silent. She closed her eyes, "…I assume that many of them are displaced Noxian soldiers and commanders. Or descendants of them. Not accepted back into Noxus because they refuse to leave without their families. It is because their families refuse to give up their national heritage to become a part of Noxus. It is like that in Ionia, do forgive my assumptions. They accept such a decision, they think they understand why, and they still raise their children with Noxian ideals. I will be honest with you, Queen Ashe, I was unsure how to bring the topic of the Freljordian-Noxians up if at all. I wanted to ask of you if such a minority existed, and to discuss them with you. That is truly one of my main reasons for agreeing to see both you and the good King. Perhaps one day Noxus will accept Her children back into the fold. She would do so in a heartbeat, but those currently ruling in Her name will not ever. That is the problem. I cannot and will not ask them to join me, because I will not force their loyalty."

She looked once more at the Queen, "But if they decide to join me, because they wish to be Noxian and to see their homeland with their own eyes, then I cannot and will not deny them. Noxus must be fought with Noxians. Until the Noxian way of thinking, it must be conducted in such a manner."

The cryophoenix spoke again, "With that said, will you come and live in the Freljords? Perhaps you can aid the Freljordian-Noxian people, help them with their lives, be there for them. Educate them about your beliefs and your way of thinking. How you think Noxus should be. You could exercise the same practice in Ionia if you so wished."

"I…I am not sure," Riven admitted. "I need time to think on such an offer."

"Take all the time you need. It will not disappear."

"Unless y'decide to go back on yer word. Then me and my tiny sword are going to kill you."

Riven bowed to the royal couple, then to everyone else, and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Nothing."<p>

Swain raised an eyebrow, "Hm?"

"It was just an interesting topic to bring up, don't you agree?"

"Hmph. I can see what you are playing. You think by garnering the support of other city-states by garnering reputation amongst the so called Noxians in those areas. By removing a disease for them, they will support you. And with the combined efforts, you will be able to choke and overtake Noxus. You are an idiot. I don't care how you convinced the Freljords, or Ionia, you cannot use the support of other city-states to-"

"I'm aware. That is why I will not use be supported by them. I will aid them and support issues I believe they are right in, but I will not be supported by them. They need my strength to resolve their issues, I do not need theirs."

"Then why-"

"As I said, just an interesting topic," Riven's lips broke into a slight grin. She was right about him. Swain rasped, "You still do not have the funds."

"If there are others who believe in my way, then so be it. I do not need necessarily need their help, but if you must know the League funds me just as they fund almost every other Champion, and the people will fund themselves. It is through our belief we will be able to oppose you."

"You do realize that if you want even a semblance of winning, you must kill your own people then. You would be starting a civil war."

"When the swords flash let no idea of love, piety, or even the face of your fathers move you. That is the Noxian military way of thinking. That is what I was taught."

"So you would?"

"Yes, I would. Not because I think they deserve death, but because it is unfortunately needed in this world. But I would refuse to think in such a manner, I can no longer displace myself in such a manner. I would weep, for each and every one of them. My hands are already stained in blood. I have already stepped on people. It would be nothing but an insult to all of those who have suffered because of me to back down now. Unfortunately, because of Noxus' way of thinking, the only path that can be taken is violence. Violence, to end violence. If they think this Noxus is right, and if they wish to oppose me, I have tried to change their mind. If they are right, they will stop me, I will die, and it will be over. I will carry them along with the rest of my burdens for as long as I live."

Stroking his chin, Swain finally admitted, "…You have essentially put me in the corner. So long as you talk, so long as you are willing to fight, you will become a danger to me one day."

"I know."

"And yet you agree to meet me out here, when you are most vulnerable. Curious, what will you do for your army? The people of Noxus who would support you would be far too few and in between. That in turn would cause your imagined funds to disappear and you lose."

"I don't think so. I think there are far more Noxians who wish for change than you think or else you would not be trying to convince me otherwise. All of this talking, all of this questioning, the only reason I'm answering you is because I have no fear. You do not know how I plan on doing this, except by being myself. By expressing my beliefs. By talking, and following through with action. Such a simple concept, but it carries so much power in the face of adversity. If you could admit to the wrong doings of Noxus, then I would be in a worse position. You and I both know this."

"Even so, you will not be able to support an entire army for very long. It is doomed."

"Why do you still try to convince me? I admit, I will not be able to, no. That is why people who believe I am right will come of their own accord. I will win back Noxus in less than a year."

"That is possibly the stupidest thing I have ever heard. No amount of preparation could help you for a siege with your limited resources. A siege on a fortified structure can take years, decades to overcome. How would you succeed where Demacia itself has failed? We could simply hold ourselves up in our walls and watch you die."

"I agree, if it was not Noxus. Noxians do not hide. You would meet us on the battlefield because that is what is expected of a proper Noxian. To crush others with overwhelming strength and with numbers. You would not dare retreat or it would show weakness. Especially when issued a direct challenge from an opposing army. An opposing, Noxian army. That is why you have been in a cold war stalemate for so many months despite the death of our once glorious leader, High General Barom Darkwill. And in order to minimize the casualties, a settlement between the newly appointed High General, whether it is you or Keiran Darkwill, and me will have to be made. And then, I will have to kill the new High General."

The general rolled his cane from one hand to another. He nodded his head, "You have put a lot of thought into this."

"Yes."

"And a lot of time and dedication."

"I have." Riven raised her palm upwards and towards Swain, her tone of voice growing softer,

"That is my first reason for being here. Because it is my turn to make you an offer: Do not become the High General. You can serve under me, under a new Noxus, shaped in its true image. No more need for campaigning, no more need for more bloodletting, because the amount of firepower needed to keep this iron grip on society has forced us to ask for outside help. To ask for Zaunite help, for Bilgewater help. The blood thirsty way of a conqueror will be the downfall of Noxus, and no one will ever know what true strength is. I do not want to fight against my people. I truly don't but you cannot be allowed to rule. I know your heart: it is the heart of the conqueror. You are one of the greatest generals in all of Noxus' history, for your victories outweigh any defeats you have ridiculously so."

She took a breath in, closed her eyes and continued, "What you and every other Noxian commander, even the ex-High General Darkwill, have been practicing is absolute insanity. Stretching beyond your borders. Repeating the exact same actions since the establishment of our great city-state, it is insanity. You are no different from them nor they from you. I know you want to take over Demacia. I read it in your profile, in your classified judgement. More particularly, you want to kill Prince Jarvan IV. Why? It matters not. You only care for your own desires, your own ambition. The people mean nothing." She shook her head, "You cannot be allowed to rule, or else the people of Noxus will suffer. You cannot let your desire and your ambitions trample the people into the dirt."

Her eyes shot open and sharpened, her voice raised, "The people of Noxus are my people. They are my family. They are who I love with all of my heart and soul, they are who I fight for. There will be no friend who has, or will ever serve me, and no enemy who has, or ever will wrong me, whom I will not repay in full. I will not back down. I will not surrender, I will not give up. I will fight with all of my heart and all of my soul. That is my promise. And so, I ask you one last time: do not become the High General. Help me reshape Noxus. Give up your ambition for the greater good. Help me tear away the corruption that twists Her heart. We can absolve Noxus and all of Her sins perpetrated on Valoran, and be respected for our strength, instead of feared for it."

Swain became silent. Placing the cane back on the ground, he hoarsely replied, "You have put me in a difficult position, Riven. In a few weeks' time, your plan will take flight, and there will be no turning back. It will become a propaganda war, one that is seemingly uphill for me from how you phrased it. Truth be told, I would win, but it seems you do not care to listen to reason. You seem convinced in your ways. My words do not seem to have any effect on your small brain. It is too bad for you, really. I am going to have to make you beg."

Tapping the cane on the ground three times sharply, he continued, "Right here, right now, I am going to break you in, dog. You will become subservient once more, or die. I can cover your death up quite easily: No one would look for you under a lake of ice. By the time the questions came, it would be far too late. You know I have the capability to do so, I could quite literally get away with murder. That, is true power. That is something you do not have. That is why I will succeed, and you will die."

"So you refuse?"

Swain spoke loud and clear, "I would rather be first in a village than second in Noxus. A dog will not become the master, and you will not take what rightfully belongs to me."

The Noxian general glared at Riven who moved to reach for her hilt. Swain stifled a chuckle and crowed, "Go ahead. By the time you grab your sword, I'll have you on the ground riddled with bolts. That is the point of strategy. That is tactics, something you never learned, only ordered to follow."

Riven glared at him, and lowered her hand to her hood. Flipping it off, she let her white hair flow about her shoulders. Narrowing her amber eyes, Swain saw something startling. No fear, no remorse, no despair nor anger or hatred. Determination, and sorrow. Like the eyes of a hawk affixed on him. "Do you yield?"

She did not speak. Standing there in complete silence, the two Noxians only looked at one another. Snow started to softly descend upon them. He pressed, "Have you been struck dumb? Do you yield?"

"I never told you why I felt so comfortable coming out here, why I felt no fear from the inevitable confrontation you were seeking," Riven started. Her voice grew fiercer with every word spoken, "I came out here because I have no fear of you. I have no doubt in my heart that if you decided to attack me like a cornered rat, that I could end you here and now. I do not want to fight, I do not want violence. Call me dumb, call me stupid, but I truly wanted to settle this with words. I do not want to fight, but I will not let that stop me. I know what needs to be done. Right here, right now, I am going to show you what will happen when you try to fight me and try to beat me down. Violence, to end violence."

Her hand shot upwards. Swain twitched his finger and the sound of forty crossbows loosening their ammo rang clear. The sound of forty crossbow bolts clanging against rock was heard immediately after. Her sheath was torn asunder, the leather straps uselessly flopping onto the ground, ripped apart from their seams. Riven had her sword drawn, burning and pulsating with bright green energy. It wouldn't be right to call her sword such a term, for it would insinuate that it was meant to be handled by man. It was more of an obelisk of darkest obsidian firmly gripped, and firmly embedded in the ground in clear defiance of the projectiles fired at her.

Not one bolt had managed to touch the exile.

Rising up from her defensive kneeling position, she easily tore the obsidian monolith out of the ground and held it to her side. Her eyes flicked up to face the general and contracted. She was now a hawk that had found her prey. She started walking towards Swain, gripping the hilt tight. When Riven spoke it was commanding, it was unsettling, it was conviction personified,

"The time for talk is over."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Swain stared at the advancing exile. He was counting the seconds in his head as three men dropped down in front of him. Two wore Demacian colors and military grade armor while the third wore a typical Freljordian outfit. Throwing their unloaded crossbows to the ground, the "Demacians" unsheathed bastard swords while the "Freljordian" whipped out twin axes. They stepped in front of Swain and advanced upon Riven. Four seconds had passed.

Another volley of crossbow bolts fired at her, the three men stepped in stride with one another. Six seconds in total passed. Three short screams of pain followed the sound of bones cracking. The general tapped his cane on the ground, giant raven's talons erupted mere inches in front of him. Riven's blade was a few inches away from piercing his chest. The bolts had completely missed her, and the men he sent to try and stop her were sailing through the air, but the talons kept her bonded in place. She glared at him directly in his eyes, the talons etching themselves into her armor. Swain took a step back to properly space himself while another hail of bolts fired at her.

Riven snapped one of the claws off to enable her usage of her sword arm. Giving herself cover via her monolithic blade, Riven was once more safe from the projectile barrage. The raven that was constantly with Swain flew to the exile's exposed side and started vomiting a vile magic on her. She could feel the dark magic bypassing the plated armor she wore, slowly draining her life. Ten seconds.

Riven cracked the rest of the talons off of her and rushed at Swain again. He held his cane up and pointed at her, smiling, "Twelve seconds. You are done."

Her giant blade swung at him. Thirteen seconds. He blinked in surprise. Holding his cane sturdy, it surprisingly did not break from the force of the blow. His entire body sailed through the air before surprisingly landing on his feet. The wood chipped away on his cane, revealing the black rock it was made from, with tiny runes humming with magical energy. Riven blocked yet another barrage of crossbow bolts fired at her. Her sword still remained its' ridiculous size, and it still coursed with vibrant emerald ki energy.

Swain's eyes narrowed, he hissed and fired a bolt of vile magical energy at her, bathing her in it. The exile blinked out of view, and reappeared directly in front of Swain. He did not see her. It must have been a trick on his eyes. He did not have time to think, swinging her sword forced the general to fall backwards in an effort to evade the strike. This only resulted in having the tip of her blade catch his stomach and disembowel him. His entrails tainted the white blanket beneath him.

Spinning around, Riven's eyes met the eyes of one of the Demacian clad men. He was intent on incapacitating her as brutally as possible, even if it meant killing her. Her sword cleaved both his sword and his body in twain. Stepping past him, she spun again and hacked at the Freljordian man, freeing his shoulders from the rest of his body. Her glance flicked to the last man, coughing blood on the ground. Looking up at her, he winced. The exile could see the fear of death in his eyes. Gripping his blade, he got to his feet. Riven shook her head at him and using the tip of the blade, let loose a pulse of green ki to push him back onto the ground.

Looking over at the fallen image of Swain, she hefted her blade in preparation. Another barrage of bolts embedded themselves where she once stood. Riven aptly dodged them once more still prepared of the fallen general's next move. She knew that he wouldn't die so easily.

Dark magic surged from Swain. A clawed hand gripped the ground in support while he struggled to stand. His raven was mysteriously missing. A feathered monstrosity rose up in place of the Noxian general. His cane rested in the snow, unneeded. Six piercing red eyes glowed at Riven, his face stretched into a ghastly beak while his body was covered in charred black feathers. Soot black wings ripped out from his back at full wingspan, easily spanning from one wingtip to the other five to six men in length. His entrails dragged on the ground, to which he answered by scooping them up with one of his newly formed talons. Stuffing them back into place without a word, Riven finally placed her finger on what the creature resembled: A raven.

Glowering at her, a surge of vile magic roared from beneath her. Dashing away from the giant grasping talons that erupted, Riven was met with another barrage of bolts. This time she was caught unprepared, and despite managing to deflect most of the projectiles one firmly embedded itself into her right shoulder, piercing the edge of the protective shoulder plate, and another sank into her unprotected left thigh. She grunted in pain, falling to one knee.

The raven monster crowed at her, "_**Positioning.**_"

Letting loose a loud, demonic caw, the newly formed raven creature stepped towards the still living man. Reaching down with his free talon, Swain impaled his claws into the man's chest, lifted him off his feet and dangled him in the air. "_**Even a moment's hesitation, the only suitable punishment is death. If a pawn cannot serve their purpose in life…**_"

His beak seemed to unhinge itself as it opened far wider than one could imagine. With one voracious bite, Swain swallowed his own soldier's head. Bone snapped and cracked, the sound of tendons tearing quite evident. When Swain drew back, the man's head had disappeared into his gullet. With a hard swallow, his wounded stomach instantly repaired itself. "_**They can always serve it in death.**_"

Cricking his talons, Swain heaved the corpse at Riven. Her sword arm suddenly stiffened for some reason. She swung her free hand and caught the corpse, despite the force nearly knocking her to the ground. From the corner of her eyes, she could see more of Swain's mean leave the trees and start to come to his side. They were dressed in the militia uniforms of each city state, from Demacia and Piltover to Bilgewater, and even Noxus. They stood at his side, crossbows readied and aimed at her. She looked at the headless corpse she gripped, and tapped her forehead against his chest. Another volley was fired at her in a semi-circle. Dropping the corpse, she deflected the some of the bolts incoming from her right with the flat of her blade while dashing forward to avoid the rest. Her leg and her sword arm felt numb, as if they were…Then she recognized the feeling. A paralytic poison was coated on the bolts.

Dashing forward, the exile saw a flock of horrid ravens fly out screaming at her. They were unleashed from the creature Swain had become. Gripping her blade tightly, she swung with all of her might. A harsh blade wind roared out, her Wind slash raced towards them. Swain reached out and grabbed the two closest men to him, dragging them in front of him like a meat shield. The resulting wind slash tore down several trees and bisected most of the men who had come to Swain's aid. The raven creature had a huge gash in his chest from the powerful blow, but he did not seem deterred. Riven surged towards Swain, spinning her entire body with the momentum of the blade in an effort to cleave him in half. The Noxian general cricked his talons, a burst of dark magic ripped out from beneath her, gripping her tightly with giant raven talons once more. This time, the claws sank into her exposed arms, pinning her tightly in place.

Advancing towards her, a maelstrom of violent magic converged on her. She could feel the torment wracking her body, making her spasm and jerk to a rhythm not of her own. Then the birds came. The ravens raced at her, picking at her flesh, tearing into her skin. One of them aimed to gouge her eyes out, which she responded by harshly head-butting it. Swain closed the distance and shot his talon forward. Sinking his claws into her stomach, he twisted his wrist to deepen the wound. Clenching her teeth tightly, Riven reached over and grabbed the wounding hand. Crushing it in her grip, she raised her sword behind her head and slashed at his arm. Placing one greave against his chest, she pushed off of him while breaking free of the giant talons.

She rolled away in the snow, each roll sending out streams and droplets of crimson flying in every direction. Riven got back to her feet and glared at Swain. She could feel her sword easily slice his arm off. If he was human he would be deterred if not dead in a minute from blood loss. The ravens that tended to him shrieked and cawed as they ravaged the nearby corpses of his men, bringing their flesh to him. It was not enough to repair the missing arm, however, that was still firmly affixed in her stomach. Another one of his men dropped down from the remaining trees, and walked to Swain. The general's disembodied hand suddenly gripped at her stomach tighter, making her hiss in pain. Reaching down she shattered the talons with her own iron grip, and threw the arm to the ground.

One of his ravens flew over, picked the arm up and carried it back to Swain. Once reaffixed to his shoulder, the Noxian general looked at the man by his side, and promptly devoured him in front of Riven. His skin and flesh was stripped, his eyes were pecked out, but he made no sigh or groan. The birds tore at him while Swain hunched over, ripping out any vital organs and swallowing them greedily as he repaired the damage he had sustained, even going so far as snapping the man's bones to suck at their marrow. Soon, there was no trace of this soldier's existence save for the blood stains on the ground. Swain turned his attention back to Riven, then took off.

He literally flew straight at her. The giant raven demon monstrosity hurtled straight at her. Riven could feel her muscles tightening from the paralytic poison. She would have to end this soon. She gripped her blade tightly with both hands, and bided her time to strike. That was when she realized another volley of bolts have not been fired at her for quite some time. She spun around in time to see five men aiming at her from the frozen lake. She was too slow this time, and managed to only deflect four of the bolts. The fifth one struck its target true, firmly embedding itself in her left shoulder right beneath her shoulder plate. It was purposefully aimed there. Instantly, she could feel intense pain rocket through her body. She actually screamed, gripping the butt of the bolt. She had been hit by arrows and bolts before, this was definitely coated in something.

She did not have time to contemplate, however, knowing that Swain was a breath away. Spinning around she swung her blade in a huge arch. It lacked the usual power because of the paralytic poison, and only served to slap Swain's beak away from her neck, making him crash head first into her breastplate. Riven could barely see anymore as the ravens came once again to peck at her flesh. Swain reached a clawed hand out and gripped her neck. She tried fighting it, her left arm reaching over to try and fight against the grip tightening around her neck but to no avail. The pain was too great. Her right hand hung limply, barely holding her sword as the green aura that surrounded her blade started to flicker.

"_**Hemotoxin. Coated on the bolt, aimed at your lymphatic system, which is most condensed in one's shoulder. You will die if it is not treated. Normally, would kill you within ten minutes. With your stamina and your stubbornness, it may take an half an hour if you are lucky.**_"

Swain tightened his grip, making Riven gurgle with her own blood gathering in her mouth. She could feel her ribs were definitely bruised from the impact of Swain while the birds continued to peck and prod at her. The general calmly continued in his harrowing voice, "_**That is the difference between you and me, rabid dog. I know how to win. I do what is needed to win. I plan. I strategize. I think. You swing your sword like a child, thinking clubbing things will give you victory and will help your ambitions. You are nothing without a master. And I, being benevolent, will still be yours. However…you took my arm. I didn't like that.**_"

Swain's ravens retreated back into his body, seemingly melding with his feathers as two dozen red eyes glared at Riven. Clacking his beak three times, the general reached up with his free talon, grabbed her left hand that still attempted to break his grasp on her neck, and stretched her arm out to full length. "_**Remember this lesson well, Riven. Your life is mine. Your blood, your flesh, your sword, your soul, everything that you are and will be, is mine. I can choose to do whatever I want with it. If I want you to die, you will die. If I want you to live, you will live. If I want your arm, you will give me your arm, whether you want to or not.**_"

Snapping his beak forward, he chomped down onto her forearm. The metal bracer crunched into her flesh, sending out a spurt of blood. Luckily it was there or else her forearm would have been completely shattered from the initial bite. Riven's eyesight started to dim, the physical pain was overbearing, excruciating on such a level she had not ever felt. She could feel her muscles start to pull, her shoulder dislocate from the bird man pulling her arm out of her socket. Her tendons started to stretch, any further and they would rip.

_I…have I lost?_ Riven thought. She mentally shook her head, _How…when did I lose? Was I not strong enough? Why…what is this that I feel?_ Her eyes shot wide. She had only felt a familiar sensation once, when she had witnessed the young Irelia's anger. She was scared. She was terrified. Beyond thought and reason, she was terrified. She was about to lose. Despite her beliefs, despite her strength, she was about to lose her arm and she was about to be reclaimed by Noxus. The muscles started to rip. She looked at Swain, her blood leaking from her forearm into his mouth. She could see his tongue greedily lap at her streaming rivers of crimson life. She could see their faces, the faces of everyone she had killed, the faces of everyone she had let down. She saw herself collapse, and she saw that dream. That woman stood there, hand outstretched for her to grasp. Riven could finally see her face.

Then she screamed. Out of pure emotion, Riven's very soul screamed.

Flexing her arm, clenching her fist, she snapped her forearm upwards while popping it back into its socket. Swain's beak cracked and dislocated itself, losing his grip he had on her arm. Another violent tug broke his neck, loosening his grip on her neck. Reaching over with her left hand, she grabbed his talons still wrapped around her neck and pried it off in a split of a second. Spinning around, she raised her sword up and slammed the monolith towards the ice lake, sending out another wind slash.

The incoming bolts were stopped in mid-air by the harsh wind, which proceeded to cut deep into the lake at their feet. The sound of ice cracking became evident as the five men plunged into the icy water below. Throwing the large bird demon like a rag doll, Riven spun him around and tightened her left arm over his neck, holding him in place as another barrage of bolts were fired at her from the trees. This time, however, they embedded themselves in the bird demon's chest, barely penetrating his dull gold breastplate.

Harshly booting him away, Riven refined her grip on her blade. Her right arm and her left leg felt like lead, she was bleeding profusely and the venom was coursing through her. Her left a violently shook as she gripped her blade with both hands. Swain's head snapped back into place, cawing angrily at her.

Riven finally spoke after all this time, "No one…" She took a heavy breath in before continuing, "No one's asked…how I can reform my sword…"

Swain turned around, snapping his beak back into place and stared at her with his beady red eyes.

"I saw the confusion in your eyes. How am I still able to wield this blade? The runes…I remember them. They are a pattern, they are a sequence. They can never be truly broken. By allowing my ki to spark, and ignite the magic these runes once held, my sword and I remember its shape…"

Another barrage of bolts fired at her. She swept at the air, sending out a harsh blade wind that sliced the projectiles before they could fathom touching her. "Do you understand, Swain? My sword… …It will last…as long as I do…It will not break…so long as I do not…"

Swain's ravens flew out from his body once more, searching for scraps of flesh to aid the mending of his various wounds that now riddled his body. It was then Riven started humming a familiar lullaby. Swain tilted his head to one side in confusion upon witnessing what happened next. The sword flickered. The shape of the obsidian blade started to shift. It started to smooth itself out, straightening its rough blade edge. All nicks seemed to wash away. The harsh curve in the blade morphed as it straightened itself, leaving only hints of former vicious curve of her sword's edge. Nary a crack seemed to afflict the broken sword. The runes themselves hummed with an intense emerald aura, bathing the entire blade with it.

Riven's entire body quaked from the plethora of conditions assailing her. This disappeared as she dashed forward, slamming her blade where Swain once was. The general took flight in an attempt to escape the would be killing strike. Despite this, a powerful blade wind ripped at him from her swing. The demon general raised his arms up over his face, allowing the wind slash to shred wings to ribbons while the rest of his body endured the brunt of the attack. Tumbling downwards to the ground, he harshly landed. Blood spurted from the long, jagged wounds that now lacerated his being. His flock of ravens started to swoop about the field. Pecking and tearing at the remaining flesh, more birds seemed to multiply as they flew to his back, reforming and reaffixing themselves into his shredded pair of wings in an attempt to repair them.

Squawking, the remnants of his flock flew out at her to once more rob her more of her flesh. Riven did not lose the momentum of her blade, spinning with it again and sent out another wind slash in a 360° arc. These ravens seemed to explode in a hiss of sickly green magic while the next crossbow bolt barrage was stopped once more within the same strike. Flicking her sword into a proper grip, she slashed at the trees above. The wind slash ripped the foliage, sending bodies plummeting to the ground, torn to shreds from the violent attack.

Riven glared at Swain, her eyes still narrowed, still that of the hawk. She advanced towards him, her sword brightly burning with ki. Swain cawed angrily, surging towards her, snapping his beak in an attempt to crush her skull, only to find he caught nothing but air. Blinking, he felt his back erupt into a fountain of blood. He spun around, his back sending out geysers of his own crimson liquid to the ground. _How…when did she get behind him? How did she do it again?_ He never took his eyes off her. She was kneeling on the ground, catching a moment's respite while he was jetting a new fountain of blood.

Swain tried processing how this was possible, what had just done was literally impossible in every conventional sense. She had to have a Summoner aiding her to do such a maneuver, but no. She did not. He could not sense any other form of magic in the air. She was just that fast despite her injuries.

Riven slowly got back to her feet, and glared at him once more with that same predatory glare she wore the entire fight. Hefting her blade, she surged towards him once more. At that moment, like a lightning bolt, the fallen angel's words raced back to him from that first abysmal match with her against the Ionians.

* * *

><p><em>Morgana's body shuddered, her head fell limp. The announcer cried out, "Morgana has apparently disconnected from her Summoner! What is going on here?! Apparently after speaking with Riven she left the match! What an upset! What could Riven have possibly said to make the fallen angel leave?!"<em>

_Swain nearly snapped his cane in half. This was not good: a four versus five meant almost certain doom. If the Noxian and Zaunite alliance had a gross advantage then it would simply make the victory look sweeter, but the Ionians were not far behind. The chances of victory were now miniscule. He noticed Morgana's Summoner started to shake, his body fell limp momentarily. _

_The Summoner rose back up, energy surging from his eyes, a woman's voice called out, "Are you watching, Swain? Have you seen what has come to pass?"_

_Swain tapped his cane angrily, "We had a deal, fallen one. An angel, disgraced or not, cannot betray their word."_

"_And yet here I am. That means I have not betrayed my word, has it?" The Summoner's smile seemed vicious, purple and black veins appearing in his face. "It is as you mortals phrase it, a loophole. And besides, you did not tell me the full truth."_

_Swain was irritated beyond belief, "And what, pray tell, would that be? I told you she was a Noxian commanding officer that went AWOL during a war. That is all you needed to know." _

"_Truly? Then I will tell you all you need to know. Tell me, Swain, how old do you think I am?" The Summoner looked at him with a malicious glint in his eyes._

_Swain rolled his eyes, "Does it matter? You always prattle about how old you are, how mortals are a mere speck of dust in the sand of an hourglass, so on and so on. Why does that matter?"_

"_Because I want you to think about something that is not you, for once. Think, in all those years of my existence…"Morgana's voice gained a melancholy tone, "In all those years, how many kinsmen do you think I have found? I am the last from my home world, there are no more left. Kayle made sure of that. And in this world of Runeterra, you are all stubbornly nationalistic. No matter the culture, Demacian, Noxian, Ionian, Rakkor, it matters not. Wherever you are born, you are born to serve your own people blindly and without question. But then there is her. I see the pattern, I see the emotions. I see an exile: I see her pain, her suffering, her longing. I will warn you of this, oh great General and future High General of Noxus: If you allow her to live, if you do not rein her in, she will destroy you."_

_Swain burst out laughing, almost maniacally so, "Her? Destroy me? I am Jericho Swain, soon to be ruler of the Noxian people! She is a dog, a soldier meant to take heed of every order, every command! That is what she was bred for! Even you, with all of your might, have not overthrown your people's reign in all your many years of life! A single being means nothing; you are living proof of the futility of going against one's own people. What then should I have to fear when even you, despite all your power, have only failed?"_

"_Because, oh most influential of ants, she is mortal. Like you." _

_Swain drew back, he did not like the confidence he heard in Morgana's voice. _

"_Unlike me, fifty years is a mere blip in time. Five hundred years, five thousand years are meaningless to me. I exist eternal. I am not immortal, I have eternal youth. I do not age, I only grow more powerful with each passing year, each passing decade of existence. My vengeance can and will come when I wish it, when the time is ripe. But you? You mortals are always in a rush, always in conflux. It is only when you squabble and war that it begins to interest me, because of the shortness that is your life."_

_Swain waved her off, "Do not think I will keep my side of the bargain because of this betrayal."_

"_Yet I have not broken the terms, you know what the consequences of an angel breaking her word is. I expect my payment in full, or else." Morgana's voice was lit with malice. Swain knew he had been outplayed._

"_Fine, I will keep my end of the agreement." He conceded. "However, I wish to strike another deal. Right now."_

_The Summoner channeling Morgana nodded his head, "Let's hear it."_

"_If you do not tell her any of this, any of your…predictions, I will see to it to grant you an hour of access to Darkwill's personal library." This was a very expensive deal, but he needed to be sure to have her mouth closed._

_Morgana wasted no time thinking, "Agreed. Strange, how you just made my point you mewling spineless sack of meat. I would not ever dare interfere directly, because then she would think of me as an abomination, just as I would if someone dared to force their opinion and verdict upon me. Her fate is her choice. What that means, is up to her."_

_Swain swore inwardly, Morgana had planned for such a deal. The Summoner shuddered, Morgana's voice becoming a whisper as she faded away, "I will not return to the fight, but I will tell you this: Did you really think I did not sense her soul, her blood? Be careful, oh ruler to be of ants…Her fate runs in her veins…"_

* * *

><p>The sword came crashing down on him. As the general tried backing away, he muttered under his breath, "<em><strong>That gods damned purple bitch…<strong>_"

Retreating was not enough to escape injury. The resulting wind slash that tore at him severed the muscles in his legs and arms. His raves flew out to peck at the corpses that fell from the trees, granting him a little bit of respite when Riven closed the distance, shoved the demonic bird to the snow beneath them, and stabbed her blade into the earth. Mounting him, she pressed onto the bolts in his chest, pushing him deeper into the tainted blanket of white. Swain moved to try and grab her in an effort to break free, but it was to no avail as a burst of green ki exploded from the blade. It rendered him immobile from the sheer force that struck him. Suddenly, within the moments of recovery, Swain reverted back to human, all traces of the demon raven washing away in a blink of the eye. He cursed inwardly; he had expended too much power in the upkeep of his transformation.

Gripping the handle, Riven forced it downwards, making it resemble a giant shearing tool aimed at Swain's neck. Instead of decapitating him, the exile kept it pressed against the general's neck, blood oozing from the broken skin. Riven glared at him, panting and breathing heavily when she spoke, "You want to talk about tactics…Swain?"

Riven coughed up a globule of blood onto his dull, gold breastplate before continuing, "It was only a matter of time before you could no longer retain that form. Now? You are powerless. You never asked what my second reason for being out here was…Let me tell you. The second reason I'm out here is because…Quick question, what time is it?"

"Eh? If you let me see my pocket watch, I could tell you exactly. I am going to roughly guess close to eighteen hundred hours from the sunset starting to set."

"Indeed. Did you know I received a letter from Irelia?"

Swain cocked an eyebrow, "…So?"

"Thought so. It must be eighteen hundred hours by now, or close to it. The second, and truthfully the primary reason, I came out here was to have a talk with Irelia." Pressing her blade harder against Swain's throat, she asked, "Did you know?"

Swain hesitated for a brief moment before responding, "Yes."

"Bluff."

"What makes you think-"

Riven bowed her head, and breathing heavily which accidentally interrupted him. Her white hair drooped down towards Swain, crimson flowing up and towards the strands of hair, letting little red droplets fall onto Swain's face. Lifting her head up, she sharply replied,

"Because Irelia had to have discussed with the other Ionians before sending that letter. The others knew where to find me and had an inkling of my situation, meaning she would too. She would not send a letter that could be easily intercepted, and a Summoner would not slide it under my door. They would either hold it for me, or use magic to teleport it into my room. They do say a ninja travels faster than light. Whether that is true or not, it matters not. A true Ionian ninja is almost impossible to intercept. You have been on a time limit since we started talking and you were unaware of it. If I failed here, she would meet us here and the both of us would have been ended. If I won, she would only find me and the corpses…at least she would have if you were not so damned greedy you disgusting cannibal."

"You said you would rely on no one else's assistance. Why would you rely on hers, of all people?"

"If you were able to negotiate then this would be a redundant point. I won on my terms and my strength alone. If I lost, then everything that I am, and made myself to be, would have become null and void. If I lost, my final desire as me would be for her to kill the two monsters that would have stood here. That is not the case." The exile lifted her blade away from Swain's neck and got up off of him. Shakily standing on her feet, she commanded, "Get out of my sight."

The general raised an eyebrow, "You're not going to kill me? That is rather stupid. No mercy can be had."

"No. It's not stupid." Riven shook her head, "You would like that, for me to kill you here. I assume your associates could spin some sort of majestic tale of how I attacked you while your cohorts magically disappear, destroying all traces of your involvement, and I would be severely punished by the League for having killed a champion outside the Fields of Justice without a legal reason. And think of the propaganda that could be done. You and I, we will not tell anyone what happened here because we are Noxian. What we know is far greater than what others know."

Riven motioned to him to stand,

"Get up, Swain. Get up and run back to Noxus. Wait for me there. Despite all of your tricks, despite all of your tactics, they are meaningless because I was one step ahead of you. I am stronger than you and your tricks, I have shown that. I chose the battlefield to my liking and used your ego against you. I'm sorry it had to come to this, Swain, but now you know that I can kill you no matter what you do if you stand against me. Go ahead, send your armies. There's no man, no monster, no machine, no Yordle, nothing, that can stop me. Not for what I need to do. Get up, Swain, and remember this day. If you become the ruler of Noxus, I will come for you. I will rebuild Noxus, into a place where strength is respected, not feared. Where the people are people and not pawns, not tools or toys to be used and discarded. And I will do what is necessary to ensure such a dream is kept."

Swain struggled to his feet, his fatigue and crippled leg becoming evident. Beatrice flew over with his cane gripped in her talons and dropped it into his open hand. The general's scarf was lowered from his face, showing the black veiny lines that decorated his bruised and bloodied jaw. The crossbow bolts were still embedded in him, blood oozing from dozens of wounds that decorated his body. His back still had a giant gash across it; one would think it had severed his spine from the deepness of the wound, yet he still moved and showed no sign of pain. Swain scowled at the woman before him, "What makes you think I have lost? What makes you think we are done?"

"This is just a battle, Swain. Not the war. I know that." Riven readied her sword, "But that matters not. I will do what is necessary. I will not back down. I will not surrender, no matter what. You want to continue this battle? Go ahead. Look at the evidence: I just spared your life, I have won. There is nothing you can do to stop me despite your best efforts. Not now, not ever."

Swain sneered and raised his hand towards the trees, "We will just have to use necromancy to fix you: Die."

Nothing happened. Deafening silence filled the air. Swain's red eyes darted about, waiting for the incoming barrage to no avail. Eventually, one body dropped from the trees. This was followed by nineteen more bodies raining from the treetops. The general blinked in surprise while Riven pointed at the path, "Go. If you are lucky, you will not meet Irelia. If the gods love you, you will not meet Udyr. This is his part of the forest, and he enjoys the hunt."

The general visibly bristled at Riven. The exile motioned to the forest with her sword, "Go on. You will have completely failed. Go on, get going, and wait for me. One day soon, when I am more prepared than I am now, I will return to Noxus. Make no mistake, I will return for the people, my people, no matter what."

"They will not accept you. You just stained your hands with the first of many Noxian deaths. You are a deserter, Riven. You are a traitor. That is how they see you, you read the letters, you know how many of them outweigh the ones that support you. This is foolish…ness…" Swain was about to continue, but that glare of hers stopped him. Riven's expression did not change. All of that sadness, all of that anger, all of that pain, they swirled in her eyes as she stared at him with the piercing glare of a hawk. He was actually disconcerted. Something made his hands start to tremble once more, like that night so long ago. _Must be old age_, he thought in an attempt to comfort himself. Eventually, he hobbled away from the scene, disappearing into the thicket of the forest. Riven could see a large, feathery creature take off into the air within moments.

Riven slid down to her knees, wracked in horrid amounts of pain. Breathing heavily, her eyes started to close and her sword reverted back to its broken state. Suddenly turning to her right, she swung her blade one last time in preparation one last time. Struggling to her feet, hefting her blade into a fighting stance, she glared at the new presence before her. Blood dripped from her chin onto the snow.

Taking a breath in, Riven regarded the presence before her, "Talon. What are you doing here? What do you want?" She had pushed past her borders of exhaustion. Fighting him of all people now would most certainly spell death for her. She attempted to grasp her sword tighter in anticipation for an attack.

"I thought I'd go for a walk in the woods," the assassin calmly replied.

Riven cocked an eyebrow in utter confusion, "A walk?"

"An enthusiastic walk."

Riven started to cough from exhaustion while trying to maintain to keep the broken blade pointed at his chest. "I wanted to ask you something, for quite some time now."

"Oh?" Talon apathetically stared at the exile, replying nonchalantly, "Ask."

"Why didn't you try before, when we first met?"

"Finally figured that out? Took you long enough."

"An assassin aims for the quickest death. One strike, one kill. You just killed twenty men faster than I can count. What do you want?"

Talon shrugged, "We all have our reasons. Though I have to admit, back then? I was lying. Now I'm actually impressed."

"Do I have to kill you?"

"Probably. What's your call?"

The exile lowered her blade. The final flickers of the emerald aura dissipated finally dissipated. It now only hummed ever so slightly from the rune that remained on the blade. Riven waved him off, "Go."

Talon paced to and fro in front of her, smirking all the while, "I could kill you right now, you know that?"

"No…" Riven raggedly exhaled, "You couldn't."

"I don't think you're that cocky or that stupid," he said as he cricked his fingers against one another. "So why lower your sword?"

"If you wanted to kill me, we wouldn't have spoken." Riven nudged her head towards the trees, "Get going, I-"

"Riv...en…? What in heavens' name happened here?"

Riven turned for a brief moment to see the source of the familiar voice of an Ionian woman. She flicked her glance at where Talon once stood, only to see that he had disappeared. Sighing, the exile faced the Will of the Blades.

Drenched in her own blood that still streamed from her being, every inch of her person violently shook from the pain and fatigue that engulfed her. Her right arm hung limply and uselessly while her left shoulder and arm twitching and convulsing from the venom. Her left leg was buckling under her own weight in its meager attempts to keep her standing. Despite all of this, Riven softly regard the Ionian, "Good to see you, Irelia."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Irelia stood across from the horribly wounded woman. Riven let a faint smile appear on her lips, "Sorry you have to see me this way. Didn't expect the fight to be so taxing…"

"Why do I see Freljordians, Demacians, some…some Piltoverians, a few Ionians…A couple of Noxian soldiers…" The Ionian waved her hand about the scene, her formal manner of speaking quickly disappearing, "There's blood everywhere, I swear that's a bit of intestine, and let's not even get into what you look like. What happened? What is all of this?"

Riven teetered back and forth. Her blood flowed down her arms and seemed to pool themselves into her gauntlets. Slowly, but surely, she reached to the metal casings around her hands, unlatched them, and threw them off. Rolling onto the snow, crimson puddles spilled forth from them. "I met with Swain."

"…This is a meeting?"

"Between Noxians, unfort-" Riven suddenly collapsed to her knees. Her sword slipped from her grasp. Her bright, hawk eyes were now dulled, she could barely feel the immense pain that wracked her body.

Irelia took a step forward, only to be yelled at by the exile, "No! Don't you dare!" Struggling to stand, she pointed at the Ionian, "Don't you dare! We're talking!"

The Ionian blinked. Her eyes narrowed, her tone hardened, "Don't be stupid. You need a healer."

"Not yet!" Riven gripped her sword, used it as leverage and forced herself back to her feet. She made her way towards Irelia, dragging the blade behind in the crimson stained white blanket beneath her. The life in her eyes returned despite the slow pace and severe limp she walked with. "We need to talk here and now!"

"If we do, you will die. It can wait."

"Then I die as I deserve!" Riven spat back. "I refuse to die until we have spoken! Do I make myself clear?!"

Irelia sighed and shook her head, "You are really stubborn, you know that?"

"I need to know, I have to know: Why?"

The young Ionian woman looked over at Riven, her voice hardening, "Riven…Is that what this is all about?"

"Partially. I need to know, I must know before anything else can be said. Tell me, why?"

Irelia sighed and crossed her arms. Her voice took a formal, stern tone once more, "Some things in life-"

"No," Riven shook her head. "Not like that."

"What do you mean not like that?"

She pointed at the Ionian, "That is not who you are. Speak as we would speak to one another. Is this how you speak to me, is this how you feel, is the person I first met just as much a fabrication as Nevir was?"

"...Excuse me?"

"I joined the League in an effort to find purpose, to find if this was my next step in redemption. Through my own curiosity, I made my way over, and to see an Ionian there? I reacted. I knew I would be faced with Ionians, but I did not know how to react to you. I had not expected to see one so soon, I had not expected to be overcome with such an obscure emotion that I felt at the time. So, I panicked, did what I thought was the best course of action and it looked like it worked. I continued with the lie, despite the infeasibility, because it gave me a false sense of comfort. Was the person who spoke to me all that time ago a lie, a façade from the very beginning as well, ice princess?"

"How dare you?" Irelia snapped at Riven. Her voice grew in volume, "I did not lie! That is who I am! This is who I am! I-"

"There you are…" Riven stopped her advance, a couple feet away from the Ionian. Collapsing to a knee, her smile returned while she softly spoke, "There's Irelia…"

The Ionian drew back for a moment, and then burst out laughing. Shaking her head, she muttered aloud about Riven speaking too much with a certain beast man.

Composing herself, Irelia said, "One of the reasons is that I wanted to see the kind of person you want to be, and not who you were asked and forced to be. You have so much potential in you, you understand so much, you have so many possibilities in you. You can be the Butcher, you can be Nevir, you can be Riven, you have the strength to choose who you want to be and the knowledge to know why."

Irelia brought her hand to her chest, taking a breath in. When she spoke, it was far more emotional than she had intended, "The main reason, the true purpose, is because of the Ionian war. It is exactly because of it, I needed to…To…" The Ionian bowed her head, "Forgive me, Riven, for this is perhaps one of the most selfish act. I have ever done: I needed to know that the war was not completely meaningless."

Riven closed her eyes, trying to decipher what Irelia said. It was a chance she did not receive due to the Ionian questioning her, "Do you know what good came out of the war, Riven? Can you think of anything worthwhile that came out of it?"

"There is you."

Irelia's hand clenched into a fist, one she slammed against her chest, "No! I am not one of them! I am not something worthwhile as a result of the war! The creation of a weapon is not something to be celebrated or admired! The only reason I am the Will of the Blades is because I was needed! My existence is what stopped the war but who I was, who I am, my beliefs, they never changed! The war itself did not bring the best out of me, it did not make me realize something, all it did was give me a role! I am now Captain Irelia Lito, the Will of the Blades, the symbol of Ionian fervour, and I am a living reminder that I was needed to end a bloodied war that made absolutely no gains! Without me the people of Ionia would have just rolled over and supplicated! Do you know what I was capable of doing, by ending the war? What I was able to do afterwards, to further the Ionian people and our amazing fervour, with all of my love, all of my care, all of my dedication? Nothing."

Irelia's voice bellowed, "Nothing! I couldn't convince the Ionians to take back the Southern provinces! I couldn't convince them, despite what I had done and become! Despite what I sacrificed for them, what I lost, I couldn't convince them! All of my power, all of my influence, absolutely meaningless! It took the eyes of one of the most benevolent people I have ever known, and even after that I was not needed to win the rematch for those lands! I love my people, I love my country, I will die for them, but I am not something made worthwhile because of the war! I was made necessary because of it!"

Breathing heavily, Irelia attempted to rein her emotions in. "And then…there's you."

Riven tensed. She gripped her stomach. She felt fluid leaking out from the clogged holes that the broken talons of Swain had created. She had to stay awake, she had to fight against the numbness that crept throughout her entire being. She had to stay awake longer, just a little longer.

* * *

><p>The scarlet haired assassin, Katarina Du Couteau, paced about her room impatiently. She flicked a knife in hand up and down with ease. A hiss from the nearby crystal ball did not make her look, "Sister, dear, why so anxious?"<p>

"He's late."

"He always is."

"Not for father, he wasn't," Katarina snapped.

A rough hand clamped her shoulder, followed by a deep, icy, threatening voice growling from behind her, "Because he would take off fingers without the empty threats."

The knife slipped and sliced her palm open. Katarina spun around and barked at Talon, "How the hells did you get in here?! I didn't hear the door!"

"Window."

"It's locked!"

"That's what they all say."

The scarlet haired woman sighed and threw her hands up, "Whatever, where the hells have you been?! You're late!"

"Enthusiastic stroll through the woods."

Katarina palmed her face with her good hand, hiding her bad one behind her. The gruff assassin reached over, grabbed her forearm, and wrenched her hand into view. Pulling her over to a cabinet, he opened it and started sorting through it. "What are you-"

Pulling out rubbing alcohol and bandages, Talon pointed at her hand, "Keep still or it will get worse."

Katarina knew better than to ask how it could get worse when dealing with a man named Talon.

Uncapping the rubbing alcohol, he doused the wound with it. Her eye twitched ever so slightly, her only signal of pain. Reaching into the cabinet, he took out a small canister. Unscrewing it, he started to shake salt onto the wound. "You're enjoying this too much."

"You don't clean your knives properly," he flatly replied. "You would die of infection in minutes, knowing you and where you venture."

Once the wound was treated, he wrapped it with a bandage, grabbed her shoulder, and pulled her back towards the crystal ball. "Don't need you bleeding during my recount of my very enthusiastic stroll."

Katarina rolled her eyes and sighed while being dragged, "Why would I care about a walk? That wasn't what you were supposed to be doing! You-"

Stopping her in front of the desk that the crystal ball rested on, Talon reached into his bladed cloak and drew out a literal stack of papers. Dropping it on the table, it made a palpable slamming sound. He gave Katarina a hard glare, "Very. Enthusiastic."

The hiss emerged from the ball once more, "Very good job, Talon, very good. Is it what I think it is?"

"That and more, Cassiopeia," the gruff assassin tapped the papers. "I picked his trail up again. I found implications. The next clue is in Demacia."

Katarina reached over at the papers, silently sifting through them. She eventually spoke, "Did you find them where we suspected-"

"Yes."

"That feathery son of a bitch," she snarled. "If I could see him right now, I'd-"

"Don't bother."

Katarina looked over at Talon, eyebrow raised. He continued, "Remember Riven?"

"Yes, yes, you can rub it in my face, waste of time, et cetera, she-"

"Snapped his neck then used him as a pincushion," Talon grimly grinned.

"Oh ho? Really?"

"Not dead."

The scarlet haired assassin frowned, "Darn."

"She swore she will hunt him down and kill him."

Cassiopeia's laughter erupted from the crystal ball, "Oh, this is good. This is too good. This works far too brilliantly."

Talon turned away from the desk, "Going for another walk. Go talk to the meat head and prepare delegations with Demacia."

Puffing her cheeks out, Katarina grumbled, "Sometimes I hate that man."

"Sometimes," the voice known as Cassiopeia affirmed. "Nice butt, though."

"...Meh, I guess."

* * *

><p>"There's you…" Irelia's shoulders shook. It was strange to see her in such a state. "There's you, a Noxian: someone who participated in the war first as a monster, a butcher. Slaughtering without care, without emotion, you were not even a beast: you were a weapon made flesh. There was no reason for you to do what you did, except that you were told to. No reason to think of your actions, no reason to justify them. No thought, no emotion, no care otherwise, no humanity in that shell of yours. All there was, was you. Because of that I was able to put a face to the abstract idea of war itself. You were war. You were death. And then, when I found you all that time later, you were different. You weren't a weapon, you weren't that monster. You were scared, confused, and sorrowful. You were a…a…a vortex of emotions, of feelings, of thoughts, ideas, intelligence! You were realizing that something was wrong, and you felt horrible for what you had done! You weren't a weapon or the butcher or anything, you were a person! Suddenly, you cared!"<p>

Riven took deep breaths in, trying to stay awake, and looked Irelia dead in her eyes. She waited for the Ionian to continue.

"A decade later, you come to the League. After a decade of wandering, you come to the League, a place of mindless killing. For a moment, when we first met, I was worried that you had reverted. Yet you still had those same emotions, those same thoughts, and you were still human. Every time I spoke with you, every time we had a discussion, you showed more of your flaws, more of your human side, you showed so much more than being the soulless soldier you once were! You care! You care so much, you care so much for your people! And you continued to develop, you showed care for people even I thought didn't deserve it. You stood up for them, stood up for yourself! You broke the cycle, went on to your own path, and kept it broken!"

Irelia let out a hoarse laugh, "Do you see? You, Riven, are pretty much the only good thing that has come as a result of the war! We did not need anyone to test our mettle, we did not need anyone to test our zeal, or our strength or our politics or anything, we didn't care for such things! The war forced us to join the League, we were strong-armed into joining it against our will! Despite the fact that we had to defeat the Noxians and the Zaunites, we even stemmed the banditry of our coastal cities by Bilgewater pirates, what the League essentially said was this would continue! This would never stop! The destruction, the death, the prejudice, the hostility, all would continue if we did not join the League! They stopped Demacia from intervening! They allowed our Southern provinces to remain under Noxian control because they had conquered it while we were not under League jurisdiction!"

Irelia pressed her hands against her face. Riven did not have to search far to see the tears that the Ionian tried concealing, which flowed so freely from her face,

"While you, Riven, you kept showing change! You kept developing, you became a person, you became a friend! You became someone I respect, despite your actions, despite what you have done. You are someone to look up to because you kept walking despite your obstacles! You never gave up! You never backed down! You kept and keep on fighting, to become who you want to be! You don't enjoy killing, you don't revel in it, you don't glamorize it! You do not glorify death! You fight because you need to. You remember all of those you killed, all of those who died, you remember them, and you carry them with you! I see it in your eyes! I can hear your soul, I hear your heart! You carry all of this sorrow, all of this pain, you carry it, and you do not falter! You carry such a burden of such sorrow, and you do not shirk on the burden! How could a strong person such as you, come to be if it wasn't for the atrocity of war?!"

Irelia lowered her hands, her face red, tears still streaming,

"You gave me a chance to live, and it created determination. You showed me that even behind the face of death, there is someone there, and it reminded me of the person behind the faces of soldiers. My people, our soldiers, were dying en masse. I went on to take the mantle of the Hiten style heir, I was dubbed the Will of the Blades, and I helped stop the war. That was my purpose and will always be my purpose should war in Ionia erupt again. I could not kill you back then, and when I became the Will, I was close to losing my humanity then and there. I couldn't kill you, so I took it out on others. I wanted to kill, but it wasn't out of hatred, not anymore. It didn't make me feel better, it made me feel like the very thing I hated. And because of that, I needed to see what you would become, what you would choose to be, if such a meaningless war could actually create something good. If I could almost become a monster, then could you become something better? And that, is why I associated with you."

The Ionian pressed her hands against her chest, "Please, forgive me Riven. I-"

Riven sliced the air with her left arm. Blood flicked from her dangling forearm, splattering the snow only inches from Irelia's boots. She violently shivered while she attempted to stand once more, using her sword as leverage. "Don't." Riven shook her head, "Don't you dare ask me to forgive you. You have done nothing wrong. You did not trick me. You did not manipulate me. You had ulterior motives but it was not working against me, it was not manipulating me, it was not devious or twisted: it was for your own need without directly trying to manipulate me or my emotions. Although..."

The exile tilted her head, "Why did you send Udyr to seek me? Why not someone a little less...harsh?"

"I sent him the first time because he would seek you out without questioning me or my motives, no matter what I asked him to do. You were also living in the woods, a place where he calls home. If anyone knew how to find and speak to you, he did. He only asked me one question," Irelia admitted. "He asked me if I thought you were strong, and I told him you defeated me. You should have seen his face when he heard that. Other than that first time, he volunteered every other time when I wished to send someone to find you. It was strange, I admit, but I didn't ask why. I also did not ask him to attack you or test you or-"

"Then no one was hurt due to your actions. There is nothing for you to apologize for."

Gripping her hilt, she shoved her blade deeper into the ground, leaning on it more to better steady herself. Riven glared at Irelia, "What would you say if I told you that this bloodshed you see before you, is only the beginning of what will happen if I pursue my ambitions?"

Irelia did not respond, she silently stood with her blade humming and floating behind her.

"I want to reform Noxus. I'm going to have to kill my own people in order to do so, in order to create change. I'm going to have to fight and war against my own people, in order for Noxus to become a city-state respected for its strength rather than respected out of fear for it. I am going to have to kill those very people who I love to cause a change. That is who I am, that is who Riven has become. That is what my goal is, my ambition, I will show Valoran what true strength is, and it will be what Noxus will represent. It will be respected for its strength, not feared for it."

Riven's eyes narrowed, she exerted herself despite her horrid physical condition to strengthen her voice, "That, is my goal. That is my ambition. And only I am capable of doing it. No one else can help me, no other city-state can come to my aid. It will be by my strength and of those Noxians who follow me to retake and remake Noxus."

The exile faltered, her voice softening, "The letters…I have been sent so many letters. Support, condemnation, some ask me to rejoin Noxus, others demand me to turn myself in and be executed for desertion. The further I walk my path, the more bloodied it will become and the more the shadows will stretch. I, who wronged you so much, I did not want to face you. As cowardly as it is, I did not want to confront you about this, not back then, not until I was more confident in my thoughts, not until I was able to tell you this and be comfortable with it. This is who I am, Irelia, and for that I am sorry to disappoint you. I will cause more bloodshed, I will cause more war, and rather than being the pawn for it, I will be the catalyst. I cannot ask you to associate with me anymore, for the person I am, for the person I will have to become."

Irelia shook her head, "That is why you were avoiding me?"

"My proposal of killing more people and the ignition of another war seemed a sufficient reason, yes. More death will be had, and I will be responsible for it, of my own accord and my own choice. It will be violence to end violence."

Looking Riven dead in her amber eyes, the Ionian's emerald eyes shone with a familiar firmness,

"I will choose whether or not I want to associate with you. I am not unfamiliar with the concept of death. Remember who you speak to, and that I too am soaked in blood. Know that unlike you, who did not understand what being human meant, I did and I almost threw it away. I do not like killing. I do not enjoy it, but it is unfortunately what is sometimes needed in this world. I agree with you, sometimes it is violence needed to end violence. I learned that first hand."

Her emerald eyes softened,

"Yet with such thoughts, you still didn't try attacking Swain when you met him here. You tried talking to him, you wanted to settle it peacefully, but he refused. You had to do what you had to do, and for doing so, it will hurt you. It will hurt you far worse than any wounds you may have ever suffered. But I know you will be able to carry it. That is your strength, Riven. That is the result of carrying your burden. How far you go in life depends on your being tender with the young, compassionate with the aged, sympathetic with the striving and tolerant of the weak and strong, because someday in your life you will have been all of these."

Tapping her chest, the Ionian tried to quell the emotion in her voice, "This strength is something Swain will never be able to have, and that is why you're needed. If you want there to be change, it has to be you, Riven. The ends rarely justify the means, but with how Noxus has been for so long, what else can be done? Ionia showed first hand that passivity in a war will not win it.. I do not condone your course of action, Riven, but I do not condemn you. I know-"

"You know. You seem to know a lot of things. How did you know about my attempt for peace with Swain?"

Irelia drew back ever so slightly, a little surprised at the abrupt interruption.

"I never told you I tried such a thing, I didn't quite get the chance to do so. You also said you heard my heart, my soul. How do you know these things ? You are more surprised that I interrupted you now than the fact that I just stated more will die in a civil war. You looked like you already knew my reason. How is that possible?" Riven tilted her head, letting out a labored breath before asking, "How do you know?"

"…I hear the same screams you do. I know what it is like to hear them in your dreams, in your thoughts. When I'm awake, when I am asleep, I hear their whispers. I hear their laments, their cries. Every time I walk on the Fields of Justice, the voices come rushing back, the weapons of people whisper to me, including yours. I can sense your sword. I can feel it, I can hear it, just as you do if not better. I can hear the screams, I can hear the voices of those it has cut down in its entire life, I can hear your very being resonate with it."

The Ionian looked away, as if she were ashamed of confessing such a thing, "That is because I am the Will of the Blades. Memories can be gleaned from most, but the only time I hear the whispers of a weapon is when it is so intricately tied to its owner, its wielder, that it has become a part of them. It can express their desires. When we first met, I could hear nothing. When I met you in the forests the next time I heard it cry out in despair, in unison with your soul. It was in turmoil. At the time, I did not understand how or why I could hear such things. The next time we saw one another, on the Institute grounds, it cried for a clearer purpose."

Smoothing her hair back, she flicked a quick glance at Riven, locking her eyes with the exile's, "When I see you now, it tells me you have been preparing yourself. It recognizes you again, the conviction you carry, and it wants you to keep carrying it. It also tells me that you have an outlet now for those pent up thoughts and memories, and it is not through fighting. You are more than a killer."

Riven smiled, blood dribbled from her mouth, "I see…My sword did that…?" Taking one step after another, she staggered forward. The distance between her and the young Ionian woman quickly grew smaller, she was now only inches away from her. "I thought writing my thoughts down would be enough...It suppressed the dreams...but I guess it wasn't enough. It was never my intention to share the burden of my sins with you. I could never find the words for them, and from my Judgement, I knew it would not change anything about me. No one can carry that burden, save for me. It is I who must bring about the Noxus that the Noxians deserve, the Noxus that Runeterra needs, the Noxus I believed in and fought for, and am willing to die for."

"That is not what I-"

"Let me finish," she feebly raised her left hand to interrupt the Ionian. "Irelia, I am badly hurt. Let me talk for a bit." Riven pointed at herself, "I can't feel my body. There's the venom, the blood loss, I think my arm is fractured, shoulder's dislocated, my tendons torn, he got my stomach…but I beat him. I beat a demon, but I almost became one to do so. I got so angry, so very angry that I could have lost to such a twisted thing. The last time I dreamt though, I had a dream of a woman helping me to my feet…I recognized her face , and only in the moment of defeat did I understand it: I needed to accept my limitations and that only I am the one who can break them. In the face of adversity, only I can pick myself back up. I know what I must do. But before I take off on this path, before we part ways, I need to ask you for two more favors…please."

Irelia waited in silence, giving only a quick, silent nod of her head in response.

Riven swallowed harshly, she started to sway, barely catching herself. She almost passed out right then and there. She barely continued, "I need you to not let the League know what happened here, or who was involved. It would do nothing. He has so much control. It would only complicate matters. Swain wants to become the next ruler of Noxus, I can't let that happen, I can't let him rule, I can't let him take the place of the High Command… Though in this state, in my current position, I doubt I can stop him. When I have the strength, when I have the knowledge, then I must be the one who retakes Noxus from him. I will follow the law, and I will regain Noxus without smoke and mirrors. The League will do nothing if you were to tell this what occurred here. Not with who is pulling the strings, not with which players are in play, you and I know this."

Irelia closed her eyes and eventually said, "…Fine. And the second favor?"

"I want to be human," Riven replied. "I want to be human. I want to be a person, I don't want to be a monster, not ever again. I don't know how far in my pursuits, in my ambition, how deep I will sink, and if I will ever be able to swim back up. What I am about to ask you, will be the most selfish I have ever been in my life, far worse than my sword imparting my emotions, my burden to you: Because I want you, one of the people who I have wronged the absolute most in this lifetime, I want you to be the one who kills me-"

Riven's left knee convulsed, sending her to the ground. Struggling back to her feet, she coughed out a red mist, spraying its color on the snowy canvas beneath her, "If I have to die, I want it to be you who kills me. If I have to die, I want to die a person rather than a monster. Please, Irelia, don't let me become a monster, I ask that of you. You, who had their knife pressed against my throat, you who knows the horror of such a path, let me be selfish and ask this of you and only you."

The Ionian looked away from Riven, slowly replying, "…You won't-"

"Look at me: I'm still standing and I'm not sure how. I almost gave in, Irelia. I am human, not a demon, not a toy, not a weapon or anything else. You of all people know this better than anyone else. No matter what people say about you and I, despite our strength, our conviction, we are still only human. I can easily slip back into my old way of thinking, because it's always there. It's the easy path, it's the easiest route. I'm…"

A violent cough stopped her. Blood started to billow from her stomach wounds due to the ferocity of the cough. Riven continued, "The Butcher never disappeared, Irelia. I have her body. All of her sins, all of her wrongs, it was and is me. No matter what I do in this life, no matter who I speak to, I cannot part with the burden. It cannot be split. It cannot be shared because it was me. Only I can carry that burden. Only I can carry those sins. I don't want my ideals, my ambitions, my desires to corrupt me, I don't want to give in, but…I'm human. And if I falter because of it, I want you to kill me. Please…"

Snow started to fall onto the two women. Riven's body started to give out yet again, forcing her to exert herself even more while she awaited Irelia's response. The Will of the Blades looked at the exile after some time, "I swear if you die, you will die a person."

Stepping forward, Riven wrapped her arms around Irelia, simultaneously hugging her and drenching the young woman in blood. "Then I will do my best not to give you the excuse, a reason for you to carry out such a promise. Thank you. Thank you, my friend…"

Her arms went slack, she started to slide down when Irelia gripped her tighter, keeping her in place. Looking in the exile's eyes, the Ionian could see the light dimming in them. "Irelia…I made my choices…Noxus is but one of them…"

Struggling once more to her feet, Riven walked back towards her sword. Gripping it, she lifted the giant blade and rested it on her shoulder. She looked over at the torn sword sheath she had bought with Lux. Lumbering over, she picked up the remnants, threw it over her other shoulder and chuckled, "So this is why I spend so much time sheath shopping…"

Riven walked past Irelia and started to make her way back to the Institute. Every step she took made it look like she was going to collapse, "I want to come to Ionia…and help with the rebuilding efforts…after that, the Freljords…I was invited to both, and I will accept them. I need to know what it is like to live in peace if I hope to bring such an idea to Noxus. I will speak to the Duchess…and Soraka…about this matter. You have done far more than enough. I will never be able to repay you or them…Thank you, Irelia, for everything. This is goodb-"

Riven's sword slipped out of her hand. Falling forward, she almost hit the ground when she managed to barely catch herself. Pressing against her knees, she tried struggling to her feet. More blood gushed out from her various wounds. She was about to fall. She couldn't hold herself up anymore, not on her own. An outstretched hand came into view of her. Riven looked up and stared at Irelia who was offering her the hand.

"Your sword did something you thought you could never, but always wanted to do. As you said, writing wasn't enough," Irelia flatly stated.

"The burden of your past, the burden of your future, your goal, your ambition, cannot be accompanied by an Ionian, or a Demacian or any other denizen of a city-state, for they are yours. However, that does not mean you cannot tell others of the burden you carry. Not out of pity or comfort, not for peace of mind, but so others will know who Riven is, and why she has chosen the path of a person than that of a monster. It is not selfish to let others know why you are who you are, for you will not let it weigh you down, not anymore. You can tell others of your burden because it will still always be yours to carry. To everyone else, you can be the Butcher, Riven the Conqueror, Riven the Scholar, whatever title. To me, you will always be the woman who wanted peace, the woman who wanted more from life than fighting, but was forced to do so because that is their burden, their task. It is the same person who just asked me to kill her if she becomes anything but what she wants to be. You carry the burden of your sins, I will help you carry the burden of humanity."

Irelia's voice suddenly took on a more immature tone to it, "Besides, I can't break my promise so quickly. Now then, shut it and let me take you to Soraka. You're bleeding everywhere."

Riven stared at the hand given to her, taking in Irelia's words.

"That is who Riven is to me. Who is Riven to you?" Irelia questioned, shaking her empty hand.

Grabbing Irelia's hand, Riven pulled herself to her feet. Reaching down, she grabbed her sword, swung it up onto her shoulder, and braced herself against Irelia's shoulder for generous amounts of support while she walked. She answered the question without hesitation,

"I am Riven. I will take back Noxus, I will set things right, and I will show Noxus and all of Valoran what true strength is with my own two hands. Not as a weapon, not as a tool, but as a person. I will not falter."

* * *

><p>A large, raven monstrosity landed on a balcony jutting from the Institute. The glass doors that led into whatever room were smashed apart by the talons of the creature. Stepping through the shattered doors, the creature reverted back to its human form: Jericho Swain.<p>

Tapping his cane, he hobbled over to a chair, slumped into it, and stared at the multitude of crossbow bolts embedded in his chest. His raven hopped on his shoulder, cawing at him. He reached for the bolts, grabbed one, and tore it out. Grumbling in annoyance, he slowly and methodically ripped each and every bolt out of his chest. With every pull, only scant drops of blood accompanied the tip of the bolt.

A seventh crossbow bolt, an eighth bolt, then a ninth bolt clattered to the floor. Grunting, he tapped at the many still embedded in his chest. This was going to be a long night.

A woman's crystal voice spoke, seemingly from all around him, "Mm, you look successful."

A very long night.

"What's wrong, Jericho? Surprised to see me?"

Swain's brow furrowed. He rasped out, "Not now, Emilia."

"Oh? Not now?" Leblanc tentatively stepped into view, her hands behind her back. Her staff was missing. "Should I wait for you to go out and get perforated again, maybe have her bend you over and spank you like a naughty little boy this time around?"

"Emilia."

LeBlanc raised an eyebrow, "What is wrong? I thought you were successful in your endeavor! You were able to play your ignorance of that double agent Summoner so very well, and look how it benefitted you! Look at all your intricate planning come to fruition! All hail the conquering general and his success, just like the last time!"

Swain glared at her. His ire boiled over, "Evaine! Enough!"

LeBlanc's porcelain face instantly cracked into a wicked smile. Appearing behind him, she draped herself over his shoulders, and pressed her fingernail against his neck, "Sh sh sh, Jericho...Shh, it's okay. We all make mistakes."

Reaching down, she grabbed one of the crossbow bolts still embedded in his chest, and gave it a violent twist, "You are lucky you are so handsome, you know that?"

The general grunted, then rolled his eyes in annoyance, "She should have-"

"Should have, could have, didn't," Leblanc retorted. "And guess what? A few files were found and stolen. Files regarding Kalamanda, and possibly High Councillor Revilash. There may be more to be found."

Swain's red eyes went wide, he shot up from his chair, "What? How?!"

She gave him the slightest tug via the bolt. He clutched the gaping chest wound in annoyance. The illusionist waved an admonishing finger at him, "Because you went ahead and did your plan, and didn't include me. You went ahead and revealed one too many cards of ours, and I was busy with Noxian delegations in your stead to assure our plans came together. Tsk tsk, master tactician, very poor planning. Now then…"

Thrusting the crossbow bolt further into his chest, she viciously twisted it again and pulled out the bolt, letting a spray of blood shoot forth. "General Darius has agreed to see you in a private meeting. We need you to look prim and proper. With his support, we will control the majority of the Noxian High Council and it will force Keiran into the corner we want him in."

"Which will allow me-"

LeBlanc playfully slapped Swain's face, "Noooo, not you. We. Us." She leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek, "You will get your pretty little land to rule over, but it was never you or I. You forgot that once: Never again."

The lipstick on Swain's face swelled with magical energy and promptly tore off all the flesh on his face. Fat seemingly bubbled from the extreme heat, that apparently hissed from the folds of muscle tissue. Soon after, his flesh dripped off to reveal the now bleaching skull of the Noxian general. Swain's shoulders shuddered ever so slightly from the phantasmal pain while he touched his suspiciously missing face.

LeBlanc's staff appeared in her hand, and she set it horizontally beneath her. Floating a few feet into the air, just enough to let her feet dangle, she smiled, "Don't forget the woman behind the crown I let you wear, Jericho. I like you, I do, but now we focus on the big picture again instead of your petty ego. You had your fun and it cost us. I am going to tell you my plan, you are going to correct its flaws, and we are going to enact it. No more distractions, no more tangents, no more mistakes."

Swain's body became wracked with spasms as he shifted into his raven form. His demonic raven skull emptily stared at LeBlanc. He reached over with his talons and caressed the illusionist's cheek. She tittered, and patted the talons affectionately, "Angel's words or not, alone or with an army, she is nothing special. We, can take care of her quite easily. Trust me."

She pressed her hand against the talons, allowing his flesh to leap back onto his face, his skin and his beak knitting itself back together. Swain's voice rasped out, "Of course, LeBlanc. Now then...tell me the plan."

LeBlanc cooed, "But of course. All you need to do, is trust me."

* * *

><p>Riven surprisingly made it to the Ionian quarters, leaning against Irelia who walked beside her. Dropping her sword onto the ground, she vomited a torrent of red fluid, and fell to her knees. Forcing herself up once more, she made her way to a nearby wall and leaned against it only to slide down. Her labored breath became shallow, her eyes went dim. She could barely see the worried look on Irelia's face, or the sudden appearance of a blue ninja with a somewhat flustered but mostly surprised Soraka in his hands.<p>

Riven tilted her head backwards and felt the numbness, the chill of death, nestle itself comfortably into her bones. Her body went slack. She looked up, her eyes half open. She barely lifted her left hand into view, seeing it violently shake from a combination of her superhuman exertion and her exhaustion.

With that, her face fell forward, letting blood flow from her mouth onto the floor. She felt something tilt her head up. She could see Soraka examining her while Shen reached down to lift her. She could see Irelia walk over to her right side in an attempt to pick her up. Riven shook her head feebly, and flopped her arm over to her sword. Irelia nodded and picked it up for her. Her head drooped. With a smile on her face, she slipped into her bloodied, peace filled slumber.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_I was broken once._

_I know this, and I know why._

* * *

><p>A familiar Summoner scribbled furiously on a piece of paper. "...Before one of the two Nexus towers was lost, the Exile triumphantly...No, no, not triumphantly. Majestically, amazingly, ah pft...regally? No, that's stupid."<p>

He tapped the pen on the desk, "Come on, come on! You can do this, Steed, I believe in you! Stupid editors are corrupt, wastes of breath! You left, you weren't fired! You know better!" The Summoner glanced at a nearby mirror and rolled his eyes, "You know when you're going crazy when..."

The Sumoner's eyes widened, "Ah! Nobly! She nobly stood before the Nexus turrets, and asked for a moment to address the people viewing. That was when she..."

He grabbed a piece of paper and looked it over, reading out select excerpts, "I was a part of the Noxian war...the reason why I fight alongside the Ionians is because...I am not a weapon, not anymore...I fight for my beliefs...yes, yes, this will fit in nicely. Just copy it in later."

He looked at his right, a few files and folders were scattered about the desk and the floor. One caught his eye, labeled, _Interview with an Exile_. The Summoner scratched his chin, "Hmm...I would if I could...but that Journal of Justice has the rights..."

A knock came on his door. He yelled, "Who is it?!"

"Ram? It's Kaldera. Can I come in?"

"No!" He looked at his paper and groaned. He put his pen down on the desk and shouted, "And you made me lose my train of thought! Fine...Come in!"

The door opened. A Summoner woman, wearing a reddish top hat with goggles slung over the front, walked in. She walked over, "Steed, we want you to write a little bit in the Journal of Justice."

"Absolutely n-"

"Just take a look," she rested some papers in front of him.

Ram picked up the papers and read them aloud, "Summoner Farnsley, Head Editor of the Journal of Justice, you have been found guilty of...Heh. Ha ha..." His smile widened. He looked at Kaldera and waved the paper, "Is this true?"

"It is. The Journal of Justice is done."

Ram glanced at his work on his desk, then at the file. A devilish glint appeared in his eyes. He reached over and grabbed a large, overly puffy hat with a feather sticking out of it. Placing it on his head, he cracked his knuckles and grabbed his quill pen, "Stand back: Steed's got a statement to make."

* * *

><p><em>You do not. That is the purpose of this book, of these memoirs. Pity me, fear me, loathe me, love me, respect me, scorn me, it matters not. So long as you understand who I am, who I was, who I will become, and why.<em>

* * *

><p>He was not a young man, that much could be said of Keiran Darkwill, but it was not due to his appearance. Swain stared at the man before him. His long, black hair flowed down the entirety of his back. His face was rather youthful despite some scarring, and the flamberge he brandished he did so with ease. Swain stared at him impassively. The great son of Darkwill was one of Noxus' most accomplished duelists, he was not a man to be trifled with. However, being called out by Darkwill was not something he could let settle. And besides, it served his end purpose well enough.<p>

Keiran was an idiot. He thought of the standstill as a coward's game, that Swain was trying to avoid the fight with him. He challenged the great tactician to a duel to finally settle matters, but he wasn't even aware of the metaphorical corner he had been forced into. No, he was far too short sighted to see so, Swain agreed on the condition that it was in front of the High Council of Noxus and with anyone who wished to view the duel. It was agreed, and the skill of Darkwill showed.

Being backed into a corner, Swain was one misstep away from being impaled by Keiran. He could see the haughtiness in the man's face. The tactician's red eyes flickered and glowed with a strange, almost gleeful cruelty. Swain's voice rasped out in almost a hushed whisper, "Watch closely..."

Keiran dashed forward and impaled the stone wall where Swain once was. Driving his entire blade through it, he could only turn around in time to see General Jericho Swain was behind him. Tapping his cane on the ground, a bolt of magic fired from the cane and according to onlookers, fizzled on Darkwill's armor. Meanwhile a violent surge of magical energy tore through General Darkwill, making his body spasm in pain.

Raven talons ripped out from the ground and brought him to his knees. Darkwill swore he could almost see...chains, not talons, that bound him. Swain looked over at the opposite of the room, and gave a slight nod. Thundering, armored footsteps filled the room. Swain loudly rasped out, "Victory is mine. Darius, evaluate his strength, see if he's worthy of serving under me."

"Yes, High General Swain," a man's deep voice boomed.

The owner of the voice, General Darius, was a bear of a man. Almost reaching seven feet in height, his grizzled scarred face was accentuated by the white streaks in his short black hair. He was old, he was battle worn, and he was proud of it. Almost as proud of the axe he carried. It was almost laughable, such a weapon was not meant to be wielded by man for its immense size. To swing it even once would surely break one's arms, but Darius swung it about with such ease that his title, the Hand of Noxus, was truly a befitting title. Keiran glanced back to watch the fleeting figure of Swain, and the approaching figure of Darius.

Darius towered over him and growled, "Do you have anything to say, Darkwill?"

General Swain looked back at Keiran, and smiled. The old man's withered features shimmered, full lips and a porcelain face could be seen for a glimmer of a second. Darkwill's eyes widened, he tried yelling in protest, but he could not. A strange magic filled his lungs and throat, making him unable to speak, and he could only let out a feeble gurgle.

In the crowd of onlookers, Katarina leaned to Talon, "This isn't good..."

"This was expected."

"I still don't have to like it."

Talon grunted, "Never said you did. For now, observe, and plan accordingly."

Katarina silently nodded and went back to watching the execution about to take place.

"Pathetic. You do not deserve to serve Noxus," Darius raised his axe high above his head.

Meanwhile, Swain made a turn down a hallway, a right into a corridor, and pressed his hand against a wall. Phasing through it, Swain saw himself sitting in a beautiful, ebony chair who stared at a crystal ball. Beatrice was perched on his shoulder, quietly watching the scene that unfolded alongside the tactician. Darius rose the axe high above his head.

Swain, the one who had just entered the room, flicked his hand, making his cane twitch suddenly. Stretching and groaning, the cane elongated into a golden staff as tall as Swain himself. The shaft ended at the base of a large silver and gold raven skull, with glowing, sickly green eyes. On top of the skull rested a small four pronged pommel, strongly affixing a crystal of the same green color in place. He crowed, "What did I tell you, Jericho?"

The man sitting looked over, lowered his face cloth, and crinkled a dry smile, "Very well played."

Straightening himself, "Swain" started to walk with a strangely sultry step. Dropping onto the other's Swain's lap, his features started to peel away to show a more violet skin complexion. Keeping the staff strongly gripped, his voice became strangely feminine, "What did I tell you, Swain? Angels words or not, with an army or by herself, she is nothing. And as you can see..."

Placing the staff onto the tactician's lap, the feminine Swain's smile broadened, "The Celestial Crystal as a catalyst worked wonders."

Even Swain's wrinkled face widened, a malefic, toothy smile now evident. He reached down and touched the shaft of the staff. Sickly green magic sparked from his fingertips, his red eyes started to hum and crackle with the same green energy the staff issued. "Does this mean the rest of the order has been completed?"

"Oh yes. Our little friend has done their job admirably with none the wiser. 'Chimera' was able to gather all of the artifacts. . Your armor is being outfitted as we speak, General Swain...No, forgive me. I should say, High General Swain."

Reaffixing him/herself, the feminine Swain's face peeled back more, showing more of a certain Illusionist's features, "So relax, we have it under control. Just remember while watching this little display: Like father..."

The axe came down, decapitating Keiran.

"Like daughter."

* * *

><p><em>I do not want your sympathy, I want you to understand why.<em>

_You may ask who I am, who am I to write these words and to expect others to read them?_

* * *

><p>A small building had its own little section on the streets of Noxus. The words, <em>Sinful Succulance<em>, could be clearly seen in blood red letters on the window.

A fallen angel leaned over the counter, handing a paper bag full of baked goods to a customer, "Thank you for your patronage. But! Before you go, you bought a baker's dozen."

Morgana reached underneath the counter and drew out a book. She placed it in the customer's hands, "You get a free book with the purchase of a baker's dozen."

"I...what? Why do I want a book?" The customer questioned.

"Mm, because it's a good book, and I want you to read it."

The customer blinked, "Uh...kay? What's it about?"

Morgana picked up her own copy of the book, covered in flour, dried dough and chocolate, "It's about the experiences of a young woman in the Noxian army, her training, her orders, and who she became as a result of it. Maybe she'll write more when she's experienced more in life. "

Another customer, a skinny, angry man, yelled, "Wait, is that why you have those clippings on the wall?!"

Morgana looked to her left. On her wall were framed news articles with various titles: _Ionia versus Bilgewater: An Exile's Declaration!_;_Interview With an Exile_; _Demacia's Opinion on Noxian Exile! Lady of Luminosity and the Might Speak!_; _Noxian in Ionia!_; _Noxus Speaks Out Against Exile! Battle Mistress' Rebuttle!_; _Steed's Book of the Month: New Ionian Translated Release!_;_ Incident In Ionia! Exile versus Retribution!_; The number of articles were numerous, and all pertaining to a certain individual.

The angel nodded, "Good detective work there, sir. I applaud you and your intellect that is equivalent to moss."

"You support her?!"

"And you continue to exhibit said intellect. If I didn't support her, I suppose using my own income to buy a few hundred of these books and handing them out for free is a really strange business choice then."

The skinny man yelled back, "You will pay! You dare betray Noxus, betray High General Swain?! You treacherous bi-"

Before the customer could say much more, a black tendril wrapped itself around his neck and tossed him through the window of the bakery, shattering the glass. Morgana looked over at the other customers, waiting patiently in line, and smiled a sweet, fanged smile at them, "Anyone else have anything to say to a treacherous bad word such as myself?"

No one spoke up.

"Thought so."

The customer she had given the book to started to back away with their baked goods, but not before the fallen angel tapped her cheek with a talon, "Ah ah ah, make sure you read it. Trust me, it's a good read."

* * *

><p><em>I am Riven.<em>

_I was broken once, and I know this:_

* * *

><p>A young Ionian woman's sandaled feet stepped down a beaten, dirt path. Instead of wearing her usual crimson armor, she wore a loose flowing robe dyed red Ionian colors which revealed sections of her lithe figure, while her face bore a serious demeanor. Her sword floated behind her, bobbing about. A few wagons passed by her. The chirping of birds, the hustle and bustle of the village she was approaching could be clearly heard. Going through the gates, she saw a small group of children running around, laughing and giggling. They ran up to her and circled her, "{Irelia! Irelia!}"<p>

Her serious demeanor broke as she smiled at them. She squatted down and softly questioned, "{What are you all up to, hm?}"

"{Nothin!}" "{Nuffin!}" "{Nuthin'!}" "{Nothing!}"

Irelia's smile grew wider, "{Oh? Nothing? Then why circle me?}" Her voice suddenly took on a strange hint of mischievousness, "{You're not going to ambush me, are you? I don't think I'd stand a chance.}"

A little boy spoke up, "{We don't want you to leave this time! You're staying!}"

She laughed, and smiled at the little boy, "{I can't stay, but I always come back. You know that.}"

Something caught her eye. She reached over and looked at a pendent a little girl wore. It was a a series of rings interlocking with one another, creating a pattern. She could see a few of the rings soldered back together, and only because of her expert eye could she tell such a thing, "{Did she fix this for you?}"

"{Mhm!}"

"{Where is she?}"

The little girl pointed at a house. Irelia nodded, got to her feet, and started walking. The children trailed behind her. Walking over to the house, she could see the roof was being patched by several Ionian workers. Irelia called out to them, "{Excuse me! Are you busy?}"

One of the workers looked up, "{What? Who? Oh, Hello Captain!}"

"{Hello sir. How are the repairs going?}"

"{Just fine, Capt! We're making good progress! Why, something the matter?}"

"{No, nothing so serious. Where is Riven? I wish to speak with her.}"

He slapped his forehead, nearly knocking himself off balance, "{Ah! We needed more lumber! She went to get some!}" He jerked his thumb towards the forest behind them, "{Knowing her, she's probably already making it into timber!}"

Another worker laughed, "{If only you had the same zeal, Xiu, we'd have been done days ago!}"

"{Hey! My timber is a loving masterpiece each and every board! You can't rush perfection!}"

"{Yes, they all are, especially the ones you oh so love to sleep on!}"

"{Hey, here's a proposal: Keep working or my hammer, your face!}"

Irelia rolled her eyes, chuckled, and made her way towards the forest.

The edge of the blade was mostly straight save for the slight curve in it. The runes inscribed on the body of the sword did not glow or hum with any energy, but there were no cracks nor nicks, nor signs of damage in the colossal blade. It wouldn't be right to call her sword such a term, for it would insinuate that it was meant to be handled by was more of an obelisk of darkest obsidian firmly gripped as it split the middle of a tree trunk with ease.

A tanned woman wearing a simple light, cotton tunic and pants, with a pair of leather boots that disappeared into her pants, held the blade. Her snowy hair traveled slightly past her shoulders. Resting her blade on the ground, she grabbed the split trunk and unceremoniously tossed it into a nearby cart, nearly filled to the brim with lumber. Picking her sword up again with her left hand, she swung it against a large tree. Felling the tree, she reached down and gripped the trunk. Grunting, she lifted it off the ground and dragged it onto the stump she was using as a cutting board. Wiping the sweat off her brow with the back of her sleeve, her ears twitched.

She turned her head, her amber eyes staring at the Ionian who stood across from her.

"{Riven.}"

"{Irelia.}"

The Ionian smirked at Riven, pointing at the lumber, "Never thought you'd do this, did you? "

"It is refreshing."

Irelia pointed at her sword, "How does it wield?"

"Better than ever, " the exile admitted. Hefting the blade, she trailed her fingers along the edge. Green energy wisped from it, making the runes hum and glow bright with the same green energy, "It feels complete once more. It took a lot of work, but it is perfect now."

"That's good to hear."

"What brings you around?"

"Mm? Oh!" The Ionian gave a slight bow to the exile, "A few minor things. I have two weeks off. I figured I could come by checking to see if you are alright, and how much longer you'll be staying in this village."

Irelia looked behind her, seeing four pairs of eyes staring at them. "And I assume they are wondering the same."

Riven rested her sword on the ground and shrugged, "Maybe another month? The house we're working on is almost done, and then there's a few fields that need to be cleared, and ploughed, then there's-"

"You do get a chance to relax, yes?"

Riven nodded, "I do. I am not overworking myself. I have time to think, and to write."

"Steed still keeps in touch?"

"Yes. And I give him the same response: When it's ready. I'm not writing for fame or fortune."ste

Irelia smiled, "You and I know that. Just enjoy your time, for as long as you can..." Her brow furrowed. The Ionian walked over and grabbed Riven's arm. Pulling back the sleeve, she saw the bandages that firmly wrapped themselves around the Noxian's forearm. "Your wounds aren't acting up anymore, are they?" Irelia moved her hands upwards, tapping the left shoulder of the Exile, "What did I tell you about strain-"

"No, they are not." Riven interrupted. "Chip of wood cut my arm. Bandaged it."

Irelia nodded, but before she could say anything, Riven interrupted, "I learned."

The Ionian raised an eyebrow. Riven smirked at her, "I finally learned how to properly dress a wound."

Irelia blinked and stared at the exile, who suddenly burst out in a bout of uncharacteristic, good natured laughter. The Ionian smirked and nodded, "I can see that. I'll let you be, Riven. Goodbye."

Irelia released Riven's arm and started to walk away. The exile called, "Hey! You got anywhere you need to be today?"

"Mm?" The Ionian woman looked back at the Noxian woman, "No. Why?"

"Want tea? I skipped my break to do this. I'll let Xiu know, he won't mind."

Irelia shrugged, "If you w-"

"I do," Riven cleaved the tree trunk in twain, a harsh blade wind tearing down the entirety of the tree. No ki wisped out or ignited as a catalyst or result of the swing. Grabbing the two halves of lumber, she dragged them on top of the wood pile with some effort. Wedging her sword in between several pieces of lumber, she stepped in front of the cart. Reaching down at the handles, she lifted them upwards and started to drag the cart and its entire cargo. "Let's go."

Irelia nodded her head, and quietly walked alongside Riven through the winding forest back to the village.

* * *

><p><em>What is broken can be reforged.<em>


	20. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes!**

Hello readers! Well, here it is, the end of the Riven story. It's not the least we've seen of her, oh no! Far from it! She will be in future short stories, or heck, even long stories. When and where? I'll be mysterious about that for now ;)

The next big story I will be writing will be in November, NaNoWriMo, and it will be an Irelia story! Expect to see all your favorite Ionians, and possibly an unexpected surprise or two! (It's gonna be two.)

Because this is the end, if you have an illness and the only cure is more stuff from me, not sure why that'd be a cure, then be sure to check out my other stuff!

If there's any questions, please, go ahead and ask me!

**Two things though:**

I will address it here: I will not have Riven and Irelia kiss or be in a relationship. It would honestly detract from the story and the point as to what Riven wants to accomplish. Adding that element, whether it is sensible or not, would detract from the overall point of who Riven becomes and what she will have to become to attain her goal. Her ideals, her people, her city state, that is who she cares most for. She will do anything for them, and she is willing to take all the pain that she will have to endure in order to see her city-state to realize its full potential, and be what it is meant to be.

The second thing I will address is this: The Celestial Crystal was taken from lore, and 'Chimera' is somewhat associated to it. The name I'm making up, the first letter I did not (That's your hint as to where to look for this stuff =p. If you ask me directly then I will answer.)

I posted the prologue and chapter 1 back in January. January 15th, 2012 to be precise. Since then, I've improved as a writer, I learned how to spell Du Couteau properly, I met some awesome people, I got really involved in the fanfic community and I'm still writing stuff for all of y'all! I have no regrets ending this story, because there is so much more to tell.

I am, however, strongly considering going through the chapters one by one and revamping them. Not rewriting, literally editing to improve the grammar and the sentence structure and overall flow.

Thank you all, my readers, for reading this story! I am glad to have written it for you all! Don't be shy, contact me, ask questions, I will answer them!

See you around!

-_Viper of Grand (aka Grand Viper)_


	21. The Future of Riven and Other Plans

Author Answers...Questions!

That doesn't alliterate! Anyhoo, so first off: Sorry about this page, it's not a new chapter. I meant it when I said I finished this story, but! This is to answer some questions.

**1)** Will I be writing the civil war with Noxus?

**A:** Yes.

**1b)** Will the author not be a meanie head and explain more than that?

**A:** Yes. The reason I stopped the Riven story here is because this is what I needed Riven to become. For the Noxian civil war, there are a lot of threads I need to address and to tie up. I have plans for Darius, Draven, Morgana, Swain, LeBlanc, Jarvan, Annie, Cassiopeia, Marcus Du Couteau, Katarina, Talon, the Ionians and how they view the civil war, how the League reacts to it, Riven of course, not to mention a bunch of other characters I haven't mentioned because I want to keep some things a surprise, and how I'm going to tie it all together.

I wanted the Riven story to be Riven focused, who she was, how she came to be, and why she is going to fight Swain. The Civil War is going to focus a lot on Noxian society, and as a spoiler, the first part of the book (It will be long, maybe as long as this story, maybe longer, not sure yet) is going to be Darius centered. I would say half of it will be Darius centered, but I'm not sure how many chapters it will be so I can't honestly say one half, one third, an eighth, etc.

The original Riven story that started this, all my notes in regards to this story, spans over 100 pages. I had to figure out a lot of what I wanted to do with Riven, how I wanted to characterize her, and everything. It took months to figure out what I wanted to do, and I thought I could originally end the series around chapter 10. That would have been silly. So with a better understanding as to how a story works, I'm working as I type on how the arcs will go, what I want, and what will happen. Planning is being done.

Come the anniversary of my first chapter publication, January 15th, I would expect something to be posted in regards to this.

I just need to plot the story, see what I want to do with it, how I want to address things, how to start it, how to end it, and what I want to be done with its ending.

**2)** This is a good one. Will I do a big event in regards to the League and Runeterra, like Blackest Night or the Civil War in Marvel?

**A:** I do want to, I have considered it for a very long time, and I do want to do one, but the matter of fact is I need champs to stop being released! The more champs that are released, the more characters I will have to deal with and more motives I will have to be concerned with! So once they stop releasing champs, I will be doing a sort of Collapse of the League story. I have alluded to this via short stories and the fact that I do like my stories to end. So eventually, hopefully I will be writing one, but it will be the moment they stop releasing champions so I can actually figure out how my short stories go, how to plot them, how to do this and that and how to build up to the big story.

**3) **Are you writing other stories?

**A:** Yes! I am!

First, there's the Leona, Diana, Pantheon and Molik one I am writing, _Equinox_, and it's a prologue + 3 chapters long at the moment. It will spread out a few more chapters, not sure how long it's going to be, most likely not as long as the Riven story. I will give a spoiler for y'all, there are some connotations that are placed there on purpose.

s/8414814/1/Equinox

Secondly, a big place I'm writing my stuff in is my _Short Story Center_, which I think/imagine many of you already know. I'm writing Pentakill Part 4 for it, will have it done in a day or two, and will be posting it soon!

s/7887679/1/League-of-Legends-Short-Story-Center

Finally, the NaNoWriMo "competition". I will be posting the chapters in and on the League of Legends forum, and it will be an Irelia centered story. Here is a 500 word synopsis as to what it will be about:

_All That I Have_

In all of the world of Runeterra, the small island of Ionia was the birthplace of some of the most fabled, enlightening, and deadly, martial arts ever known. One style stood out from the rest, however: The sword art of the Hiten style. Its lineage long, its history tragic and bloodied, it was and is considered to be the epitome of sword mastery. It was said the master of this style would have his blades breath and sing from his touch. People from all over the world wished to learn its secrets, but it was only passed down from one successor down to the next. This was how it had been and always would have been, if it was not for one tradition was broken by the late Master Lito, for he had two children: Zelos, and Irelia.

It was his intention to have both become proficient in the style, so they can better serve their country. That never came to be, as he died suddenly one day from an illness that had afflicted him for years. The nature of the illness was an utter mystery. Not even the most proficient healers could fathom of curing it, despite their best attempts. His legacy was now shattered, for he had left behind only three things: Two children who were not prepared to take the mantle of successor, and an utterly unique weapon.

Zelos, being the elder son, was made a sergeant in the Ionian army as soon as he was of age. He was promoted during a time when war was being whispered amongst the Ionians. Invaders were coming: The Noxian and Zaunite war machines were rumored to be on their way. He was asked to take a crew of some of Ionia's best and brightest to set sail for Demacia, their allies, and plead for their help. It would be a short trip, a month or so at most there and back. Zelos clasped young Irelia's shoulders, and asked her to defend Ionia until he came back. He swore he would return as quickly as he can.

It has been a little over ten years since she had seen her elder brother. The Captain of the Guards, Irelia Lito, titled the Will of the Blades, now wields her father's sword and still waits for her brother to return. She paid a heavy price for her headstrong and youthful assault against the Noxian forces which only served to strengthen her resolve. Even now, with the appearance of a floating castle and the self proclaimed Empress of Ionia approaching, all while a Demacian embassy makes their way to the palace of the Placidium, she defends her homeland, waiting for his return.

The sword art of the Hiten style. Its lineage long, its history tragic and bloodied, it was and is considered to be the epitome of sword mastery: It can have only one successor.

Hopefully that gets you pumped for it as much as I am!

I know what I once said in regards to a certain brother to some who asked, and then I thought, "You know what, Viper of Grand? You have an idea, go ahead and write it, don't worry about things like he's not released yet!"

Honestly though, I have his characterization very vividly pictured and I have an idea as to how I want him portrayed, how I want him to work, how he will work, and what the end result will be. I swear if he turns out to be a zombie ghost from the Shadow Isles...

**4)** Wow that's a lot. Are you sure there's nothing else-

**A: **I'm writing a bunch of collabs as well! Be on the look out for them in the future! They will be ranging from Twisted Fate and Graves to Talon and even Wukong and Fizz!

Unfortunately for League High, we're sort of on a hiatus till we figure out what we're doing with it. So many projects, so little time.

**5)** Is Viper of Grand a handsome, stallion of a man, whose hair flows like the ocean?

Why yes, yes I am! Thank you for asking anonymous reader! (No one asked this. No one. Not even my mirror image.)

I hope this clears everything up! I will be going over the editing slowly but surely! Until I edit it, the story will be shown to be in progress! If you have any questions, any at all, don't be afraid to ask them! I tend to reply to them! If I don't, you can call me a meanie head until I do reply, because I am not meaning to be neglectful.

However, I will make a note about the Lore: With the way it's going these days, I'm going to have to be very picky as to what will be more beneficial to the stories I write. For example, I like Soraka's old lore much more than her new lore, and with the way I wrote her as a motherly figure, I think it's more appropriate than anything. Sure she can look like what she does, but I will not give up her matronly persona or her original background. I like the implications her and Warwick's old lore had, and the fact that it had the Journal of Justice expanded upon it and so forth. I'm going to have to be very picky in regards to which lore I want to best describe the characters and the environment of the League. If the lore I use confuses you, the reader, at any time, just ask me and I'll be happy to explain why I chose that path instead of the new one they described!

I'm not going to play favorites here and say "I like the old lore better" or "the new lore is way cooler", because I will be using the lore I feel is most appropriate. For example, if I followed the new lore, I'd have to erase the Pentakill stories or make them "Joke" stories. I like the implications way too much for what I have planned for Pentakill to give them up like that.

Anyhoo, I'm glad you all have enjoyed my writing so much, and I promise that I will keep on writing! Be sure to check out my profile for a poll I'm running on the short stories, and look up my other stories!


	22. Sequel Released! Thanks & URL Included!

Today is a special day to me. Today is the day that I started writing _Blade Reforged_, and so, I will be starting to post its sequel today, the day of its anniversary.

In regards to Blade Reforged, I'm going to update it again with the edited chapters and posting them, and I would like people's feed back in regards to how they're liking the edits, if I took something out that is a horrendous mistake on my part or anything. In terms of characterization, there are two champions in the story that I do want to do some minor tweaks to. The first of these champions is Sion, because of Trolosaurous as he's known on the main LoL forums showed me that he can have more character, and I sort of did write him off as a bit too much of a tool (I will however keep the beating him to death with his arms. I'm sorry, I can't get rid of that) and I want to fix that up since he will be prominent in the sequel.

The second champion I want to tweak is Talon. Not later Talon, oh no, but early Talon. I like how I characterize Talon later on than I did early, as many people suggested, I made him too subservient. I agree and I want to fix that. That is why I will be posting the rewritten chapters up in Blade Reforged and asking for your input before I mark the story as completely finished.

Now then...People to thank.

When I first started writing, I was nervous as all hell. People like Jaykoboy, Cerubois, Senstrae, LancerXXX, LOLZTonyx3, WexAndywn, some of my first commentors, helped me trudge through. Then people like Ryugi Kazemaru came along, then I started meeting more of the fanfiction community. Authors like HuggableZombie, BladeAngelX, Silver of Souls, KobuZero WaddleBuff, Kneesurgery, Summoner Shadow, Dorryza, MajesticRaven (These are all people who I suggest you look up their stories!) helped me think of ideas and in ways I didn't think before.

In terms of , you guys have given me unrelenting support. From my first reviewer, , to Peshomaro, to Waffleface, to Farnbil, Alexander95, May Yuki, CryoStylz, qTaLights, Sa Rart, animelover24271, Reprimand, uNuur, hedgehogsandwich and I could just go on but then I'd list everyone! In short, to every, single, one of my reviewers, to all of my audience, to all of my readers old and new, thank you for your audience and your support.

I must sincerely thank all of my critics, because without you, I wouldn't have gotten to where I am today. Thank you for taking the time to read my work and telling me what's up. (This includes you Angel Envy, for my first analytical critique, without your correction of my grammar I wouldn't have taken the first steps to becoming better!)

Thank you to all of my readers, thank you to all of the support you guys have given me over the past year, and in the more recent months, thank you KuzAnn for putting up with my inane ramblings and discussions =p. KuzAnn is not only a great writer but she has also become my editor for many of my stories. Without her support and her gentle prodding I wouldn't be writing as much or as high quality stuff.

Alright! So without further ado, Riven Book 2: Blood for Noxus.

s/8911837/1/Riven-Book-2-Blood-for-Noxus


End file.
